Warriors' Waltz
by Writerdragon
Summary: The war between RDA and the Na'vi continues, even though Jake and clone Quaritch are dead . . . Or, are they? Guess what: they're not, and they're coming back for blood. Sequel to Just a Copy.
1. Rain, rain, go away

**Yes, the sequel to _Just a Copy _is here! :D I hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm surprised I got to this so fast. My wonderful teachers decided to cram me down with a lot of homework. My English teacher was all like: "You're gunna do an essay and you are gunna like it!" And I was all: "But I don't wanna! :O"**

**Yeah, but I finished it rather quick-like and yeah.**

**BTW, happy birthday SGTCJC, you're a year closer to death. ;9 And this is coming from the girl that doesn't celebrate her own birthday. Have a good birthday.**

**And if ya'll are new readers, read _Just a Copy _first, otherwise this will make no sense.**

* * *

Rain, rain, go away

1

Jake groaned, feeling rain patter on his skin. Mud covered his body, and his limbs ached. He sat up, craddling his head, groaning deeply, his brain throbbing. He glanced up at the towering mountain before him; the top could not be seen, it was covered by mist and plant life. There was no way a person could survive a fall like that. But given all the plants that were there, it was not rocket science to figure out that the plants saved them, along with Eywa. It was too steep to climb; those who have had fallen to their deaths. Jake stood up, his body yelling in pain. He snorted, turning around to see Quaritch slung over a rock. Quaritch was so still in the watery mud, he almost looked dead. Jake's heart skipped a beat. The once-Marine shuffled over to the clone, looking at him; there was shallow breathing. Jake scooped up the clone, and glanced around. He had to find a cave. The Na'vi stood up, and rushed off. The rain pattered on them—cold and hard. Just like little rocks on his skin. Fan Lizards hid in the trees, and the glowing plants covered the earth. Jake looked at the clone, who was laying still in his arms.

"Stay with me, Quaritch," he breathed, jumping over a rock.

Jake nearly lost his balance, but caught himself. He scaled carefully down the wet, slippery rocks. Just then he found a cave. He smiled to himself as he approached it. The once-Marine sighed, placing the colonel carefully on the ground of the dry cave floor. Jake checked the pulse of the clone. The pulse was very faint.

"Stay with me, Quaritch," Jake begged. "Stay with us—come through for Tu'sky." He chuckled. "Yeah, I know you like her."

Jake looked outside. The rain poured down hard, and the pattering sounds of the water beat against the rocks and dirt. The Na'vi male turned back to the clone, noticing that his war paint was smearing. "Quaritch?" he called. "I'm going to find food and sticks for a fire."

The clone breathed gently, but he was still out. Jake reached across, noticing that his arms and torso were bleeding and bruised. Jake patted the shoulder of the clone, and went back outside. He braved the cold weather, and had to find food and sticks for their survival. After a while, he found nothing. He growled, looking to the sky.

"Eywa, please, I need your guidance, my people need you," he breathed.

Just then there was a strong gust of cold wing. Jake shuttered, and looked around. The rain fell slowly down, and the plants around him glowed. There was shuffling of leaves, and Jake turned around. He saw a Viperwolf standing before him. It was a full-grown adult, and it just looked at him. It did not move, it did not attack—it just looked at him. The Na'vi blinked, just looking at the creature. The creature jumped down from its rock, and trotted off. It turned to Jake. It was like he wanted Jake to follow him. It was a sign. Jake followed the creature, and they arrived to an empty space under the canopy. There were several uneaten _Utu mauti_ fruit, or Banana Fruit. That was good. In Na'vi culture, finding an uneaten _Utu mauti_ fruit was a sign of good luck. The fruit was small, and in the shape of a banana. He took the ones he could find, and glanced up at the Viperwolf. It sat there, looking at him, panting. Jake smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

The creature let out a yelp, and scurried off. Jake gripped the fruit, and looked out. His village was far off. It would take days to return to the village. He sighed, looking for some sticky leafs. He grabbed them, and picked up some wet twigs. When he returned to the cave, and placed the items down on the cave floor. Jake looked up at the clone. Quaritch was still. The once-human checked his pulse again. He was very much alive, but clinging to a thin, thin thread. Jake took some stones, and began to strike them together. Sparks flew, and they sprayed on the twigs. A small fire was created, and Jake fed the fire with twigs. Jake took one of the Banana Fruit, and began to peal it to its soft insides. Then there was a groan. The Na'vi turned, looking to Quaritch. He was twitching, growling. Jake placed the fruit on the cave floor, and moved over to the human.

"Quaritch?" he asked.

The clone's eyes fluttered, and he looked at the Na'vi. He growled, shifting slightly. "Sully?" he grumbled.

"Don't move, you're hurt."

"So are you," he remarked, looking at Jake's deep purple bruises.

"I'm Na'vi—I heal better than humans," Jake said, reaching for a sticky leaf. He pushed the jacket off the clone's upper torso. "Let me see those wounds."

Quaritch stripped himself of the jacket, and Jake tended to the wounds. The clone let out a yelp of pain when his wound stung. "That hurt, Sully!" he snapped.

"Quit your bitching," Jake muttered, pressing another leaf to another wound.

The clone hissed, pressing himself to the cave wall. As Jake tended to the bleeding wounds, Quaritch began to think of Tu'sky. He yanked his head forward. "Tu'sky, Ma'ki," he breathed. He looked to Jake. "Are they okay?"

Jake looked at his comrade. "I don't know," he whispered, pressing the leaf to another wound.

A pause.

"Why did you leave your AMP?" Jake asked.

"The hell? I don't know," Quaritch snapped, looking at his bruised arm. "Something told me that I didn't need it anymore. Stupid-ass voice! I _did _need it!"

"Maybe it was Eywa."

"Eywa?"

"The Mother has a plan for all Her children," Jake said, tending to another wound. His own wounds were bleeding. "Maybe she has a plan for us. Maybe we're supposed to fall down this mountain. Maybe something's gunna happen."

Quaritch grunted. "Can't we climb?" he then asked.

"No. It is dangerous. It's amazing that we survived the fall. We'll have to go around the mountain."

Quaritch growled, and then hissed as his stinging wound. The clone looked at his bleeding wounds, which were now crusting over with dried blood. Jake smiled at the clone, and then grabbed a fruit, starting to peal it. He took a piece of the purple insides, and offered it to the clone. The colonel took in a breath, and removed his mask, taking the piece. He ate the offered bit, the juices rolled down his throat. It was sweet. Jake stood up.

"I'm going to get some more firewood, okay?" the Na'vi announced.

Quaritch placed his mask back on, and nodded. He watched as Jake left until he vanished into the mist from the rain. The clone ate the rest of the fruit, and sighed, placing his mask back on after he finished. He just listened to the sound of the rain, and his mind wondered. He thought of Tu'sky, Ma'ki, and all of those back in the village. He prayed that they were still alive. Quaritch looked to the clouded sky.

"Hey, uh, Eywa, right? That's what they call you?"

No answer.

Quaritch sighed. "Um, listen, I'm willing to give up my damn life to protect Tu'sky and Ma'ki, and all those in the village," he said to the unseen goddess. "Please, I know I am not the real Miles Quaritch, but I still feel like I did it. I . . . I mean—I want to protect your people. I am sorry about what the other Quaritch did. Please, help me. Give me a sign."

Quaritch rubbed at his bruises, and sighed. Long moments had passed; about five minutes, and there was then the patter of paws hitting wet rock. The clone glanced up, looking outside. A figure came into view. A Thanator. It growled, looking at him. The clone moved away slowly, never tearing his eyes away from the creature. The alien creature stepped forward, walking into the cave, looking down at him. It did nothing. It looked directly at him. The Thanator was so calm, like pond water after a storm. Quaritch looked at the creature; the six-legged horror. He took in a sharp breath, gripping his aching leg. But something told him to remain calm, and he gingerly reach out for the snout of the beast, and they touched. It then jumped up, and calmly walked away. Quaritch looked at the leaving creature.

Was that the sign?

The Thanator was renowned for their bravery and feared for their strength. A killer; a brave, stronger killer. Quaritch watched as the beast that struck fear even into the bravest of hearts vanish in the rain and mist. He let out a pained groan.

What was Eywa telling him?


	2. Pandoran trench warfare

**Yah, I'm a fast writer.**

**And they en't manga-ish; they're cartoons. I can't draw manga-style.**

* * *

Pandoran trench warfare

2

Norm clawed at the earth, Quaritch's cell phone in his mouth. Tu'sky found it on the ground where Jake's _Ikran_ was located. It was there only way to know if the humans were going to attack. Na'vis around him were also digging into the earth, digging long and deep trenches. Mo'at sat down on a rock, looking at what her people were doing to Ewya's earth. But it was the only way to protect themselves. Norm pulled himself out of the trench, mud covering his body. Then Quaritch's cell phone went off. The Na'vi took the cell phone, gently probing the phone, and put it up to his ear.

"What?" he asked.

"_Hello?_" a voice said.

"Who is this?"

"_Who is this? I should be asking that_," the voice said. "_Where's Miles? I'm his friend, Rajian_."

"O-oh," Norm stammered. "Okay, I didn't know. I'm Norm Spellman."

"_Oh, you know Miles, right?_" Rajian asked.

"Yes . . ."

"_May I speak to him?_"

"Y-you can't."

"_Why not?_"

"He's dead," Norm said abruptly.

The sound of a sharp intake of breath filled Norm's ear. "_Oh, Allah_," the voice whispered. "_That bastard_." There was a pause. "_Okay, I have to warn you. The humans will attack tomorrow. Be safe_." The line was cut short.

Norm sighed, placing the cell phone into a little skin knapsack that was tied around his waist. He looked to Tu'sky, who had her arms covered in mud. Her eyes were empty and soulless. He approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shook off his hand. "Yeah, me is fine," she whispered, digging into the earth. Tu'sky sniffed, trying not to cry.

Norm grabbed her other shoulder, pulling her to make her look at him. "Look at me, Tu'sky," he said, looking at her.

She turned her head upward, looking at him with a plain face.

"Everything will be okay."

She nodded solemnly. Norm sighed, pulling her close to his body. Tu'sky was timid to return the hug, but did so. She nuzzled his shoulder, a hiccup of pain bubbled from her throat. Norm rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Ma'ki approached, placing his hand on Tu'sky's hip. The female looked down at her brother, picking him up, and held him close. Norm watched as the two of them walked away, and sighed. Tu'sky hugging her brother tightly.

"I scared," Ma'ki whispered.

Tu'sky pulled back to look at her brother. "What?" she asked.

"I scared," he echoed, grabbing her braids gently. "I don't want more death." He trembled, his eyes becoming wet. "I scared."

Tu'sky let out a shaky sigh, and placed her forehead to his. "You heard NormSpellman, everything will be fine."

Ma'ki rubbed at his eyes. "What if it not?" he asked, looking at her. "What if not okay?"

Tu'sky did not know how to answer that for him. She nuzzled him lovingly, trying to ignore his snivels of sadness.

* * *

It was morning, and the sun rose over the dead land. Rajian was outside; mask on, near the large metal fence that protected Hell's Gate. He could see the scarred dead land beyond the fence. It was so ugly. He was reminded of his own planet. Dr. Wolfe approached the physical therapist, looking at him.

"I know you've been helping Miles, right?" he asked.

The Indian man stiffened, looking at the heavy-set scientist. Dr. Wolfe chuckled, looking at the younger man. "It is okay, I want to help too," he said.

Rajian let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," the man breathed.

Dr. Wolfe placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, but there was no warmth in the touch. "Don't worry, son, I'll handle things from here," he said. "I'll warn Miles about impending danger."

Rajian looked down at his shoes. "Doc, Miles is dead," he breathed.

The scientist's heart stopped dead in his chest for a few moments. He was dead? Dr. Wolfe looked blankly out in the distance. His prized creation was dead. He sighed, looking at Rajian. "Well, okay," he whispered. "That's life. Then who has his cell?"

"Some guy named Norm Spellman."

Dr. Wolfe knew that man. He remembered seeing him when he first came to Pandora. He was part of the Avatar program, and he was one of the humans that stayed behind. "I know him," Dr. Wolfe said. "He was part of the Avatar program eight years ago. I wonder if he will remember me."

Rajian looked at the shorter man. "Would you like Miles' number?" he inquired.

"Yes, I will call and warn the Na'vi from now on," Dr. Wolfe informed. "Give me his number."

* * *

Blackwood had his way with another female Na'vi, and was smirking to himself. He was chewing on a cigar, blowing out smoke through his nostrils. His boots were prompted on a table, polishing a machine gun. Some of his best men were with him, all chewing on cigars, laughing about the women they raped. Selfridge entered the smoke-filled room, looking at the general.

"So, when are you going to attack?" he asked, placing his hands to his hips.

"Don't worry, boss," Blackwood said. "Very soon. I promise."

Selfridge choked on the strong smoke, waving his hand in front of his face. "Good," he grumbled, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Blackwood turned to his men. "Who wants some more bitches?" he asked, smirking.

His men laughed darkly.

* * *

Dr. Wolfe had to be quick. He took his cell phone, and used the number to call Quaritch's cell phone. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"_Rajian?_"

"No. I am a friend. Is this Norm?" Dr. Wolfe asked, glancing around to see if anyone was watching him.

"_Yes, who is this?_" Norm inquired.

"I am Miles' creator."

"_Oh, I see. What is your name?_"

"Dr. Wolfe."

There was a gasp. "_Oh, God! I thought I recognized your voice_," Norm stated. "_Doc, you know about him . . . right?_"

Dr. Wolfe let out a sigh, his hand reacting up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Miles. He was referring to the clone. "Yes, I know," he whispered. "He was like a son to me."

"_I'm sorry_."

Dr. Wolfe sighed deeply. "Well, yes, well—I called to warn you," the scientist stated. "I just over heard that Blackwood is attacking soon. Be safe." He cut the line short.

Meanwhile, Norm turned off his phone. He turned to one Na'vi, and spoke in their native tongue: "_The Sky People are going to attack. Warn the others. Go!_"

The boy nodded, and screamed loudly to everyone, warning them of the impending danger. Tu'sky, meanwhile, was tending to her little brother. Ma'ki tried not to cry, but he did. How could the Sky People do this? Now he understood why his sister hated thier kind. They were killers. He drew his legs into his chest and wailed. He was sobbing loudly, rocking himself back and forth, his tail wrapped around his feet. She held her little brother, trying to calm him. Ma'ki was having a panic attack. He could not remember the first Great War, since he was only two years old. But for Tu'sky, she remembered it all. She held her brother close, tending to him. Norm looked at the little boy, sadness spread across his features. He placed a hand on the boy's head lovingly, and then rushed off to prepare for battle. Tu'sky stood up, kissing the top of his head.

"I go fight, you be okay," she breathed, then kissing his cheek.

He sobbed, rocking himself back and forth. She hugged him, and then grabbed her bow and arrows. The boy was left alone, but then several other children embraced him, comforting him. All the adults were ready for the battle that was soon to come. Max grabbed several grenades and guns from dead humans. He passed it out to the once-humans in the tribe, and to several Na'vis who had been taught how to use the machines. Tu'sky had three grenades, just waiting. Soon humans came into view, and the Na'vis attacked with their bullets and arrows. Men were struck down as soon as they reached the view of the Na'vis. AMPs broke through, shooting at the Na'vis. _Ikrans_ dove down, attacking the AMPs. The humans in machines were startled when the alien animals attacked. The creatures pushed down the machines, and the robot hands snatched out. Na'vis jumped off the creature, and violently attacked the unguarded humans.

_Ikrans_ snapped their jaws, grabbing humans and ripping them apart, blood flying. The Na'vis in the trenches jumped out from their hiding, and charged. Some were mowed down by the bullets, others kept running. Norm jumped, attacking an AMP. Tu'sky pulled the pin of a grenade, and threw it towards a group of humans. The weapon then exploded, killing and wounding several men. Scorpions flew over, firing their guns. _Ikrans_ and Na'vis fell dead to the earth, being struck by the bullets. Other dragon-like creatures attacked, bringing down the airships. The creature threw the Scorpion to a group of AMPs, and it exploded. Blackwood watched, crushing several Na'vis with his strong robot hands. He then looked up, watching as Scorpions tumbled to the ground, and exploded. He snarled, and then a Na'vi attacked him. Tu'sky. She hissed, her green eyes wild and angered. He smirked at her, his robot hands groping for her. The general still wanted her for his own. Tu'sky pulled a pin out of a grenade with her mouth, smirking at him as she placed it in a space in the AMP, and jumped off. Blackwood panicked, shaking off the grenade, but it was too late. It exploded, and he flew out of the machine. He had no mask, but he grabbed a breathing mask from a dead man. Tu'sky unsheathed her knife, looking at the general.

"I know you kill my mate," she hissed, reaching out to stab him.

He jumped back as she tried to stab him. The reached for his gun, and shot her right in the shoulder. She screamed in pain, dropping her knife and clutching at her shoulder. Blackwood smirked, reaching out to grab him, but a large arrow whizzed by him. He looked to his right; Neytiri was there, readily drawing another arrow. He growled: "Fall back!"

The rest of his men did so, and rushed back to the safety of Hell's Gate. Neytiri hissed, her bow still drawn as the humans left. She only dropped her weapon to tend to Tu'sky. "You okay?" she asked, inspecting the wound.

Tu'sky hissed, but nodded her head. "Yes, me okay," she breathed.

Neytiri led Tu'sky back to the safety of the trenches, and other Na'vis limped back or was carried back to the trenches. And when night fell, the Viperwolves came from their hiding, and feasted upon the corpses of both Na'vi and humans. But a certain dwarf Na'vi left the safety of her clan. Half-eaten bodies covered the ground along with their blood. Tu'sky stumbled through the forest, her tail low, a solemn look upon her face. She had been thinking about Quaritch, her Miles; her once-mate-to-be. She crouched down, her hands between her knees. Tu'sky just sat there, lost in her memories; the only thing to keep her company. Then, something caught her eye. She sat up, moving to the object of her desire. Among the ashes of burned trees and foliage was an AMP suit covered in battle paint. Tu'sky took in a hasty breath, moving towards the machine. She touched the cold metal, ashes of trees resting on her fingers. Her large hand moved across the metal like she was touching Quaritch himself.

She cried.


	3. In silence, in darkness, in fear

In silence, in darkness, in fear

3

_Beep-beep-beep._

Quaritch growled, not wanting to be awakened.

_Beep-beep-beep._

The clone opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. He remembered. Quaritch hoped that it was all a dream, but it was not. It was real. He sat up, and glanced to the right of him. Jake was curled tightly on the cold ground, his tail twitched.

_Beep-beep-beep._

Quaritch looked at his watch, turning it off. He growled, kicking a rock away in his frustration. "Great," he hissed. The clone turned to Jake, jabbing at his side. "Get up."

Jake swatted the hand away, smacking his lips, and then he turned on his other side. Quaritch growled, and shook the Na'vi violently. "Get up, Sully!" he yelled.

Jake sat up quickly, glancing around, alert. "I'm awake," he exclaimed, his breathing picking up speed. He looked at the clone. "What?"

Quaritch held up his watch. "Get up," he said.

Jake looked at him, startled, and he swallowed thickly. "Time already?" he whispered. "Crap." The male Na'vi looked briefly at the clone, but then stood up. "C'mon, we need to move," he suggested, patting the clone's shoulder.

Quaritch sighed, standing up. It was morning, and the sun brightly shined. There was dew of the previous night's rain on plants, rocks and grass. The dirt was soft or either muddy. Jake jumped onto a rock, and scaled it, the clone not too far behind.

"The fastest way to get back to the village is through Eywa's Fields," Jake informed the clone.

"And how far is that?" Quaritch demanded.

"A day away," Jake said. "Then it'll be only hours away from the village."

Quaritch growled, pulling himself up onto a ledge. "That's too long," he hissed. "We have to make it closer to the village faster than that."

"Well, I don't know what to say. We can'ty climb up the mountain; we have to go around it," Jake snapped, his tail twitching in anger. He then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped."

Quaritch nodded, dusting off his bare arms. "I'm sorry I snapped too, Sully," he said, standing up. "I mean—I'm just worried."

Jake glanced up. "I am as well," he whispered. The Na'vi turned to his right, and motioned for Quaritch to follow. "Come, we must hurry. We must get to the lower mountain region."

He began to run, and Quaritch followed.

* * *

Ma'ki trembled. Blood stained the dirt around them. There was some Na'vis digging the trench wider and deeper. Mo'at looked on, her ears low. She turned and watched a worn out Na'vi collapse in the mud. She rushed over to the man, gently picking him up.

"You okay?" she asked.

The Na'vi male coughed, looking at her weakly. Max approached her side, looking down.

"Not another one," he whispered, bending down, slinging the other Na'vi's arm around his shoulder. "This is insane."

Mo'at nodded sadly. "Eywa will protect us," she breathed, placing a hand on the other Na'vi male's shoulder.

Max solemnly bobbed his head, carrying the tired Na'vi away. Tu'sky, meanwhile, tended to the hurt Na'vi. While she was cleaning the wound of one female Na'vi, her mind began to wonder. She began to think about Quaritch. Tu'sky shook her head, trying to forget him. _He's with Eywa. He's with Eywa_, she chanted in her head. She sniffled, fighting back the tears. Soon they were too much, and she began to cry. The other female Na'vi looked to her, placing her hand on the sobbing Na'vi's shoulder.

"Eywa protect us," she told Tu'sky.

Tu'sky nodded firmly, and returned to tending to the wound. And Neytiri was not doing so well either. She constantly thought about Jake while checking on the last of the _Ikrans_. There were some of them who were mourning for their dead riders. They were limp on the ground, just staring off into space. Jake's _Ikran_ was not doing so well. It would not eat. Neytiri held up an offered fruit, pressing it the creature's snout.

"Eat," she ordered.

The _Ikran_ only looked at her.

"Eat," Neytiri whispered, pressing the fruit to the snout.

The creature pulled its head away, not wanting to be bothered. It then hissed at her, its head going limp on the ground. Neytiri knew it was mourning. She sniffed, placing the fruit on the rock next to it, and walked away. There were some Na'vis that was tending to the _Ikrans_, and Neytiri returned to the trenches. She looked down at the trembling Ma'ki. She bent down to the boy, and took him into her arms. He was experiencing a mental breakdown.

"It okay," Neytiri whispered to the boy.

He began to sob, shaking in her arms. He missed Quaritch.

* * *

Jake jumped down on the soft warm mud, and Quaritch joined his side. They were in the lower region of the mountain. The clone glanced up, his eyes following the mountain all the way to the top. The once-Marine jumped down onto the second lower part of the step-like way of the rocks. Quaritch jumped down, mud flying up and landing on his pants.

"C'mon," Jake called, moving forward.

The clone followed, his mind wondering back to the Na'vi people. He pushed by some large leafs, and stopped when he heard a growl. Quaritch froze, glancing at the side. There stood a female Viperwolf, her pups behind her. The clone turned slightly, reaching to grab his gun, but the female Viperwolf jumped, attacking him. Quaritch screeched, which caught the attention of Jake. He rushed over to his comrade, knocking the creature away. The once-human hovered over the clone, hissing. The Viperwolf snarled, and then retreated, tending to her pups. She then glared at the two beings before her, like: "leave." Quaritch stood up, dusted himself off, and followed Jake.

"Thanks," he muttered to the Na'vi.

Jake smiled. "Of course," he said.

Quaritch nodded to himself rather than Jake. It was soon sun-set, and the duo reached the end of the mountain. Jake jumped on a rock, and began to scale them. "We need to find a place to sleep," Jake called.

Quaritch pulled himself up on a rock, resting on his side. His limbs ached, he was wet and cold. "Alright, damn it," he muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it away from his skin. It was damp with water and sweat. The clone must have stunk like body odor.

Clouds with dark colouring moved in, threatening to rain down on Pandora, which it did. Jake looked to the sky, sighing. In the distance, he could see the gravity-defying mountains. Quaritch shivered, and then let out a cough. Jake jumped down into a space in the rocks, finding a cave-like area. Perfect. The Na'vi stood up, motioning for Quaritch to follow. The clone followed, dropping into the space. Quaritch sneezed loudly, but moved into the area. He moved into it, holding himself close to keep himself warm.

Jake looked to his friend.

"Um, you okay?" Jake inquired, finding some spare twigs and collected them into a pile.

"Just cold," Quaritch answered.

Jake struck some rocks together, and sparks formed a fire. He looked to his friend, watching him tremble. "You know, body heat can keep us warm," he said in a mumble.

Quaritch glared at his friend, his face straight. "Hell no," he swore, hunkering down further into his own clothing.

"Okay," Jake said, placing his hands just over the fire.

"The only person I want touching me to keep me warm is Tu'sky," he muttered.

Jake rolled his eyes, looking at his friend. "I don't want you to get hypothermia," the Na'vi said.

"I won't," snapped the clone, who then sneezed.

Jake did not make a sound as he rested on the cold hard, curling into a fetus position. Quaritch looked at his friend, the small fire, and then back to his friend. He let out a growl, and moved over to Jake, pressing his body to his friend. It felt so wrong. So very, _very _wrong. Quaritch pressed his back to Jake's chest, and Jake draped an arm around him.

"You breathe a word about this, I'll kill you very _slowly_," the clone threatened.

"Gotcha," Jake said. "But think of it this way: this is survival."

Quaritch trembled. "This is wrong," he muttered. "Tu'sky will laugh at me if she finds out." He paused. "Don't tell her."

"I won't, okay? Now get to sleep," muttered Jake.

Quaritch sighed, reaching up to touch his dog tags and the necklace Tu'sky gave to him. He prayed for her safety.

* * *

Blackwood drank his beer, one foot on a table. The general swirled the beer in its glass container, and then drank it. Some of his best men were playing poker, the room filled with thick cigar smoke. Selfridge entered the room, smoke pushing onto his face. He recoiled and gagged on the smoke. "You did not attack today," the business man snarled.

The soldiers glanced up at Parker, and then turned to their boss. Blackwood smirked, standing up, and drank from his bottle. "Hey, boss, sorry 'bout that," he said. "But my AMP was getting fixed up. We'll be out tomorrow."

Selfridge cringed. His breath stunk horribly. "Fine, I just want this quick," he said. "If you can attack The Tree of Souls, they'll give in."

"Yeah, but those little bastards are tough," Blackwood snarled.

"Well, remember: get to the tree, they'll give in."

Selfridge left the room, choking on the smoke. Blackwood turned to his men, and smirked to them. "Whatever. I feel like dragging out this war. It's fun to kill, right boys?" His men just laughed. "Well, I'm going to rape some Na'vi bitches," he said, throwing the empty bottle into the trash. He walked out of the room, and his men continued to play poker.


	4. Guardians of the Trenches

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's all combinding to kill me or something. I had eight(no joke) projects all due on the same day! D: No time to write, but I managed to draw a little, but that was all. So, forgive me for this chapter's shortness. The next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Guardians of the Trenches

4

Tu'sky rested against the cold, lifeless metal AMP behind her. Her face was somber, and her skin was cold against the metal on her bare back; her tail lazily rested around one foot of the AMP suit. She was in deep thought. There was this flicker of hope: perhaps they were alive. She chuckled, drying a stray tear.

_No, they are within Eywa now . . ._

* * *

Quaritch opened his eyes, looking at the rocks that lay outside of the small cove they were in. The clone glanced down, looking at Jake's arm that was still draped around his torso. Quaritch wiggled his way out from the Na'vi's firm grip, snarling as he went. The colonel sat up, yawning, smacking his lips a little. The clone looked down at Jake. His mouth was open, and drool dribbled from the corners of his mouth. Quaritch cringed and swatted the Na'vi awake. Jake twitched fast, glancing around.

"What? _What_!"

"Get up, Sully," he growled, crawling out of the cove.

It was the dawn of morning, and _Ikrans_ in the distance roared. Jake yawned, looking up at his friend. "Okay, I'm up," he whispered, rubbing at his eyes. He followed the clone, and glanced around. "Oh, God, we've still got a long way to go."

Quaritch hunched low, supporting himself against a wall of rocks. "How much longer do we have?" he growled the question.

"Another day," Jake answered, dusting out his hair.

Quaritch growled, standing up, dusting himself off. "Great," he grumbled.

"I know, I don't like it either," Jake whispered. "But we must keep moving."

* * *

Dr. Wolfe searched for his cell phone under the mess of paperwork and whatnot. Blackwood was going to attack the Na'vi again. He had to warn them. The heavy-set man let out a gasp of surprise when he found the phone. He grinned, gripping the phone like it was his treasure.

"Found you," he growled, dialing the number of Quaritch's cell phone. He put the cell to his ear, and listened to the sound of a soft buzzing.

"_Hello?_"

"Yes, yes, hello, is this Norm?" Dr. Wolfe inquired.

"_Yes, Dr. Wolfe?_"

"Yes, hello, boy," the scientist said. "Blackwood will attack very soon. Be on your guard."

"_Thank you_."

The dial tone filled the ear of Norm. He gently turned off the tiny cell phone, placing it into a knapsack. He looked at his people. All of them were trembling, clinging to their bows—all wet and cold. Dry blood sat on the mud, which would then roll down into the trench. Norm took his bow into his hands, his tail twitching.

"Okay, the Sky People are coming!" he called.

Tu'sky held her brother, who was sobbing into her shoulder. She growled, placing her brother down, and took her bow. Ma'ki held his head, trembling, crying loudly. Tu'sky kissed her brother's head, stroked his back, and prepared for another fight. She glanced over the trench, looking at the half-eaten bodies of both human and Na'vi. She pulled herself up, grabbing a machine gun from a dead human, and dragged it back to the trench. Tu'sky remembered what Max had taught her. She knew how to work a gun. There was still a round of bullets in the machine gun. Now all they had to do is wait . . .

Just wait . . .

Tu'sky looked over the trench, her gun at the ready. Na'vis around her was ready, just waiting. In about ten minutes, humans were shown charging. They yelled, firing their guns. Tu'sky growled, allowing her gun to release all of its bullets. Bodies fell, and AMPs came up from behind. Na'vis boarded their _Ikrans_, and they attacked the machines. Blackwood watched, lashing out his metal hand, grabbing the upper jaw of an _Ikran_. He watched with an evil smirk as the creature twisted in the robot hand. He threw the creature down on the ground, and pressed down on the upper jaw, crushing it. The Na'vi that was on the beast screamed in horror, then attacked the AMP before him. Blackwood snatched up the Na'vi, crushing him in the robot's strong grip. The general smirked, and approached the trenches. There he saw Tu'sky. She hissed, firing her gun until there was nothing left to fire. The female Na'vi threw down the gun, and pulled out her dagger. Blackwood reached out his robot hands to her, and when he grabbed her, he watched her struggle.

"Hey, bitch," he greeted. "Missed me?"

She hated him. Tu'sky kicked the windshield in anger. "You monster!" Tu'sky cried. "You murdered my mate!"

Blackwood laughed darkly. "And you'll soon join him in Hell, sweetheart," he said. "I can't wait to have you and watch you die as I rape you."

Tu'sky felt her stomach flip. She hissed, clawing at the windshield. Blackwood smirked, and just before she was taken by him, Norm and his _Ikran_ attacked the AMP. The general hissed, reaching out to the beast. Tu'sky was now on the ground, and she watched as Norm and his _Ikran_ struggled with the AMP. Blackwood grabbed the beast by the throat, strangling it. The beast shrieked, twisting in the firm grip. Norm jumped up, landing on the hull of the machine.

"Stay away from her!" Norm cried, smashing into the glass.

Tu'sky stood up, grabbing a gun from a dead man, and began to fire. Blackwood glanced at her, madness seething in his eyes. These Na'vi just did not stop. Half of his men were already dead, and now several more had died. He had to think of another way to kill them all off. And then it hit him. The general smirked at the idea, and threw Norm down.

"Retreat!" the general called, returning to Hell's Gate.

The remainder of his men followed, and Tu'sky watched. Her ears were low, and her tail erect in the air. He was dragging out this war for his own sick, demented pleasure. She felt a sharp pain in her leg, and she gasped, looking at it. She was bleeding. Since when did she get hit? Norm sat up, placing his hand over the profusely bleeding wound.

"Come," he breathed, picking her up bridal style. "Let's get you fixed up.


	5. The tragedy of Jake's Ikran

**Ugh, I've lost my Avatar fanfiction drive. I don't know what happened to it. Life has drained me. I'm so sorry that is so short. My bad. Give me some time, I'll hopefully find it.**

* * *

The tragedy of Jake's Ikran

5

Neytiri shot up from her sleep. The thought was so strong. Her breathing was hard, and her body was covered in sweat. She had the strongest feeling that Quaritch and her mate was alive. She turned to her right. Tu'sky was curled around her brother in a loving way. Neytiri gently shook the smaller female.

"_Tu'sky_," she whispered in her native tongue. "_Tu'sky_."

Tu'sky glanced up, her eyes tired. "_What, Neytiri?_" she asked, curling tightly against her brother. "_Not now, allow us to sleep_."

"_Tu'sky, I had a vision_," Neytiri stated. "_I saw Quaritch and Jhake_."

The smaller female's eyes popped open, and she turned to the taller female Na'vi. "_You said their names_," she whispered.

"_I saw them_," Neytiri stated. "_Eywa sent a vision to me_."

"_You are still in mourning_," Tu'sky whispered, checking whether her brother was awakened. "_You just had a dream. They are dead, and with Eywa in Paradise. Now go to sleep_." She curled up into her brother's warmth.

Neytiri glared at the smaller female. She swatted the Na'vi upside the head. "_I saw them, Tu'sky_," she said.

Tu'sky recoiled, rubbing at the back of her head. "_You were dreaming_," she hissed. "_They are dead. Now, never mention their names again. Good night_." Tu'sky fell back to the earth below, holding her brother close to her body.

Neytiri looked at her friend, her ears low. She knew what she saw. She saw Jake and Quaritch in a cave, cold and trembling, a fire before them. She knew what she saw. It was no dream, it was a vision. The Na'vi female sighed, nuzzling into the large leaf that she was sleeping on. Mo'at was next to her, her eyes open.

"You had vision?" she asked in a low whisper. "I did too."

Neytiri blinked in surprise, moving closer to her mother. "Truly?" she inquired.

"Yes. They are safe. I can sense it—and they're coming."

Neytiri smiled, mentally thanking Eywa for the safety of her mate and their comrade. A silent tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. _They are safe_.

* * *

The humans were not here yet. Neytiri had to get up. She knew that they were alive. The Na'vi stood up, careful not to awake any of the others. She got up, and scurried off. Tu'sky lifted up her head, her arms still draped around her brother. She was already awake, and she watched as Neytiri walk towards where the _Ikrans_ were located. She wanted to follow Neytiri—she wanted to know where she was going. Tu'sky kissed the top of her brother's head, and followed stealthily behind. Neytiri left the trench, and approached the _Ikrans_. She went right for her mate's beast. The blue alien reached out for her mate's comrade, awakening it. The creature lifted up its head, looking at her.

"Jhake is Quaritch is alive," she whispered to the creature.

The _Ikran_ let out a grumble, looking at her.

"Go find them, please, please go find them," Neytiri begged the creature.

The beast looked at her, nuzzled her, and flapped its wings, warming itself up. The _Ikran_ became airborne, and flew high into the air. Unknown to the Na'vi and the beast, Blackwood was on patrol (in his AMP), and he watched the creature. He smirked, aiming his gun at the beast, and fired. There was a piercing screech, and the _Ikran_ fell to the earth with a mighty thump. Neytiri gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"No!" she cried.

There was no screech in return. The beast was dead. Neytiri took in a sharp breath, sniveling loudly. The other _Ikrans_ looked on, whining and moaning. Tu'sky saw the whole thing, and she stood high on a ledge, looking down at Neytiri, who was on the ground, sobbing. She turned to the forest, looking on. Far off in the distance, she saw the colour of cold metal. Tu'sky eyed in hard, looking at the object. She recognized it as an AMP. She snarled, and watched as it returned to Hell's Gate. The Na'vi glanced down at her friend. She wanted to follow the AMP. Tu'sky jumped into a tree, and began to stalk the AMP. She jumped from tree limb to tree limb, trying to catch up with the AMP. She soon found it, and slowed down. Tu'sky climbed further up a tree, hiding among the foliage. It was Blackwood. She suppressed the growl that was bubbling in her throat, and just watched. The general laughed loudly and darkly.

"Yeah, I just shot one of them dragons," the general said. "I think those blue bastards were trying to send a message to the other clans." There was another voice, but Tu'sky could not make out what the person was saying. "He wants to talk to me? Fine. Tell Selfridge I'm coming."

The other voice was gone, and the general began to walk. Tu'sky tried to remain silent, but a branch broke from under her feet. She let out a surprised gasp, and then quickly closed her mouth, realizing what she had just done. Blackwood froze in place. There was a long moment of silence and tension before the AMP turned around. Tu'sky felt her heart skip a beat. Did he see her? The general took an intake of breath through his nostrils, and approached the area where Tu'sky was hidden. She began to panic, and prepared herself for a fight. His robot hand reached up, parting the leafs in front of him, but not in front of Tu'sky. He glanced briefly around before he pulled the robot hand back, and retreated to Hell's Gate. After he was out of sight, Tu'sky let out a relieved sigh, her hand moving to her breast. She had to retreat back to her people, which she did. And far off, Jake had a feeling something horrible happened to his _Ikran_.


	6. Blackwood's lust for death

**I know, I'm evil for killing Jake's _Ikran_. I almost didn't. xD You can beat me with a stick. *hands you a stick***

**I think I found my Avatar mojo! **

***The clouds part and the angels sing***

* * *

Blackwood's lust for death

6

The general walked into Selfridge's office, standing sternly, his hands behind his back. "You called?" he asked smugly.

Selfridge glanced up from his papers, his face thunderous. "Yes," he growled, dropping his pen, reclining in his leather chair. "You've been fighting the Na'vi for three days, and you can't make it past their blockade."

"Well, we don't have the Dragon like Quaritch had," Blackwood snipped. "Those dragons keep attacking our ships, there's no way we can make it past them. But, I have an idea." The general moved in, supporting his weight of Selfridge's desk. "I was thinking that we bomb the Na'vi. How 'bout it?"

The business man glared at the large hands that belonged to the general, and looked up into his acid green eyes. "Bombing them?" he echoed.

"Yeah, kill them all in one shot," Blackwood stated with a smirk.

"But what about the unobtainium?" inquired the other man. "I don't agree with it. What if it harms the unobtainium?"

"It won't," Blackwood promised. "I give you my word."

Selfridge looked firmly at the general. It would get rid of the Na'vi blockade problem, but what about the unobtainium? Would I really be safe? "I'll think about it," Selfridge breathed, taking his coffee cup and drinking from it.

* * *

They were in the large grassland commonly called Eywa's Fields. Quaritch looked to Jake, who had been abnormally silent the whole way. The clone looked to the Na'vi. "You okay, Sully?" he asked.

Jake glanced down at the smaller being. "Yeah, I—I just feel like something happened," he said, walking on.

Quaritch felt his upper lip twitch. "Is it about the Na'vis?" he demanded. "What about Tu'sky and the others? Was the feeling about them?"

Jake shrugged, his tail twitched. "I don't know," he breathed. "It was a horrible feeling—it was just a gut-wrenching feeling."

Quaritch growled, looking to the glowing grass under his feet. "Oh, God, that bastard," he snarled, thinking about the general. "That bastard!" He violently kicked a rock away.

Jake turned to his comrade, his ear twitching. He approached the clone, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down," he breathed.

Quaritch ripped away from the touch. "No! I can't!" he snapped. "What about your people?"

Jake nodded his head slowly, his ears low. "I worry too," the Na'vi said calmly. "But they'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Quaritch snarled. "They could be dying as we speak, and you say I must calm down. Who do you think you are? You seem so _emotionless_ towards your _own_ people, like you don't care."

Jake's fist flew through the air, smacking Quaritch's chest loudly. The clone stayed still, his cheeks burning. The once-Marine glared at his comrade. "Don't you dare say that," he snarled. "I love my people! Don't you ever say that!"

Quaritch took in a breath, looking up at his friend. "I'm sorry," he grumbled under his breath. "I'm just worried."

Jake drew back his hand, nodding solemnly. "I understand," he whispered firmly. "I am too."

The clone walked forward, his cheek now a slight pink. "Come, let's move," he breathed.

Jake watched, and followed the clone.

* * *

Dr. Wolfe had to warn the Na'vi quickly. He was in his office, dialing the number of Quaritch's cell phone. When he placed it to his ear, there was a deep dial tone. He swore softly to himself. "C'mon, damn it," he snarled. "Work."

Just then his door burst open. Dr. Wolfe jumped, the cell phone hitting the desk next to him. There stood Blackwood, his face blank and emotionless. He arched a red eyebrow, looking at the phone and then to Dr. Wolfe, who was already breathing hard, his eyes wide. The general closed the door with his shoe, walking calmly around in the room. The heavy-set scientist never tore his eyes from the general. Blackwood reached over to the cell phone, picking up the device, looking at it. On the screen it read: _Miles Quaritch_. The general then let out a dark crackle that erupted from his throat.

"You were aiding the Na'vi, you rat bastard," he said with a scowl on his face.

Dr. Wolfe was still in his space, feeling sweat roll down his neck.

"I thought there might be a rat in here," he said, throwing the cell phone back onto the desk, and took a step forward, trying to scare the scientist.

But Dr. Wolfe was not backing down. His stance was firm. "Yes, it was me," he breathed. "You don't scare me, Blackwood. You're just an evil man that will have his downfall."

Blackwood laughed loudly, placing his hands to his hips. "Really?" he said, his awful breath being pushed on the scientist's face.

Dr. Wolfe cringed at the smell, glaring firmly at the general. "You don't scare me," the man repeated.

Just then Blackwood's strong hands wrapped around the heavy man's neck. To the general, it was like strangling a baby, and Dr. Wolfe trembled under the grip, his hands trying to pry away Blackwood's. But he did not make it. Within five painful and long seconds, Dr. Wolfe grip limp in the hands of the general—dead. Blackwood dropped the man like he was just a doll. The general sighed deeply, running his hand over his bald head.

"Well, that was fun," he chuckled.

* * *

Selfridge drummed his fingers on his desk, his other hand over his mouth. Blackwood was in his office, tapping his foot. "So," the business man drawled, "he was working with the Na'vi?"

"Yep."

"Dr. Wolfe? I would have thought so," Selfridge stated. "But still, you should have not killed him just like that. How will I tell his family?"

"This is Pandora," Blackwood said, shrugging his shoulders in a bored manner. "Just tell him he was killed by an animal. Tell them that he was poisoned. Hell, there's plants out here that can rip off your arm."

Selfridge remained in deep thought, drumming his fingers on his metal desk. "Fine," he dismissed.

"And the bombing raid? You give it any thought?"

The business man glanced up into Blackwood's eyes, which were filled with carnage and lust for killing. He nodded his head. "Fine, do what you wish," he said. "But don't ruin my unobtainium."

* * *

Jake rubbed at his feet, which were bruised and bleeding. He sighed, looking at his hand, which was covered with blood. His feet were scaled over pretty badly. Quaritch glanced at his comrade, looking at the blood. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just my feet," Jake grumbled, whipping his blood on a rock next to him.

Quaritch sighed, dropping onto a rock. It was almost dusk, and they still had not reached the village. The clone glanced up at the sky. The stars were beginning to show itself, and the large gas planet was showing. Jake bent over slightly, his elbows on his knees. "We'll be okay, the People will be okay," the Na'vi said.

Quaritch nodded. "I sure hope so," he muttered lightly.

Just then there was a roar and the beating of wings. Jake jumped up, ignoring the pain shooting through his legs. He sighed, rubbing at his lower back. Quaritch jumped down onto the lower level of the forest floor. He walked on, Jake walking forward, ignoring the fact that his feet were swollen and bleeding. He left red footprints on the ground, and Quaritch looked at them in worry.

"We're almost there," Jake said. "We're close." He began to pick up the speed, but soon the pain was too much and he collapsed to the dirt.

Quaritch rushed to his friend, placing a hand on his back. "Sully?" he asked, looking at his panting friend. "You need to stop. You're hurt as it is—no need to worsen it."

He forced Jake to the forest floor, and looked at his calloused feet. The clone sighed, gently picking up one of the feet. The blood rolled onto his hands. "Okay, that's not good," the clone grumbled. "I need to clean these up."

"No time," groaned Jake, inspecting the sole of his foot. "We have to keep going."

Quaritch was impressed by his determination, but he could not keep moving. There was then a loud roar that echoed throughout the forest. The clone and the Na'vi glanced up—both of them recognized the sound. Jake smiled, standing up, not caring if his legs ached. Quaritch looked skyward aswell. Just then, a large multi-coloured beast broke through the foliage, and landed on the ground, screeching, branches and twigs flying. It was the _Toruk_.


	7. Return of the Toruk

**I'm surpised ya'll are missing the symbolism in the death of Wolfe and Jake's _Ikran_. Hmm, I wonder if anyone can figure out the symbolisms . . . :D**

* * *

Return of the Toruk

7

Quaritch looked in awe at the beast before him. It roared, stretching out his wings. Jake smiled, stepping forward, forgetting about his tattered bleeding feet. The clone remembered seeing this beast. The colonel recalled that it flew around his airship, and Jake jumped on the creature. He smirked proudly at the beast. The _Toruk_ screeched, bending its head down, nuzzling the Na'vi. Jake turned to his comrade, smiling, stroking the beast's snout.

"Quaritch, look who's here?" he asked, the _Toruk_ growled happily.

Quaritch stepped forward, looking at the beast. "No shit," he said, smirking, holding out his hand.

The beast roared, snapping its jaws at the tiny hand. The clone yanked the hand back, looking at the creature. Jake cooed the beast, stroking the snout. "He's with me," he told the dragon-like creature.

The _Toruk_ looked at the clone, and reared over, nudging the human. Quaritch smirked, stroking the creature. Jake connected his braid to one of the follicles, straddling the creature's back. He offered his hand to the clone, and Quaritch took it. The clone sat, Jake's tail hitting his face—he smacked it away, and Jake hissed.

"Hey, that's my tail," he whined, reaching back and rubbing is tail lovingly.

"Well, get it out of my face," snarled the clone.

"Get in front, then," Jake remarked sharply.

Quaritch pushed by the Na'vi male, perching proudly in front. The creature squawked, its head moving much like a bird would move its head. The clone bent down, and Jake bent over the clone, ordering the beast to move with his connection. The _Toruk_ roared, opening its wings to the fullest length it could go, and dove downward. They were going home.

* * *

Blackwood threw a dart to a board, aiming perfectly on the red bull's eye. Selfridge suddenly stormed in, but the general paid no heed to the steaming mad business man. "When are you going to attack?" he demanded sharply.

"Tomorrow," Blackwood answered nonchalantly, hitting an outer rim of the bull's eye.

"Why not _now_? They are weak!"

"It is best to get them in the morning," the general said, reaching for his bottle of beer.

"But if we—"

The move was so fast. Blackwood's feet swiftly kicked a metal chair into Parker, who tumbled over like a rag doll. He yelped in pain, leaning awkwardly over the chair. Blackwood smoothly stood up from his seat, walked over to the business man with a swagger, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking him upward. Blackwood glared intently at the man, his face crunched in anger. Selfridge did nothing but look into his evil, soulless eyes.

"Do not question me," he snarled to the business man. "I'll kill you just like the way I killed that fat bastard Wolfe. Understand?"

Parker had never been so afraid for his life before, and nodding in fear. Blackwood smiled, patting the cheek of the business man. "Good, I'm glad that you do," he said.

Selfridge yanked himself away from the army man, rubbing his tense neck. Blackwood sauntered back over to the metal table, taking a swig of his beer. The rich man quickly scuffled from the room, not wanting to be strangled like Wolfe had been. The general stretched his arms over his shaved bald head, yawning like a lion. He grabbed his taser that rested on his desk, placing it into his pocket, leaving the room, not forgetting to grab his air mask. He went to where the female Na'vis were being held captive. He was successful at keeping this part of the base unknown. He placed his mask on, went through the air-tight seal, and into the cell. The female Na'vi glanced up in fear, her eyes wide and her ears low. She was trembling like a naked wet child in a snow storm. Blackwood stepped over to her, smirking sneakily at her, pulling out his taser. She backed away, knowing that object gave great pain. He thrust it to her thigh, and she screamed in agony. Blackwood just laughed, falling to his knees, and grabbing her tightly to him.

"I love it when you scream," he hissed in her ear.

She growled, and he hit her in the face, and she whimpered. Blackwood touched her thin, young body. "You demon," she hissed in a tone of malice.

Blackwood smirked like the deranged man he was, running his hand down her slender face. "I know I am," he breathed, his hand moving down to her collarbone. His other hand went to her thigh; she squirmed. Blackwood chuckled deviously, patting her upper thigh. "Good girl."

And he forced himself on her.

* * *

The _Toruk_ screeched as it landed. Quaritch felt his heart jump into his throat. He glanced over the land with pure horror. The land was barren and dead. Trees were only left in skeleton form, and Viperwolves ripped at the rotting corpses of humans. The large great beast lowered its wings, sitting down as the Na'vi and the Marine jumped from its back. Jake looked over the land, his jaw slack. His expression turned to one of anger, and a growl bubbled in his throat.

"How could they?" Quaritch asked in a whisper. He glanced around, his expression now stoic. "Where's the village?"

Jake glanced around fervently. He looked to the west, and began to run. "This way," he called.

The _Toruk_ screeched, batting its wings and lifted into the air. Quaritch followed its comrade. The land was scarred and burnt. Corpses of human and Na'vi bodies lay a strung all over the place. The clone glanced around, sickened by the sight before him. It was not before long before Jake disappeared from the clone's view. Quaritch noticed that there were trenches, and Jake had fallen into one. The clone peered down, bending so his hands would be in on his knees.

"You okay?" he called.

Jake rubbed his neck, glancing around the area with surprise. "Trenches?" he inquired, glancing up at his comrade.

Quaritch glanced up, a scowl on his face. "Oh, God," he breathed.

Jake jumped up, pulling himself up onto the earth above. The clone followed the trenches, hoping to find the village—or what remained of the village. His prayers were answered when he saw a little boy Na'vi against a dead tree, sobbing his eyes out. It was Ma'ki. He beamed, walking over to the boy, gently placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. Ma'ki fletched, glancing up. His eyes widened when he noticed who it was, and then a large smile formed on his face.

"MILES!" he screamed, lunging at the clone.

Quaritch chuckled, not minding that he was being knocked over. The boy held him tightly, screeching: "I can say your name! I can say your name!"

The clone laughed, ruffling the boy's nappy head. Jake then appeared, smiling at the scene before him. Ma'ki turned, rushing to the male clan leader. All the commotion stirred the attention of the Na'vi. Norm came, looking at the two in surprise. He then smiled. Neytiri moved by her friend, looking to her mate in surprise. Her hands went to her mouth, and she felt tears brim at her eyes.

"Jhake!" she cried, running to her mate.

Jake beamed, taking his mate into his strong arms. He nuzzled his face into her neck, smiling, so happy to see her again. Neytiri laid sloppy wet kisses on his face, just holding him. Quaritch stood up, dusting off his pants. Tu'sky then broke from the crowd, looking at the clone with a dumbfounded look. The Marine smiled warmly up at her. She reached out her hand, touching his head. Suddenly she yanked him to her body, kissing his exposed head.

"I say your name," she breathed between each kiss.

Quaritch pulled her close to his body, so happy to see her again.

"I thought you die," she breathed, hugging him tightly.

"No, I'm still here and kicking," Quaritch laughed, pulling her face to his neck.

Tu'sky just held him, not wanting him to ever leave her side. She pressed his body to hers, wanting to protect him with every fiber in her being. They allowed the rest of the world to fade away—they were the only two in the world. They rubbed their necks together, Tu'sky kissing his neck. Norm watched. They really loved each other. He really loved her. Quaritch was not lying. Norm smiled calmly, his ears flicked. _I guess I was wrong about him_, he thought.

Neytiri pulled away from her mate, looking at him with sad eyes—Jake did not catch it. "So, where's my _Ikran_?" he asked her, glancing around in the sky.

She went silent, bowing her head. It did not take him much to understand that he was dead. Jake looked at the ground, his ears low. "I sorry," Neytiri whispered, touching his face.

The male Na'vi nodded sadly. Mo'at came through the crowd, looking at the two males with a calm face. All the Na'vi were dirt-covered and tired—weak and hungry. She soon explained what had happened since they were gone, and that stirred the anger in both of their hearts. They were taken to where the remainder of their village. Tu'sky held Quaritch when they were in the trench, nuzzling him gently. He sighed, touching her hands.

"I've missed you too," he breathed.

Tu'sky looked at his thunderous face. She kissed his temple. "I so happy your alive," she whispered.

He could not help but to smile. He turned in her grip, pulling her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. Wolfe. Quaritch had to call him. He broke away from Tu'sky, not letting go of her hands. "Where's Norm?" he inquired.

She shrugged, and then watched her mate-to-be leave. Quaritch walked around in the trench, glancing at all the Na'vis. They were frail, hungry, and cold. They were sick—not wanting war. Jake was now in mourning over his _Ikran_ somewhere. He soon found Norm, sitting on the ground. He looked at the clone.

"Have you seen my cell?" the clone asked.

"Actually, yes," Norm said, reaching into the pack around his waist. "Tu'sky found it and gave it to me." He handed the tiny device to his friend. "I've been in contact with Wolfe, but I haven't heard from him in a while. I'm worried."

Quaritch looked at the Na'vi, but punched in the numbers. He listened for a dial tone, and then someone picked up, and he heard breathing. "Wolfe?" he called.

"_Try again_."

A chill ran up Quaritch's spine. "Blackwood," he breathed.

There was a laugh. "_We have a winner!_" the general screeched.

"Where's Wolfe!" demanded the clone.

"_Well, last time I saw him was when his neck was in my hands, and watched as the last breath left his lips_."

Quaritch's head went into a tailspin. He snarled: "YOU BASTARD!"

There was a laugh and the phone went dead. The clone looked emptily into the distance, slipping the phone into his pocket. He ignored Norm's questions as he returned to his mate-to-be. She looked at him as he fell into her arms.

"Miles?" she asked.

His head spun. "Just hug me," Quaritch whispered, sinking to the ground. "Oh, God . . . _No _. . ."

And Tu'sky complied. She bent down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to her breast. Quaritch reached up, gripping her shoulders tightly. Tu'sky sat down, reaching up to stroke his short hair.

His creator and father was . . . gone.


	8. Bombing raid

**Got a question for you guys: do you like _Warriors' Waltz _or _The Warriors' Waltz_ better? Which is the better title?**

**Anyone else figure out the symbolism yet? No? ;.;**

* * *

Bombing raid

8

"_Tawtute! Tawtute! Tawtute!_" cried a Na'vi.

Quaritch shot up, Tu'sky's arm draped around his midsection. Ma'ki was curled up by his side. The humans were coming. He snarled, grabbing his gun, awaking his mate-to-be. "Wake up, Tu'sky," he yelled.

The female twitched, opening her eyes to the human. She heard the yells of her clan members, and knew what was happening. She hissed, taking her bow and arrows. Ma'ki then awoke, trembling to the noises of the human machines. He scampered to a wall of the trench, burying himself within the mud. Quaritch went to the boy, giving him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, and then followed Tu'sky. She had her arrow drawn, peaking over the top of the trench. Mist hung just above the ground, and dead trees toppled over. Just then, Scorpions flew in, and the Na'vis aimed. Jake jumped up from the trench, inspecting the flying crafts. The doors were open, and there were items inside, and humans were behind some crates. One pushed a crate, and once it touched the ground, it exploded.

"RUN!" Jake screamed as more bombes were being dropped.

The Na'vi people jumped out from the trenches, trying to dodge the explosions. Quaritch growled, grabbing Ma'ki by his arm. Tu'sky scooped up both of them, tossing them over the trench and onto the earth. Bullets then sprayed, hitting the Na'vi people. Neytiri was struck in the back of her calf, and she screeched in pain. Jake looked to his mate, horrified that she was struck.

"Neytiri!" he cried.

The male Na'vi rushed to her, picking her up bridal style. She whimpered in pain, and Jake rushed off, dodging bullets. More bombs were being dropped, causing the ground to tremble violently. Ma'ki fell, but Quaritch and Tu'sky quickly picked him up from the ground. Tu'sky then drew her bow, aiming at one of the ships. Quaritch looked at her like she was mad.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, pushing Ma'ki towards the other Na'vis.

The boy ran to Mo'at, and the clone rushed to his mate. She fired the arrow, hitting the spinning propellers. The flying craft spun out of control, and hit the ground with sheer force, and it exploded. Quaritch grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he called.

"I want them dead!" she hissed.

Quaritch felt the rumble of the bombs hit the ground. He hovered over the female, wanting to protect the woman. "We _have_ to leave!" he hollered.

Tu'sky stood up, and her and Quaritch ran. More bombs were dropped, dirt flying. The screeches of _Ikrans_ filled the air, the creatures flying as fast as they could.

"_Ne kllte!_" cried a Na'vi.

Another bomb exploded, rocks flying along with Na'vis. Quaritch growled, looking at the humans that were approaching. A large hand grabbed him by his vest, yanking him along. Blackwood was getting what he wanted—to corner the Na'vi people. They retreated to the ruins of Hometree. The bombs had ceased; for now and the Na'vi people were collected there. All were fearful and scared—hungry and tired of war. Quaritch was next to Ma'ki, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. He was trembling.

"Are you okay?" the clone inquired.

The boy flung himself at the human, holding him tightly. Quaritch patted the boy's back comfortingly. "It'll be okay," he whispered, trying to seem calm and cool—collected—but inside he was a raging bull in a China shop.

"M-Miles," Ma'ki whimpered, nuzzling the clone's neck, "are we going to die?"

He held the boy, pulling back enough to look into the boy's golden eyes. "Ma'ki, listen, we're going to be okay," Quaritch said. He looked up, Norm tending to a profusely bleeding wound. They met eyes, and the clone looked at the Na'vi like: "Help me out here."

Norm cleared his throat, applying pressure to his wound. He tapped the boy on the shoulder, and Ma'ki looked to Norm. "Ma'ki, Eywa will protect us," he simply put. "I promise you. We'll be okay. Quaritch has you well looked after." Norm smiled nicely at the clone—for the first time ever.

Ma'ki nodded, sitting on the ground, and he was numb on the inside and the outside. Quaritch placed a comforting hand to the boy's shoulder, standing up. "I'm going to find Tu'sky," Quaritch stated.

He patted Ma'ki's head, and retreated to the other Na'vis. The clone would occasionally check on other injured Na'vis, helping them with their bleeding wounds. Quaritch glanced up, seeing Tu'sky tend to a child. She was cleaning a bleeding wound, whispering gently to the child. The mother was holding her son, watching Tu'sky with those mothering eyes. The father had a sling, sitting on the ground next to his son. Quaritch stood next to his love interest, toying lovingly with a braid. When she finished with the child, she turned to hold Quaritch by his waist. He held her, stroking her braid.

"Come with me," she whispered, standing up and holding Quaritch's hand.

She led him to the base of Hometree, and sat down. They were alone. Quaritch crawled onto her lap, holding her tightly. She put her hands to his waist, kissing the top of his head, where the mask did not touch or cover. His hands went to her shoulders, touching her soft skin. Tu'sky pulled him to her body, holding him tightly.

"_Oel ngati kamie_," Quaritch whispered.

She froze, squeezing him tightly in surprise. Tu'sky pulled away, looking at him with a slight slack jaw. The clone smirked, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"_Oel ngati kamie_," he repeated.

Tu'sky smiled brightly, her eyes glowing with love. "_Oel ngati kamie_," she echoed, kissing his neck. "I love you."

He pulled her close. "I love you too," he whispered.

Quaritch felt her arms around his frame. He loved having her arms around him. Even strong people wanted to feel safe at times. They stayed like that for a while, until: "What is he planning?"

Tu'sky looked at her mate-to-be. "What?" she inquired.

Quaritch nuzzled into her flesh, stroking her nappy hair. "Blackwood, that sick bastard," he hissed. "What is he doing? What is he planning? I hope Rajian's okay."

Tu'sky stroked his short hair, her tail twitching gently. She wanted to get his mind off the war, off death, off the general that was trying to murder her kind. She looked to Hometree. "Do you want to hear a story?" she asked.

Quaritch looked to her, his brows furrowed. She touched the trunk of Hometree. "Our tribe in your language means Clan of Blue Flute," she said. "We have old story about our tribe name. We call it _Omati s'ampta_. It is a holy instrument that we only use for certain things. It is a painted blue hollow branch. Legend states that Eywa made it for us."

Quaritch remained calm in her arms, trying to picture the flute in his mind. "Really?" he asked. "Where is it?"

"Still here," she answered, patting the tree. "We bring it out for certain things."

He nodded, stroking her arm. "I see you," he breathed.

"I see you."

* * *

"Jhake?"

Jake turned up to his mate, her eyes filled with fear. Her leg was bandaged, and had stopped bleeding. He reached for her, hugging her tightly. "It'll be okay," he breathed.

Tiny Woodsprites danced in the sky. Neytiri pulled away, looking at her mate. "I know, but still, I'm scared," she whispered. Her hands moved to his chest, and she moved her head to his shoulder.

"I know," Jake said. "I'll stop this, just like before."

"But this is not like before," Neytiri whispered gently.

Jake sighed, kissing her temples. "That's correct," he said. He held her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. "I love you."

"I love you, Jhake."

She nuzzled into his neck. He had an idea brewing in his head, but he was not sure it was going to work. He sighed, and held Neytiri close.

"I'll protect the People."

She looked up to him, a smile graced her face.

"I know, _Toruk Makto_."

* * *

_**Tawtute**_**—Sky Person**

_**Ne kllte**_**—Get down (to the ground)!**


	9. The daring idea

The daring idea

9

"What are we to do, _Olo'eyktan_?" questioned a male Na'vi. He was trembling.

All the Na'vi were.

Jake felt the pressure of defending his people—his tribe. Just like that time so many years ago. He was hunched over, his eyes wide with pain, his mouth tight, his ears and tail were low and limp. His mate was by his side, her hands on his shoulders. Quaritch was by Tu'sky's side, his face thunderous. The clone felt the female Na'vi's hand between his shoulder blades, cooling down his anger that was soon to boil out of control. Mo'at stepped forward, her hands out to her shoulders.

"Eywa knew that out battle will be difficult," she had said. "But to win we must surprise the Sky People."

Jake's head poked up, looking at Mo'at. An idea had struck him. He beamed, pointing at the woman. "You're right," Jake then said, breaking from Neytiri's touch. "We need to surprise the humans."

"How?" demanded a tired Norm. "Are you suggesting that we should attack Hell's Gate?"

Jake turned to his friend, a large grin on his features. Norm's ears then dropped, looking at Jake with widened eyes. "No," he breathed.

"Yes!" Jake piped.

"_Yes_?" Neytiri demanded.

He turned to his mate. "It's simple: we attack Hell's Gate!" he cried, reaching over to grab her shoulders.

Max objected: "But the guns, sentries, and guards! How are we supposed to get in? If we try that, we're doomed. We have arrows, and bows. I don't think the animals will help us again. Eywa helped us before, now this is our battle, and She knows it. How can we get into that hellhole?"

Tu'sky raised her hand over her head. "I got in!" she stated.

All the Na'vis and once humans turned to the beaming Na'vi female. Quaritch looked at her, a smirk on his lips. "She has," he finally said, putting a hand to her knee.

Jake looked at her, still beaming. "You have? How many times?" he questioned.

"Um, more than count on fingers," she noted, looking at her four-digit hands. "It easy, if you be quick. Some don't pay attention; they sleep on job."

Quaritch shifted his weight, sitting down on the rock, his leg dangling, brushing against the ground. "Well, she ought to know the place quite well, as do I, and you—Jake," he said. "But the guards are all around now. Rajian can help."

Jake waved his hand. "Then call him," he demanded.

Quaritch nodded, standing up and walking away from the People. Tu'sky followed her mate into the dark forest. Bioluminescence glowed in beautiful greens and blues, covering the couple in their beautiful light. But then there were dead spaces were Blackwood had killed the plants, and they lay broken on the forest floor. Tu'sky frowned, tenderly touching the dead plants. Quaritch sat on a tree trunk, pulling out his phone and called Rajian, watching Tu'sky with sad eyes. For what seemed to be an eternity, there was a voice:

"_Hello?_"

"Rajian?"

Tu'sky glanced up, her ears alert.

"_Oh, Allah, Quaritch, you're safe!_" he cried.

Quaritch hissed into the phone: "Be quiet."

Rajian gasped. "_Sorry, friend_," he apologized.

Tu'sky sat next to Quaritch, placing a hand on his shoulder. The clone covered his hand over hers, smiling gently. "Rajian, I need help," he said.

"_Oh, of course_," he said. "_What is it?_"

"We're going to attack Hell's Gate," the clone said. "I need a way to get into the base. Please, help us."

Rajian's breath could only be heard. But soon he spoke. He spoke and spoke about the way into Hell's Gate, not really caring that he might get caught. Quaritch smiled. "Thank you, friend," he said into the phone. "Now, tell those who are with us to paint their faces so that the Na'vi people might accidently kill them. Understand?"

"_Yeah. Of course. Godsend_."

"Be careful."

_Click_.

Quaritch turned off his phone, turning to Tu'sky. He reached for her, pulling her body close to him, seeking the warmth from her body. She held him, kissing one of his exposed scars. He rubbed her shoulder blades, and then reached up to touch her queue-braid. Her large hands went to his hips, pulling him closer. The clone pulled away, looking at her.

"I need my AMP," he said, stroking her cheek.

He did not wish to pull away from her touch, but he did. Tu'sky followed him, going through the glowing thicket. It was about ten minutes before they found the machine. Quaritch smiled, rushing to the AMP, pulling at the vines and leaves that had been on the machine.

"Hey, baby," he greeted the machine, patting the metal. "Missed me?"

Tu'sky looked at her mate-to-be with an odd face. "Why you talk to object?" she asked. "It can't hear you? And I was your baby, right?"

Quaritch smiled down at her. "You're my 'babe', not 'baby'," he corrected. "There's a big difference to me, _babe_."

Tu'sky smiled at him, helping him clean the machine. Quaritch climbed inside, taking out dead leaves, throwing them on the ground. He activated it, and the robot arms moved towards his mate-to-be. She climbed up the machine, looking at him. One of his robot hands reached up to her, supporting her. He took in a breath, removed his mask and moved to her lips. He turned his head and surprised Tu'sky by slipping his tongue into her mouth. She was soon to follow, a little curious and shy, however. Quaritch soon pulled away, putting his mask back on. Tu'sky felt her face burn, but she soon forgot about it, and jumped onto the ground.

"Come, we must prepare for battle," she said, going back to the Na'vi people.

And just as before, the Na'vis were painting their faces. Quaritch and Tu'sky had their faces and bodies painted. After the painting of the Na'vi natives, and the rest of the tribe fell into their slumber, Tu'sky broke from the crowd, telling her People that she was going out to find food. She had kissed Quaritch and her blood-brother, and hugged Norm before she left. And she went out. The female Na'vi went to where the People now called the Badlands since everything had been destroyed by Blackwood and his men. She knew there was an area untouched that had plenty of healthy food and fruit there. And as a plus, it was far from Hell's Gate. However, to her disappointment, the fruit trees were gone—all that remained were trunks and rotten burned corpses of fruit and trees. Tu'sky let out a scowl, her tail twitched anxiously. But then there was a rustle. She turned around sharply, knife out and ready for a fight. There was nothing. Tu'sky held her knife out, slowly stalking on the dead earth. Her tail erect in the air, her head low, the beads in her nappy hair hitting each other. She growled, ready to strike if needed. But then a tiny object flew, hitting her leg. She yelped in surprise, looking down at her leg. She recognized it as what the humans call a dart. Tu'sky's eye-sight became fuzzy and distorted. She ripped the dart from her leg, throwing it aside, but then she collapsed to the ground. Salvia fell from her mouth, and she heard the squeaking of machines before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Bum-bum-_BUM_.**


	10. Taken as hostage

**This is the part you start booing Blackwood and cheering on Tu'sky.**

* * *

Taken as hostage

10

Tu'sky opened her eyes, seeing the colour grey. She closed her eyes, then reopened them. She realized that she was in a room. Tu'sky snapped up, going on the defense. She was not tied down or anything to that nature, but she was enclosed in a room. She glanced around the tiny room, pounding on the walls, which were made of metal. She scratched at them, thrust her knife at the walls, but to no prevail. Just then a door opened, and she turned around to see her visitor. When she saw the person, she hissed and growled. Blackwood only smirked. He tossed a handheld object in the air, catching it with one hand.

"So, Quaritch's bitch," he called, closing the strong metal door behind him, "ya like your new room?"

Tu'sky attacked, and Blackwood jammed the handheld object into her arm. A sharp, electrifying pain flashed through her body. She screeched a blood-chilling scream, and collapsed to the ground, shaking. Blackwood then kicked her in the face with his metal-tipped boot, laughing like the madman he was. Tu'sky would not give up. She stood up, clawing out, hitting his chest. Blood splattered, and Blackwood hissed, looking at the new gashes on his chest. The Na'vi attacked, her large hands flying to his neck. The general twisted under her grip, raising his taser against her side. Tu'sky jumped back, her body trembling under the pain. Blackwood jumped at her, tasering her once more. The female Na'vi's body trembled uncontrollably, her body not used to such alien pain. Blackwood, once more, kicked her. She went to the floor and the general tasered her again. Tu'sky screeched, and Blackwood grabbed her chin forcefully, looking at her with wild evil eyes.

"I can see why he likes you," Blackwood breathed, stroking her cheek.

Tu'sky pulled weakly away, not wanting his touch. Blackwood attacked her again with that object of pain, and she yelped. She ignored the pain, and scratched at him, hitting his shoulder. The Na'vi wanted this man dead. She attacked him, wanting to rip out his throat. Blackwood punched her in the eye, causing Tu'sky to go blind for just a moment, but that was all Blackwood needed. He gave her one final taser to the side, and she collapsed in a fit of pain and tiredness. She lay stilly on the floor, twitching ever so slightly every once in a while. The general smirked deviously, reaching out to grab her queue, yanking her up. Tu'sky yelped, gritting her teeth. She was face-to-face with the general, her breath fogging up his mask. Blackwood reached out, touching her cheek.

"I _like _you," he said, his tone menacing.

He pushed her against the wall. Tu'sky wanted to kill him, but her body would not react. She was weak, but she could not stop. Tu'sky kicked her foot out, smashing into Blackwood's chest. He slammed into a parallel wall, dropping his taser. He shook his head, trying to correct his vision, and Tu'sky advanced upon him. The Na'vi dwarf punched him, sending him to the ground as she tried to remove his mask. His foot came across, kicking her off her feet. She landed roughly on the floor, and then general moved to sit astrid her chest, punching her face and pinning her arms. Her body trembled with pain, but she managed to free her hand and she slapped him so hard, he flew from her body. He laughed. His face was blotchy red under his mask. Tu'sky sat up, supporting herself by her hands as her nose bled like a river down her face and pooled on the metal floor. Blackwood took the chance to retrieve his taser, shoving it against her shoulder. She wailed, falling to the floor, trembling.

"I _like _girls that fight."

She snarled: "I hope you get eaten by _Nantang_!"

She leapt at him, grabbing his arm, digging her nails down the flesh, blood spilling out. Blackwood wailed, trying to taser her again, but she slapped it out of his hand. The item bounced on the ground, and slid away. Tu'sky held on fast to his arm, and the general twisted under her. The bald man reached up with his free hand, but the Na'vi female bite it, her teeth making deep holes in the hand. Blackwood yelled in pain, and Tu'sky's mouth was filled with his acid-tasting blood. To free his hand, he kicked her in the gut, which made her mouth open. He slapped her face, and tried to work his way out of her firm grip. But that was when she threw him to the parallel wall. He groaned, his blood splattering on the metal flooring and walls. Tu'sky went for the taser, and jumped at him, holding it to his bare throat. Blackwood looked at her, and then laughed evilly.

"Go on, _use _it, bitch."

Tu'sky paused, looking at the handheld device with cunfusion and fear. She had no idea how to work it. She threw it to the side, and then clawed at him. She wished that she had brought her knife, but all she had was her body. Blackwood reared up, hitting her jaw, and blood splattered from her mouth. Tu'sky moved back, her body bleeding, and his was too. However, he stood up, spitting out the blood in his mouth and it pooled in his mask. Tu'sky stood up, her body slowly healing from the taser's horrid attacks. For a moment, they stood there . . . thinking. Tu'sky wanted him dead. She wanted to protect the People, like was was supposed to do. But this man went on fighting. She knew he loved it. He was aroused by the entire thing. He loved a woman that would fight him.

He was the first to move.

The general went for the taser, and she jumped at him. She had grabbed his legs, and the military man fell to the floor like a redwood. Blackwood clawed at the floor, trying to get to the taser that lay not too far from him. Tu'sky pulled him back, and clawed at his back, blood forming from the gashes. The general screeched, and slammed his palm to her already bleeding nose. She yelped, pulling back in pain. He was free from her gasp, and he went to the taser, jamming it into her throat. She screamed loudly, and then collasped to the floor, panting deeply and shaking. Blackwood laughed, looking at her pooling blood on the metal floor. Blackwood grabbed the sides of her face, looking at her tired green eyes with his menacing bright green ones. One of his hands ran down her body, sliding down between her breasts, fondling. Tu'sky reacted by hissing. One of her hands came up, slapping him away like a gnat. He jumped back, looking at her with a sick twisted smile.

"I _really_ like you," Blackwood drawled, attacking her with his taser.

She screeched, going limp as her body trembled. Blackwood approached her, touching her coarse hair with one of his hands. He then began to caress her, his sick mind imagining that she enjoyed each touch. Blackwood's hand slipped to her loincloth, tugging at it.

"Do not touch me," Tu'sky weakly hissed, trying her best to pull her weak body away from his unwanted touch.

He roughly grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Why not, babe?" he asked, smirking evilly.

_Babe_.

She was _not_ his babe. Only _Quaritch_ could call her _that_.

Her eyes burned with hatred and she smashed her forehead into his. Blackwood fell back, his head stinging. He stood up, his boot hitting her face. Her blood splattered on the wall, his own chest still bleeding. Blackwood forced her legs apart, kneeling between them. Tu'sky hissed. It was all that she could do. She was growing weak. The general tasered her again, and she could not even scream. Blackwood then pulled out Dr. Wolfe's cell phone from his pocket. It was slightly beaten, but still usable, and he called Quaritch. He began to touch the Na'vi, and she cringed under each touch.

"_Hello?_"

Tu'sky froze. She knew that to be Quaritch's voice.

"Miles?" she whispered.

Blackwood chuckled. "Hey, Miles," he greeted.

There was a growl. "_Blackwood!_" he snapped. "_What do __**you**__ want?_"

"You want to talk to your bitch?"

On the other line, Quaritch froze. He knew Tu'sky had been missing for quite some time, and he had been out looking for her. Now it was the break of morning. "_Tu'sky_," he whimpered. He then snarled: "_Don't you touch her, you sick bastard!_"

Tu'sky scratched away Blackwood, kicking him into a wall. She grabbed the tiny phone, and said: "Miles, me okay."

She had no idea how the machine worked, but she knew she had to speak into it.

"_Tu'sky! Hold on, we're coming!_"

"_Oel ngati kamie_," she whispered into the phone.

"_**Oel ngati kamie**_."

Just then, Quaritch heard shuffling, a wild scream from Tu'sky, and a hurting grunt from Blackwood before the phone went dead. The clone's breathing increased, Norm by his side, who heard everything. The once scientist was horrified, thinking of all the horrible things that the general could do to her. The colonel's face contorted to one of unimaginable hatred, his body trembling, his heart racing. he took her, and there was nothing he could do. The clone felt his body tense, and his face tighten. Norm reached out for the man's shoulders, but Quaritch yanked away.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GOING TO RIP HIM APART!" the clone bellowed, his rage overflowing. He glanced to Norm, his eyes narrowed until they were only hateful beady orbs. "Come on, Norm!"

Norm nodded, his face determined. The two reached the village, and Norm explained what had happened. When Jake heard this, he knew this had to end. There were already female that were taken and could be hurt or dying. He had to lead his people to the battle. But the village first went to The Tree of Souls, wanting to pray to their goddess. And to much of everyone's surprise, the _Toruk_ was there, just waiting. Eywa had sent the beast to Her people. After their prayers, Jake was preparing his people for battle. He had explained that those loyal to the Na'vi had painted their faces. Quaritch operated his AMP suit, his hateful expression never faded. Ma'ki was there, his hand on the arm of the AMP suit.

"Miles, will we win?" the little boy inquired.

Quaritch's expression softened, looking at the boy. He operated his robot hand to pat the boy's head. "I promise you, _'evi_," he breathed. "We _will_ win this."

Ma'ki looked to Quaritch, his eyes wide. "You'll get _tsmuke_ back?" he asked, placing his hands on the AMP's hand.

The clone nodded. "I promise you, even if I die tryin'," he promised.

"I don't want you to die," whined the boy Na'vi. "I want to say you name!"

Quaritch sadly smiled, patting the boy on the top of his head. "You will, I promise," vowed the clone.

Jake turned to his people. He explained to his people how to attack, thanks to Rajian's advice. The male Na'vi leader was on the _Toruk_, his mate behind him. "Jhake," she whispered, "you ready?"

Jake nodded, his ear twitched. "_Let's move!_" he cried in Na'vi.

The great winged beast roared, taking to the sky. _Ikrans_ followed, and those on the land rode the _Pa'li_. Mo'at stayed behind with the children, along with a few other once Avatar-humans. RDA would not see this attack, and that was perfect. Quaritch gripped the gun in his robot's hands, charging. He was in charge of the attack on land. The Na'vi _Pa'li_ riders followed, and the closer they were to the base, the more silent they became. The clone saw the base through the parted foilage, and he waved his robot hand down, telling the Na'vi to stop. He moved silently as he could with the robot, and looked on. Quaritch saw the guards at the base, patrolling the area. Jake and his troops would only attack until Quaritch would. The clone looked to Norm, motioning for the Na'vi to surround the area. They did, using the foliage of the forest to cover them. Arrows drawn, knifes unsheathed—they were ready. Quaritch glanced around, waiting for the perfect time to attack. Just then—

"_ATTACK!_"


	11. Dancing mad

Dancing mad

11

The Na'vi stormed the base, arrows flying and knifes cutting down people. The soldiers reacted, taking their guns, and sprayed their bullets. Quartich smirked, the tiny bullets bouncing off the hull and the metal of his AMP suit. His face then turned thunderous, and he fired his gun, people being tossed around like little dolls at the impact. Parker glanced out of his office window, watching the Na'vi and a certain human attack. The business man leapt back when one arrow came towards him, piercing the glass. Half-way, it was stuck in the window. Blackwood, who was in the office with Selfridge, growled like the animal he was. His body was covered in body wrapped, the white cloth stained with his blood. That damn Tu'sky did do a number on him, and it hurt everytime he breathed. He would not be surprised if a rib was broken. _Ikrans _dove down, attacking machines and humans alike. Na'vi grabbed humans, tossing them aside, or shooting them down with their arrows, or knifing them.

"I knew this would happen," the general hissed. The moment he was going to have his way with Tu'sky, he was called away. She was lucky.

"Well, you _did_ take Quaritch's girl," Parker snapped. "No shit!" The business man ran from the office, like the coward he was.

Blackwood rushed from the office, grabbing his gun. He went to his men, who were already preparing for battle. He grabbed a mask, placing it on his face, and entered the toxic atmosphere. He fired his machine gun, hitting some Na'vi. Suddenly, _Ikrans_ swooped down, plucking humans up and tossing them around. Blackwood growled, catching Quaritch's AMP out of the corner of his eye. The clone broke down the fence that guarded Hell's Gate, allowing Na'vis to enter the base. Na'vi people then entered the base, smashing in windows, which set off alarms, indicating that toxic air was entering the area. People quickly put on their masks, and grabbed their guns. The _Toruk_ smashing into a building, ripping at it violently. Neytiri jumped off, aiming her arrow. Just then Parker came into view. She recognized the man as the one who started it all. He was the one who brought the Sky People and their terror. She growled, firing her arrow at him. It went into his chest, and he gagged. Jake jumped down, throwing humans aside like they were nothing. And he then glanced down at the dying Parker. The rich business man glanced up, his eyes dull. Jake's ears dropped.

"Parker, if you were not so selfish," the once-Marine whispered. "We could have had peace, but because of you being so selfish . . . You brought your own demise."

Selfridge growled, his spirit leaving his body along with his last breath.

Jake nodded solemnly, knocking away the enemies as he went. AMPs attacked, but _Ikrans_ were too fast for them. The dragon-like creatures brought them down to the earth, ripping at them with brute force.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tu'sky slammed her body onto the door wildly. She paused, looking hatefully at the slab of metal in her way. Her hands went to the door, and she patted heavily. Tu'sky then glanced around, hoping that there would be something to help her (her knife didn't really help). The Na'vi female groaned in pain, and she searched. She had nothing to aid her, just her body. She snarled, and went to the wall behind her, glaring at the door. She then charged at it, jumping up and kicked at the metal. She collasped to the floor, and hissed in pain. All she made was a single dent in the metal. Tu'sky then stood up, holding her side. She looked at the lock on the door. It had one of those pads. If she remembered correctly, one had to punch numbers into it to open it. An idea came to her. She yelled, slamming her fist into the pad, which opened the door wiuth a hiss, and the moment she opened the door, it became difficult to breathe. She gagged, taking in a sharp breath, stumbling through the hallway, and rushed to a window. She quickly smashed it, allowing Pandoran air to enter the hallway. Tu'sky gagged, and blood filled her mouth. The Na'vi female quickly spat it out, and looked outside. She saw her clan fighting the humans, and she smiled. She then looked at the other doors, noticing Na'vi females. These were the captured Na'vi female children. Tu'sky smashed the number pads that hung on the wall, ignoring the seething pain that filled her body. She opened the door, and female teenager Na'vi glanced up with pure joy.

"_Go!_" Tu'sky cried in Na'vi.

The girl sat up, rushing for freedom. She went to the other cells, opening the door for them as well. The female children rushed, happiness spread across their faces; they were finally free. Tu'sky groaned, her hand going to her injuired stomach. Once she freed them, she went out another smashed window, feeling her limbs aching from being tasered by the demon of a man. The Na'vi female climbed out, and hit the ground, growling in pain. She saw the Na'vi females rush towards the forest, back to where they were supposed to be. She then saw Neytiri, rushing to the queen of her people.

"_Neytiri!_" Tu'sky cried, standing up, and rushed to her.

Neytiri turned to her, smiling, but then frowned, noticing Tu'sky bruised body. "_What happened?_" she demanded, cupping the smaller Na'vi's face.

"_That don't matter_," Tu'sky growled. "_Where's my Miles?_"

"_I do not know_," Neytiri said.

Tu'sky nodded, her ears low. "_I must find him_," she concluded. "_Keep going!_"

Neytiri nodded as Tu'sky ran to find the clone. The princess did not notice the human that was aiming at her. But then he was shot down by another human. Neytiri turned, looking at one soldier who had his face painted. The roar of metal and machines filled her ears. Painted AMP suits and Scorpions attacked the enemy humans. Rajian was in one of them, waving around a closed fist, calling to his armed friends. Neytiri watched as the partnered humans attacked the foes. She smiled, watching one enemy Scorpion spiral downward to the earth and exploded.

* * *

A human was before her. He fired his gun, and Tu'sky felt a large pain rip at her earlobe. She screamed in agony, one of her hands flying up to cup her ear. She hissed, her tail twitching in her anger. The man smirked. Just as he was going to fire again, Norm had shot the man. The human gagged, looking at the arrow that tore through him for a few moments before he fell to his death. The once-human rushed to her, seeing the blood that stained her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked, fearful.

She sat up, her hand still over her ear. "I'm fine," she muttered.

Norm shook his head, scooping her up, and he carried her over to a safe spot underneath some roots. "Stay here," he ordered. Norm took a breath, and rushed back to the battle grounds.

The painted AMPs, humans, and Samsons darted around, killing and being killed. The explosions of the machines filled Tu'sky's ears. She groaned, allowing her body to bleed. She was going to give up. She was worthless as a warrior now. She might as well commit honorable suicide. But something in her told her not to. She had to stay strong. Tu'sky stood up, blood trickling down her stomach and shaky legs, using the tree as her support. And she walked, and soon trotted along.

"Miles! My Miles!"

* * *

And where was Miles? Following two other AMPs that were determined to go to where the other Na'vi were in hiding. Quaritch attacking one AMP, knocking it to the ground. The human inside growled, looking at the clone. The second AMP attacked Quaritch, beating at the metal. The clone's robot fist smashed into the enemy AMP's windshield. He reached into the machine, yanking out the human, and flung him aside like he was a doll. The other enemy AMP pushed Quaritch back, knocking him into a tree. The clone growled, attacking the AMP with full force. The other AMP pushed Quaritch down, and ran like a coward.

"Where ya going?" the clone called, following the runaway AMP.

The other human did not answer, but rushed out from the dead forest. The man reached rocks and a hill of rocks, and he began to climb those rocks. Quaritch followed, reaching up to try to grab the leg of the enemy AMP suit. But, he too, scaled the mountain. He rushed until he met the end of a mountain. Below were sharp rocks and shrubs. He was cornered. And before he could attack or do anything, Quaritch pushed him over the edge, and he fell to his death. The clone took in a calming breath, allowing his body to calm down. But when he turned around, a large bright red _Ikran_ stood before him. The clone took no notice, but when he tried to pass, the creature would not allow him to do so. Quaritch was surprised as the beast hissed and snarled at him. In Na'vi culture, when an _Ikran_ was ready to attack, that meant that it has chosen their rider.

And he was this _Ikran's_ rider.

He looked up to the sky. "Really, Eywa, _now_?" he demanded. The _Ikran _hissed, eyeing him harshly.

* * *

**Hey, Neytiri (the user here on FF), I don't know what's up and how you know that I was going to kill Parker back in JAC, but get out of my head! D: Are you hiding under my bed or something? If you are, get out! XD**


	12. Red Beauty

Red Beauty

12

The mighty _Toruk_ came down, screeching as it smashed the tiny humans below like little ants. It smashed, rearing its head as it came down on several other humans, crushing them in its large jaws. Blood filled the creature's mouth as it violently shook them. Jake looked up with baited breath. The creature looked right at him, and screeched, blood and saliva flying. The once-marine rushed towards it, and the animal obediently bowed down, and both connected. Jake grabbed the queues of the animal, and pulled back on them. The _Toruk_ reared its body back, and spread its wings, darting into the air. In the sky, non-painted and painted Samsons and Scorpions battled, with the occasional mounted _Ikran_. The great four-winged beast snapped its jaws at one enemy Scorpion, crushing down at the tail, and threw it to another non-painted Scorpion. The two collided with a large bang, and sparks flew. Both soon burst into flames, going downward to the ground.

Neytiri watched, her tail twitching. She took an inhale of breath, and calmed her body. The creature above screeched loudly, beating its wings in perfect harmony. The animal dove down, attacking a Scorpion with its mouth, shaking it violently from side to side. Jake hooted as it released the airship and threw it towards another Scorpion. Both exploded, bursting into an inferno. Other _Ikrans_ dove down like birds hunting for worms in the ground, and they snapped up enemy humans, tearing and ripping at their bodies. Neytiri jumped over a dead AMP suit, firing her arrows at whatever non-painted human she saw. She kept running, her blood pounding in her ears, and her heart racing. She only stopped when she saw Parker, her arrow lodged in his chest. His eyes were glazed over, and his mouth slightly open. Neytiri glared at the man, her ears and tail low. She leapt over the body, attacking more humans.. She ran towards an unpainted AMP suit that was attacking a native Na'vi. She jumped it, blinding the man inside the machine as she supported herself against the windshield. The human inside snarled, his robotic hands reaching at her, wanting to pull her off as she violently stabbed the machine with her knife. The AMP suit stumbled back as an _Ikran_ from a fellow native attacked the machine. The dragonish animal bit at the machine, trying to rip at the metal. The human inside the machine slapped Neytiri away and she hit the ground roughly. The _Ikran_ ripped the hood of the machine, exposing the man to Pandoran air as Neytiri jumped back on, and violently stabbed the man inside until he stopped moving. The machine crumbled to the ground, and Neytiri jumped off, panting like a dog from the heat of summer. The _Ikran_ hissed, and then darted into the air. Neytiri dried the blood on her arm, and then attacked another human with her knife. She threw him aside, and watched as an AMP suit attacked her. They locked hands, and she fell back, and the machine fell forward, rolling on the ground. As soon as he was about to stand up, the Great Leonopteryx smashed down on the machine, killing the man inside. Neytiri took in a breath, and glanced up. Jake smiled down at her, and gave her a playful salute. She smiled, nodding her head at him.

Neytiri turned as the great winged animal flew back into the air, and she crouched forward, her tail twitching. To her right she saw a painted marine being attacked by an enemy. The men struggled, the comrade human being pressed to the ground as the enemy was trying to stab him. The painted marine put his hand to the wrist of the non-painted marine, preventing him from being stabbed. The man on the bottom was easily being subdued as soon as Neytiri approached. She grabbed the man, and threw him. The human flew, and he violently smashed into a wall, knocking him out. Neytiri snorted, and looked down at the human, who scrambled to stand. She bent down, pulling him up.

"Thank you," he said.

She nodded, flashed a sweet smile, before she ran off, her knife drawn. The man twitched, retrieved his gun, and rushed off.

* * *

Rajian walked slowly behind a painted marine, machine gun in hand. While the male nurse was skittish as he twirled around, uneasy and ready to fire, the marine was calm and cool. Both hid behind several boxes as Na'vi, humans and AMP suits fought hand-in-hand on the ground. And in the heavens, _Ikrans_, Samsons and Scorpions battled above. Rajian twitched, breathing harshly, and gripping his gun.

"I thought I was brave, but I en't," the male nurse whispered.

"Ah, grow a pair," the marine snarled back. "Just pull th' trigger and shoot."

They were bent down from behind the crates. The marine hummed a tune as he loaded his machine gun, and aimed the barrel at a human that stood at the top of the building, firing his gun savagely. The pro-Na'vi marine fired a single bullet as the human stopped short and fell deafly to the ground. Rajian swallowed, loading his gun, following the marine's example. The marine pulled down, looking at the nurse expectantly. The Indian man took an inhale of air through his mask, and fired his gun, shooting the man in the arm. Luckily, it was the enemy. He screeched, gripping his arm tightly before Rajian fired again, this time hitting the same man in the leg. The marine grunted, and finished the job.

"Just stay calm," the marine stated, clasping the male nurse on the shoulder with his large hand. "You'll be fine."

Rajian nodded sharply.

* * *

Quaritch had to leave his AMP. He had to. He wore his RDA breathing mask (the EXO-Pack), eyeing the red _Ikran_ before him. The beast was female, and it was pretty big to him. The _Ikran_ snorted, eyeing the human like her prey. When he would move, she would mimic it, making sure that he would not get away. The clone smirked, kicking back a rock that was in the way. The clone rubbed his thick mussels, preparing himself for a fight. He did not know what Eywa was planning, but She wanted him to have this _Ikran_, even though this was the worse possible time to do so. "Let's play," he taunted.

The _Ikran_ growled deeply. Without a warning, the beast attacked, shooting out its neck, teeth protruding out from their jaws. Quaritch reacted, jumping up, reaching for the queues of the animal. His hands clasped on the queues. The _Ikran_ roared violently, thrusting about its head, wanting the human off her body. The neck shook back and forth, Quaritch holding fast. He wrapped his legs around the neck, holding on for dear life. The _Ikran_ screeched, throwing its neck down on the dirt, dragging the human on the earth like a rag doll. The clone did not release the creature, cuts forming on his body, and blood flying. The flying beast thrust its body into the air, beating its wings roughly. Quaritch struggled, yanking on the sensitive queues as warning. The _Ikran_ screeched in pain, wanting this human off her body. Her one-fingered claw came up, reaching for the human, but yanking off his mask. The clone gasped in surprise, watching the mask fall from his face.

The clone held the queue in one of his hands tightly, his other free hand reaching for his mask. The Mountain Banshee smashed the human into a mountain wall. Quaritch had to retrieve his mask before it was too late. He held his breath like a person would hold their breath under water. But he was soon losing his air. He, out of pure desperation, took a sharp inhale of Pandoran air. The pain was like thousands of needles probing at his lungs. And as the _Ikran_ moved around, the mask flew past Quaritch's now bluing face, and the clone grabbed it, forcing it to his face. His head began to normalize, and the dizziness faded. Quaritch smirked, hanging on to the _Ikran_. The beast thrashed its body, but the clone could tell it was becoming tired. But the Mountain Banshee would not give in. The creature snapped its jaws, thrusting its body up and down. It felt like riding a horse, and Quaritch had a large grin on his face.

"Just give up!" Quaritch called to the _Ikran_.

The beast panted, spit flying. Quaritch held on, gritting his teeth, forming a grin. The beast then stopped, flopping pitifully on the ground. It panted, its eyes turning to the human. Quaritch laughed, moving to look at the _Ikran_ in the eyes, smirking broadly.

"Give up?" he asked the beast.

The being twitched. Quaritch stroked the snout fondly, the creature still.

"I guess so," Quaritch breathed.

He released the queues of the beast, getting off the creature. The _Ikran_ sat up, looking at the human. Quaritch reached up, holding the snout in his hands. "Good girl," he said, patting the nose.

The creature grumbled lovingly, nudging the human lovingly. Quaritch, forgetting his AMP suit, boarded his new _Ikran_. The creature grumbled, shuffling, renewed with fresh energy. It was awkward how he sat on the beast, but he grabbed his _Ikran's_ queues, and used them like horse reins.

"Let's fly, Red Beauty!" he called to the creature, yanking back on the queues.

The beast roared, ducking upward and sailing through the sky.

* * *

Neytiri jumped, shooting her arrow at enemy humans. Jake was not too far behind. He smashed down a human with his staff, and the _Toruk_ smashed down upon the building. Screams were cut short as the beast's jaws snapped on their bodies, ripping them like they were shards of thin paper. Painted AMP suits smashed into the non-painted ones, and painted Samsons fired at the enemy humans. Tu'sky had found (she saw them huddled against a tree when she was looking for her mate-to-be) and rounded up the children, pushing them to Norm, who kicked away a human.

"NormSpellman!" she called.

Norm looked to his sister-figure, horrified when he saw her. She was not supposed to be fighting! "_Sister_," he said in Na'vi. "_What are you doing?_"

"_That does not matter_," she chided. Tu'sky huddled the children and women that had been captured by Blackwood. "_Take them back to the village. Now go!_"

Norm glanced up and down at her, not wanting to leave his sister's side. But he did comply, grabbing the arm of one child and yanked her along, the others were soon to follow. Tu'sky growled, her hand going to her side, where Blackwood had so violently jabbed that machine into her. Her body was begging for rest, but this was war—she could not have that necessity just yet. Just as a human was about to attack, she swung back, smacking away a human. She grabbed a bright orange RDA gun, remembering how Quaritch taught her how to use it. She looked for what the humans called the "trigger," and pushed it, bullets flying. She was caught off by surprise, and stopped. But then she got a firm grip on the gun, and pulled the trigger again. Tu'sky jumped up, firing off the machine, hitting several humans before it ran out of ammunition. When that happened, she thrust the gun down, hitting another human.

Where was Blackwood?

Where was he?

She wanted to feed him to the Viperwolves. The Na'vi female smacked away a human, searching for the human. She took a breath of sharp air, and went back into the forest, knowing that they children that Blackwood had kept locked away where safe. And where was Quaritch? She needed him.

* * *

Neytiri used her knife to attack a human, stabbing him multiple times. The queen of the Na'vi people got up, kicking away a human. And just as she was about to stab another one, he turned around, paint of his tanned face. Neytiri stopped, recognizing him as an ally. The tanned male human glanced up, looking at a human that was aiming his gun at the Na'vi female, pulled out his gun and fired at the human. The soldier was surprised, and his face stayed surprised as he died.

"You with us?" Neytiri asked, turning around, guarding the human.

"Yeah, I'm Rajian," the man said.

"MilesQuaritch's friend?" she cried.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

Neytiri shot off an arrow, hitting a human. "No, I not see him," she stated.

And just then, a large red _Ikran_ thrust down from the sky, attacking several humans. It screeched, biting the tiny humans. And both Neytiri and Rajian were surprised when they saw who was riding the creature. "Quaritch?" the Indian male nurse cried.

The creature swiped its tail, hitting several humans. Quaritch pulled out his Wasp Revolver, holding it with both hands, firing it off at random humans. The _Ikran_ growled, attacking the rest of the humans. The clone slid of the beast, patting the neck fondly. Rajian had his jaw slack, looking at the dragon-like creature with bugging eyes. He held out his hands towards the _Ikran_.

"How the hell?" he demanded.

The female creature nudged her rider, growling lovingly. Quaritch smiled, stroking the snout. "I'll tell you later," he answered. There was a pause. "Where's Tu'sky, Neytiri?"

"I saw her over there," she answered, pointing the way she had came from.

"And Blackwood, Rajian?"

"Shit, I haven't seen that guy," the Indian man grumbled.

Quaritch placed his revolver into its holster, and boarded his _Ikran_. He grabbed the queues gently, using them like guiders. "I'm going to find them," he retorted to say. "Be careful."

The creature screeched, taking to flight, beating all four wings.

* * *

Tu'sky groaned, leaning against a tree. Her breathing was becoming labored, and her limbs hurt to move. She started to spit up blood now, the insides of her mouth stained crimson. She had to rest. The female Na'vi fell to the roots of a tree, trying her best to ignore the fight that was not too far from her. Tu'sky trembled, her vision becoming distorted. She did not even notice that a red _Ikran_ flew above her.

_Get up._

Tu'sky lifted up her head weakly. She stood up on her shaky legs, but then collasped. She was not like Neytiri. She was not a fearless warrior that could keep fighting and fighting until her last breath. No. Maybe that was why the _Palulukan _had chosen her . . . She was the better warrior . . .

_Get up._

She pushed herself against the tree, forcing herself up. When her mother died, she thought she had too, but she had not. When her father was next, she thought she could not make it on her own, but she did, and she raised her brother too. And her _Ikran _died . . . And she was still there; kicking and fighting all the way. She may not be like Neytiri, but she had to be strong.

_Get up and find Miles and kill Blackwood._

She had to be strong. Tu'sky stood up on trembling legs, and she darted into the forest.

* * *

Red Beauty landed where her rider had broken her. Quaritch jumped off, looking at his AMP. He turned to his _Ikran_, holding her snout in his tiny hands. "Okay, girl, listen to me," he breathed. "I have to fight now. I can't use you. Stay here. You understand. Stay here. Do not move until I come back. Understand?"

The creature snorted, looking at her rider.

"I'll be fine, Red Beauty," he told her, patting her head. "Stay." He took a few steps back, but the red _Ikran_ followed. Quaritch shook his head, pushing her head back. "Stay." The _Ikran_ looked right at him with a puzzled look. "Stay." Red Beauty lowered her head to the ground, relaxing there. He rushed to his AMP, getting strapped in and removing his mask. He turned it on, and walked by his _Ikran_. "Stay," he ordered, and then rushed off.

* * *

Norm watched the AMP before him with anger. This bastard was blocking his way to the village. He could not return the children and the injured women back to the scarred village if he was in the way. The human inside smirked, egging Norm on:

"C'mon, bitch! C'mere and get it!"

And Norm did. He leapt up, jumping onto the hood of the robot. The man in the AMP suit shook around, his hands reaching out to grab him. The smaller children watched, but some of the older teenagers and women knew they had to help. As one teenager hurdled away the smaller female children, the tazer-bruised women charged at the AMP suit. What used to be one-on-one was now one-on-seven. Norm watched as the women grabbed what they could—rocks or branches—and viscously attacked the metal creation. The glass they were smashing on soon buckled, glass shards flying everywhere. The man's screaming was cut short when Norm reached in and snapped his neck like a twig. When it was over, the AMP suit fell to the ground like a rock, and Norm and the other woman jumped off the metal creation. He nodded, smiling at the females.

"Nice job, ladies!" he called. "C'mon!"

* * *

Blackwood tore through the forest, a sick smile on his face. He pushed down a tree that was in his way, and stepped on a Viperwolf pup. The mother wailed for her now dead pup, and when she attacked the AMP, the general crushed her. This was all too exciting. The _thrill_ to _kill_. He could not have been too far from the Na'vi village—rather, what was _left_ of the village. He reached a clearing. No trees, no rocks—just a steep cliff not too far off. The ground was dead below his robot's feet, and little shrubs were scattered around awkwardly.

"BLACKWOOD!"

The general smirked, turning his AMP to see the seething clone Quaritch. The colonel clone pushed aside some rocks, glaring at the general. The other human laughed darkly, looking at the clone. "Hey, buddy!" he called in a taunting voice.

Quaritch stopped a few feet, stopping short about twenty feet from the other human.

"Nice to see you again," Blackwood sneered. "How've you been?"

"The hell with you," snapped the clone. He positioned himself for a fight, and Blackwood laughed.

"You wanna play with me?" Blackwood asked, a smirk on his lips.

Quaritch remained silent, his face thunderous and his eyes raging like an inferno. Blackwood laughed. "Let's play, then, _clone_."

* * *

**There's smymbolism in Quaritch and the _Ikran_.**


	13. Showdown of the AMPs

**Here's the chapter that ya'll be waiting for! :D**

**Enjoy! 'Cause I know ya will!**

**Hehehe. **

**You will love me forevers (sort of)!**

* * *

Showdown of the AMPs

13

Both humans looked at each other—one deviously smiling, the other angered and determined. Quaritch's AMP was smaller than that of Blackwood's. The handprints that were painted on the clone's AMP were still bright and fresh. His AMP had scars of animal nails being dragged across its metal skin and that of rocks. Blackwood's AMP was now fresh and repaired—in fact, it was a completely different one from last time. The general had pride and arrogance swell in his chest. Quaritch had faith in Eywa that he would win. And Eywa was watching them, for She knew all that could happen. Each proposed a new destiny if they were to win.

Quaritch: new-found freedom for the Na'vi people.

Blackwood: death and genocide for the Na'vi people.

Two futures hung in the balance. If one was to win, the other future would die forever. Both humans knew that this was a battle to the death. Blackwood looked at the clone like his prey, circling him, and Quaritch kept his same distance. There was not a single movement for the start of the fight, and the eyes of a hungry Viperwolf pack watched in the distance.

They finally moved.

Blackwood laughed, charging at the clone. Quaritch gritting his teeth, preparing himself for the impact, and then he charged. Like two large masses of thick frozen ice that smashed together, the AMPs collided with each other. The clone reached out, grabbing an arm of Blackwood's AMP. He brought up his free hand, and smashed down on the machine. Blackwood felt the impact, but still smiled evilly. The general bent down, flipping over the clone and his AMP. Quaritch was caught off by surprise as he landed on the ground belly-up. The general scrambled up to his robot feet, unsheathing a metal knife, gripping it in a free hand. He raised it up, and then plunged downward, but the clone caught it. The large metal knife was only inches away from the windshield, and Quaritch could see Blackwood's demonic face.

The clone grew wise, smirking at the other human as he brought one of his legs to knock the other AMP from his feet. Blackwood fell, and Quaritch stood up, lifting up both of his arms to smash down on the enemy AMP, but the general rolled away. Quaritch watched the general with weary eyes. Both were standing upright much like boxers, and Blackwood still hand a firm grip on the knife. The clone yelled out, fully attacking the other AMP. Blackwood and Quaritch smashed, and the general thrust out in knife in vain, the clone knocking it from his grip. The large metal knife flew, landing straight up in the dirt not too far away. The clone pushed down on the other AMP, growling with a tight face. Blackwood kneed the other AMP, and Quaritch yelped in surprise. The clone then was pushed away, and Blackwood gained the upper hand. He smashed his robot's fist into the windshield, causing a tiny crack to form. Quaritch flinched, and kicked off the enemy AMP.

Blackwood stumbled back, glaring, but still smirking. Quaritch took in a gulp of breath through gritted teeth. He attacked first. He swung his metal fist like it was a sledgehammer, hitting the other AMP suit. Blackwood merely laughed at each hit, looking at the clone's hateful face. Hard metal chipped against metal like ramming trucks. Quaritch pushed back, Blackwood ramming into a tree. The clone whipped around, going for the knife. Blackwood saw this, and advanced. The clone snatched the knife up, and aimed it towards Blackwood, who smacked the knife from his hand, and bounced, going off the edge of the cliff. Quaritch snarled, thrusting forward, smashing into the other AMP suit with great force. Blackwood grabbed the other AMP arms, and tossed him to the ground, laughing. Blackwood jeered: soon-to-die bitch, worthless man, Na'vi-lover, savage, dumbass . . . _animal_. Quaritch growled, giving the general the one-finger salute.

"I'm _not _the animal, _you _are."

Blackwood laughed, running his tongue over his teeth. "Worthless man," he mocked.

The Viperwolves followed each AMP suit with growing hunger. They trembled with each blow. The AMP suits moved in their dangerous waltz. Quaritch jumped back so that Blackwood's robotic hand would miss him. Like the savage he was, Blackwood continued to swing his arms around, groping pointlessly. The clone hissed, stepping forward, smashing his hands onto the other metal brute. Blackwood's slightly battered AMP (damn that strong, reinforced metal) stepped back, glaring at the clone, who snarled at the general.

"So, you admit you are a savage?" Blackwood sneered.

"You are the savage," Quaritch snapped back. "At least I don't go around torturing, raping and killing little girls."

He moved forward, like a train. Blackwood reached up, his robotic arms thrusting out, holding the clone's AMP suit back. Paint from the last battle was stained on the metal skin of his robotic suit. Quaritch reached aimlessly with his other hand, hoping to grab anything that could help him. The clone found a slight rise in the metal, grabbed it, and yanked downward. Blackwood realized that he was trying to yank off his windshield. The general reached over, slapping the arm away, causing Quaritch to lose his balance. Blackwood straightened his body, he looked at the clone.

"You know, when I found out Wolfe made a copy of the great Colonel Miles Quaritch," he began, "I was expecting to meet a carbon copy of the man. But no, instead I see a worthless son of a bitch, who—just like damn Sully—joined those blue bastards."

Quaritch snarled, shifting slightly.

"And for what? Some little piece of tail? You're just like Sully. You're worthless—just like him."

"Shut the hell up!" he snarled, charging at the enemy AMP suit. Blackwood side-stepped, smirking at the clone.

"The real Quaritch was an amazing man," Blackwood said. "He hated the Na'vi, killed them without regret, and did his job well until his very last breath. I respected him."

"An animal respecting an animal," Quaritch sneered. "It only makes logical sense."

"I'm no animal—"

"Then what does a piece of shit like you call yourself?"

"I am General H. J. Blackwood," he mocked. "And I will send you to Hell where you and your little whore belong."

"I'm not the one going to Hell today, you piece of fucking shit," Quaritch snapped. "You will!"

He charged again, and the two warriors locked hands. Quaritch lifted his foot, slamming it into the machine savagely. Blackwood shrilled, feeling the impact on him. He buckled only slightly, but that was all that Quaritch needed. The clone forced all his weight down, making the general fall to his knees. But just as he was going to knee the windshield, Blackwood collapsed, tossing the clone over his robotic suit. Quaritch let out a sound of surprise, and hit the ground. He clawed at the earth, stopping himself from sailing over the edge of the mountain. He pulled himself back up quickly before Blackwood could push him over. He sunk his fingers into the earth, using it as leverage to propel his gripped fist forward. It smashed into Blackwood's AMP suit, and the metal buckled. The _Nantang_ continued to watch, and they moved through the underbrush silently. They were waiting for one of them to give up and die.

The clone growled, his head spinning. Both were panting, and Blackwood looked at the damage his AMP received. He laughed lightly, and then began to circle the other human, taunting him as he went. Quaritch sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, glancing up at the other male human. Against his neck he could feel the necklace Tu'sky had given him so long ago. Blackwood motioned his fingers, wanting the fight to continue. The clone stood up, and attacked, locking hands with the enemy AMP. Both were trying to surpass the other, using force and using their strength to out-do the other. Blackwood then pushed down with surprising force, knocking Quaritch off his feet. The general jeered, laughing at the now very tired clone. The clone kneeled on the ground, panting, sweat rolling down his face and neck, his dog-tags jingled together. He ignored the taunts from Blackwood, all he could hear was the drumming of his blood pounding in his ear, and Tu'sky's sweet voice:

"_Oel ngati kamie, my Miles_."

He growled, standing up, nearly tumbling over. Blackwood laughed. To him this was all a game, but to Quaritch it was much more. He had something worth fighting for. The protection of the Na'vi, his darling Tu'sky, Ma'ki, and everyone else. He felt a powerful force fill his body. His heart began to pump, and he could feel his body tense. He glanced up, his face tense and powerful. Blackwood arched an eyebrow, not really caring about how Quaritch was looking at him. Just then, like a mighty tsunami, the clone attacked, and Blackwood was unprepared. Quaritch raised his mighty fist, smashing into the other AMP's windshield. Large cracks formed, and Blackwood was surprised. The clone kept attacking the glass, until it shattered under his final blow. He cried:

"This is for Tu'sky! Neytiri! Ma'ki! Sully! Mo'at! Norm! And everyone else!"

The general gasped, reaching for the mask, quickly placing it on his face before Quaritch forced his AMP onto the ground. They struggled, but Quaritch was gaining the upper hand. The clone smirked as he smashed the legs of the AMP, and crushed the arms. Blackwood screeched in pain. His AMP was now a worthless heap of metal. Quaritch reached into the AMP, plucking out the general in his tight grip. Blackwood yelped, clawing at the colonel's metal arm. Quaritch moved over to the edge of the cliff, dangling the general. Blackwood clawed at the AMP arm, fear etched across his face.

"Please! Please, spare me!" Blackwood begged loudly. "I'll do anything! _Anything_! Please! _Please_!"

Quaritch just wanted to drop him, but he could not. If there was anyone that deserved to kill this man it would be his mate-to-be and the rest of the clan. They could kill him slowly, and the clone could watch with interest. The clone hissed, twisting around to throw the human into a tree trunk. Blackwood did not move, and Quaritch grunted.

"Worthless piece of crap," he sneered, swallowing.

That was when a certain Na'vi female followed the sounds of the robotic battle. Tu'sky carefully climbed over the rocks, and she let out a sound of joy when she saw her love interest.

"My Miles!" came her sweet voice.

He whipped around, looking at Tu'sky. A soft, loving smile formed on his face. "Tu'sky," Quaritch breathed.

She beamed like the sun, carefully scaling down the rocks she was on. She limped, and she was in pain, but she ignored it. Quaritch went to her, reaching on his robot hands. The female Na'vi took his metal hands, gripping them tightly. The clone noticed that she was bleeding, and that there were bruises on her body, and he stared hard at the fresh bullet hole in her ear. "What happened to you?" His robot's hands gripped her frame gently.

Tu'sky shook her head, placing a hand on the windshield. "It is nothing," she said. "I am fine."

Quaritch was just so happy to see her. She leaned in, pressing her forehead to the glass, and he smiled at her, the machine's fingers lightly toying with her tail. And unbeknownst to both of them, Blackwood stirred. The general growled, and his vision was hazzy. When it cleared, he saw Tu'sky with the clone, Quaritch touching her gently. The general smirked and reached for his gun, aiming it at the clone's mate-to-be, and fired. The bullet went for her stomach, and she screeched in pain. The clone looked at her and her new bleeding wound. A cold chill went up his spine, and he turned, his face contorted into pure hatred.

And to think he _spared_ this man.

Quaritch lunged, grabbing the human, and then he thrust him over the side of the cliff. The human bounced down the mountainside like a rubber ball, and Blackwood heard something snap. After about a few seconds of falling, he landed painfully on the ground. He had fallen more than seventy feet. His spat out some red blood, staining the ground and moved. He screeched loudly, looking at his leg. It was twisted into an unnatural position. The general snarled, sitting up, looking at the broken large with hateful eyes. Just then, there was hyena-like laughter. Blackwood glanced up, looking at several Viperwolves surrounding him, snarling, spitting, and hissing at him. The human swallowed sharply, glanced around, looking for his gun, but it was gone. Blackwood pressed himself to the mountain wall, unable to stand or run. Soon they were upon him, laughing like hungry hyenas. They pounced, and Blackwood screamed as he was being devoured alive. One went for his leg, ripping at him like he was a piece of chicken, his blood staining the snout of the beast. Blackwood shrilled loudly, kicking away the animal with his best leg. The chuckles from the animals filled the air, as did the ripping of flesh. The Viperwolves cackled, blood filling their mouths and meat filling their bellies. One went for his stomach, ripping at the flesh, and going for his inners. The man screamed in pain, feeling teeth rip into him. Soon, Blackwood's screamed stopped as quickly as it started as one bit into his neck, and the tearing of skin and the cracking of bone filtered in the atmosphere.

But Quaritch could only hear Tu'sky's painful whimpers.

Her hard breathing, and the blood that covered her body. She collapsed on the ground, bleeding profusely. He went to her, crying her name. "No! Tu'sky!" he cried, reaching out to cradle her body with his AMP's hands. "Tu'sky!"

She looked up, smiling lovingly at him. "_Oel ngati kamie_," she breathed, reaching up to touch the windshield. Blood smeared on the glass as her hand went down, and Quaritch shuddered.

"_Oel ngati kamie_, _oel ngati kamie_," he breathed, holding her like a baby in his robot arms. "Hold on, babe, hold on."

She pressed herself to the metal, conscious fading and then returning at random moments.

"Don't leave me, babe," he calling, running through the forest. "Hold on, babe, hold on for me."

* * *

**Don't worry, Tu'sky will not die. Spoilers. x3 And the _Nantang _have a message:**

**Nom, nom, nom.**

**_Nantang_: Anyone have ketchup?**

**:D**


	14. Tu'sky tasting death

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been playing _Kingdome Hearts _like mad and drawing a lot. Sorry! I was also thinking about going back to the other chapters and fixing the fighting scenes. Some of them are bugging the shit outta me. And the Viperwolves have a message:**

**They had a nice dinner of rack of Blackwood. The ketchup and hot sauce was good too, they say. It added to the flavor. :3**

* * *

Tu'sky tasting death

14

They won. The Na'vi _won_. The _Toruk _growled softly, watching the tiny humans on the ground below, blood covering its snout. The once-Marine patted the thick crest of the animal, offering it a fond smile. The four-winged creature then stood up, stretching out its wins, roared, and then took into the air. There was no more need for the being. Jake was now able to control those humans that were not for the Na'vi people. Half of Hell's Gate had been destroyed. All that was really left was the hospital ward (half of it), the cafeteria, some cells, and some rooms. Jake stood tall, gripping his staff tightly. Neytiri was by her mate's side, her hand on his shoulder. Painted AMP suits and humans cheered as the other humans stayed silent and broken. Jake then rounded every single non-pro-Na'vi human into the building, locking them in until further notice. Those marines who were loyal to the Na'vi were picking up the skewn dead bodies, and Jake watched as Parker's still body be placed in a truck by a painted AMP suit. Max was with Mo'at the The Tree of Souls, tending to the rape victims that Norm had sent over. Norm was also there at Hell's Gate, nursing his wounds with a damp towel. He hissed as water then was poured on, the area being cleaned by his own doing. The squeaking of metal filled his ears, and he glanced up, looking behind him. Quaritch's AMP pushed through the forest, holding Tu'sky tightly. Norm felt his breath leave his lips when he saw the bleeding Na'vi female. His sister was hurt. The male Na'vi stood up, trying not to tumble to the ground, and he went to Quaritch.

"What happened?" he cried, looking at Tu'sky with horror.

"Help her, Goddamn it," Quaritch urged, his face tight wth fear. "Please, help her!"

Norm took the female into his arms, looking at her with fear. He shook a little, and Quaritch's robotic fingers touched her hair lightly. She was out like a light, and was barely breathing; blood was streaming out of her mouth like a little waterfall. Norm ran to Jake, Quaritch was soon to follow. "Jake!" he cried, gripping Tu'sky tightly.

Neytiri gasped, looking at her friend. Her hands went to her mouth, and Jake was also horrified. Her skin, where she had been hit by Blackwood and his tazer, was a deep purple, and the blood on her body stood out. Tu'sky was then rushed to emergency, a RDA mask placed over her face. It could only cover her mouth and nose, not so much the rest of her face. She was too big for a human hospital bed, but several humans were able to combine two beds together for her. She was in critical condition, and she was connected to many machines. To the clone, she looked like something out of a B-movie horror flick. All those wires connected to her . . . Quaritch was by her side, holding her large hand, looking intently at her. Rajian stood next to his friend, scribbling on his notepad. He noticed how much the clone was hurting, and he placed a hand on the clone's shoulder.

"She's going to be okay," the Indian man breathed.

Quaritch rubbed her four-digit hand, gripping her tightly. She was breathing shallow breaths, and her tail twitched subconsciously. The clone half-turned to his friend. "How is her condition?" he inquired neutrally.

"Well, she broke two ribs and she was internally bleeding," Rajian stated. "Her skin was also fried in certain areas. She might heal within two months."

The clone nodded, reaching up, toying with one of her braids absentmindedly.

"Best to let her sleep," Rajian urged, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Quaritch nodded again, sitting up to press a loving kiss to her temple. "_Oel ngati kamie_, babe," he whispered. "Hold on for me. Hold on, damn it. For Ma'ki and the others. Don't give up."

The human touched her shoulder, feeling her warm skin. The clone stood up, and walked out of the room. This part of the hospital ward was separated from the rest of Hell's Gate, and had not been destroyed. Jake and Neytiri were outside, looking in, their faces creased with worry. Norm was also outside, pacing. Neytiri watched the once-Avatar, and she wanted to comfort him in some way. His ears were low, and his tail twitching every single second. Jake placed a hand to his mate's shoulder, looking silently at her. But when Norm saw Quaritch exit the room, he rushed to the window, his hands pressed to the glass. "H-how is she?" Norm asked, his voice trembling.

The human looked up at his clan-brother, his face stoic. "She's going to be okay," the clone answered through the glass, but loud enough so he could hear.

Norm sighed, placing his forehead on the glass. "Thank Eywa," he breathed.

Quaritch looked to the Na'vi male, and he reached up with his hand, touching the glass. His hand rested right at the glass where Norm's was on the other side. The once-Avatar looked to the clone, his mouth open only slightly, and the clone nodded solemnly.

Neytiri visibly calmed down, her hand going to her heart. "Eywa is with her," she whispered.

Quaritch nodded, grabbing his mask that lazilly hung at his shoulders, placed it upon his face, and went outside. He stood still for a moment, and gently twitched. Norm looked at the human, and reached out to him, but he tugged away. Jake watched as the clone stormed away, and went into the forest. The Na'vi's ears were low, his mate's hand on his shoulder. "Should we talk to him?" he inquired.

Norm frowned, and looked to the mated pair.

"No, let him alone," she whispered, placing her hands to his chest. "He needs to be alone."

Jake nodded, looking off in the distance where his comrade in arms had walked off to. The clone walked. He walked until he could no longer see Hell's Gate or the voices from the people there. He stopped, and that was when Quaritch sunk to the earth, digging his nails into the cool, wet dirt. His teeth were pressed together, his eyes narrowed in anger—his body shook. His mate-to-be might die in her sleep. She could have died just now. The clone let out a screech in pain and fear, tears flew from his eyes, spotting his maks. That was when he heard little footsteps on the grass behind him. Quaritch looked up, Ma'ki was there, his hands clutched to his breast. In the background was the smoke of the village. Had he ran all the way here? He _did _look tired and winded.

"Miles," he whimpered, his tail limp. "What is wrong with sister?"

He had heard? From whom?

"Mo'at said she had a vision . . . That many Na'vi were hurt and _tsmuke _was one . . ."

The clone motioned for the boy to join his side, and Ma'ki did, sweeping the clone into a bear-hug.

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know," Quaritch growled. "I just don't know."

Ma'ki pulled away, looking at the clone. He took the human's hands. "Come," the boy whispered, pulling the human up from the ground. "Let us pray."

And in the background, the sun began to set, and the _Turok _flew in the heavens above.

* * *

Quaritch soon found himself at The Tree of Souls. The glow from the vines highlighted his skin and hair. Ma'ki grabbed a vine, connecting it with his braid. The clone could not do such a thing. He reached for a vine, lightly gripping it in his hands. It was warm to the touch. He kneeled next to the boy, the little Na'vi boy placing a hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Pray, pray to Eywa."

And he did.

* * *

He had prayed for hours . . . And Eywa had not answered. He had prayed until the break of morning.

But still no answer.

Even so; tired, and deprived of sleep, he visited her.

Quaritch looked at Tu'sky. The hole in her ear had healed, but there was still a hole there—it was not as big as before, thankfully (he thought that when she would wake up, he would put an earring there). His hand held her three-fingered one. She was warming up. Quaritch made sure to get one of the nurses to turn on the heater so she would not be as cold as a frozen slab of meat. Her breathing was shallow, and the heart rate machine slowly beeped. The clone looked at his mate-to-be, his face tight.

"Tu'sky? Sweetheart?"

Nothing.

He sighed deeply, placing her fingertips to his lips, and he gently kissed each finger. Her tail twitched subconsciously, and Quaritch looked at the extra appendage with hope. He crawled up onto the bed she was awkwardly laying on the cot. His upper torso leaned against her, and he laid little kisses on her elongated neck.

"Do ya hear me, babe?" Quaritch called, laying a kiss to her cheek lovingly. "Do something. Anything. Move . . . _rutxe_. **_Rutxe_**."

He pulled back, looking at her alive-yet-lifeless body. Quaritch bit down on his lower lip, and he kissed her collarbone. "Please wake up," he called in a pleading tone. "Please wake up."

The clone placed his head to her shoulder, and he trembled. His strong hands went to grip her arms tightly, and he tried not to cry. She had not awaken up in days, but she was still showing signs of life. Why wasn't Eywa answering his prayers? Was it because he was not a real Na'vi? He had helped saved Her. Was it because Tu'sky had random angry moments of screaming slander at the goddess? But she always begged for forgiveness.

"Please, Eywa, please."

He started to tremble even harder.

"I beg of you, Eywa . . . Forgive her, and save her. She loves You. Please . . . _rutxe_ . . ."

Quaritch pulled back, looking at her. He moistened his dry and crackled lips, and he pulled her closer to his broad chest, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Wake up . . ."

* * *

Quaritch was at The Tree of Souls later that night, clinging to the long glowing fiber with a firm grip. The ground around him was glowing and it radiated on his skin. His face was firm. Seven days straight he had been at the holy tree, praying, crying . . . begging for Eywa to help her. He had Ma'ki at his side. The boy was clinging sadly to his tail, and his face wet.

"Miles," he called.

The clone was stiff, and his body was unmoving. Ma'ki turned to the human, his ears low. He moved to the colonel, placing his hands to Quaritch's shoulders. The clone looked to the boy, his eyes wet.

"Miles, is _tsmuke_ okay? She will, right?"

Quaritch looked to the boy. The boy's queue was connected to a long fiber from the tree. The clone looked at the brightly glowing grass under him, his grip slacking on the fiber. "_'Evi_, I don't know," he truthfully whispered to the boy.

Ma'ki trembled, his tail twitched in his firm grip. Quaritch swallowed sharply, and reached over to the boy.

"No, Ma'ki . . ." He pulled the boy into his chest. "She'll be okay."

The Na'vi child held him closer, his tears wetting the clone's T-shirt. "I want to say _tsmuke_ name," he mumbled.

"You will," the clone said, stroking the boy's nappy hair.

Norm, Jake, and Neytiri then approached, Norm's his tail hanging low. The once-Avatar looked down at the two, a frown on his face. Quaritch looked up at the trio, patting the boy's cheek comfortingly. Neytiri sighed, bowing down to pick up the boy.

"_Za'u_, Ma'ki," she said.

The boy sniffled, wrapping his arms around the princess' neck. Ma'ki looked over Neytiri's shoulder, waving at Quaritch as the woman holding him walked away. Jake frowned at the clone, his ears low. Norm looked to his friend, with his face asking for him to leave them alone.

"Okay," Jake said, turning to follow his mate.

Norm turned to the clone, crouching down next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

The clone sighed deeply, reaching over to a nearing glowing fiber, grabbing it firmly. "I've been better," he muttered.

Norm placed a calming hand on the clone's shoulder. "She's going to be okay," he said. "The All-Mother will protect her."

Quaritch nodded solemnly, rubbing the willow-like branch between his thumb and fingers. "I've been at this for days, and she hasn't wakened up," he grumbled.

"The Mother will look after her . . ." He paused, looking at the ground with a saddened expression. ". . . Even if she passes . . ."

The clone almost did a double take at the Na'vi, his face appalled. He quickly stood up, glaring down at the Na'vi. "You mean you're givin' up?" he demanded sharply.

Norm looked at the clone. "Listen, the Mother makes the choices in this world," he muttered. "I'm mentally preparing for a death . . ."

Quaritch glared at the Na'vi, his heart dropping into his stomach. Without warning, he punched the Na'vi square in the face. Norm recoiled, hitting the ground sharply. His nose was bleeding profusely, and his hand reached up to stop the flow.

"What the hell?" Norm snapped.

"I can't believe you're givin' up on your own clan sister!"

Norm then visibly calmed, and his ears dropped. "I know," he whispered. The once-Avatar looked to the glowing green ground below him.

Quaritch stood firm, his shoulders strong and his head held high.

"Tell me right now that you won't give up on her."

"I promise."

The clone nodded, his hand going to his mask, gripping at it. He exhaled deeply, and then he inhaled. "I'm sorry, _tsmukan_," he muttered.

At first, the once-human was surprised. Had he really called him "brother?" Quaritch's face betrayed an heir of sadness, fear, and pride; like he was proud to call Norm is brother. Norm stood up, rubbing at his bloody nose. "No, it's okay," he whispered. "You're right."

Quaritch looked at his brother, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "_Oel ngati kamie, tsmukan_."

Norm looked at the man before him, and then a tiny smile spread across his lips. "_Oel ngati kamie_." He stood up, glancing around. "It's getting late, and you need sleep."

"I'm not tired," he said stubbornly. "I need to keep praying."

Quaritch twitched, and it felt so good to close his eyes. He had not had sleep in a long while, and his face showed it. Norm sighed, bending down to scoop the clone in a bridal-style position. The human did not complain as Norm walked, carrying him towards the village. Soon, The Tree of Souls was alone, and the howls of Viperwolves rung in the distance.


	15. Prayers to Eywa

**I added some fighting scenes to ch. 12.**

* * *

Prayers to Eywa

15

When Tu'sky opened her eyes, all she saw was white. The sky was white, the floor was white—the walls were white. But there were no walls. She was in a large, _white_ open space. She glanced around, her tail twitching from side to side on its own accord.

"Miles," she called.

Her voice echoed.

Where was she? She walked forward, but she was going nowhere fast. She rubbed at her collarbone, and that was when she noticed that she wasn't strapped to any of those human machines. Tu'sky glanced around. The midget Na'vi's hand reached out, as if groping for something. All she felt was cold nothingness. She drew her hands back, fearful and confused, and they rested at her stomach. That was when she noticed that she had no fresh stitches on her limber body.

**_"My daughter,"_** called a familiar voice.

Tu'sky froze solid. "Father?" she whispered, looking up.

**_"Yes, it is me, and your mother."_**

He was speaking Na'vi. She swallowed. She heard in the wall-less space the soft cries of an _Ikran_. Was that her _Ikran_? And two others joined in. She saw nothing; only listened.

**_"My daughter,"_** called her mother's voice. **_"I'm so glad you did not give up."_**

**_"And you give up too easily."_**

Tu'sky blushed purple. "Yes, I know I do," she whispered.

**_"And I told you that you'd find a mate! And he's alright, for a Sky Person."_**

**_"And thank you for caring for your younger brother,"_** her mother said.

"Of course, Mother," Tu'sky whispered. "He my _tsmukan _. . ."

**_"It hurts me to know that we never knew him,"_** her mother's voice whispered. **_"But we will see you and him again, here in Paradise."_**

**_"We'll see you when you die, my daughter . . ."_**

The whiteness began to fade, and soon she was in her bed, sill under coma, but she twitched her fingers only slightly. She would not give up . . . Not yet.

* * *

Quaritch was a nervous wreck. The clone would go and visit his mate-to-be, waiting patiently to wake up. But she never did. Even so, he would go and visit the other hurt Na'vi with Rajian, helping them with their wounds. The colonel would not mind cleaning wounds as Rajian would sterilize them with hot water and other medicine. When he was not at the hospital wing tending to the injured Na'vi and the children rape victims, he would go to the clan and help them regroup. But today, he was with a child—a rape victim. She was very tried looking and sad. Quaritch looked at her, ripping her hand. She was only slightly taller than him.

"_How . . . are you?_" he asked in Na'vi. His Na'vi was partly choppy, but it was still understandable.

"_I'm fine_," she whispered.

"_What do you remember?_"

"_Everything_."

He frowned deeply. Her parents were coming to visit her today. It would be the first time in three days for her. Quaritch gently squeezed her hand. "_We're going to . ._ _._" He paused, searching for the word in Na'vi he was searching for. "_. . ._ _help you_."

She looked at him, a little smile on her face. Even though she had been through hell and back, he could still see the child-like innocence in her eyes. Quaritch could not help but to be in awe with her. The human pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

"So, do—do you remember anything?" Max whispered.

This was one of the rape victims. She was one of the rare adults that was taken. She lay in her hospital, bed; thick white wrapping was around her injured limbs. Rajian was there, changing her old bandages. The male nurse was silent, and started to nurse her wounds. The female Na'vi hissed, and he winced at her pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She nodded, looking at the once-human at her right. "I remember no thing," she whispered, her tail twitching slightly. "When Sky Person come in, he shoot dart at me, and I fall sleep."

Max nodded, his thin tail swishing. "Sleeping formula," he whispered.

"I raped?"

Max was silent, and Rajian bit his tongue. The female Na'vi did not have to get an answer, she already knew. She took in a sharp breath, and looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. Max went to her side, pulling her into a hug, and allowed her to sob into his shoulder.

* * *

Quaritch held his love's hand, looking at her intently. Her eyes fluttered in her coma, her ear twitched (he had noticed that one had a large hole in it). The clone rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, just hoping that she would suddenly wake up and pull him into a hug. But that was not happening. She was stone-cold (damn air conditioners), yet slighly warm, telling him that she was still alive. Tu'sky was not budging. Quaritch stroked her arm, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"Babe," he called. "Babe."

Nothing.

There was the gentle beeping of the machine that recorded her heartbeats. He looked to it, seeing that it was normal. Quaritch let out a sigh from his nostrils. Since Selfridge had died, he had taken the role on taking over RDA on Pandora. He was not the business man type, but he had help from Rajian. Just then, Tu'sky's upper lip convulsed. The clone stood up, laying his body on the bed with her, looking at her intently.

"Babe? Can you hear me?" he asked, reaching over to touch her thick hair.

The Na'vi said nothing. He moved his arms under her upper torso, pulling her closer to his body. "Babe?" he whimpered. "I know you can hear me. I know you can." He nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "I love you, babe."

Quaritch looked at her, making her hand go to his cheek, and he held it there. He did not want to let her go. Ma'ki was crying. Ever since he found out that his big sister was hurt and could be dying, he went to The Tree of Souls with the clone every night and prayed. Norm held the boy when Quaritch was not there. Rajian then entered the room, looking at his friend, his clipboard pressed to his chest. The clone looked up, his face stoic.

"What's the results?" Quaritch demanded.

"W-well, she's getting better," Rajian answered, flipping through the papers that were clipped to his clipboard. "Her ribs are slowly healing—the Na'vi species heal faster than the normal human."

"When will she wake from her coma?"

"I cannot answer that for you."

Quaritch growled, looking to Tu'sky. Rajian went to his friend, placing a hand to his shoulder. "My friend, she will be okay," the Indian man whispered.

"I hope," the clone stated, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Quaritch stood up from the bed, touching her hair lightly, and then he walked from the room. He took his mask, placing it to his face, and went to the air-tight metal door. He opened it, and then went into the chamber until it was cleared for him to go outside. He went to where the Na'vi people lived, until—

"Red Beauty," he whispered.

He had almost forgotten about her, due to all the crap that had happened. The clone wondered if she was still on those rocks. _I won't hurt to try_, Quaritch thought, going into the direction where he had last seen his _Ikran_.

After what seemed to be forever of climbing, not getting murdered by some plant, and dodging Viperwolves, he found where his _Ikran_ would be. He smiled, seeing Red Beauty basking in the sun, and she perched on some rocks. Red Beauty had waited for him. She turned, screeching gently, noticing her master. Quaritch smiled, lifting his hand to her snout.

"Hey, girl," he greeted, petting her snout. "Good girl."

He reached up, grabbing her queues, perching onto her broad back. Red Beauty snorted, opening her wings up, and dove into the sky.

"To the village," he ordered his _Ikran_.

* * *

Jake rubbed several rocks together, creating a spark, which then flew at several dead pieces of wood. Norm was in charge of re-building the village. Several Na'vi men tied large rolls of wood together, and then others prompted it up, placing them in the ready-made holes in the ground. In the background, more Na'vi people. Neytiri watched, her tail erect in the air.

"Jhake," she whispered, touching his hair gently.

Jake glanced up, his ears twitched. "Yeah?" he asked.

"How are you?" she asked, crouching down next to him.

"Oh, I'm fine," Jake stated, dropping the rocks onto the ground. "How are you?"

"Fine," Neytiri whispered, her tail twitched. "But I am worried for Tu'sky."

"Yeah, me too," Jake stated. "But Norm and Ma'ki are worse off. Norm told me that Ma'ki was wailing for his sister in his sleep."

Neytiri frowned, looking at her feet. And just then, Norm limped over, looking at the two mates. Jake glanced up at his friend, his ears low. "How's Ma'ki?" the chief inquired.

"He's sleeping," Norm answered. "But he's not too well off. Poor kid."

"What about you?" Neytiri asked softly.

Norm looked at the Na'vi female. "I could be better," the once-scientist answered.

A screech filled the atmosphere, and a large red _Ikran_ landed on the ground. Quaritch slid off the creature, patting one of her four wings. It had been about a week since the death of Blackwood, and the Na'vi were surprised to see that the clone had tamed an _Ikran_. What remained of the demonic general were a few scattered bones and a skull that was picked clean. Jake had a delightful time throwing the remains down a mountain. The clone smiled lightly, looking at his soon-to-be tribe.

"How're things going?" he asked, Red Beauty nudging her rider lovingly.

Jake sighed. "Slowly," he answered, standing up, rubbing his wrist. "But, we're building shelters, and a fire-pit. That's just about it."

Quaritch nodded, rubbing his _Ikran's_ snout. "Okay," he stated, nodding.

Neytiri stood up, walking over to the clone, taking his tiny hands into her large ones. She could tell that he was worried. "Do not worry," she whispered. "Eywa will protect Tu'sky."

The clone nodded, pulling his hands from her large ones. "I know," he stated. Quaritch turned to the hurt Norm. "Where's Ma'ki?"

"That way."

He pointed south.

The clone thanked the Na'vi, and went to where he pointed, Red Beauty flying off in the distance. He soon found the little boy with a bunch of other boys. He was curled tightly on a woven mat, sleeping soundly. Quaritch sighed, sitting next to the boy.

"Ma'ki?" he called in a low tone.

The little boy tossed in his sleep, but did not awake. Quaritch smiled, patting the boy on the head fondly. He then stood up, retreating to help the other Na'vi people.

* * *

Mo'at prayed at The Tree of Souls, the other Na'vis did the same, their braids connected to the ground below. They were praying for Tu'sky and the other injured Na'vis that was laying in the hospital ward. The ground pulsated with glowing light, filling the night with blue, red, and green. Plants rippled with colour, and the Na'vi chanted in unison.

"_Save them_," Mo'at called. "_Save them_."

The Na'vi were linked together by their arms on the other's shoulders. They swayed as they prayed, their voices echoing through the air.

"_Nì wotx sa'nok Eywa srung. Ayoeng syaw ne nga!_"

Mo'at shook as she prayed, her hands up to the heavens.

"_Zong pongu!_"

Mo'at's hands trembled in the air.

"_Nì wotx sa'nok Eywa srung. Ayoeng syaw ne nga!_"

* * *

"How are the others?"

Rajian looked up from his clipboard. "They're doing well, soon they can leave and go back to the tribe," the Indian man stated.

"And Tu'sky?" Quaritch demanded.

"Well, she's still out," Rajian whispered.

* * *

Woodsprites danced in the air, Jake watching them with apprehension. In his heart, he knew that the others were safe. Mo'at's chanting filled the air, and others joining her. She moved like water, her body swaying as she chanted to her Goddess.

"_Save them, save them, Eywa_."

* * *

"I want to see her."

Rajian nodded, opening the door to her room. Quaritch went into the room, looking at her still form. He sighed, sitting on the bed, reaching for her hand. Her breathing was shallow and weak. The clone reached to touch her smooth skin.

"Tu'sky, babe," he called weakly. "Can you hear me?"

Tu'sky twitched involuntarily. He stood up to kiss her neck. "Babe, I miss you," he whispered.

Another twitch, then there was a groan. Quaritch pulled back, watching her eyelids flutter. The clone looked at her with anticipation, gripping her shoulders with need. "Babe?" he whispered.

Tu'sky slowly opened her eyes, looking at her mate-to-be. She gave him a very weak smile. "Miles," she moaned, reaching up to touch her cheek.

He felt his eyes burn with hot tears. Quaritch smiled, pulling her into a tight hug, nuzzling into her shoulder. "Babe, you're okay," he whispered. "Thank God."

Tu'sky wearily reached up, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, my Miles," the Na'vi whispered. "Oh, my Miles."

Quaritch pulled back, beaming at her, his cheeks red. The Na'vi reached up, touching his face. "You wear no mask," she stated.

"No, babe, you do this time."

She smiled weakly, stroking his cheek lovingly.

* * *

Mo'at closed her eyes, feeling the power of Eywa fill her body. She knew that they were safe, and a smile formed over her lips.

"_Protect them_."

* * *

**_Nì wotx sa'nok Eywa srung. Ayoeng syaw ne nga_: All-Mother Eywa help. We call to You.**

**_Zong pongu_: save the People.**

**If anyone knows better Na'vi than I do and I made a mistake, tell me.**


	16. The miracle at The Tree of Souls

**If anyone cares, I've been drawing a lot of _Just a Copy _art, and it's on my dA account. If anyone cares to look.**

**This is a pretty long chapter. The next few chapters are going to be very long. It's going to be about mostly fixing lose ends with Blackwood and his men, and what they did.**

* * *

The miracle at The Tree of Souls

16

"Hey, man, I'm happy for you!" Quaritch turned to his friend, who was reclining in a chair, a magazine in his hands. Rajian looked over the magazine, smiling. "She's awake—I told you so," the male nurse stated.

The clone rubbed at his wrist, a large smile on his face. "I know," he stated. "And I want _you_ to look after her, okay?"

Rajian snorted, and waved his hand down. "O' course, _mi_ _amigo_," he called. "I can totally do that." The male nurse looked with interest at his magazine, and smirked broadly, a darkening blush flushed over his cheeks.

Quaritch smoothed back his hair, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He half-turned to his friend, arching an eyebrow to the magazine in his hands. "What are you reading?" the clone inquired. "You look like a little boy with that pathetic blush on your face."

The Indian man lifted up the magazine. There on the front was a naked human redhead woman. She was laying across the floor in a provocative way, and she had her hands covered her groin and breasts. She wore a Santa hat on the top of her head, and she had a few boxes wrapped with festive paper around it. At the top in bold red _Playboy Magazine: Christmas special_.

"You're pathetic."

"Oh, c'mon," Rajian hooted. "I bet the real Quaritch did the same thing. You know, right?"

"I'm not sure," Quaritch answered. "I get random fragment of memories from him." The clone shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed at his chin. The human pulled away from the bathroom he was in, and approached his friend. "Now, I trust you with Tu'sky."

"Sure thing, buddy."

"I don't want you to hit on her or anything."

"Dude, she's a Na'vi," Rajian said, flipping the page in his magazine. "She won't even notice. It'll go right over her head."

"_Rajian_," Quaritch threatened.

"Fine, I know," the male nurse stated. "I'm not that low. I would never do that to my friends."

Quaritch bobbed his head gently. "Great," he said brightly, sitting down in a metal chair, and reached for his boots near his bed.

"Now, if you were my neighbor, this would be a different story. Like the time I met my new neighbors, this guy had one hottie wife. Man, I tapped that so fast, it'd make your head spin. Then the husband beat the crap outta me, and they left the city." Rajian grabbed a page, and opened it out. He smirked. "Hey, Jessica," he said to the picture.

Quaritch started blankly at his friend, arching a tall eyebrow. Rajian could feel the clone's icy blue eyes upon him, and he turned to look at him. "What? I like oiled up babes," the male nurse stated. "I mean, look at her."

"No thank you," the clone stated, buckling up his thick black boots, and smoothed out his vest.

"Ah, c'mon. Just a peak?"

"No," Quaritch grumbled. "I've got a girl. And plus, if she ever found out, she'd cry out her eyes."

"But she doesn't know . . ."

"No. The Na'vi people are monogamous, and so will I."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, she could let herself go, and get all fat and shit, and sex will be horrible, and you'll still stay with her?"

Qaurtich glared at his friend, his upper lip twitched. "Something's really wrong with you," he stated. "Now, if you would excuse me, I want to check up on Tu'sky."

And Quaritch left his room, leaving his friend alone in his metallic room. Rajian blinked, and then shrugged, looking at his watch. "I've still got time," he stated, flipping to another page, and he sighed. "Hello, Mary."

* * *

On Jake's orders, RDA would leave in a matter of months. Since Quaritch now ran things, he forced the other RDA officials on Pandora to give in to him, which they did. But, sadly, Quaritch had to leave to Earth with the others to console the CEOs of RDA back on Earth. The clone never wanted to leave Pandora, his new home, but in order to keep his new home safe, he had to. The clone rubbed at Tu'sky's shoulders, and he heard a comforted sigh. She was getting better, though she was still in pain from the wounds of several bullet holes. The stitches were now healed and removed. Tiny scars were all that were left. And what was left of the clan was slowly recovering. _Slowly_.

"Babe," Quaritch called.

"Yes?" she stated.

The clone pulled her into a hug, smiling at her. "Love you," he whispered, toying with her hair.

The Na'vi female smiled, moving her arms back to capture him in a hug. "Love you," she whispered. Tu'sky then paused. "Must you leave?"

Quaritch sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah," he grumbled, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, I've got to."

Tu'sky turned around, pulling him into a tight hug. "How long will you be gone?" she whispered.

"Um, it'll be four—five years . . . Or so."

The Na'vi female stiffened, looking at her mate-to-be with wide eyes. "Five year?" she demanded, her large four-digit hand gripping his.

Quaritch frowned, looking at her. "Yeah, babe, but it used to be twelve years," Quaritch stated, his thumb rubbing against her hand. "At least it's not like that."

"Still," Tu'sky whispered. "Five year without _you_."

Quaritch frowned deeper, looking at the hard metal floor below them. "Babe, I know, but it must be done," the clone stated. He reached up, touching her soft face. "It's okay, babe."

Tu'sky nodded, placing her hand over his. "Then let's be together until you go," she stated. The Na'vi pulled him into a loving, tight hug.

Quaritch returned the embrace.

* * *

Tu'sky did not like being in the hospital ward. Even though she was grateful that people were helping her (she made sure to tell them that frequently), but she still complained every chance she got:

"What are those for?"

"Do I need those thing in my arm? They hurt!"

Quaritch would come in to check on her every chance he got, calming her and telling her what each machine was for and what it did. When he was not around, she would inquire to Rajian about the machines, and he would happily answer her. Tu'sky's room had a large window, so when Norm and Ma'ki came to visit her (and some other members of the clan), they could talk to her and see her. Quaritch, when not busy with paperwork or other people, he would come and talk to her, rewarding her with little kisses if she behaved and did what the nurses wanted her to do. She did not seem to mind as much as long as she got a kiss or a hug. Quaritch now was resting on the bed, his upper torso leaning against her.

"How you feel?"

Tu'sky looked to him, a tired smile on her lips. "I tired," she whispered, a ghost of a yawn passing by her lips.

"Of course. The drugs make you tired," the clone said, stroking her arm softly. "Just get better, okay?" Quaritch leaned across, kissing her forehead. "And when you get better, you'll be my mate." He pulled back, giving her a coy smile. "You'll be mine."

Tu'sky's cheeks turned dark purple when she blushed, and her hand went to touch his face. "You are mine," she whispered. She yawned again. "I tired."

Quaritch nodded, kissing her arm, and then left the room. He turned off the light and closed to door silently, allowing her to rest.

* * *

Quaritch fondly stroked his Tu'sky's braid. She looked at him, her eyes heavy-lidded from drowsiness. The pain-killers made her very tired, and she slept for hours at a time. The clone smiled at her, and it spread across his face. She chuckled.

"You so happy . . ."

"Well, yeah, my girl's okay," he said, leaning across to kiss her lovingly on the temple.

She blushed deeply, her cheeks and the tips of her ears growing warm. He pulled himself up onto the bed, gently releasing her braid, and gripped her hand. "You _are_ okay, right?" he then questioned.

She shrugged, her tail twitching. "Yes, but I been better," she said, her hand going to her ear that had the hole in it. "How bad is it?"

Quaritch looked at the bullet-sized hole in her ear. "Not as bad as before," he said. "You can put an earring in it."

Tu'sky nodded, her hand then falling to her stomach. "Okay," she said. "How Ma'ki and NormSpellman? They okay?"

"Oh, yeah, _tsmukan_ and _'evi_ are just fine," Quaritch said, his tone bright and happy. "Ma'ki's a lot happier now, and Norm is just fine."

"And the rest of clan?"

"Healing," he said.

"Are you helping?"

"Of course."

Tu'sky smiled, her hand reaching up to touch his chin. "Good," she breathed. The Na'vi female pulled him into a warm embrace, and he returned it. She rubbed at his strong back, and she sighed.

"Tu'sky, when I was fighting that bastard Blackwood," he began, pulling back to look at her, "he said that he respected the real Miles Quaritch. I'm starting to wonder what type of a person he was . . ."

Tu'sky shook her head, her hand going to her chest. "Do not worry," she said. "You not _that_ Miles, you are _this_ Miles. _My_ Miles . . ."

The clone looked at his mate-to-be, and his hand going over hers. "But still, I wonder . . ." he breathed.

"Do not worry about that Miles. You are my Miles. Whoever that Miles was, he is no you. I see you, Miles."

"I see you, my beautiful Tu'sky."

And with that, she was surprised. Her ears perked by, her eyes widened, and a dark blush creapt across her blue cheeks. "I beautiful . . .?" she asked, smiling nervously.

Quaritch smirked, leaned across, and pressed a tiny kiss to her neck. "Yep," he breathed, his hot breath tickling her sensitive neck.

Her blush darkened. "No one ever call me that," Tu'sky told her mate-to-be.

"I think I just did."

She beamed, tiny beads of tears forming at her eyes, and she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

But he still wanted to know more about the real Miles Quaritch. The clone had that hunger to know the truth. He looked through the digital video records dating all the way back more than twenty years. Rajian was next to him, sitting in a metal chair, his hand supporting his head.

"Man, what are you doing?" the Indian man finally asked, his hand slipping down to his arm.

"Looking for records."

"Yes, Colonel Obvious, I can see that. But what records?"

The clone sent a stern glare to his friend, and his hand went back to the screen, shuffling through the digital files. "Video recordings of Miles Quaritch," he answered.

"You or the real one."

"The real one."

"Um . . . _why_?"

"I just want to see why Blackwood loved him so much," he sneered. "He said he respected him, and I wanted to see what he saw."

That was when he found a document. He blinked in sudden surprise, and then he pulled it up. This was before the Fall of Hometree or after. The day was the exact date of the falling of the grand tree. He saw the real Quaritch with a woman, Parker, and a man in a wheel chair.

_"You let me down, son, you let me down," the Quaritch on the video log said. He leaned in towards the man in the wheel chair. "So, you found yourself so local tail, and you suddenly forget what side you're playing for?"_

The clone pulled back his head in surprise. "Sully?" he called.

Rajian looked in towards the screen.

_A woman with red-tinted hair looked at Parker. "Parker, there's time to salvage the situation," she said._

_Quaritch turned sharply towards her. "Shut your pie-hole," he snapped._

_The woman glared hatefully at him. "Or what, Ranger Rick? You're going to shoot me?" she hissed._

_"I can do that."_

_The redhead looked to Parker, pointing at Quaritch. "You need to muzzle your dog," she growled._

_Parker had his arms crossed over his chest, and he partly looked up. "Hey, can we take this down a couple of notches?" he demanded blankly._

"Who's this?" Quaritch asked, pointing at the screen and at the woman.

"I'm not sure, she looks familiar," Rajian said, narrowing his eyes at the screen. A woman moved by, and the Indian man followed her with his eyes.

_Grace Augustine._

The name hit the clone like a ton of bricks.

_"You said you want to protect your people," Jake said to Quaritch. "Then you better listen to her."_

Quaritch paused the video, and reclined in the chair. "Huh," he breathed. "What do you think, Rajian?" He turned to his friend in the chair, or used to be. The clone looked up, seeing Rajian animatedly talk to a woman. Quaritch rolled his eyes, and looked back at the computer, switching through other files. "A real Casanova . . ." he muttered to himself. "Anything to get into a woman's pants . . ." He soon forgot his friend, and watched another video.

He watched as the colonel on the screen watch video over the shoulder of his fellow marine. The person was watching security video, and talking to the real Quaritch once in a while. It was night in the video.

_"Colonel, sir, we have a situation," called a woman._

_The real Quaritch moved over to her side_.

She said something about a Samson plane, but he missed it. She spoke a little soft.

_Quaritch slammed papers down on the desk, and went to a man with a gun, snatching out of his grip. _

_"Masks on!" the real Quaritch screamed, kicking down a door._

_A red light flashed, and loud beeping sounds were soon to follow._

_"Mask! Mask!" cried a woman, and the sounds of beeping filled the air._

_The real Quaritch fired off the gun in his hand towards the Samson, bullets flying and pounding on the hull of the plane. He kept firing until he could not use it any more. He pulled out another gun, and still fired it at the Samson, and the plane took off. He had a scowl on his face, and a man approached him with a mask. The real Quaritch took it from him, and placed it on his face._

The clone continued to watch videos of the real Quaritch until he came to a final conclusion of him: the real Quaritch was a jackass. No wonder Blackwood liked him. Quaritch bowed his head, and then started to think about Dr. Wolfe. His father . . . His creator. He sighed, his hands gripping his arms tightly.

"Wolfe . . ."

He then smiled. He soon started to thank the man mentally. The clone was glad that he was nothing like the original Quaritch. The human looked up to the ceiling, and there behind it would be the sky.

"Thank you, Wolfe."

He sat down and watched more videos of the man he was based after. The more he watched, the more he understood. Quaritch was not bad or evil; he was just really messed up, but he held a militant theory on how to deal with things. He wanted to protect his people, just as badly as he wanted to protect the Na'vi. Now it was made clear. The clone sunk into his seat. How would he ever explain this to Tu'sky?

* * *

Tu'sky felt a little awkward with Rajian. Well, not so much him, just what he was doing. He was massaging her legs to stimulate the nerves. It was awkward because only mates would do this to each other. Be he was what the humans called a "physical therapist," and this was his job to help her walk again.

"Tu'sky, do you legs still hurt?"

"Not much," she answered, wiggling her toes as Rajian pressed his thumbs into the sole of her feet. She cringed as slight pain filled every fiber of her being.

"That hurt?" Rajian inquired.

"A little," she mumbled. She then paused, looking at the human rub at her calf. "Why you do this? What reason?"

"Well, I'm a nurse that studies the body and muscles," Rajian began, applying a little force to her skin. "My main directive is to make sure that you can walk. That's what a physical therapist does. We stimulate the nerves in the muscle and help you relax."

His hands continued to rub at her. She had to admit, it did feel nice. Rajian tapped her kneecap. "Bend your leg," he ordered.

Tu'sky did what he wanted, and he began to apply light force to the leg. As he worked, Tu'sky fumbled gently with the mask that allowed her to breathe on her face. She straightened the plastic part of the mask, and took an inhale of air.

"Next leg."

She stretched out the once bended leg, and folded her other leg, where Rajian began to rub tenderly at it.

"You seen Miles, Ra," Tu'sky asked.

No matter how much she tried, she could not pronounce Rajian's name. And she tried very hard for him, but he ended up laughing, and telling her this:

"Ah, forget it. Just call me 'Ra.'"

He glanced up at her. "No, not recently," Rajian answered truthfully.

Tu'sky sighed, and rubbed at her throbbing knee. Rajian continued to work at the leg, until he glanced up, watching a female nurse walk past. She smiled at him, placing a piece of paper on the nearby nightstand.

"I need to get me some of that," he said, watching her leave the room.

Tu'sky eyed him curiously, as if asking with her eyes what he meant. He groaned, and suddenly found his job very interesting. She let out another sigh. _Humans_.

"So, why you be _toktor_?" Tu'sky asked, wiggling her toes just as Rajian had instructed.

Rajian rolled his eyes. Not in rudeness, but in slight boredom. "Pfft, it's a long story," he grunted, rubbing at her calf.

She looked at him, a slightly surprised look on her face. But then the midget Na'vi smiled. "I Na'vi, we like stories," Tu'sky stated.

He stood up, walking behind her, and rubbed at her back. "Well, when I was a kid, I was clueless as to what to do in life," Rajian stated, applying light pressure at the small of her back. "Then I got in a horrible accident that broke my leg. As I healed, my doctor was there with me every step of the way." He recalled the memories. "I thought that he was amazing as he helped me walk again. Then I started to think: 'I want to do that.' Of course, my friends made fun of me—"

"Why?"

"Well, being a nurse is a traditional female job," Rajian explained. "So, they made fun of me, but I wanted to do it. I wanted to help people. And I didn't care what anyone thought of me."

Tu'sky smiled, her tail-tip twitching. "It take strong person to do that," she said.

Rajian smiled over-confidently. "I know," he said with a smile.

She only returned it.

* * *

"Okay, Tu'sky, let's go slow."

Tu'sky sat eagerly at the edge of her bed. She looked at the floor below. This time around, the room was filled with Pandoran air, and Rajian wore and EXO-Pack so he could breath. Quaritch was at the village, tending to the rape victims. Bless his heart. Her feet touched the cold floor below her, and she shuttered; her tail flicking. Rajian smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Good, good, now, can you stand?" he asked, offering his hands to her.

Tu'sky took his smaller hands, and took a deep breath of air. She stood up on her shaky legs. They still hurt and ached, but she wanted to walk again. But she soon lost her balance, and fell to the bed. The physical therapist sighed, looking at her leg, and massaged the muscle.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Look, you've been bedridden for weeks," Rajian explained, rubbing tenderly and professionally at her calf. "Your legs aren't used to walking now. You need to keep trying."

She sighed again, but then forced herself to stand. Again, she crumbled back to the bed. Rajian shook his head.

"Don't give up," he said, his tone as bright as the sun.

He rushed behind her, placing his hands to her back, and gave a gentle push on encouragement. Tu'sky looked at him, her face tired. But then she laughed at his large grin, and she stood up again, being extra careful not to hit him with her tail. Rajian went around the bed, and near her front, his hands up as if to support her shaking body.

"You know, when I first met Miles, he couldn't walk," Rajian recalled.

Tu'sky was careful not to hit any of the human machines that were near her. "Miles could not walk?" she asked, her voice surprised.

"Yeah, he didn't talk either," Rajian chuckled, his hand to her hip. "A little hot sauce in the coffee sparked that."

He laughed at the memory until Tu'sky gave him a quizzed look that made him stop.

"Er, never mind," he muttered, reaching over to grab her hands. "You're doing well. Those exercises we practiced are doing their job." The Indian doctor tugged her along, slightly supporting her.

Tu'sky smiled, looking down at her feet as they carefully shuffled across the cold floor. It was nice to walk again.

* * *

Jake tossed a pole to the clone, who quickly grabbed it. "So, you leaving in six months?" the male Na'vi asked.

"Yeah," Quaritch answered, placing the pole into a hole in the ground. "I'm not too thrilled."

Jake scoffed, grabbing another pole, and placed it into the ground. "I can tell," the once-Marine stated. "I mean, you'll be gone for five to six years. Well, at least it en't like before. Thank God for advancements in technology."

The clone seated himself on a rock, his hands on his knees. "How can I live here, though?" he asked. "I mean, I'll always have to wear this." He pointed at the mask on his face.

The Na'vi male looked at him. He remembered when his soul was transplanted into his Avatar body. "Do you still have Avatars?" he asked.

"Nope, RDA sold everything."

Jake twitched his ears. "Well, The Tree of Souls might just help," he threw out there.

"Explain."

"Well it transplanted my soul into this body." He pounded his fist into his chest. "And maybe, just maybe, the tree might help you breathe Pandoran air."

"That's mad."

"Well, who knows! It might work."

The clone looked at the Na'vi, rubbing at his wrist. "Perhaps," he muttered, kicking a rock down a little hill.

* * *

Mo'at looked to Jake, a child on her lap. The baby cooed gently, playing with a twig. "That seems difficult," she stated. "I do not know if Eywa will allow that."

"Well, he helped us," Jake noted. "Perhaps Eywa will allow him to breathe the air."

The older Na'vi woman held the child closer to her body. "We can try," she said. "Then we will see what Eywa wants. I will ask her now."

Mo'at stood up, handing the child to the mother, and then walked to The Tree of Souls. Soon she was there, looking at the proud tree. She grabbed one of the vines gently, and connected her braid to it. She knelt down, closing her eyes to focus on the voices that entered her mind. Mo'at held out her hands, humming to herself. She then began to pray, calling upon Eywa.

"_He_ _is one of the People. Bring him to me in a few days so I can make him one_."

She opened her eyes, and then smiled.

* * *

"Tu'sky! Tu'sky!"

The female Na'vi laughed as her energetic brother lunged into his sister's arms. She kissed his head over and over again, and nuzzled against his hair. Norm approached, smiling happily at them. Tu'sky could now walk, and there was no need for her to stay in the hospital ward. She carefully stood up, embracing Norm tightly. Quaritch was there, watching them at Rajian's side.

"Report."

"She's doing well, Miles," Rajian answered. "You don't have to worry about her now."

The clone smiled, pulling the male nurse into a back-breaking hug. "Thank you, Rajian," he said.

The Indian man smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "It's my job," he simply said.

Quaritch clamped his hand on the other man's shoulder, squeezed it, and then went to his mate-to-be, and they held each other tightly. Rajian couldn't help but to smile. And the clone could not wait for tonight . . . After all, Eywa had a surprise for him. Two of them.

Quaritch patted Rajian's shoulder as he broke away from his friend. Tu'sky kissed her brother's head as she held him tightly, and Norm watched, waiting for his hug. She stood up, freeing one of her arms, and she pulled him into a hug. After a few moments of holding each other, Quaritch approached her, looking up at her expectantly.

"No hug for me?" he asked, opening his strong arms.

Tu'sky beamed, pulling from Norm, placed Ma'ki on the ground and scooped Quaritch up as if he was like a child. He felt a little awkward, but he ignored it as he wrapped his arms around her elongated neck. The clone gave her a gentle peck on the cheek as she practically squeezed him in her grip.

"Babe, can't breathe," he grumbled.

She lessened her grip, and looked at him. "Sorry," she whispered. Tu'sky glanced down at Rajian, and beamed. "Ra," the midget Na'vi called. "Thank you for help me." She put her mate-to-be down, and pulled the other man into a gentle hug.

Rajian smirked. The thought of a half-naked woman hugging him made him blush. "No problem," he stated. However, he kept his composure.

Quaritch reached for Tu'sky's large hands. "Tu'sky, I want to talk to you, _privately_," he said, emphasizing the last word.

She blinked, looking at him coolly. "Okay, yes," she agreed, following her mate-to-be.

As the two walked, Quaritch took a glance behind him. He saw Rajian giving him thumbs up, and moved his hands as if he was spanking someone that was not there. Norm was staring at the male nurse as if he was disgusted. Ma'ki had no idea what he was doing, and curiously staring at the human. The clone waved down at his male nurse friend as he pulled her into the forest. In the canopy above, there were the Prolemuris. The apelike animal climbed through the branches, searching for food. Its blue fleshy skin stood out among the green. It looked curiously at them, and continued on.

"What wrong?" she asked, sitting down, and pulling his body close to him.

"I watched some videos of the man I was cloned off of."

She looked at him. "_Lumpe_? I thought I say that you my Miles," she said, placing her hand to his chest.

"I am," he said, resting his hand over hers. "But, I wanted to know . . ."

"He bad man?"

"Not _bad_, per say, but really, _really_ messed up—or, yeah, bad I would guess," Quaritch offered.

She looked at him as if she wanted him to explain.

"Well, he wanted to protect his people, and he hated the Na'vi," he said. "He was—don't tell Jake and the others I said this—but he's not that evil of a person."

Tu'sky pulled away from him, just staring at him. "But, I heard JakeSully and NormSpellman said he was bad man," she growled. "And you say he not evil?"

"Compared to Blackwood, he's not that evil," he tried to reason with her. "He's just a really messed up guy that wanted to protect his people."

Tu'sky stood up, glaring at him. "NormSpellman told me that he ruined Hometree," she snarled, pointing out to where the old Hometree was located. "And Hometree land on _sa'nok_, and she dead. And you say he not _that_ evil."

Quaritch reached up, trying to grab her hands. "You're panicking," he whispered.

She yanked away. "You say he not bad!" she screamed.

"But I'm not saying he's good; he was a complete jackass," he whispered. "What he did was wrong, I understand. I don't like him either, but I understand his point of view. He saw the Na'vis as evil, and he wanted to protect his men, like you wanted to protect your clan. Are you saying that your race is perfect?"

She paused, looking at him. She remembered that other members from other clans made fun of her because of her height. Tu'sky's hands gripped the other, and they hung at her stomach-level. "No, we no perfect," she whispered.

Quaritch reached for her hands, gripping them. "I am sorry for your mother and father who were killed, my heart goes out to them, and along with the other Na'vis that were murdered," he said. "But you forget: many innocent humans died as well. Parents, mothers, fathers, uncles, aunts, daughters, and sons—they were doing their job; that does not mean that they are evil, unless they were like Blackwood and his men. Do you understand?"

She was silent, looking at her mate-to-be. For a moment, she began to remember why she hated the humans, but when her mate-to-be touched her, she remembered why she was interested in humans and why she loved Quaritch. He was right. The Na'vi were no different than the humans (well, humans tried to kill Eywa and nature, and RDA had successfully done so on their planet). Tu'sky looked at him, and bent down.

"You right," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "But no tell other clan what you told me."

Quaritch smiled, pressing his finger to her lips. "I won't breathe a word," he chuckled. "And will you?"

"No," she answered, holding him to her frame again. He wrapped his arms around her upper torso, and rubbed little circles in between her shoulder blades. "No, my Miles, I will not."

"Good girl. And I'm sorry I made you mad."

She nodded, Quaritch pulling her into a hug. "But what the humans and the original Quaritch did was wrong, I'm not saying they didn't," he said, gripping her arms.

She nodded again, her ears low. "But we are to blame too," Tu'sky whispered. "We used to kill you for sport. My mother would. It was like rite of passage."

Quaritch bobbed his head slowly. "See?" he asked.

"I do see," she said softly. "Eywa mad at us?"

"I'm not sure."

Tu'sky pulled him into a hug, and kissed the top of his head. "I sorry," she said into his ear.

"So am I," Quaritch stated, holding her tightly.

Tu'sky pulled back, looking at him. "I going to help with the village," she said. "You come with me." She grabbed his hand, and pulled him along.

* * *

Tu'sky groaned, rubbing at her sides. They still ached. Norm looked at her. "Perhaps you should stop working," he said.

Tu'sky looked up. "I almost done," she stubbornly said.

The Na'vi had started rebuilding huts, and Tu'sky along with the help of Quaritch and Norm, they built a nice hut for the family to sleep in. Norm would sleep in the neighboring hut. Ma'ki looked at the adults, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Okay, this is good," Quaritch stated, dusting off his hands.

Tu'sky shrugged. "Not yet," she whispered. "Ma'ki wants to go pray at The Tree of Souls. He told me not too long ago, and he wants to go with you."

Quaritch looked up at her. "Oh? Okay," he said. He turned to the boy, who was eagerly waiting for him. "Want to go pray?"

"Yes!" he cried happily.

Ma'ki rushed over, grabbing his arm. Quaritch looked to his mate. "Want to join us?" he asked the midget Na'vi.

"No, not yet," she said. "You go."

"Come! Come!" Ma'ki cried, tugging the human along.

"Okay, okay," Quaritch said, the boy tugging him into the forest.

Tu'sky smiled, and continued to work on her hut. In five to seven minutes, the human and the Na'vi boy approached the strong glowing tree. Ma'ki broke from the human, and grabbed a long glowing vine. He reached behind, grabbing his queue, and connected it to the vine. The human looked at him, and then up at the tree. The glow was so calming and serene—it comforted the clone. In the background, they could hear the sounds of animals and the cool night of the plants set the night aglow. The human looked back to the Na'vi boy.

"What is it like?" he asked, pointing to the Na'vi's queue.

"I can feel the tree," Ma'ki explained. "I can feel the pulse of Eywa."

Quaritch nodded in silence, wishing that he could share what the boy was feeling. Ma'ki then disconnected his braid, and yawned. "I go to sleep," he said, nuzzling into the ground.

"Okay, kid," he said, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Get some sleep."

Ma'ki smiled, and closed his eyes. In a few moments of silence, the boy was asleep. Quaritch glanced around, seeing the _Ikran_ and glowing bugs fly above. The large holy tree stood tall and proud, and it looked over Her people.

"Hey, Eywa? You there?"

Quaritch looked at the holy tree. Ma'ki was asleep on the grass, his tail coiled tightly around his legs. The clone glanced up the vines of the tree, and crouched down, his hands touching a glowing vine. It was warm to the touch, like it always was and would be. Night had fallen upon the world of Pandora, and the darkness was set aglow. Tiny glowing bugs zipped by as did the holy seeds. Tu'sky was tending to the village, and she would join him later.

"This is the first time that I just wanted to talk," Quaritch said, swallowing and then moistening his lips. "Thank you for saving Tu'sky and the other Na'vis. They're doing fine, just so ya know."

_Eywa listens._

"I realized the man I'm based after is a real asshole."

_Eywa continues to listen._

"So, yeah, I want to say that I am sorry for him. But I want you to understand: not all the Sky People are bad, just most. Some needed a paycheck to provide for their families. Don't get me wrong, but please don't hate them all. We're not all evil monsters," the clone stated. He paused, looking at his black boots. "I am here for You, and Your people, Eywa. And thank you for everything."

_Eywa smiles._

"I—that's all I wanted to say," Quaritch said. "Hey, is Wolfe and Grace with you? If so, I want to say something to them. If that's okay . . .?"

_Eywa agrees. He has done so well, and She thinks that he deserves to be rewarded._

The clone reached for a glowing vine, gripping it in his hands gently. "Hey, Dr. Wolfe, I miss you," he said.

**_"And I miss you to, my son."_**

Quaritch dropped the vine, and started in surprise at the tree. A female's laugh filled his head.

**_"What do ya know, he's not a total ass. Thank God for that. And he can hear us, right? Clone?"_**

"Who—what?"

The clone looked at the still sleeping boy.

**_"I have to say, Wolfe, you made a fine clone. Dumbass Parker was wrong; I am impressed with him."_**

**_"Why, thank you, Grace."_**

Grace? As in Grace Augustine? Quaritch continued to hear the voices, but then he calmed. Eywa was allowing him to listen to them. He smiled a little. He knew that this was a one-time chance in his entire lifetime to talk to them.

**_"Why are you smiling like a moron, jarhead?"_** Grace demanded, but there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"What? I can't smile?" Quaritch asked in a playful tone.

**_"It's difficult for me to see you smile, but then again, you're not like the real Quaritch."_**

"I can agree with that."

Grace laughed. **_"I can see you're looking after dumbass Jake for me, right? And Norm?"_** she asked.

"I try."

**_"And you look after Tu'sky. Okay? She's a good girl. She was such a good student. Her and her parents."_**

Quaritch smiled. "Yes, I know," he agreed.

**_"And son, live and enjoy life,"_** Dr. Wolfe said. **_"It's not all that bad here in Eywa's Land. You'll love it here when your time comes. Farewell, my son."_**

Quaritch nodded, still smiling. "Will do," he said.

**_"And be yourself, but stop being a jackass to Norm,"_** Grace sneered.

"Naw. I like being an ass to him."

**_"Typical jarhead."_**

Quaritch winked at the tree, and Grace scoffed.

**_"Bye, Quaritch. I'll see you when you kick the can."_**

The clone gave a short nod of his head. "Goodbye, Grace," he called.

And it grew silent. Quaritch looked down at the boy, and a tiny formed on his face. He walked over to him, and nudged him awake. But it was proven in vain. He sat down, and yawned, stretching out his arms.

"Night, kid," he said, laying on the grass.

And he fell asleep there and then. Tu'sky smiled as she approached them. The midget Na'vi was silent as she approached them. Tu'sky bent down, stroking her brother's face gently. She then crouched down, kissing each of them, and curled up next to them, her arms around her little family. And above, the _Atokirina' _bounced along the air in their own little dance.

* * *

Quaritch yawned, sitting up, Tu'sky's arm draped around his body. He looked at his mate-to-be, and smiled. Just then, he heard some screeches. He looked up, and behind him, Tu'sky stirred. A body dove down from the sky, and landed. It was Red Beauty. The female Na'vi awoken her brother, and Ma'ki yawned.

"Miles?" Tu'sky called, watching the human gently pet the creature.

"Don't worry, this here is Red Beauty," Quaritch said with a large grin.

Ma'ki stood up quickly, and ran over to the _Ikran_. "An _Ikran_!" he cried happily, stroking the snout of the animal.

Tu'sky stood up, looking at the animal, which was swooning in Ma'ki's numerous pets. "Your _Ikran_?" she asked, her eyes wide. She could not believe what she was seeing. A human tamed an _Ikran_ without a queue?

"Yep, she's Red Beauty," Quaritch said, hugging his _Ikran's_ thick neck. "Aren't you? Yes you are. You like it when I stroke your neck, don't you?"

Red Beauty's tail thumped on the ground, and she cooed. Tu'sky thought that the name was odd, but she did not question. She reached out, and touched the leathery skin. She beamed, looking at the dragon-like animal.

"She's beautiful," Tu'sky said.

"Hence the name."

The midget Na'vi continued to pet the animal, and then started to think about her own dead _Ikran_. She frowned, loosing herself in her thoughts. Quaritch looked at her face with a frown. He then cleared his throat, and looked to Ma'ki.

"Hey, kid, why don't you go back to the village?" he asked. "I want to talk to your sister privately, if that's alright."

Ma'ki nodded his head sharply. "Okay," he agreed, and ran to the village.

Quaritch looked at her, and placed a hand to Tu'sky hip. "You okay?" he asked.

She looked down at him. "Y-yes," Tu'sky stammered. "I am fine."

"You don't look fine."

Tu'sky hung her head, her hand still on the creature's neck.

"Would you like to fly?"

She looked at the human with surprise. He did not have a queue, and he had learned how to ride an _Ikran_?

"How can you ride Ikran?" she asked. "You have no _Tsahaylu_."

Quaritch beamed proudly. "Because I am a badass," he simply put with an overly-confident grin on his features. "That's how."

Tu'sky looked at him briefly before giggling. She watched as the human climbed up the animal, grabbed her queues with one hand, and with the other, he motioned for the Na'vi to join him. She climbed aboard, wrapping her arms around him, feeling the bulky EXO-Pack backpack pressed awkwardly to her chest. Quaritch grabbed the other queue, and started to yank back at them.

"Fly!"

The _Ikran_ screeched, and dove into the air. Tu'sky jerked, holding her mate-to-ne tightly, and her eyes shut. She forgot what it was like to fly. The midget opened her eyes, and glanced down, seeing the tops of the trees. Quaritch leaned forward, feeling the wind move over his body. Tu'sky felt so weightless and free. Her hair whipped around in the winds, closing her eyes, and beamed. Red Beauty screeched, going higher into the air. Morning mist rolled over the couple and the animal. The _Ikran_ glided across the air, steering when Quaritch told her to by yanking gently on her queues. Tu'sky screeched happily, throwing up her arms, feeling so free and happy. The _Ikran_ flew smoothly, flying solo.

"How you doing back there?" Quaritch called to Tu'sky.

She answered in a happy call, and throwing up her arms. Quaritch laughed. Tu'sky's arms wrapped around the human, holding him close.

"I forgot how this felt," she whispered into his ear.

Quaritch smiled. Tu'sky then did something that surprised him: her hand trailed down his chest, stopping not too far from his pants. The clone groaned, her hands rubbing at his skin. Her mouth then started to work at his neck, leaving her mark. Quaritch's pants started to become a little tight. Then there was a screech, and the two stopped, remembering where they were. Red Beauty looked at them, as if to say: "Don't you dare. Not on my back."

"We've got company," Quaritch whispered with a smirk.

Tu'sky blushed, not daring to look at the _Ikran_.

"C'mon, let's get to the tribe."

* * *

"Where is MilesQuaritch?"

Ma'ki pointed to The Tree of Souls. "He with _tsmuke_," he answered.

Mo'at nodded. "When will they return?" she inquired.

"I don't know," Ma'ki answered, ripping a piece of meat in half. "He want to talk to _tsmuke_ alone. Why?"

"Eywa sent me a message," she said, her hands lifting skyward. "That why."

The sounds of an _Ikran_ screeched and filtered through the atmosphere. The clan glanced up, seeing a bright red animal land, and Tu'sky and Quaritch disembarked from the animal. The clan was in awe, and they approached the animal, and Quaritch, surprised and confused. He beamed at them, and said:

"I know. I tamed an _Ikran_. I _am_ a badass."

Jake looked at the _Ikran_, and laughed. "Bug deal, I'm _Toruk_ _Makto_," he said with a smug grin.

"Yeah, but I tamed Red Beauty without a _Tsahaylu_. Ha!"

"Red Beauty? What a stupid name for an _Ikran_."

"Watch it."

Mo'at walked through the crowd, and looked at the human. "MilesQuaritch," she called.

The human looked up at her, smirked. "Hey, witchdoctor," he greeted. "What's up?"

Mo'at cocked her head to the side, and then smoothed out the clothing she was wearing. "I want to speak with you," she said, holding out her arm.

Quaritch blinked, and agreed. The human followed her. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I had message from Eywa," she simply said. "She says you are one of the People. She wants me to bring you to Her."

"To The Tree of Souls?"

"I presume."

"When?"

"I presume tonight."

Quaritch nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will tell the other clan members."

He watched as Mo'at speak softly to Jake and her daughter. Tu'sky then approached her mate-to-be, looking at him.

"What did she say?"

Quaritch looked up. "Eywa has something for me."

* * *

Quaritch looked at the plants later the next night. The cool light of the bioluminescence of the plants glowed. The _Penghrrap_ stood tall next to him, the icy blue light outlined the clone in a calming way, and not too far from him was the _Torukspxam_. He waited patiently for Tu'sky. She said she had something for him. The clone's foot tapped on the forest floor below him, the colour of the grass turned bright neon green with each movement. Not too far off, he saw one of those Fan Lizards; one of his favorite animals. He smirked, slowly approaching it with an outstretched hand. The moment Quaritch brushed his fingers against it, the animal darted off, opening it's Chinese fan-like wings, twirling around and around in circles. He then heard a small cough, and turned his attention away from the animal, and at Tu'sky, who stood near the _Torukspxam_. It stood tall and bioluminescent purple light outlined the midget Na'vi. Around her neck she wore the traditional _Tawtsngal's_ vine-like sensory tips. It was to be worn when a young Na'vi would search for a mate. Several times she had worn it, but now it was put to use. She had never attracted a mate before, until now. Her father had been right:

_"If you will wait, Eywa will bless you with a mate. All you need is patience, my daughter."_

Quaritch approached her, his hand brushing against her hip, and she trembled. His hand moved up her leg, touching her smooth beautiful cyanic skin that was oddly speckled with her bioluminescent markings.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, his voice laced with lust.

Her cheeks turned purple in her bashfulness. "We cannot mate until you made one of the People," she stated, shivering as his hand snaked sneakily under her loincloth.

"I know," Quaritch said, still smirking. "It doesn't mean I can't touch you, can I?"

"W-well, okay, but no mating," she whispered, her thigh twitching. "Not until you become one of the People."

"Which will be tomorrow after tonight's ceremony."

Quaritch pulled his hand back from under the cloth, and fingered at her to come closer. She bent down, and he grabbed her face, took a breath, removed his mask, and pressed a hasty and lustful kiss to her lips. She was surprised by the intensity of the kiss, but soon melted into it. She dropped to her knees, her eyes leveled with his. He placed the EXO-Pack mask back onto his face, and he held her close. Tu'sky suddenly pulled back, much to Quaritch's dismay, and she raced towards a tree, stopping, wanting him to follow her. He laughed, and soon like little children at play, they chased each other through the forest. That was until Tu'sky jumped into a small bright blue lake. Quaritch stopped at the edge, looking in, worried about her. He saw bubbles rise to the surface of the water, and waited. He was about to chase after her until she burst out of the water, scaring the military man. The clone fell back, looking at her with wide eyes. Tu'sky laughed, grabbing at one of his black boots.

"Hey, no strip tease!" he called, yanking back his boot. "Not until tomorrow."

She giggled, propelling herself out of the water, and she moved closer to him. Quaritch did not mind that he was about to get wet. He held her close as she kissed his head lovingly. Just then, the sound of someone clearing their throat filled their ears. They glanced up, seeing the smiling Norm off in the distance.

"Hey, lovebirds," he called. "C'mon, time for the ceremony."

* * *

Quaritch was then whisked away to The Tree of Souls. The colours of red, blue, and green vibrated, glowing on his skin. The Na'vi were sitting before the tree, their braids connected to the vegetation, praying in their native tongue. Tu'sky limped over next to him her hand on his head, and his hand to her hip. Neytiri, Jake, Ma'ki, and Norm sat at the front, praying. Mo'at was at the front, looking at the clone. He stood up next to her, glancing at her. She placed her hands to his shoulders, smiling.

"Lay down," she ordered.

Quaritch did so, feeling the soft grass under him. The grass was alive against his skin, and he took in a calming breath. Tu'sky sat next to him, her arms on his chest, beaming down at him.

"It be okay," she told him, touching his hand gently.

"Babe, I'm not worried," he told her with a smirk. He then flashed her a thumbs up.

The chanting filled the atmosphere, and Quaritch remained still on the ground. The grass moved in perfect harmony against his roughed skin. Eywa's name was called out, the Na'vi people crying Her name. Tu'sky was by his side, chanting softly to herself, looking at his face with a tiny smile. The clone felt the grass move up the side of his face (how? He did not know). The grass was alive, and moving up his face. Quaritch closed his eyes, just listening to the voices of his People. Mo'at cried, raising her arms to the Heavens. Some grass moved to the back of his neck, and he felt an odd connection in his soul. The grass moved to his mask, and Tu'sky reached for it. He took in a breath, and she removed it. The grass moved, going to his mouth. The clone opened his mouth slightly, and the grass moved in the mouth. Tu'sky then covered his face with the mask, and the vegetation moved down his throat. The gag reflex reacted, and he began to choke. His mate-to-be was still there, her hands to his chest, still chanting in her native tongue. Tu'sky then rested her head over his beating heart. Quaritch then began to tremble, the grass blades moving further down his throat. He felt pain, sharp pain as he gagged and spat blood. Just then, there was a very sharp pain, and he lurched forward, spitting blood on his mask. The mask was confining. He reached forward to his mask, and ripped it off his face. The clone's lips were covered with blood, and so was the inside of his mouth. Tu'sky reached for him, one hand on his back, the other on his heaving chest. Mo'at stopped, looking at the clone. She went to him, looking at the clone. Jake and Neytiri looked at him, as did the other Na'vi people. Ma'ki lunged for him, pulling him into an embrace.

"Miles! Miles!" the little boy cried.

Quaritch then took in a sharp breath, his arms dropping around the boy. For some strange reason, his body was weak. "Hey, boy," he whispered, tightening his arms around the boy. "Nice to see ya."

Tu'sky smiled broadly, looking at her mate-to-be. Norm calmly smiled. He could breath Pandoran air. Even thouygh he knew it would be a challenge to breath properly, he could breath it. Mo'at smiled, lifting her arms to the sky. "Praise Eywa, She made MilesQuaritch breathe!"

The Na'vi cheered.

"He is one of the People!"

_Soon_, Quaritch thought, hugging the boy to his chest.

* * *

**_Lumpe: _****why.**

**_Sa'nok: mother._**


	17. In the eyes of Eywa

**_FINALLY_. I got to update this. **

* * *

In the eyes of Eywa

17

He could breathe Pandoran air, and soon he would officially be one of the People.

_Eywa kicked some major ass_, Quaritch thought.

The village was calm, and most of the members were preparing for bed. Tu'sky cleaned the blood off the clone's scared and ripped body. Ma'ki was by the human's side, slightly bouncing up and down in place, clapping his hands. "This great!" he cried happily. "Eywa made Miles breathe!"

Norm was seated on the other side of Quaritch, his mouth twitching in almost disbelief. "Wow," he simple breathed.

Quaritch slightly smirked at the once-human. "Pretty badass goddess you've got," he said, fondly looking up at Tu'sky.

She blushed, and her tail-tip flicked. "Yes, Eywa is all-powerful," she said, dunking her rag back into the bowl of water, and dabbed it around the clone's face.

Quaritch pulled back, feeling odd that he was being babied. "Okay, okay, I've got this," he said, taking the rag from her grip. He cleaned off the blood from his face and thick neck.

Tu'sky blinked, but then smiled, resting her hands on her folded legs. She sat like one of those paintings of beautiful Japanese women. All she needed was an umbrella and a kimono. Quaritch smirked at her, and allowed the fresh night air to dry his skin.

"Mo'at will officially make you a clan member tomorrow. Lucky bastard—you didn't have to go through all the rites of passages," Norm muttered.

"Sure I will," Quaritch stated. "I'll just have to do it backwards."

Ma'ki sat down, crossing his legs, and his tail twitched. "I teach you how to hunt," he said enthusiastically.

Quaritch beamed at the child, and fondly patted the top of his head. "Okay, _'evi_," he simply said.

Norm yawned, stretching out his limbs. "Well, time for me to hit the hay," he said, thumbing over his shoulder.

Tu'sky nodded, pulling her clan-brother close. "Good night," she said.

Norm held her in return. "Yes, good night," he said, a smile tugging at his lips as Ma'ki held him.

Quaritch waited patiently, and he and the Na'vi male shared a look. Norm smiled, and offered his hand to the clone, who took it with a smile. Soon the once-Avatar walked away, and retreated to his own hut. Soon the clone was picked up by his mate-to-be, and placed in a hand-woven hammock. His hand pressed against it, and soon settled against it, reclining in it, his hands behind his head. Ma'ki smiled, climbing in after the clone, and soon Tu'sky was in with them, curling up next to them. Quaritch smiled, turning on the side, and placing his hand to his arm, smiling at her. She returned it, leaning in towards him to kiss his forehead. He smiled, and the trio fell into sleep.

* * *

A black male known as Captain Spring sat in the AMP room, cleaning the war paint that was still marked on its metal skin. The large room was open to the toxic Pandoran atmosphere, and those who had entered the room had to wear their EXO-Pack masks. He moved the rag in circular motions as the paint started to chip off bit by bit. Quaritch remembered him as the only one that had blue flame decals on his AMP suit and Samson plane. It stood out among the cadet grey metal machines. A tattoo of a bison skull was marked on his bicep and so were some other smaller tattoos. The clone approached him, and cleared his throat. The man looked up, and then stumbled to his feet.

"Sir!" he cried, shifting into the military attention stance. Despite looking completely stoic, he was still surprised to learn that the clone could breathe Pandoran air.

"At ease," Quaritch stated.

Spring shifted slightly, and placed his hands behind his back. "Sir, can I help you, sir?" he asked, his slight lisp affecting some of his words.

"Actually, yes, you can," Quaritch said, a small smirk on his face. "It's about Blackwood's surviving men."

"And . . .?"

"You want to help me get rid of them?"

Spring perked up slightly. "Absolutely," he answered.

Quaritch clasped his hands together. "Perfect," he breathed, a large smile forming on his face. "Then I'll need your Samson and get your guns loaded."

"Sounds good, sir," Spring said with a tiny smirk. "I didn't like those sons of bitches anyways. I mean, they're rapists . . ."

The clone arched an eyebrow. "Yes," he breathed, but he noticed the pained look on Spring's face, and then stated: "What's bothering you, soldier?"

The captain glanced up, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. "Oh, well, it's just I don't like rapists," he stated.

"Who would?"

"It's just, sir, that I take it personally. My mother was raped . . . and she had me."

Quaritch's heart skipped a beat, and he looked at the slightly shorter man with surprise. Captain Spring was a child of rape? The black human glanced over, biting the tip of his tongue before continuing. "My mother did love me, but she was always reminded of her rapist, my . . . _father_," he growled out. "I remember her crying sometimes . . ." He glanced up at the clone. "All I want is one favor: let me kill one of Blackwood's men—by myself. I want to kill one. Just _one_."

The colonel gave a short nod. "Go on," he stated. "But I am going to have some of the parents have their way with the men before we finish them off."

Spring nodded, a smirk forming on his lips. "Sounds good to me," he said. "So, where are they?"

"Locked up in a cell," Quaritch answered. "You want to have ya fun with the Na'vi parents?" He thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of where the cell was located. "Want to have some fun?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Spring answered.

The clone smiled, placing his arm around the other man's shoulders, and the two walked off towards the cells.

"So, I hear you've got a Na'vi girl," Spring stated.

"Oh, yeah," Quaritch said, patting the other man on the shoulder in a friendly manner before letting him go.

"So, you _are_ another Jake Sully."

Quaritch paused, looking at the dark-skinned man by him. "So I've heard," he stated, and continued to walk with the man. "So I've heard many times, so I don't need to hear it from you."

Captain Spring let out a rumbling laugh, and both entered the hallway where the cells were located. It too was filled with Pandoran air. Those surviving Blackwood men sat in each cell alone. There were some Na'vi couples crouching outside of the building, looking at Quaritch. The scarred human nodded towards them. Some of Quaritch's men were standing outside of the cells, guns in hand. The clone motioned to one of them.

"Give me one," he ordered. "How many of them survived the war?"

"Twenty-five, sir," the soldier ordered.

"Oh, really? Then bring out five."

The marines nodded, going into the cells, and yanking them out. Blackwood's men, who were wearing EXO-Packs, stared at the clone with disbelief and surprise. Quaritch was not wearing an EXO-Pack. The clone smirked at them.

"Howdy," he mocked. "Missed me?"

Quaritch's men restrained one savagely acting man who was glaring at the clone. The clone's men yanked them outside as to where the Na'vi were waiting patiently outside. "Damn traitor!" he chafed.

"What? Me? Naw," Quaritch stated. "We saw a bunch of evil assholes that just needed to be stopped. That's all."

"Yeah, and you got yourself a little whore just like Sully," he spat.

Quaritch's fist smashed against the man's chest, winding him, and the man fell to his knees and Quaritch's metal-tipped shoe smashed into his neck, snapping it, and the man fell dead. Blackwood's other men stared at the limp body, clamping their mouths shut. The clone glared at the men, his eyes narrowed.

"Anyone else want to say anything?" he growled the question.

The men stayed silent.

"I thought so," he growled, one male Na'vi grabbing the dead body by the scruff of his shirt.

The male Na'vi, also known as Mekit'ta, held the human up, looking at him. His five-year-old daughter was raped by one of the men. He looked at the scarred man. "_Can I have his body?_" he asked in Na'vi.

"_To do . . . what?_" Quaritch asked slowly in Na'vi.

"_Set his body on fire_."

In the Na'vi culture, when one would set another's body on fire, it was the ultimate insult. The clone nodded, waving around his hand dismissively. "_Go on_," he agreed.

Mekit'ta beamed, and spoke to his mate. The two went into the forest with the body, and the other Blackwood men watched, slightly horrified and scared. Quaritch smirked, rubbing at his knuckles. "Now, I want ya'll to hear this: all of you will die," he stated. "You see, we don't like people that go around raping and killing our women and daughters."

The men twitched, and the Na'vi couples chuckled, the men fingering their stone knifes with eagerness. The four humans shifted as the Na'vi men crept closer. Quaritch turned to Spring. "Pick one," he called to the man with the lisp.

Spring grinned, and grabbed a white-skinned man, yanking him away with uncontrolled happiness. The tall black male shoved the rapist down to the ground, pulled out his gun that was strapped to his side, and shot the man executioner style. The body grew limp, and blood gushed from his head. Spring placed the gun back to its holster, and smirked at the little river of crimson that flowed out. Quaritch turned to the Na'vi couples.

"_Now, listen here, I'm giving you these men_," he said in Na'vi. "_I want to kill the other men later today as well, but with other ways. Is that okay?"_

"_As long as we can kill some more_," Mek'su said, a mother of another raped daughter.

"_You want more?_"

"_Yes_."

"Sure thing," Quaritch stated. He turned to one of his men. "Bring out some more."

He nodded, taking a few more men with him as they entered the cell rooms inside of the facility. Spring kicked the limp body at his feet. "Yeah, asshole," he growled. "How ya like me now." In his mind, he was pretending that this man was his rapist father with each kick.

Several more men were taken out, and thrust at the Na'vis. Quaritch nodded, and motioned for them to do what they wanted. The men took their knives, and violently stabbed them as the women helped. Quaritch smirked as Spring approached his side.

"So, what now, sir?" he asked.

Quaritch smirked deviously as an idea struck him.

* * *

Blackwood's men were stunned—Quaritch could breathe Pandoran air. The clone smirked, running his fingers down the barrel of his gun. After all day fixing most of Hell's Gate, he finally got to deal with these guys. Jake stood next to him, along with Captain Spring. To the male clan leader, this felt like déjà vu. But this time, there was no _live_ Parker Selfridge and a clone of Miles Quaritch was by his side. He was one of the men that saved the Na'vi people. He turned up to Jake.

"What do you want to do with them?" he asked.

The marines twitched, looking at the large circle of Na'vi warriors armed with bows and arrows aimed at them. The once brutal marines were reduced to nothing now, and they were fearful. They knew that today they would die. Jake tapped his foot, narrowing his eyes at the humans.

"Hmm, what do you think, Quaritch?" he asked, glancing down at the human by his side.

Many devious ideas came to mind as his fingers rubbed against the metal. "Well, I've got some ideas," he said with a sickening smirk.

Jake bent down to his level, and listened as Miles whispered in his ear. The clan leader pulled back, looking at him, and waved down at one Na'vi, calling in the alien tongue. The warrior nodded, and pulled three marines from the ten that were left, and yanked them along, thrusting them towards the clone.

"Take off your uniforms," the clone ordered.

The three marines shared before one Na'vi hissed at them, waving his knife around before they did what Quaritch wanted. They stripped down until they only had their undergarments on. It was dusk, and they shivered.

"Captain, get them onto the Scorpion," Quaritch called.

Spring saluted, and waved his gun at them. "Alright, you heard him, onto the 'copter, let's move," he growled, jamming the barrel into one of the men's upper torso.

The marines, now reduced to clinging to their EXO-Packs, submissively climbed into the gunship. Red Beauty rested on the warm concrete, sunning her leathery skin. She perked up her head, and let out a little animalistic sound. Quaritch patted her jaw, and climbed up onto her back. She shifted, and the clone grabbed her queues. The moment the Scorpion took to the air, Red Beauty followed.

* * *

They reached far into the forest—far from the Na'vi village and far from Hell's Gate—no human contact whatever. The Scorpion landed carefully as animals ran from the metal creation. Quaritch gave no warning as he literally kicked the marines out of the gunship when it landed. He gave the men the bird as the Scorpion ship rose into the air. Red Beauty screeched as he gently pulled back on her queues.

"Have fun, you sons of bitches," he laughed as the machine and his _Ikran_ disappeared from view.

The men had nothing. No weapons. Hardly any clothing. They were left out here to die. If they did survive not being eaten, they surely would not survive the cold. Night fell upon them, and the cackles of hyena laughter filled the air. They started to panic, and they could not protect themselves from their attack.

* * *

The cold glow of night was beautiful, and it outlined Captain Spring's gunship. Red Beauty flew about seven arm's lengths distance from the gunship. Inside of the Scorpion were two marines, all shaking and fearful. Quaritch lead the way until they reached the highest end of the floating mountains of Pandora. Spring pulled back on his controls until his flying craft hovered. Red Beauty cawed lightly, and Quaritch patted her neck fondly.

"Go on, have fun," he whispered to her.

Without any warning, the _Ikran's_ head lashed out, her firm jaws grabbing one human. His head was in her mouth, and she crunched down, killing him as she threw him across, the body smashing into one of the floating mountains before it fell downward towards the earth. The last human didn't have a chance to scream as he was crushed, and thrown out. Quaritch thumbed at the captain.

"Good, back to the base!" the clone called.

The _Ikran_ tasted the blood in her mouth, and swallowed before following the gunship.

* * *

Five marines were left as Jake tied them to a tree. Night was well upon them, but they did not seem to mind. Jake gave one final tug on the rope before he glanced over at his work. One marine spat on him, and the once-marine dried the saliva from his face.

"Traitors!" the human snarled. "All of you! _Traitors_!"

The pro-Na'vi marines shared a look, and then looked at the Na'vi with aimed bows and arrows. Jake walked past them, and patted one native Na'vi on the shoulder. "_Have fun_," he said in Na'vi.

The warriors smirked, and pulled back their bows, all firing in unison. For them, it was good target practice, and they did not mind killing these savages. And there bodies were set on fire, and thrown off a steep cliff as the flames died, and the scavengers waited patiently as the flames faded away so they could eat what was left of their charred bodies.

* * *

Blackwood's men had been properly disposed of. Quaritch had never been so proud of himself before. Of course, they way they disposed of them was what people would call "unorthodox," but he did not care. He had enjoyed every moment of it.

Quaritch looked over the wrecked Hell's Gate. There was one place in particular that he was searching for. It was hard to figure out where he was—this looked like the hall to the cafeteria. He was proven correct: the cafeteria was down the hall he was in. The clone shook his head, and turned down the fork that was in the hallway. He used his memory of the facility to figure out where he was going. Quaritch soon found where he wanted to go: the morgue. Luckily, it had not been destroyed (after all, it was underground). He looked around the room. It was a plain room made of metal, and to his right there was a device that would burn the dead bodies. He hoped that Dr. Wolfe's body had not been burned. The clone went through each large metal drawer, searching for him, then he found him. Dr. Wolfe was stiff and cold like a block of ice. He looked at the dead body, his face stiff, but his eyes pained. Someone let out a grunt, and he turned to look towards the door. Tu'sky struggled to free herself from the tiny door as she crossed over to her mate. Her head just barely hit the ceiling as she crouched next to him. She looked at the dead body.

"Who be this?" she asked, pointing at Dr. Wolfe.

Quaritch was silent for a few minutes before he spoke: "My father . . . my creator."

Tu'sky frowned deeply, and her hand went to grip her mate-to-be's shoulder. "I sorry," she whispered.

He placed a hand to her bent leg. "I know," he whispered.

"We burry him."

Quaritch looked up at her, a smile tugging at his lips. But he quickly frowned as he looked back at the body. She nuzzled her face into his neck. Her mate was still as he looked at the boy, and all she wanted to do is make him a little happier.

"_Nga yawn lu oer_," she whispered.

He blinked, puzzled. "What?" he inquired.

"I love you."

He smiled sadly, and placed his forehead against hers. "I love ya too, babe," Quaritch whispered. The clone looked back at the body, placing his hand to Dr. Wolfe's shoulder. "And I love you, father." And even if the burial was said, Quaritch felt a little free. He knew he would see his creator again . . .

* * *

Tu'sky held the semi-naked body of Dr. Wolfe, cradling him like he was her baby. Mo'at looked at the human, muttering a prayer as she waved her hands over the body. Quaritch watched as the spiritual advisor place her hand over Dr. Wolfe's heart, and led Tu'sky to a hole that was in the ground. Neytiri held one of the holy seeds in her hands, and waited for Tu'sky to step back as she placed the floating seed over the human's body. The Na'vi people were silent in their mental prayer, and then they started to cover the body with dirt. That was when Tu'sky noticed that Quaritch had wondered into the woods. Ma'ki looked up at his sister.

"I take care," she told her little brother.

She ran into the woods, and the little boy watched, Norm by his side. The forest was calm—just some small animal noises and the sound of crushing foliage under the clone's boots. Quaritch stopped, leaning against a tree, deep in his thoughts. His brows were furrowed, and a firm frown was spread across his face.

"My Miles?"

Quaritch looked up, seeing his mate-to-be. She was looking at him with worry. Her hand was up by her chest, and her ears were low. "Hey, babe," he said, reaching out for her hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, Tu'sky pulling him into a hug.

"You see him again."

"I know."

Even though it was the truth, he just wished that he could have protected him. The clone wished that he could have protected his father. Dr. Wolfe had given up his life so that Quaritch could live and enjoy his life. Tu'sky held the human close, and she kissed the back of his head. "You see him again," she repeated.

Quaritch smiled, holding her arms tightly. "Thank you," he said.

* * *

Daylight faded, and night fell upon the world of Pandora. Today was they day that Quaritch would, officially, become one of the People. He was in the main hut—Mo'at's hut. His shirt had been removed, and he sat there as Mo'at muttered prayers under her breath.

Mo'at dipped her fingers into white paint, and reached up to paint his body with the white swirls. Norm was next to him, painting his back and arms. Quaritch could not help but to beam. The paint was warm, and it dried quickly on his skin. Tu'sky was by his side, smiling gently at him. Mo'at stopped, looking at her work.

"You are finished," she said.

Tu'sky beamed, grabbing Quaritch's hand, tugging him along. "Come," she stated, going to the middle of the village.

He followed, still smiling, stopping until he was smack-dab in the middle of the village. Mo'at followed silently, and turned, looking at him with a large smile. Jake and Neytiri approached, standing near the spiritual advisor. Neytiri beamed at her mate, and he returned it. Mo'at kneeled down, placing her hands to his shoulders.

"You may not be Na'vi-born like most of us," she stated. "And you may not have Dreamwalker body like the Sky People had, but you defended us from harm, just like JakeSully. As far as we are concerned, you _are_ one of us. You _are_ Na'vi. You are one of us."

Quaritch smiled up at her, closing his eyes. The other Na'vis joined, all touching reaching for the others' shoulders. Tu'sky smiled, tears close to brimming her eyes. Jake watched on, feeling a sudden case of déjà vu while watching. This was just like the time when the Na'vi accepted him into the tribe. A feeling or euphoria filled his heart. Once enemy, now brother. It was amazing.

* * *

"Now, Ma'ki, there's no need to panic. I'm alright," Quaritch reassured with a comforting smile.

The little boy nodded. He had another nightmare. Ever since the war had ended, Ma'ki continued to relive it every single night. Tu'sky stroked her brother's head fondly, whispering to him in his native tongue in a comforting tone. This night, Ma'ki had a dream that Quaritch had died by Blackwood. The clone looked at the boy, still smiling calmly. He was looking more and more like a Na'vi native. Around his neck he wore a necklace lined with feathers and wore some jewelry.

"It was bad, bad dream," muttered Ma'ki, rubbing at his own shoulders.

Tu'sky stroked her brother's hair. "It is fine," she breathed. "The war is over."

The little boy nodded, reaching over to his sister and held her tightly. And then he moved over to the clone, hugging him. Norm was not too far off, walking over to pick up the boy. He shifted slightly, holding Ma'ki so he would not slip from his grasp. "I'll take him to his bed," Norm informed.

"Thank you," Quaritch stated. "That means a lot."

Norm smiled, holding the boy, and retreated to his bed. Tu'sky reached over to touch the clone's shoulder. The small Na'vi female looked with longing at the human by her side. Tonight was the night. "Come," she whispered, standing up, reaching for his hands, and she gripped them gently.

It was now the wake of night, and the stars began to shine. Quaritch smiled, following his mate-to-be. They entered the forest, cold light of blues and purples outlined the duo, and the tiny white glowing Woodsprites danced around them. The seeds were dancing in an innocent way—fluttering ever so carelessly in the atmosphere. The clone smiled, reaching for one of the holy seeds. Tu'sky watched him, her eyes hazed over with lust. She blinked, a thick purple blushed bloomed over her cheeks, and she bent down to kiss his cheek.

"You are Na'vi," she said in a low tone.

Quaritch smirked, looking at her as the sprite danced back into the sky. "I know," he said, reaching for her face. "You look cute when you blush."

Her face, if it was even possible, turned a darker shade of purple. His smirk broadened, and he kissed her cheek softly. Tu'sky smiled, reaching over to kiss his forehead. She said nothing, and took him further and further into the woods.

They soon reached a secluded area. The grass was cut low, and there was a tall tree, the roots poked from the earth, giving people an ideal place to sit and rest. Tu'sky sat between a parting of large roots. Quaritch still stood, the other planet's rays glowing over his body, giving him a beauty unknown to most. She smiled, her tail flicked.

"This is a beautiful place," he whispered to himself.

Tu'sky then looked over to Quaritch, entranced by her mate-to-be. Quaritch looked upward, smiling at the night sky.

"You beautiful."

The clone turned to her, arching an eyebrow. "I en't a girl," he chuckled.

"Still, you always beautiful to me, Miles."

Quaritch looked at her, smiling widely. He moved over to her, moving between her legs, and settled between them. He reached upward his head, kissing her lips for the first time that day. They caressed each other, just tasting the other. Tu'sky pulled Quaritch closer, her tail rubbing between his legs. Both of their bodies were becoming warm. He chuckled, shuttering gently as he pulled away. His thick fingers moved down her body, and she trembled under his rough touch. Her large fingers went to his short hair, gently playing with each fiber and stroking him. Quaritch enjoyed her touch, moaning as she rubbed his shoulder blades. The clone then grew silent, looking at the tiny scars on her body that Blackwood left behind. One of his fingers traced what used to be a stitched wound on her thigh, and she shuttered.

"He . . . didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

Tu'sky knew who he was talking about.

The small female Na'vi looked down at him, seeing the concern in his blue eyes. "Not bad," she answered, stroking his face with her large fingers. "He dead now—no need to worry no more."

Quaritch growling deeply, pulling her close, his fingers wrapped around her waist tightly. "I will not let anything else happen to you," he swore. "I promise."

"But then nothing _will_ happen."

Quaritch pulled his face from her smooth stomach, looking at her curiously. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"If you let nothing happen, then nothing happen," she said.

She could see the confusion still on his face, and Tu'sky could not help but to laugh.

"What's so funny? I haven't the damn idea what the hell you're saying!"

"I mean then nothing good happen," Tu'sky said. "We must allow Eywa to control world, no matter how bad . . ."

She looked down, and away from his eyes. Quaritch knew what she was talking about now. If he was not going to allow anything to happen to her, then they, as a mated pair, would miss out on key things in life. The clone frowned, and pressed a kiss to her dark blue lips. Tu'sky looked at him, snapping out of her saddened thoughts of her dead parents and _Ikran_. A tiny grin twitched at the human's lips, and his fingers brushed teasingly at her sides, and she let out a series of giggles.

"Cheer up, babe."

Tu'sky smiled, reaching down to kiss her mate-to-be. Quaritch pulled her closer, and he smiled as she began to remove his vest, and she carelessly dropped it to the side. He pulled back, pulling his T-shirt from over his upper torso. Her hands ran experimentally over his ripped body. The clone smirked, pulling her closer to kiss her, and then started to touch her. Tu'sky's tail flicked, and a moan passed her lips. His body was growing rigid, and hers was growing warmer by the second. Quaritch reached for the necklace that was lined with feathers that hung lazily around her neck, and pulled it off, freeing her already naked upper torso. His rough hands explored her thin and well-defined body.

Quaritch gently pushed on Tu'sky's stomach, wanting her to lay on her back. She did what he wanted, her face burning, and her body becoming warm, generally in the area between her legs. Tu'sky could feel his enthusiasm though his pants and against her stomach. The clone kissed her soft skin, getting little shivers as his reward. Technically speaking, he was a virgin, but he could recall the real Quaritch's memories, so it was not like he didn't have an idea as to what to do. His fingers lightly brushed against her beautiful blue skin, and he followed the oddly placed white dots on her skin with his fingers. Her hands reached for his short hair, buzz-cut grey hair, tussling it gently.

"_Nga yawn lu oer_," she breathed, her voice shaking with anticipation.

"You too," he said with a smirk.

Her grip tightened. "Miles, my Miles," she moaned, leaning back against the tree's roots, Quaritch on her, kissing and touching her.

"Tu'sky," he whispered, nuzzling into her flesh, and he fell into the all-consuming powers of love. They lost each other in kisses and touching—moans and whispers of pleasure. When it was all over, he collapsed beside her, his body shaking. She was still, but her body was coated in a thin veil of sweat. Even though she enjoyed every moment of it, but she could not help to ask:

"That it?"

Quaritch looked at her, confused, his chest rising up and down. "What do you mean?" he demanded, his voice winded.

Tu'sky turned over to the side, her hand supporting her head. "What I mean: that it?" she asked.

The clone was silent, looking at her, his face straight. "You mean you didn't like it?" he inquired.

"I did . . ."

"You mean I'm not a good lover?"

"No! It's just . . . I felt all tingly," Tu'sky said, shuttering slightly at the thought. She smiled a little. "But that it."

Quaritch sat up, his hands resting at his bent knees. "So, I'm not a good lover!" he cried, falling at his side, his broad back to her. He had a stern look on his face, his "manly-man" attitude fading from sight as his ego festered with a fresh wound.

Her heart jumped a bit, and she moved towards him, spooning his small body against her elongated one. "No, you good mate," she said, nuzzling his hair. "You good mate."

His bruised ego and manhood started to heal. "How good?" Quaritch asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Good," she said, kissing his cranium, her hand rubbing tenderly at his body. "Good, my mate."

"I thought so."

Quaritch nuzzled into her warm flesh, and her fingertips rubbed little circles in the centre of his back. He sighed deeply, tenderly rubbing at her queue. She exhaled through her nose, laying delicate kisses on his face.

"Tell me a story."

She looked at him. "What story?" she asked.

"Anything."

Tu'sky pulled her mate closer, and she thought for a moment. "I will tell the story of the _Palulukan_ and the _Toruk_," she said. "Long time ago, the _Toruk_ was lonely. He had no friend in the world, and _Palulukan_ knew that. _Palulukan_ wanted to help _Toruk_, so he had told the great beast: 'No fear, my friend, for I will scare the Na'vi, and you will come to their aid.' _Toruk_ had agreed, and waited for the next day. _Palulukan_ start to 'attack' village, and _Toruk_ came to the 'rescue.' The Na'vi people thanked great _Toruk_, and praised him. But when _Toruk_ went to look for _Palulukan_, he was all alone and he was feared. And that be day that the two's friendship ended."

Quaritch blinked. "That was depressing," he muttered.

She giggled. "I know," Tu'sky stated.

He turned in her grip, and kissed her bruised lips. "I love ya, babe," he said, running his fingers lightly down her side, and smirked as she shuttered.

"I love you, and I see you, my mate," she said, touching his forehead with her pointer finger.

Quaritch gave her a sweet, loving kiss before falling into her warm arms. She kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and then his wet lips. Tu'sky pulled his tiny body to hers, running her fingers down his back. She pulled his cloths over his bare body, and kept him warm. Quaritch sighed, his eyes becoming heavy as he fell into the world of sleep.


	18. Preparing to leave

Preparing to leave

18

"So, Spring, do you have any family?"

Captain Spring looked up, wretch in hand, and his hands and arms were covered in oil. "Well, yeah, back in Chicago," he said. "I've got a nephew. His name is Markus. See." The man grabbed a rag, drying the black oil off his hands. He scaled up his blue-flamed AMP and grabbed a photograph that was taped inside. He handed it to the clone. Quaritch took it, staring at the happy child. "That's Markus."

"Heh, nice lookin' kid," he stated, handing the photograph back to the man. "Got a wife? Kids of your own?"

"Uh . . . no," he said in a whisper. "Just my nephew and brother and his wife and her family. I never . . . wanted a wife."

"Ah," Quaritch stated, a small smirk forming on his lips. "You en't gay, right?" He laughed, nudging at the man, hoping that he would laugh at the joke.

But Spring shifted uncomfortably. That was when Quaritch took the hint. He closed his mouth, and eyed the man. "Oh, sorry," he grumbled.

"It's okay, sir," Spring stated. "I don't mind."

"Good, okay. Get back to your work."

Spring nodded, a large smile forming on his face. "Tell your girl I said hi," he called happily, turning back to his machine.

"Will do," Quaritch said with a broad grin.

He gave the black human a short wave before leaving himself. He took in a breath of fresh human air as he looked around. Most of the clan and the allied humans had spent their time fixing up Hell's Gate. Soon he would have to go to Earth to send back those who had fought against them. Jake was able to strike up a deal with them: if they stay silent and help with the fixing of the facility, they could return home to their families with a nice big check. And of course, they agreed. Tu'sky held up a box of tools, handing to a human that sat on a low-set roof. Ma'ki was below, retrieving certain tools and what not (of course, when the allied human pointed to it). Some of those humans that were on Blackwood's side only stayed there because they were mortified by him. They said that he threatened death if they did not do what he wanted. Of course when Quaritch heard that, he addressed Mo'at, who then told Eywa, who then forgave them. The All-Mother understood their angle, after all, She had seen the horrors that Blackwood thrust upon Her earth. She also saw that some humans did not want to do what they were doing. Quaritch approached his mate-to-be, touching her hip tenderly. She glanced down to him, beaming.

"_Kaltxì_," she whispered, bending down to kiss the side of his head.

Ma'ki turned around, beaming as he approached the human. He pulled the smaller being into a tight hug. "Hello, Miles!" he greeted happily.

Quaritch twitched in the boy's firm grip. "Can't breathe, _'evi_," he grumbled.

Tu'sky tapped the top of her brother's head, and the little boy released him. "Do not kill my mate," she grumbled to him.

The young Na'vi boy smiled sheepishly, placing his hands behind his back, and digging his heels in the earth. Tu'sky beamed brightly. "Now go help Douglas," she said, fingering to the human beside the electrical box.

"Okay," he said perkily, and rushed over to the man.

Tu'sky sighed, rubbing at the base of her neck. "Ma'ki," she mused. She then glanced down at her mate-to-be. "Need something?" she asked, crouching low and pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"Nothing much, babe," he answered, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "Just wanted to say hey—just checking up on you. Oh, yeah, Spring says hi."

"Spring?" she repeated, rolling the name on her tongue.

"Yeah, Spring," he said, pointing at the man just a few yards away.

She looked at the man as he tenderly polished his AMP suit. "He a friend?" she asked.

"Yep."

"He have a mate?"

Quaritch glanced up at her, his face stoic. How would he explain his condition to her? The clone cleared his throat. "Well, babe, no," he answered.

"Oh, will he get female sometime?"

"Uh, highly doubt it . . . But a man—perhaps."

Tu'sky blinked, her tail flicking from side to side. Just then, realization struck her. "He have man for mate?" she called, pointing at the man.

Quaritch hissed her silent, slapping her hands down. "Not so loud," he growled lowly, glaring at her. "That's his personal life."

The female Na'vi looked at him, still disgusted. "But why a man want to mate with another man?" she asked, pulling her mate away from the crowd.

"Because, some humans are like that," he stated. "Some men and some women are like that."

"_Why_?"

"Because, somethin' about the way they are born."

Tu'sky was still for a few moments, trying to wrap her mind around the whole theory.

"They're called homosexuals."

"Oh," she breathed, shifting slightly in her slight disgust.

"What? You don't have homos here?" he asked with a snigger.

"_Kehe_," she whispered. "_Kehe_."

He chuckled, patting her hip. "Okay, it's okay, you can be a homophobe," he said. "Just treat him with respect. He _did_ help save your clan."

"True," she mumbled. "Okay . . ."

Quaritch looked at her, fingering at her to join his side. She crouched down, and the human cupped the sides of her face, pressing a sweet kiss to her dark blue lips. "It'll be okay," he said. The clone paused, a devious twinkle flashed in his icy eyes. "Hey, meet me at the pond later tonight." He winked at her, and she blushed profusely.

"Okay," she said, kissing the top of his head.

The two broke away, doing their share of the work on Hell's Gate. But that was when Jake entered the area. He glanced around, noticing Quaritch command a few men to do their job. The clan leader smiled, and approached him, his mate not too far behind.

"MilesQuaritch!" Neytiri called, waving her hand. The young Na'vi princess was no longer fearful of this human—after all, he was one of them.

The rugged human glanced up, and smiled at her as she and Jake approached. "Hey, how's work on the village?" he inquired.

"Going well," Jake stated proudly, his hands going to his hips in a proud stance.

Neytiri shook her head at her mate, but smiled. "But we still need help," she stated to the smaller being. "Those big holes near edge of the village need to be filled in. We need a few moving shields to help move dirt back in."

Quaritch nodded. "Sure thing," he stated. "I bet I can get a few of my men to help you out."

"That'd be great," Jake said with a pointed grin. "I think about five would work. Does that sound about right, Neytiri."

"Five—six."

"Six it is," Quaritch stated, rubbing his rough hands together. "I'll go collect a few, and I'll meet you at the village."

"Sounds great, mini-me," Jake said with a wink.

Quaritch shared a look with Neytiri, and then both looked at him as if they wanted him to explain.

"Get it?" Jake asked, his tail wagging from side to side much like a dog's tail, and his hands were level with his shoulders. "He fell in love with a native and beat the humans. Get it?"

Both Neytiri and Quaritch were both silent. All that could be heard was the constant sounds of machines working, the yells from both humans and Na'vis, and the sounds of the forest. Jake dropped his hands dejectedly to his sides.

"You both suck," he grumbled. "You two have no sense of humor. Tu'sky and Ma'ki would have laughed their asses off."

"Well, they're not here now are they?" Quaritch asked, his arms crossing over his strong chest, and arched an eyebrow.

"And MilesQuaritch not like you," Neytiri giggled. "You a _skxawng_."

Quaritch laughed loudly as Jake fumed in his spot, and stared at his mate. "That wasn't very nice," he whined as she grabbed his arm and tugged him back towards the village.

"Would you like some bread with your whine!" Quaritch laughed.

"Shut up, Miles!"

Quaritch continued to laugh as he approached the large entrance into the AMP room. "Hey, everyone, can you stop for just a moment?" he called.

Almost everyone stopped and turned to the human, either turning off their machines or turning down the blaring music that was on.

"I need about six AMP suit drivers to help me out at the village. Who would like to help?"

Spring quickly raised his hand. "I will!" he called.

"But you're helping Norm," Quaritch noted.

"Oh yeah," Spring said dejectedly.

Norm looked at the human with an odd expression. "You act as if that's a bad thing," he said.

"Hey, I just want to help," Spring said quickly, holding up his hands.

Two men stepped forward. One was a tall redhead with acid green eyes and the other was a short brunette with soft blue eyes. "We'll help," said the redhead.

"Okay, anyone else?" he called.

"I'll come," said a strong-accented white man.

"Hey, I will too," said a Mexican female.

"Count me in," called a man from the far background.

Quaritch nodded. "Okay, let's get to the village," he called, approaching his own AMP suit as he spoke. "We've got a lot to do, so let's not waste time."

Him and the other AMP suit drivers left the area, going in the general direction of the village. Norm sighed, sitting down, relaxing his arms. Spring, however, kept going until he felt a sharp pain in his arms.

"Ugh."

Spring groaned as he rubbed at his sore arms. He then inhaled, and stood up, reaching for a large shard of metal. That was when Tu'sky warily approached, and bent down, helping the other man pick up the metal, and pushed it onto the roof. The human looked up at the Na'vi, smiling.

"Hey, thanks, um . . ."

"Tu'sky," she stated.

"Oh! Quaritch's girl!" Spring stated.

Tu'sky nodded.

Spring thrust out his hand to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Captain Spring," he stated.

Tu'sky looked at the hand that was hanging out in the air. The Na'vi was confused, and she looked at the human. Spring smiled widely at her. "You shake it," he eventually said.

"Why?" Tu'sky asked.

"It's a way to greet people."

Tu'sky looked at the alien hand. She was a little afraid of touching him. The Na'vi midget humored the idea that this homosexuality thing could be transferred by touch. But then again, if this was a way to respect someone, then she should do it. She reached out with her hand—her left hand. Spring shook his head, and she pulled the hand back.

"It's always your right hand.

Tu'sky looked at her hand, and then gently gripped his hand. Spring grinned at her, and she returned it. They then pulled their hands back, and the midget Na'vi looked at her palm. She did not feel any different. She felt normal.

"Well, nice to meet you, Tu'sky," Spring stated as he started to climb up the ladder.

"You too," Tu'sky said, rubbing her fingertips against her palm.

Spring beamed at her, and she slowly returned it. "Happy to meet you," she said, patting the top of his head.

Captain Spring smiled up at her. "So, you're taller than I expected," he said, his hand going up to his chin. "When the colonel said you were small for a Na'vi, I was expecting you to be much smaller."

"But I small for Na'vi."

"Yeah, but a giantess to us!"

Tu'sky laughed brightly, her hands resting at her stomach.

* * *

Norm sat on the grass, whipping his brow, and looking at the work. "Looks great," he stated.

The day was almost over, and the workers were starting to retire to their rooms after picking up their tools and equipment. The outside of Hell's Gate was almost completely deserted by humans—most that were left were Na'vi stragglers, who were returning to their village.

Spring sighed, rubbing at his thick biceps. "Yeah, my boys are aching," he said, fingering the sore tissue. He started to flex that arm. "You look okay." He flexed the other arm. "You too."

Norm watched the human beside him as he moved his arms with a large grin on his face. "Huh," he muttered, wiggling his tense fingers.

Ma'ki plopped down tiredly near Norm, laying back on the grass, enjoying the pre-night breeze. Tu'sky glanced around from her perch on the roof. There she saw Quaritch coming back from the village and exit his AMP suit. He waved to her, pointing into the forest. She nodded, feeling a blush bloom across her face. She silently jumped down next to him, and both entered the forest. Dusk was upon the moon of Pandora, and the stars started to form. Tu'sky rushed to her mate, scooping him up as if he was a small child. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her as he smothered a sloppy kiss to her lips. She out him on the ground, and he placed his hands to her stomach. They slipped down to the waistband of her loincloth, and tugged her along, until they reached a small pond. Tu'sky broke from him, dipping her toes into the water. She shivered.

"Cool," she whispered, a tiny smile on her lips.

Quaritch smirked, starting to remove his military jacket, and his skin-tight tank-top, throwing it to the side. Tu'sky looked at him, growing slightly aroused at the sight of his hairy upper torso. The area between her legs became warm. But she did wonder why humans did have hair on their bodies—even women had hair. He sat down, starting to remove his black boots, and military pants.

"C'mon, babe, take it off," he said, pointing to what little clothing she had on, and started to remove his boxers.

Tu'sky nodded happily, starting to remove her loincloth and her necklace lined with feathers. Both jumped into the water, both laughing. Tu'sky dove out from the water, her hair whipping around, and she sighed. Quaritch groaned, swirling the water around his body before he splashed it into her face. She laughed, returning it.

"Stop it!" she called, wading away from him.

"Well, make me," he said, his voice slightly deeper than normal. It was like he was trying to sound sexy or something to that degree.

"Okay."

That was all she said as she dove under the water. Quaritch stopped splashing as he was pulled under. His eyes were pressed closed, and he held his breath. He soon opened his eyes, seeing Tu'sky with a wide grin on her face. The clone pulled her into a kiss, and they floated in the cool water. Soon the need for air was too great, and both surfaced. Tu'sky's arms were around him as they just held each other. He laughed, pulling away from her, and relaxed on an underwater ledge, and he finger for her to join him. She beamed, moving over to him, and positioned her legs to straddle his. The midget Na'vi made sure to support her body against the small outside ledge.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" he asked, placing his hands to her waist.

"I guess," she whispered bashfully.

"You are," he stated, rubbing at her hip sensually.

She groaned, her tail twitching. Quaritch pressed his mouth to her flat belly, licking and kissing. Tu'sky's hands gripped the ground, sinking her fingers into the mud. His fingertips explored her body as his mouth was preoccupied with her upper torso. One of his hands snaked up her back, tenderly grabbing her queue, slipping down to the tip of her braid, finding her thin moving fibers. His fingers touched them, rubbing her queue's fibers. Tu'sky groaned, pushing her body closer to his tiny, thick frame. The two continued like that, and when it was over, she was leaning heavily over him, her arms supporting her as they were covered in thickened and hardened mud. Both were panting, and Quaritch pulled away, looking at her.

"Hey, babe," he stated with a proud grin.

She tiredly smiled at him. "My mate," Tu'sky whispered, touching his face.

Quaritch beamed, and then he went back under the cool water, removing the dirt from his hair and neck where Tu'sky's hands had once been. Tu'sky followed his example; cleaning the drying mud on her arms and hands. The clone then surfaced; his eyes just above the surface along with his nose. Tu'sky could feel his eyes hard on her as she looked down at him. She knew that look. The midget Na'vi female had grown used to the rigid expressions the clone usually made. This one was lust.

"Again?"

"Please?" he asked, reaching for her dancer-body, pulling her closer.

"Are you tired?"

"Naw, maybe for the next five minutes," he said with a large grin as he kissed at her long neck.

"Stop!" she giggled, pulling away from his warm body as she stretched out her arms. Then a small frown spread across her plain face. "Must you leave?"

The clone's face did a one-hundred and eighty degree turn as a frown creased his face. "Yeah, I told you this," he stated firmly.

Tu'sky looked away, her ears low, and her face saddened. "I miss you," she eventually said in their silence.

"I know." He moved closer to her, cupping her face in his rough hands. "Hey, listen," he coolly said. "I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded, her facial features betrayed that she was distant in her thoughts. Her large hand went over to cover his, and she looked at him. "Can I come with?" she asked suddenly, her tail twitching.

"No, you have to stay here."

Tu'sky frowned, looking at the water that was wrapped around her and her mate. Quaritch continued to look at her. "I'll make sure that RDA will never return," he told her.

"But what if they do?" she asked, fear evident in her voice. "They want that rock. But why?"

Quaritch exhaled through his nose. "My best guess is because they need it," he said.

"What do you mean?"

The clone pulled back his hand, and nestled against the wet dirt against his back. "Well, Earth is dying," he said. "The Sky People's planet. Maybe the rock here can help restore life on Earth."

Tu'sky shifted, laying her arms on the rift of earth like an armrest. "Why Earth dying?" she inquired.

"The Sky People killed the planet—RDA did."

"Why?"

"Corporate greed. They killed the animals, plants—I just know it," he said, looking off into the distance, pulling out what memories of the real Quaritch he remembered. "There were organizations that tried to protect the planet and the animals, but they were unsuccessful. Believe it or not, there were people that lived as the Na'vi do right now."

Tu'sky's ears perked up. "Really?" she asked. "Did they have their own Eywa?"

"Um, yes, I think. Over the years, religions started to vanish from human lives. There was one religion like yours. It was called Wiccan. People who practiced in Wiccan believed that there were gods and goddesses of trees, water, and whatever. They worshiped the land, and most tired to protect it, but failed. There were many religions on Earth, but now all there is only one left—atheism."

"What is that?"

"Atheism is where someone believes in no god or goddess, no afterlife, no greater power."

Tu'sky was disgusted, and her face showed that. "What a bad religion," she hissed, her ears low.

Quaritch chuckled, scratching behind his right ear. "Well, most Sky People are like that now," he said. "Most of the real Quaritch's soldiers and him did not believe in a god. In fact, he made fun of Eywa."

Tu'sky twitched, her ears low. "At least he did not scorn Her like I," she whispered.

He turned to his mate, hushing her as he pulled the Na'vi into a hug. "Don't be like that," he whispered into her flesh. "Eywa forgives you. She saved you after all."

"Yes . . ."

Quaritch smirked, pressing a kiss to the side of her face. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, getting a slight shutter as his reward. He rubbed his body against hers, and she pushed back. Her hands slipped down his back, and rubbed at the sweet spot at the base of his back. His mouth searched for hers, and he pressed a lustful and demanding kiss. Tu'sky applied more pressure to the kiss as her body started to become warm again. Her tail wagged from side to side, kicking up water. Soon she was unable to control herself. She flipped him onto his back on a slightly raised underwater mound of mud, and positioned herself on top of him; her arms still holding him close to her body with need and want. His fingers were tangled in her hair as he continued to kiss her. The clone soon pulled back, no long denying the need for air. He looked at her face, which was now purple due to her blushing. He smirked as he reached for her queue, slipping down to the end of the hair, watching the pink moving fibers. Quaritch held his hand there as the fibers wrapped around his fingers, and he gently rubbed at them. Tu'sky groaned, her blush deepening. The human's thumb gently caressed the sensitive follicles, watching her expression from pleasure to pure pleasure. Quaritch's arousal ached, wanting her all the more. With his free hand, he pulled her head close to his mouth. The two continued their primitive dance among the cool lights of the plants and the beautiful auroras above.

* * *

The mated pair walked back to the village, hand-in-hand. Quaritch felt like a teenage boy, but he did not care. The human glanced down at where the trenches used to be. His boot patted down some of the fresh dirt that now filled the large trenches. Tu'sky looked at the ground, completely amazed when she realized where she was at.

"No more holes," she called.

"Yep, a few of my men and I filled it in," he said to her.

Tu'sky beamed, bending down and pulling him into a hug. "Oh, you be the best," she said, nuzzling fondly against him.

"I know I am," he said, Tu'sky pressing a little kiss to his cheek. "Tomorrow we're going to plant some seeds here for trees to grow."

"Can I help?"

"Of course."

Tu'sky beamed, and held him tighter. "You be the best," she repeated.

"I know." He pulled away from her, patting her arm. "C'mon, I bet dinner is going to be served. I'm starved after all that 'exercise.'"

Tu'sky blushed fiercely, and he winked at her. He grabbed her hand, and tugged her along to the village. The clan sat around a fire, and a few men chanted and played some musical instruments. They stopped when they noticed the mated pair. Norm sighed, taking a bite out of his food as he then started to chuckle. Jake smirked.

"Where have you two been?" he demanded deviously.

Neytiri smacked him in the chest, and he recoiled, rubbing at the spot where she had smacked him. Tu'sky shuffled on her feet sheepishly as her tail drooped. Quaritch cleared his throat, and waved to the music men.

"_Go on_," he said in Na'vi.

The Na'vi men nodded, and started to return to their song and music. Quaritch and Tu'sky maneuvered through the crowd until they reached Ma'ki and Norm. Quaritch sat down, looking at what was being served. It was a fat _Yerik_ and some fruits. After dinner, the clan started to do some little touch-ups on the clan. That was when Ma'ki tugged at Quaritch's arm tiredly.

"Me sleepy."

Quaritch smiled at the boy, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, time for bed," he beaconed.

The boy nodded, stretching out his limbs as a loud yawn passed his lips. Tu'sky smiled, picking up her brother with a grunt. "You getting too big," she muttered.

Ma'ki merely nodded as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Quaritch smiled. "Hey, I bet he'll get bigger than you," he snickered.

She playfully glared at him as they walked to their personal hut. Tu'sky gently lay her brother down in the hammock, and fondly put her hand to his cheek. "You know he never knew our parents," she whispered.

Quaritch looked at the boy, surprise etched on his face. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I raised him. He born a few days before the fall of Hometree. I raised him all by myself."

The human nodded. "Well, you did a good job," he stated.

Tu'sky's cheeks burned, and she shyly smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

Quaritch patted her hip. He bent down to remove his boots, placing them at the front of the hut. Tu'sky carefully climbed into the hammock, looking at her mate. "You must make harness for your _Ikran_," she told him.

He turned to her. "I do?" he asked.

"Yes, Red Beauty need harness," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "You make one tomorrow."

"Okay, okay," he said, crawling into the hammock. "I got it. Can you show me?"

"Of course."

He smiled, leaning over Ma'ki to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "I see you," he whispered.

"I see you."

The clone was contented, and he laid down on the hammock, his hands behind his head as Tu'sky's hand rested on his strong chest. This was his home now. He was home.

* * *

"Miles, my miles."

He opened his eyes, seeing a hazy image of a person before him. It was his mate. She looked sad and a little pained.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"A mated pair wants to see you," she said. "It is their daughter."

"What about the kid?" Quaritch then asked, rubbing at his arms. That was when he noticed that Ma'ki was not in the hammock with him.

"She raped by bad man," Tu'sky whispered.

Quaritch grew silent, and he looked at his mate. "She was one of them?" he demanded softly.

"Her and mother," Tu'sky said. "They with Sky People at their tribe. They were getting help. The mother okay, but the daughter not well."

Quaritch nodded. "Okay," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the hammock. "Where's the kid?"

Tu'sky moved aside for him so that her mate could leave the hammock. "She at Sky People tribe still," she answered.

"And the parents?"

"They outside hut."

Quaritch nodded, putting on his boots. He tugged at the item around his feet, and tapped the heel against the soft dirt below as to straighten out the shoe itself. "Okay, thanks for telling me," he said.

Tu'sky reached across, grabbing his shoulder. He looked at her. In her other hand, she held a food wrap. "Breakfast," she said, offering the wrap to him.

The human smiled, placing his hand on the wrap. "Thanks, babe," he said, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to her lips.

He placed the food wrap into his vest interior pocket, and exited the hut. There stood the mated pair. Quaritch recognized one—Ka'lan. He was one of the males that was helping out in Hell's Gate. And there stood his mate He'tu. He had never seen her before, but he knew of her. She was a weaver—one of the best out of ten there were in the clan. She stood up, her hands at stomach level.

"MilesQuaritch," she called.

Ka'lan turned around, looking at the human. Quaritch could tell that the parents were afraid for the sanity of their daughter. It was etched across their faces and in their body language. The clone tried to look cool, calm to put their uneasiness to rest.

"Ka'lan, He'tu," he called. "I hear your daughter isn't recovering what happened to her."

He'tu shuttered, and Ka'lan placed a hand to his mate's shoulder. "No, she no well," he whispered. "My _'eveng_ still has _unil_ of evil man hurting her. The _toktor_ in the Sky People _olo'_ cannot help her."

Quaritch nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll go talk to her. What's her name?"

"Tou'va," He'tu whispered, drying her eyes.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll handle this," he whispered, placing his hands to her arm. "Okay?"

He'tu nodded her head, Ka'lan holding his mate tightly. The human broke from them, entering the forest. He paused, and then whistled. The clone waited patiently for Red Beauty. She screeched, and dove down, landing near her rider. He patted her snout, and the head of the creature nudged him, sniffing his vest. Quaritch pulled out the food wrap, waving it in front of her face.

"Want some?" he asked, opening it up, and giving her a bit of the food.

She gulped it down as Quaritch finished the rest of it. He then climbed up her back, grabbing her queues, and whispered: "Hell's Gate."

* * *

Rajian was pacing outside of the building, mask tightly placed on his face, and hands behind his back. The screeching of an _Ikran_ filled his ears, and he looked up. Red Beauty dove down, landing carefully on the grass. The human looked at his friend as he slid down the back of the animal. The great creature rested on the grass, stretching out her wings so she could bask in the sun's rays. Quaritch followed Rajian into the building, which was still filled with Pandoran air.

"So, where's Tou'va?" he asked, smoothing out his vest.

"She's in the backroom," Rajian answered, scribbling on the clipboard in his hand. "Spring is with her to calm her down. He's doing an okay-job, but she's still freaked out with certain humans with bald heads. She was one of the worse victims I've ever dealt with."

"What did Blackwood do to her, other than rape?"

Rajian was silent. "He used objects and cut her up . . ."

Quaritch's stomach did a flip, and the human growled. "Son of a motherfu—"

"Here's the room," Rajian stated, tapping at the door.

The clone watched as his friend opened up the door. There he saw two beings—a human and a Na'vi female in the corner of the room. The room she was in was nice. It had a window to view the forest, a large plush bed, and some toys for her. She had her knees pressed to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Spring looked up, a frowning sternly; disgusted that a little girl was hurt like that. He stood up, approaching the other human.

"She's been like that for hours."

Quaritch nodded, thumbing over his shoulder, as if telling him: "I'll take care of this." Spring nodded, and walked silently out of the room. The clone approached the still girl, crouching down.

"Tou'va?" he called.

Bright yellow eyes poked out from behind her arm, looking at him.

"You know your parents are waiting for you to return home," he said. "You know, they're very worried about you."

Tou'va turned away, her tail barely moving. Quaritch frowned, reaching out, touching her hair. "C'mon, let me see your pretty face," he said.

The little girl was still for a moment, but then moved. He then saw her face. Her stripes mirrored a tiger's almost. The bioluminescent markings dotted her face in swirls and pointed edges. Scars lined her face and chest. He smiled at her, seeing past the ugly scars on her body.

"You're a cute girl," he said. Quaritch then paused. "Do you want to return home?"

She nodded, seemingly losing her voice.

"You miss your mommy and daddy?"

She nodded again.

"Then why don't you come with me," he said, placing his hands to his chest. "I'll take you home now."

He stood up, and offered his hand to her. But Tou'va did not take it. She merely looked at the hand before her. "No bad man?" she breathed.

"No bad man," Quaritch reassured.

"N-no Sky Person hurt me?"

"No Sky Person will _ever_ hurt you or your mommy and daddy."

Tou've looked at the hand, her ears low. Quaritch sighed, crouching down, and placing his hands to her shoulders. She flinched, unsure of what to do. The clone pulled his hands back. "I will not hurt you, nor will any of the other Sky People," he whispered. "We want to help you. The bad man is gone forever. He is dead."

Tou'va bit her lower lip, and she pressed herself to the wall.

"Will you come home?"

He stood up again, and offered his hand to her, and this time . . .

She took it.

* * *

He'tu ran to her daughter the moment she saw her, Ka'lan following after her. Tou'va, holding a plush dog, ran to her parents, embracing them both tightly. The entire family was sobbing, and just hugging and kissing each other. Red Beauty screeched as her human gave her a series of pats to the neck, and Captain Spring, who had transported Tou'va and Rajian, watched with a big smile on his face.

"How sweet," he said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Rajian looked up at the much taller man, and then to the Na'vi family. "Yeah, it is," he agreed.

Spring inhaled sharply, his hands going to his watering eyes. "It's so lovely to see families get closer together," he said. "Excuse me." And he scurried over to his blue-flamed Scorpion plane.

Rajian watched the man with a curious expression, and then shrugged it off as he approached his closest friend. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Um, I said that her parents missed her," Quaritch said. "And that's just about it."

"We've said the same thing," Rajian stated. "Maybe she trusts you. After all, you're popular in the clan."

Quaritch shrugged. "Perhaps," he said, smiling as Tu'sky approached him.

His mate smiled down at him, crouching down, pulling him into a hug. She glanced at Rajian, smiling fondly at him. "Hello, Ra," she said.

"Hey, Tu'sky," he returned it, giving her a little wave.

That was when Ma'ki approached, hug-attacking his sister. "_Tsmuke_," he cried happily.

Tu'sky smiled, turning to hug her brother tightly. He'tu, Ka'lan, and Tou'va then approached, looking at the foursome. The mother looked at the human, smiling, her eyes watering. "Thank you," she whispered.

Quaritch smiled, nodding at her. "Of course," he said.

Ma'ki looked at Tou'va, an innocent smile displayed on his features. "Hi," he greeted shyly, waving his hand at her.

Tou'va smiled sweetly at him, and waved in return. "Hi," she whispered.

The little boy continued to smile, his tail twitching. Rajian cleared his throat, looking at the other small Na'vi coupling and their daughter. "Okay, if your daughter still has those nightmares, just come and tell me," he said. "I want you to come every other day to have check-ups. Can you do that?"

"Yes," He'tu said, nodding her head as she picked up her daughter, who was still clinging to the stuffed animal.

The parents took their daughter away, and Tou'va looked over her mother's shoulder, waving at Ma'ki and the others. The boy waved eagerly at the girl as they entered the hut. Despite the scars Ma'ki saw on her body, he really was interested in her.

* * *

Ma'ki ran to Tou'va's hut, his tail twitching. The boy entered the hut, seeing He'tu braid her daughter's hair. Tou'va and her mother looked at the boy, the little girl clinging to her toy dog. The happy-go-lucky boy beamed at her.

"Tou'va, Miles, NormSpellman, Neytiri and _tsmuke_ are going to plant seeds," he said. "Do you want to help?"

Tou'va clung to her toy, and looked at her mother. He'tu smiled at her daughter. "Do you want to?" she asked.

"I don't know," she whispered, looking at her toy.

Ma'ki looked at her, his ears low. But then Tou'va looked at him, and nodded. "Okay, I come," she said, putting her toy in her mother's lap as she rushed over to the boy. He'tu smiled, tears burning at her eyes. This was the first time in a long while she had seen her daughter smile like that.

The two children left the hut, Quaritch looked up, his mate by his side. All the adults had baskets filled with plant seeds. In one basket, it had seeds of the _Loreyu_, the beautiful spiral animal-plant. In the second basket was filled with the _Penghrrap_ leaves, which would grow another plant simple from just that. In the third basket were the seeds of the _Pxorna'_. It was a plant where the seeds were delicious (and protein-filled) and often used for skin rejuvenation. The women in the clan would smash up the seed into a fine paste, and apply it to rashes and whatnot. In the final basket were the _Rumut_ seed—the puffball tree. The clone smiled at the children, placing his hands to his hips.

"Ready to help us out?" he asked.

"Yes, Miles," Ma'ki stated, Tou'va clinging to his arm affectionately.

The human smiled, his mate mirroring their actions with his arm. "Okay, we're going to the badlands to plant these," he said. "C'mon, grab a basket, and let's move."

Ma'ki and Tou'va approached one basket, both picking it up by one hand, and followed the adults into the forest. The group entered the land where most of the trees and shrubbery had been killed. Norm put his hands to his side, and exhaled through his nose.

"Boy, that son of a bitch did a number here," he whispered, grinding his heels into the dry earth.

Quaritch glanced around. "We can't plant seeds here—it's too dry," he noted, bending down, running the ground between his fingers. It was very thick and hard to the touch. All water had been dried out by the sun since there had been no plants to protect it. "Now what do we do?"

Tu'sky's tail twitched, and her hands rested on the children's shoulders. She glanced over to where the river that was near the Na'vi village. "We can did route for water," she said, pointing towards the river.

Norm and Quaritch exchanged glances. Tu'sky broke from the children, and pointed still at the large, long river. "We make trench," she said, motioning with her hands that formed a trench shape. "And water come through here, and we made circle around village, and connect with river."

Norm kept his hands to his hips and nodded in agreement. "So the land can become moist again," he said. "Good thinking, Tu'sky."

She beamed happily and proudly (albeit a tiny blush formed on her cheeks). Quaritch patted her hand, and retreated back to the village. "I'll go get my AMP," he called to the Na'vis.

After a few moments of waiting for the technological advances of man to show up, the Na'vis decided to just start digging where the river was. Tu'sky dug into the earth with her nimble hands, raking through the dirt. Ma'ki and Tou'va were by her side, patting at the dirt as they made their little trench. The little boy looked at the little Na'vi girl, and playfully smacked mud in her face. Tou'va recoiled, looking at the boy with a confused and surprised face. By the way he was looking at her, she started to laugh, and she threw mud in his face. Tu'sky watched the children with a blank face before yelling:

"Stop!"

They froze in place, looking at the older Na'vi. Just then, Tu'sky laughed, playfully grabbing the two. "You go do job," she said to them, pointing at the ground.

Ma'ki and Tou'va nodded, continuing their job. Norm shook his head, and dug at the ground with a stick, digging his heel into the ground. That was when Quaritch returned with his AMP suit along with a few more Na'vis, among them were Jake and Neytiri. The clone cracked his knuckles, his robotic hands following.

"Okay, let's do this thing," he said. "Tou'va, Ma'ki; go with Max and plant some seeds. We'll take care of this."

Max took two baskets, and Ma'ki and Tou'va grabbed the other two baskets, and followed the once-human. He placed the two baskets he held down on the ground, and the two children followed his example.

"Okay, just start with this basket—" He pointed with the basket filled with _Pxorna'_. "—and start planting."

"Okay," Ma'ki agreed, grabbing a handful of the seed, and scurried along.

Tou'va followed the little boy's example, and trailed after him, eating some of the seeds as she did so. Ma'ki crouched down, digging three holes about a foot from each one—placing one seed into the holes. Tou'va dug little holes into the ground with her toe, and placed seeds into it. The female Na'vi approached the boy, holding out one _Pxorna'_ seed to him. He beamed, taking the seed, and ate it. The day continued like that. The adults dug into the earth, creating their own trench for the river, and at the end of the day and at the birth of night, Tu'sky tore down the blockage that stood in the way of the newly formed trench, and water flowed into it.

"Okay, we did it," Quaritch stated, inspecting the mud that was smeared on his AMP suit.

"Yep," Jake said, his tail sweeping around in the air. "Okay! Let's bathe and get some sleep."

"Sounds good," Norm stated, rubbing at his sore arms.

Tu'sky nodded, herding the children. "Come, Ma'ki, Tou'va," she called. "Get to river and get clean."

Tou'va clung to Ma'ki's arm as they laughed, following Norm and the other adult Na'vi. Tu'sky climbed up her mate's AMP Suit, smiling at him. "C'mon, Tu'sky, let's get you cleaned up," he said. "You're a little dirty."

Tu'sky looked at her hands, and nodded as they approached the river.

* * *

Tou'va looked at Spring's Scorpion airship. Her hands went down the metal, touching the cold creation with curiosity. Ma'ki was by her side, his tail swishing from side to side. The two had become as thick as thieves over the few days that they were together. Tou'va held her toy dog close to her chest.

"You like it?"

Ma'ki calmly turned around, but Tou'va jumped, looking at Captain Spring, who was smiling brightly at them. He was at the village to drop off a few victims after their appointments. "O-oh, yes," Tou'va answered, her tail low.

"Can we go up in your flying shield?" Ma'ki asked cheerfully.

"I don't see why not," Spring stated. "Ya wanna?"

Tou'va looked at the airship, and nodded. "Okay, yes," she answered.

"Okay, go ask," Spring stated, motioning towards the village.

Ma'ki grabbed Tou'va by her arms, and took her to her parents. Spring waited as he flexed his muscles for his own enjoyment and observation. Soon the children returned, and Tou'va had left her toy with her parents, and she looked at the human and his ripped body.

"You look strong," she said, pointing at his arms.

"I am," Spring said. "I work out constantly to get big." He flexed his arm, smirking broadly. "Watch this." He started to flex his chest muscles going up and down—up, down, up, down.

Ma'ki giggled, and Tou'va watched with a curious face. But then she started to laugh, hanging on tightly to Ma'ki. That was when Spring stopped, and climbed into the flying machine. "Alright, enough of my titty dance," he chuckled. "Let's fly."

Ma'ki eagerly climbed in, but Tou'va was slightly hesitant. Even though she had rode it before, but be to what had happened to her, she had become more fearful of everything. Ma'ki looked at her, and offered his hands to her. She smiled, and took it, climbing aboard. The engines roared, and the machine went upward. Tou'va clung to Ma'ki, and he held her with a large smile. The Scorpion went upward, and headed to the sky. Tou've had her eyes closed, but Ma'ki edged her.

"Look."

Tou'va did so, and she saw the green canopy. She saw the large forest for the first time (she had always closed her eyes when she saw on the ship). Her eyes were wide, and her mouth open. Ma'ki held on to her with one hand, and with the other, he clung to a handle. He laughed loudly, and Tou'va looked at him, soon following his example.

"Go faster!" Ma'ki yelled.

"Sure thing!" Spring yelled, moving his machine faster.

Wind whipped around the two, and the Na'vi children laughed. Tou'va closed her eyes blissfully and held out her arms, feeling the air engulf her and her mind started to become free. She became lost in her thoughts, and with nature. The roars of the machine vanished, and all she could hear was Ma'ki and Spring's laughter, and the wind that rushed by her. She opened her eyes when she saw the Forest Banshee—the _Ikranay_. It was the _Ikran's_ smaller cousin. It looked at the machine, and screeched, flying away from the machine.

The Scorpion dove downward, the air picking up speed, and water spray came from a nearby waterfall, Ma'ki and Tou'va laughing as they got wet. Spring turned the machine closer to it, getting Ma'ki's hair wet, and Tou'va laughed, her face and sides splitting. He shook his wet hair, and beamed. The machine moved, soon entering the floating mountains. Spring looked in awe at the sight. Ma'ki smiled, and listened to the screeches of the Mountain Banshees. He nudged Tou'va.

"We will get _Ikran_."

Tou'va looked at him, and then looked at the flying creatures with interest, and she smiled.

_

* * *

_

_Eywa te' Miles Quaritch tan'sey mak'ta_, or "the love of Eywa's embrace is gifted to Miles Quaritch." In short: the harness for his _Ikran_. It took him forever to create it, but we he did, it was grand. With tightly-woven tensile-fibers and leather, he created his harness. With the help of his mate, of course, he was able to make one for Red Beauty. His red _Ikran_ sat beside him as he finished the final strokes, her head nudging him from time to time lovingly. Quaritch chuckled, fondly patting her snout.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "I see you there."

The _Ikran_ continued to nudge him, her tongue flickering out to touch his skin. Quaritch smacked her playfully on the head, and she nested next to him, her tail around him. The clone tugged at the harness for a final time, smiling at his work.

"Okay, Beauty, it's done," he announced to his _Ikran_. "Time to get this on ya."

How long has it been? Six months already . . . He would leave for Earth soon. He did not want to go. No. He wanted to stay here, forever. And for six months he was busy: he created a bow from the old Hometree, he took months to make the harness he already finished, found out his spiritual animal (which was a Thanator), mated with Tu'sky more than he could count (he wanted a kid—and he did not care if Norm said that it was impossible for a human male to impregnate a Na'vi female. He did want to have a child to prove him wrong, and for _other_ reasons . . .), he taught Ma'ki how to play football (and the rest of the People. They were fascinated with the game. Apparently, the old humans did not teach them Earth games), and cared for the People. He was now one of the Leader of the Hunters, along with his mate. The only problem he had about being human was that he had no _Tsahaylu_. He could not give her that feeling. He could not give her that connection.

No. He was Human.

According to the Na'vi, he was one of the People.

But in reality, he was Human.

Perhaps . . . he could buy an Avatar?

Yes, for her.

Quaritch strapped his harness to Red Beauty, and she lay still on the ground, watching her rider. He strapped it to her queues, climbing up onto her back. She shifted, flapping her large wings, dirt and dead foliage flying into the air.

"Okay, big and beautiful," Quaritch stated to his Banshee, patting her comfortingly on the neck. "Let's ride."

She cawed, and sprang up like a cat to the sky. Red Beauty beat her wings, taking to the sky. In the background he could see the neighboring planet: Polyphemus. Clouds dotted the sky, and flying creatures joined them in their flight. Quaritch grinned, looking at the other creatures. The jewelry and feathers that adorned his neck smacked together. But there were some things that he would not change: he would not strip down to a loin cloth (no matter how much Tu'sky wanted him to. He was only going to strip down for Tu'sky. Only she got to see his body), he still wore his dog tags (the only thing left of Dr. Wolfe), he wore his T-shirt and camouflage pants, his AMP suit was safe near the village, and carried around his gun (just in case). New things: he had his bow with him at all times (around his upper torso), and he wore feathers and beads around his neck. The _Ikran_ screeched gently, dipping down low to the tops of the forest trees. The _Toruk_ had not been seen in a while. Jake said that the beast would return in some other time in distress. Quaritch felt the wind over his marred body and hair. It was divine. Over the six months, the clan created another village near the edge of the forest, near many trees that bore succulent fruit and fresh water. Huts were built and a large village campfire was in the middle, smoke smoldering gently. Red Beauty dipped down towards the ground, and landed. Today it was his day to teach the children how to hunt. He was thrilled.

Quaritch removed himself from his _Ikran_, patting her snout. She roared, and took to the sky, most likely going to hunt for food. Three children rushed to him—his students. Tu'sky was teaching five children how to hunt, and these were his students. Quaritch half-smiled, reaching over to ruffle the shorter child's head fondly. All of his students were eager, their tails twitching in their glee. Quaritch looked over the group, placing his strong hands to his waist.

"Ku'te, Ha'u, Nefer," he called. "Good, you are here."

"Are we going to hunt?" Ku'te asked.

"Yes," Quaritch answered. "Practice, actually. You do not kill until you are of age."

"When will that be?" Ha'u asked gently.

"Fifteen."

Nefer stomped his foot. "Three more years for me," muttered Nefer. He towered over Quaritch slightly.

The clone laughed, playfully slugging the boy in his upper arm. "Yeah, well, three more years for you," Quaritch said, patting Nefer's shoulder. "C'mon, let's find our prey."

* * *

Norm was picking fruit from a tree, placing them into a weaved basket. He was humming a tune to himself, his head bobbing to his own tune, and his tail flickered at random moments. Quaritch and his students huddled in the background behind foliage. The clone looked to his students. "Okay, kiddies," he whispered, "we found our prey."

"NormSpellman?" Ku'te questioned.

"Why not?"

Nefer shifted from foot to foot in the low crouch he was in. "Now what?" he asked. "We wait?"

"Okay, he is our prey," Quaritch said, ducking behind a large acid-green leaf. "The objective is to grab is tail."

"His tail?" Ha'u giggled softly, the child placing her hand to her smiling mouth.

"Yes, for now," Quaritch stated. "This is it: you have to get to him without him knowing."

"Sneak attack?"

"Yep."

"I can do that," Ku'te whispered, his tail flicked, and his hand lifted up.

Quaritch arched an eyebrow to the boy, and a coy smirk flushed his masculine face. "Okay, let's see you try," he said, waving his hand.

Ku'te blinked, took in a sharp breath, and moved silently along the foliage. Quaritch turned to the other children. "Watch and learn," he said, following the other boy. Ku'te hunched low, looking at his "prey." The clone stood next to the boy, the plant's leafs covering his body. "Now, make sure he cannot see you. Can he?" Quaritch asked silently.

"No."

"Good. All hunters need to be illusive," he told the boy, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You need to be quick. Now, grab his tail."

Ku'te snuck forward, hiding under the large leafs. He sat there, his hands touching the ground. Norm was plucking the fruit from the trees, and placed them in the basket. And then he attacked, snatching the tail, and Norm yelped rather girlishly. Quaritch roared with laughter, falling back as his hand went to his chest. The other children joined in on the mirth. Norm looked at Ku'te, who was beaming, the once-human's tail in the tight grip of the boy.

"What the—?"

Ku'te turned. "Did I do good, MilesQuaritch?" he asked, tugging at Norm's thin tail.

"Very good," Quaritch answered, drying the laughing tears from his face.

The male Na'vi glared daggers at the clone. His hand went to the nearest rock, gripping it tightly. "Miles!" Norm snapped, throwing a rock towards the clone. "You damn bastard!"

The clone ducked, and Ku'te dropped Norm's tail, rushing to the others, all laughing at Norm's seething anger.

Quaritch only laughed, rushing to the village. "Retreat!" he called to the children, and they followed.

Norm stood up, his tail twitching from side to side. "You're dead, Miles! You are so damn dead!" he spat, running towards the clone and the children.

The children went to the village, all laughing. The clone ducked behind a large hut, placing a hand over his fast-beating heart, but he still laughed. He took in a fresh breath of air, and went to the children. A pebble darted past the colonel's head, and he ducked, his large hands over his buzzed-cut head. He smirked at Norm in the background, gave him the one-finger salute, and ran from the children. Neytiri looked at the children coming her way, Ha'u going to her arms. "What is it?" she asked the laughing child.

Quaritch ducked behind some rocks, pebbles flying through the air. Neytiri ducked, looking towards the forest, Norm appearing. Norm stopped, one rock held in his hand as the princess of the clan glared at him. The once-human grinned cheesy-like and dropped the rocks.

"He started it," he whined, pointing at the clone.

The clone poked up from behind the large moss-covered sharp rocks, placing his thick-muscled arms on them. "You're such a child," scoffed Quaritch, but had a playful tone in his voice.

"You stuck a kid on me!"

"I'm training them for hunting."

"Bite me."

"You know you love me, _tsmukan_."

Norm knew it was the truth, muttering to himself. The clone stood up, going over to his students, looking at Neytiri's confused face. He chuckled, patting her arm in a friendly-like manner. Quaritch smirked playfully, reaching over to ruffle Nefer's head. Neytiri sighed, rolling her eyes, her tail twitching. "Boys, men," she muttered, reaching over to smack Quaritch on the head.

The clone looked pointedly at Neytiri, rubbing at the back of his head. Just then, his phone rang. Quaritch blinked, reaching into his pant pocket, the Na'vi children interested in the device. "Hold on," he told the children. He stepped away, placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Miles?_"

"Ah, Rajian. What is it?"

"_It's time_."

Quaritch grew silent, looking at the ground.

"_Time_ _to go to Earth, Miles. Tomorrow. See you soon, my friend. Don't worry, Miles, thanks to those speedy spaceships, you'll be back home in about six years instead of twelve. Neat, right? Aw, you'll be okay. Goodbye_."

The line went dead. Quaritch turned off the phone, his face tight. He looked at the cell phone in his hand, rubbing his thumb against the plastic of the device. Neytiri looked to her friend, one of her ears twitching. She grabbed a basket, holding it close to her frame. "What is it?" she asked. "Who was that?"

He turned to her, his face hurt. "I'm going to Earth . . ."

* * *

**Tsmukan—brother.**

**Kehe—no **

**Olo'—clan**

**'Eveng—child**

**Unil—dream**

**Toktor—doctor**


	19. Onward to Earth

**No, Red, I'm not a Wiccan. Read my profile if you want to know my religion. If you don't know what it is, Google it.**

**Sorry this took so long. School. ;.; It's long, so I hope that makes up for everything.**

* * *

Onward to Earth

19

"So, you leave tomorrow?" Jake asked, munching on a slice of bright pink fruit. His ears were low, and his tail was limp.

Quaritch sat on a large root of a tree, his face tight. "Yep," he answered sourly.

The clone's mate was silent, her knees to her chest. Tu'sky was beside him, fondly stroking his ponytail and it had a distinct sadness to her touches. Ma'ki sniffled, and the clone looked at the boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't cry, kid," Quaritch whispered.

"How long you be gone?" Ma'ki inquired in a whimpering voice.

Quaritch bit his tongue and tried to figure out the math. "Well, since technology jumped for humans at an alarming rate, it takes us three and a half to get to Earth with special spaceships that use that special rock the humans want. Remember that, right?"

Ma'ki nodded, drying his wet eyes. "Yeah, the smooth rock," he mumbled.

"So, the spaceships use that as fuel," Quaritch said. "RDA didn't want to use it because it used that special rock. But we're using it now just to screw with them. So, I'll be gone at least—"

Norm was one step ahead of him: "Five to six years, right?"

"Yeah, that much, or at least seven."

Tu'sky hung her head in sadness. "Too long," she moaned. The female Na'vi looked at her mate, taking his small face into her hands. "Please don't go."

Quaritch looked at her, his face pained. "I've gotta," he whispered. "If not . . . I have to make sure that RDA will never return."

Ma'ki threw himself at the clone, just hugging him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Quaritch held the Na'vi child, just trying to calm him. Tu'sky placed her hand to the centre of his back. She gripped the cloth tightly. She bit her tongue, trying not to cry. The clone looked fondly at his mate, pressing a loving kiss under her chin. Tu'sky looked at him, inhaling his scent and nuzzling him sweetly. Quaritch took a piece of the pink fruit that lay in one of the baskets, and ate it. Just to think, if he ate too much of Na'vi food, he used to get sick (he learned that one the hard way), but now too much human food made him sick. He could breathe both Pandoran and human air, but human air was hard to breathe now, and it hurt every time he took in a breath of air. It was like trying to breathe with a straw—doable, but difficult. Neytiri held out _sumin jit'luy_ or leaf plate to Quaritch. On it the plate had different verities of fruit and meat. In the background, Max kept the fire pit alive and smoldering. The clone sighed, taking a slab of meat from the plate.

"I'm going to miss you all," the clone said, eating some of the meat. "I promise to set things right."

"God, I hope so," Jake murmured.

Neytiri looked at the clone. "What will happen if you do not win?" she asked, a scowl on her face.

"That won't happen," Quaritch spat, his voice dripping like acid. "I will make sure of it, _tsmuke_. I will _not_ fail."

* * *

Tu'sky looked to her mate, a frown on her lips. She was watching her mate with loving eyes. To think that she hated the human race only eight months ago! Most Na'vi hated the humans, and one was her mate. She was so lucky. Eywa had graced her with an amazing man, and now She was taking him away from her for years. Her mate was packing food for the trip so he could limit his consumption on human food. The last thing he wanted was to get sick on the flight to Earth. Quaritch neatly stored them in several baskets, placing them at the corner of his hut.

"Miles?" Tu'sky called.

Quaritch glanced up, looking at her sad face. "Babe? What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her, reaching up to touch her face.

Tu'sky's tail twitched, pressing her forehead to his. "I will miss you," she told her mate.

"Me too," Quaritch said. He paused, sliding in between her legs, holding her close to his thick frame. "You know, I bet I can get an Avatar—um, Dreamwalker body. What do you say?" He ran his finger down her back, getting rewarded with a shudder.

She blinked, pulling back to look at him. "Why?" she inquired, her face flushed with puzzlement.

"So I can be a true Na'vi," he answered, kissing her smooth neck.

"But you _are_ Na'vi."

Quaritch sighed, pulling back just enough to look at her.

"But, I mea—"

She placed her fingers over his lips. "I love this body," she stated, placing a hand over his heart. "I want this body. No Dreamwalker body. _This _body. There is no need for _uniltìrantokx_. Okay? I love this body." She kissed his exposed skin, lightly nipping at it. The clone pressed his body to hers, and her hands slipped down the front of his chest, grabbing him, and she was rewarded with a thick grunt.

Quaritch smiled fondly at her. She pulled him onto her lap, just feeling his heart beat against her breast.

Quaritch nestled into her warm flesh, listening to her heart beat steadily. He reached for her queue, gently rubbing it between his hands, and she let out a short gasp as the tendrils wrapped around his fingers. He could not connect with her like the rest of the Na'vi mates could. It's what pained him the most. He could not give her that. The clone watched as the fibers wrapped hungrily around his thick fingers, and with his thumb he gently rubbed at the sensitive tendrils. She groaned throatily, and he smirked at her. Tu'sky smiled, her eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure, and her thighs twitched. The clone smiled, taking her face into his hands, pressing his lips to hers. They continued to kiss, their tongues touching and tasting. Quaritch pulled her closer, wrapping his legs around her thin waist. Her tail moved on the dirt floor, and Tu'sky wrapped her arms tighter around him. They would not see each other for years when tomorrow would come. They wanted to spend time together before he would leave.

"I see you," he whispered into her skin, kissing her neck and flesh.

"I see you." She pulled him closer, and fell back onto the mat with him.

* * *

Tu'sky fell across his chest, both were panting. Quaritch held her head to his chest, his fingers racking through her thick hair. Her skin was covered with a thin layer of her sweat, and her bioluminescent markings were the only light in the room, with the exception of the _Tmi nat'sey_ (the bladder lantern in English) that glowed blue beside them. She pulled her head up, smiling at him. Quaritch sighed deeply, stroking her face calmly and lovingly.

"Love ya, babe," he whispered to her.

She smiled, her head moving over to press her forehead over to his. His fingers went across one of her fading scars on her nearly perfect skin. Her ponytail lay limply on the floor, and the clone's hand reached over, fondling the fibers. Tu'sky let out a pleased sigh, and she rested her head into his chest.

"I love you."

Quaritch smiled, taking a breath of air. He took her face into his hands, and pulled her closer to his lips, and he kissed her sweetly. She nuzzled him gently, holding him tightly, but not too tightly. She enjoyed his scent and warmth . . . Before he would leave her. Quaritch was gripping her, looking at her intently. He was trying to imprint her in his mind for ever. Damn RDA. They had cut all communications, making him have to go to Earth. It was something that he did not want to do. His tired hands rubbed at her smooth skin. He admired her sleeping form. His other hand reached up, getting tangled in her thick, nappy hair.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

She twitched in her sleep, her hands shook. This was normal. Quaritch had noticed that she would move violently in her sleep at times. He guessed that she was recalling old memories. Well, whatever it was, he would watch her, stroking her smooth skin.

"Don't forget about me."

* * *

The light of morning coloured the sky with hues of pink, orange, and red. A few clouds hung in the air, drifting by lazily. They were shaped like cotton candy wads. This was the morning that Quaritch would visit Earth for the first time. He wanted to see his _Ikran_, and he found her where she would normally be. She hovered over the river, looking at fish that swam in the water. The four-winged creature dove downward, her jaws opening, and it snapped around a fish. The little creature twitched franticly in the jaws of the beast. Red Beauty shook the fish violently, and bit into it, taking bites and swallowing it. She screeched, landing on a rock, smacking her jaws. Quaritch smiled widely at the beast, and whistled. The _Ikran_ turned around, seeing her master, and roared happily.

"There you are!" he called, carefully scaling down the series of rocks he was on, approaching her.

Red Beauty screeched happily, snorting like a horse when Quaritch went to her. The clone smiled, taking her elongated face of the beast into his hands, giving her a little kiss on her forehead. "There's my girl," he called to the Ikran, scratching her neck lovingly. "Who's my girl?"

Red Beauty sat on the rock, melting into pure bliss as her rider stroked her back and neck. Quaritch's hands stopped at the middle of her neck, looking at her, hoping to burn the image of her into his brain. Red Beauty looked at him, and let out a grumble, noticing that he was frowning. She nudged him, letting out a sort of confused sound.

Quaritch blinked, looking at her. His _Ikran_ pushed her head against his broad chest, and then looked at him. "Hey, girl, I've got to tell you something," he said, stroking her. "I'm not going to be around for a long time."

She looked at her rider, gently crooning.

"I'll be back, I promise. It'll be a while, but I'll come back."

Red Beauty nudged his chest, and he held her close. He wrapped his strong arms around her neck, rocking her sweetly.

"Wait for me. Tu'sky will care for you."

Red Beauty crooned. Quaritch looked at his _Ikran_, running his hands down her thick hands. "Hey, how about one last ride, huh? Before I go," he said.

The creature let out a screech, and shifted. The human climbed up onto her back, reaching for her queues, and yanked gently back at them. Red Beauty spread her large wings, and darted into the heavens above. Quaritch held onto her queues tightly as wind rolled down his back. He listened to the ululation of the wind and the deep breathing of Red Beauty. It was very calming. Quaritch bent forward, squinting his eyes. Below him was the large forest. Morning mist hung in the atmosphere. Red Beauty beat her wings faster, Quaritch let out a happy cry. The _Ikran_ screeched, diving down through the air. The flying dragon-like creature did several maneuvers through the air, Quaritch feeling free and happy. But when he noticed Hell's Gate not too far from where he was, he frowned. The clone shook his head, and tugged at Red Beauty's queues, guiding her back to the village. The creature landed, and Quaritch jumped down. He turned up to look at her.

"Red Beauty, I'll see you in a few years," he said, gripping her snout.

Red Beauty let out a snort, looking at him. Quaritch kissed her snout, and broke away from her, going to the village. She followed, waddling from side to side as she walked. The clone turned sharply around, pushing back on her snout.

"No, stay," he ordered gently, pointing at the ground.

Red Beauty looked at him curiously. He started to walk away, and like a stray puppy, she followed. Quaritch then started to understand that he had to be tough.

"No, Red Beauty," he growled. "Stay. You can't come."

She screeched, nudging him. He could not help himself, holding her thick neck tightly. "Goodbye, Red Beauty," he whispered, breaking from her.

The _Ikran_ watched her rider go, and let out a mournful screech.

* * *

Rajian was at the village later on that day, sporting his breathing mask and an empty backpack. Quaritch sighed. Usually, he would be glad to see his friend, but he marked the time that he would leave Pandora, his home, and go to Earth, the dead planet. The clone was soon forgetting those memories that the real Quaritch had. They were worthless now. Why would he want to remember those memories? They were just nothing but a waste of energy.

"Ready?" Rajian asked.

Quaritch nodded, motioning to the bag. "Um, that's for . . .?" he asked.

"Anything you need."

Quaritch nodded his head again, and took the bag, opening it up. He began to put the food that he wrapped in a special food wraps Neytiri and Tu'sky taught him how to make. They were called _Nikt'chey_—he needed them in order to survive. Ma'ki was there, his mate, and everyone else. The clone looked to the little boy, who had his head down, his tail low. He reached over, tapping the boy under the chin. Ma'ki looked up.

"Chin up, son," he called. "You're the man around here now. Look after your sister for me. _Kllfriyo'_, okay?"

He nodded. "_Srane_," he whispered. Ma'ki was trembling, and the clone looked to him. "Kid, it'll be okay," he told the boy.

Quaritch went over, holding the boy tightly. Ma'ki sniffled, holding him in return. Tu'sky looked at the two, her ears low, and her face pained. The clone looked to his mate, frowning.

"Could you get the baskets of food?" he asked softly. "The ones I packed yesterday."

Tu'sky nodded, and walked to their hut. Jake and Neytiri were silent, and Norm was by their side, the other tribe members watched.

"Got to be strong, _'evi_," Quaritch said, patting Ma'ki's shoulder. "Who's going to torment Norm while I'm away?"

Norm glared gently at the clone, and Ma'ki giggled. Quaritch broke from his mate, hugging the boy. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he stated.

The boy nodded, and broke from the clone, going to Norm's side. Mo'at took a step forward, a necklace in her hands, and placed a necklace around Rajian's neck. The Indian man blinked, fingering the necklace. Rajian had the ceremony for all Na'vi people. He was one of the People.

"My _'itan_, you will be missed," Mo'at said.

Rajian smiled, still touching the necklace. "I'll miss all of you as well," he said. "We'll hurry back, I promise."

Tu'sky had three baskets in her grip, her body supporting them. The clone and Neytiri rushed to her, each grabbing one basket. They went to the shuttle that was parked not too far away, handing the baskets to the humans that were with the Na'vi—the remaining ones. Quaritch looked to his mate, and she was silent. He walked over to her, and embraced her tightly. She returned it, kissing him gently. Quaritch went to his mate, and held her tightly. He did not want to let her go. Rajian was silent, but soon he had to reach over to touch Quaritch's shoulder. The clone then had to break from his mate. He did not look away from her, and moved slowly, looking at his People. He moved to the ship behind them. Those who were loyal to the Na'vi people now commanded RDA, and they were on their way home. Quaritch moved to the ship, turning back to look on final time to his People and his mate. The door then shut tightly, and the engines roared like a mighty lion. The clone felt the jolt of the machine, and it went into the air.

And in the background in the forest, Red Beauty watched, letting out a screech.

* * *

Quaritch's lungs ached from the human air. The clone looked dully at where he was. It was IVS _Venture_ _Star_. It was the ship's cryobank. In this section, dozens of passengers could sleep peacefully for years at a time. The clone tapped at it. He was in an anti-gravity state, and it felt weird to float around like a feather. One scientist tapped a cryovault, looking at the clone.

"Okay, this is yours," he said. "I've designed it to your 'special' breathing needs. Your food will be frozen until we go back to Earth. Climb in."

To Quaritch, it felt like a coffin. He climbed in, his groupies going into their own cryovaults. The clone slipped into it, feeling uncomfortable the moment he entered. It then began to close, and before it did, the man said:

"See you in three or so years."

* * *

Tu'sky stroked the red _Ikran_ beside her. Today was the first day she ever had without Quaritch in her arms. Red Beauty was basking lazily in the sun, warming her leathery skin. Her head was laying on the Na'vi's lap, growling softly. From afar, there she saw a _Lonataya_—a Medusa. It was an airborne jellyfish like creature that loved to eat small creatures. The _Ikran_ hissed at the creature, and Tu'sky stroked the creature.

"_Mawey_," she whispered to the red _Ikran_. "Calm."

It was known that the two creatures would fight in the air, and they would fight to the death. Red Beauty calmed, and shifted uncomfortably. That was when Ma'ki approached his sister. His prehensile tail twitched, and he sat down next to his sister.

"_What is wrong, sister?_" he asked in Na'vi. "_Thinking of Miles?_"

She looked at him, and gave a curt nod. "_Yes, my brother_," she whispered.

Ma'ki looked at her, his ears low, and he looked at his little feet. Red Beauty twitched, and pulled away, hungry, and darted away. She spread her wings, and flew to the sky, searching for something to devour. The little boy pulled her into a hug, and she returned it.

"_You_ _be okay_."

She nodded, and she dried her already watering eyes. Ma'ki looked at his sister, his ears low, his hands resting on her shoulders. Tu'sky stared at her little brother, placing a hand to his shoulder blades.

"Go play with Tou'va," she whispered. "I want be alone."

"You sure?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yes."

Ma'ki nodded, kissing her cheek. He left his sister reluctantly, his tail low. Tu'sky held her arms, looking up with need at the sky. Ma'ki looked at her for a final time as he approached the village. Tou'va was there near the fire pit, holding her toy close to her chest. Ma'ki approached her, crouching down near her.

"How Tu'sky?" she asked, her ears low.

"Bad," he answered. "She very sad."

"Are you?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I miss Miles."

Tou'va looked at the male Na'vi, concern in her eyes. "Where did he go?" she inquired.

"A place called Earth," Ma'ki answered, his tail twitching.

"Why?"

Ma'ki shrugged his shoulder. "Something about making the Sky People go away for good," he said, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Would NormSpellman know more?"

Ma'ki thought for a moment, and nodded his head. "Maybe," he said. He stood up, reaching down, grabbing one of her hands. "C'mon, let ask."

Tou'va smiled, submissively following the boy, still locked in his grip. Norm glanced over at the children with surprise, looking at them. He was skinning a fish with his knife, and some of the animal's blood was on his hands.

"Oh, hello," he greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Tou'va and me want to know why Miles left," Ma'ki said, gripping the girl's hand.

Norm frowned, looking at the children. "Well, let's complicated," he whispered, continuing to skin the dead fish. "He has to keep RDA—the Sky People—form hurting us anymore."

"_Tsmuke_ said that they killed a lot of Na'vi people," Ma'ki said in a low tone.

"That's right."

"Why?" Tou'va inquired, holding her toy close.

Norm sighed, looking at the dead fish in his hands. "Well, they wanted a special rock," he said simply. "This rock helps them. This is why our kind came here."

Ma'ki remembered when he was five. The boy remembered Max, and a few of the other once-humans used to look like in their human forms. He had never seen Norm in his human form—his sister did. He also remembered that most of the once-humans grew fake bodies, and Eywa placed their souls into the new bodies. Like Max, for example, had a lot of facial hair, dark skin, and a little heavy. It was odd to see him in Na'vi form—he was skinny, tall, no facial hair, and such. Ma'ki blinked.

"So he going to make Sky People go away for good?"

"Hopefully."

* * *

There was a _Yerik_ in the distance. It was eating leaves that were covered with morning dew. Tu'sky shifted in her spot, notching her arrow against her bow. Norm was there, watching intently. She pulled back, pulling back the arrow, and then released it. The arrow flew, and struck the animal, but not in the back like she had originally planned, but in the shoulder. It yelped, and Norm rushed over to it, quickly stabbing the animal as he said a simple prayer. Tu'sky stumbled from the thicket, her hand to her queasy stomach. Norm turned to look up at the smaller Na'vi.

"Tu'sky, what's wrong?" he questioned. "You look horrible."

Her hand went to her face, rubbing at her sore eyes. Her fingers then slipped down, and she looked at him through her parted digits. "Um, I okay," she breathed, rubbing tenderly at her flesh.

Norm continued to look at her. "Really?" he asked, quite unsure. "Thinking of Miles?"

Tu'sky nodded her head, but then her hand slipped to her stomach. "Yes, but . . ." She decided not to say anything more. "Yes . . . I miss my Miles."

Norm stood up, slinging the small animal over his shoulder. His hand went over, gripping her arm comfortingly. "It'll be okay, just don't give up," he said.

The midget Na'vi looked at him, and sternly shook her head. "No, not this time," she said firmly. "I not give in."

Norm smiled broadly, and headed back to the village, the _Yerik's_ head bouncing slightly as he walked. Tu'sky stood there in her spot for a few moments before following her clan-brother. She still physically uneasy, but ignored it. Maybe she was just hungry. Yeah, that was it. She was just hungry . . .

* * *

"Okay, children, this game is easy," Norm stated, crouching down, looking at all the children. Most of the children were former rape victims, "it's called tag."

One rape victim, a beautiful seven-year-old, looked at the once-human. "Tag?" she repeated.

"Yes, tag," Norm stated, a tiny smile on his lips. "It's a very simple game. One person is 'it' and has to chase another person around. The game is that the person that is 'it' has to touch another person so they don't have to be 'it' anymore and that new person has to touch another person. It's very simple."

Tou'va, the weaver's daughter, crouched near Ma'ki. She was a year older than him, so she was only a few centimeters taller than him. The boy looked at her, and she looked back. She smiled at him, and he turned away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Norm clapped his hands together.

"Okay, so I'll be 'it,'" he said. "Now, the rest of you will run, and you can't let me get you."

Tou'va lifted her hand up. "NormSpellman, what meaning of game?" she asked.

Norm paused, his mind reeling. "A hunting game," he said at long last. He shifted on his feet. "I'm the mighty _Palulukan_ and you are the _Yerik_. If I get one of you, you become the _Palulukan_, and you have to get a _Yerik_. It continues like that. So, I'm the _Palulukan_, and I'm hungry . . ."

Ma'ki laughed, and darted away, and other children were soon to follow as Norm chased them around. Tou'va followed Ma'ki, both linked at the hands. Tu'sky watched from afar, a little smile on her lips as she watched them play. She was briefly reminded of her father and her and how they used to play for hours . . . She sighed, bending down at the base of the stream, splashing water in her face. The coldness of the liquid flashed through her body, and she shuttered. One child ran past her, splashing water on the body of the smaller Na'vi female. Tu'sky shook her head, and looked at the child. The little boy, who had his hands at the level of his stomach, obviously looked sorry for what he did. She only beamed at him, reaching over to ruffle his nappy hair.

"_Kä_," Tu'sky said with a smile.

She didn't mind. Her body did need a little water on it. After all, her skin was warm. The boy smiled, and ran off, desperate not to be "eaten" by the "_Palulukan_." Tu'sky rubbed the water into her flesh, and yawned. She looked off to where the once-again-abandoned Hell's Gate lay. She remembered when she was a girl. She used to sneak into Hell's Gate to see Grace. The midget had gone to the school, along with her parents, and when the school had closed, Tu'sky was sad. She loved to learn and understand how humans interacted. Despite how much she did not like them, something had always reeled her in—whether it would be technological or something cultural. She never obeyed her father when he told her not to sneak into the facility, but she never listened until she was nearly shot. Then Tu'sky listened. The midget Na'vi rubbed at her temples, and sat down, looking at her reflection in the river. Ma'ki then rushed over to her, using her body as a shield. Norm approached, his tail erect, and a smile on his lips.

"Got you, Ma'ki," he called.

"_Tul!_" Tu'sky laughed. "Run!"

The little boy darted away, and Norm was to follow, but he stopped, looking at the smaller Na'vi. "You want to play?" he asked.

Tu'sky dipped her feet into the cool water, and started to rub the soles of her feet together. "I okay," she said, a tiny smile on her lips. "Go play."

Norm almost didn't want to leave her alone, but he reluctantly did so. She watched him leave, her ears flickering along with her tail. Tu'sky sighed, running her fingers against her calf muscle. The female Na'vi glanced up to the sky with longing. She wanted to hold Quaritch in her arms again. She pulled her knees to her stomach, and sighed, resting her head against her knees. Every day, she would go to Hell's Gate, and help with the daily cleaning. It was a way for her to remember the good humans. Tu'sky suddenly began to feel angry at Eywa for taking her mate from her . . . That was when an _Atokirina'_ floated by. She watched it, and reached for it, her fingertips touching the slight warmth of the floating seed.

"_Txoa_ _oe_," she whispered. "Forgive me . . ."

And with that, the seed flew off.

* * *

"Ouch! Shit! That hurts!"

"Pipe down, Jake," Norm muttered, his fingers covered with Jake's blood as was the thick string that was being stitched into his skin.

Tou'va was clinging to Ma'ki's arm tightly, looking nervously at the large bite-mark in the clan leader's side. Ma'ki was giggling at the sight as Jake cringed as the needle went through his skin. Tu'sky slapped her brother upside the head.

"Be nice," she muttered.

Neytiri was staring at her mate with a blank face. "You stupid," she grumbled.

"Hey, that's hurts right here," Jake said, patting his chest, just over his heart. He yelped as the needle went through his skin, and poked out through the other side. "Hey, Norm! Careful with that damn thing!"

"I am," Norm muttered, dabbing a moist cloth at the bleeding wound. He looked at the children. "Do you see this? Do you? This is why we don't mess with the _Nantang_."

"I didn't do anything," Jake complained, his tail moving from side to side in a sweeping motion.

"You enter a _Nantang_ nest," Neytiri grumbled, rubbing at her temples.

"I didn't know," Jake whined, and then he screeched as Norm pulled at the stitches tightly. "That hurts!"

Tou'va cringed, and nuzzled her face into Ma'ki's shoulder. "Eww," she groaned.

Ma'ki giggled, and received another slap upside her head from his sister. "Stop it," she grumbled. "He in a lot of pain."

"Thank you, Tu'sky," Jake said, looking at the wolf-mouth shaped mark on his skin. It was still red around the edges, and still bleeding a little.

Norm nodded, smiling proudly at his work. "There you go, Jake," he said, reaching over to a bowl of water, and poured it on the wound.

Jake hissed, his ears flattening against the sides of his head. "How's it lookin'?" he asked.

"Good now," Norm stated. "Just keep it clean. Can you do that?"

Jake sat up, inspecting the wound on his side. His fingertips gently brushing against the wound, and he growled. "Ouch," he groaned.

Neytiri's hand reached across, slapping her mate upside the head. He yelped, looking at her. "Goddamn, you Na'vi women are violent towards your men," he moaned, rubbing at the spot where his mate recently hit him.

"You a moron—you deserved it," Neytiri said, a tiny smirk on her lips.

Tu'sky beamed, trying her best to suppress her blooming laughter. Ma'ki giggled, and Tou'va could not help but to crack a smile. Norm nodded his head as he started to clean up his materials.

"Why are you guys so cruel to me?" Jake asked, jabbing a gentle finger at his new scar. "I'm the clan leader!"

"So," Neytiri whispered, still grinning like the cat that ate the rat.

Jake shot her a playful glare as she pulled him into a hug. Tu'sky's smile melted off her face as she looked at Neytiri and Jake. Her hips twitched with need. She wanted her Quaritch back. She bowed her head, and Norm glanced over at her. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her.

"You okay?" he inquired.

Tu'sky snapped her head up, her ears alert. "Um, yes," she said smoothly. "I need alone-time."

She stood up, and moved to the entrance of the hut. She paused, and looked at the moronic leader of her people. "Don't be so reckless," Tu'sky said, pointing at him, a motherly tone filtering through her voice.

Jake narrowed his eyes at her, and his ears drooped. Neytiri smirked at her mate, and Tu'sky left the hut. The small Na'vi female moved to the edge of the forest, where she saw Red Beauty curled up, sleeping. The cool glow upon the humid night felt good on her skin. She walked further in, and found that same tree where her and Quaritch first mated. She looked up to the sky, and collapsed onto the ground, her upper half laying limply on a large root.

"Come home . . . my Miles . . ."

* * *

Tu'sky tenderly cleaned the AMP suit of the dirt that spotted the feet of the machine. Ma'ki was there to help. He plucked out leaves that rested inside of the machine, dropping them on the ground. The little boy Na'vi sighed, his ear twitching.

"_Tsmuke_," he called.

Tu'sky glanced up, her ears alert. "_Srane_?" she asked.

"We clean moving shield every day?" Ma'ki inquired.

"Yes," Tu'sky simply answered, splashing water on the machine's legs. "When Miles return, he will like it."

Ma'ki nodded his head curtly, and pulled a few leaves out from the machine's cavity. That was then he paused again. "He _will_ come back . . . right?" he whispered, his ears low.

The midget Na'vi paused, her face stiff. Part of her, the stronger half, wanted to believe that, but then there was the weaker half of her . . . She remained silent and chose not to answer. Ma'ki looked at his older sister, and his tail drooped. That was when Tou'va approached the two siblings. Her hands were level with her stomach, and she looked at her now best friend—Ma'ki.

"Ma'ki, I look everywhere for you," she said.

Ma'ki smiled. "Hello, Tou'va," he said, pulling her into a tight hug.

Tou'va blushed, and she smiled widely. "Can you play with me?" she inquired, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders.

Ma'ki remained silent, and he looked at his sister with pleading eyes. Tu'sky beamed brightly, and nodded her head. "Okay, you go play," she said with a grin.

Ma'ki smiled eagerly, gripping Tou'va's hands. "Thank you, _tsmuke_!" he called, following the younger female into the forest.

She waved at them, and then turned her attention back to the AMP suit. Her hand dusted off the metal, and with the rag-like item, she buffed out the metal. She was determined to make it shine. Just then, her head violently spun. She hissed, her hand flying to her forehead.

"What?" she growled.

The world spun around, and then everything went black.

In just like that, she opened her eyes. That was when she realized that she was laying face-up on the ground, and she was staring blankly up at the sky. Tu'sky sat up, and glanced around. She had just fallen over? Why? She stood up, and shook her head.

"Ow," she whispered.

What was happening to her?

* * *

Two long months had passed, and Tu'sky was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. Ma'ki was by her side, rhythmically brushing out her hair with his hands. She moaned, touching her stomach as she felt a sharp jolt of queasiness. The little boy looked at his older sister, his ears twitching along with his tail.

"What is wrong?" he asked, looking at her with worry.

"I don't know," she said, sitting down, her hand at her forehead. "I feel odd."

"Do you wish to ask Mo'at what wrong?"

"Yes."

Ma'ki nodded, taking her hands into his. He pulled her along to where Mo'at was located. She was tending to the children, smiling at them as they played.

"Mo'at," she called to the older Na'vi female.

She glanced up, looking at Tu'sky. She held out her arms to the smaller, younger Na'vi female. "_What is_ _it, my child?_" she asked in Na'vi, motioning for her to sit.

"_I_ _do not know_," she answered, sitting next to the older woman.

Mo'at placed her hands to Tu'sky's shoulders, feeling how tense she was. "_What is your pain?_" she asked.

Ma'ki sat next to his sister. "_She says she is sick—her belly hurts_," he answered for his sister.

Mo'at blinked, and pressed her hand to Tu'sky's stomach. "_What else? Are you dizzy? Sick to your_ _stomach?_" she then questioned.

"_Yes, sometimes_."

Mo'at smiled, placing her hands to the midget's now flat stomach. "_Ah . . ._"

"_What?_"

She pulled Tu'sky into her arms, still smiling, stroking her nappy hair. "_Eywa has blessed you with a child_," Mo'at answered.

Tu'sky was still for a moment, trying to process what the shaman-woman had just told her. Her green eyes were wide, and her ears were alert. Her mind was reeling with questions and thoughts—more than she could comprehend all at once. Ma'ki, on the other hand, was thrilled.

"_I must tell the clan and NormSpellman!_"

And he rushed, crying in glee. Tu'sky calmly smiled, placing a hand to her stomach. But then she frowned. The normal Na'vi family could find this as a blessing from Eywa, but if now seemed to be as a mocking curse Eywa had thrust upon her. She hung her head, and she moistened her dry lips, and her tail quivered.

Quaritch would not be there for seven or so years of his child's life.

Mo'at looked at the smaller Na'vi female. She reached across, placing her hand directly under her chin, lifting her head up so that she could see the other female's watering green eyes.

"Everything will be fine," Mo'at stated.

But somehow, Tu'sky did not think so.

* * *

**Yes, a baby on the way! I'm so cruel. And I do think it is possible. Na'vis and humans mate the same way. Now I'm going to get very scientifical about this. *draws up a Punnett square and starts to think***

**_Kllfriyo'_****—be responsible**

**_Uniltìrantokx_****—Dreamwalker body**

**_Srane_****—yes**

**_'itan_****—son**


	20. Baby

**Sorry, guys. It's been a while. And this is a little short. D: The next chapter will be better.**

* * *

Baby

20

Norm was staring at Tu'sky, mostly at her stomach. His mind was reeling. The midget Na'vi female looked directly at him. "What wrong?" she inquired.

"I still think he's trying to comprehend what has been told to him," Max stated. "I know I am."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, Quaritch managed to get her pregnant," he said. "How difficult could it be?"

"Well, given the fact that they are two different species from two different planets, I'm surprised that her body accepted the sperm," Norm stated, his ears twitching.

"So what? We're going to have a little hybrid running around?" Jake inquired, a little smile on his lips, and he nudged the bashful Tu'sky.

"Not only that, we have a scientific miracle on our hands," Norm said. He reached over, patting Tu'sky's shoulder. "Congratulations, mommy, you got the first Na'vi woman to hold a complete hybrid child."

Tu'sky blinked, and looked at her stomach. Her hand hovered over the flesh, and she thought for a moment. She was not what the humans would call "scientists" and she was not all that intelligent when it came to "science," but she did understand what had happened to her was not normal. But why now? Why when her mate was not there to see? She remembered when her mother was pregnant, her father used to put his hand to her stomach and felt around for the baby. He also used to connect their queues together, so that way he could hear for the child and feel for it on a whole new level. But her mate was not there. And he would not be there for a long time. Ma'ki grabbed her arm, just looking at her.

"_Tsmuke_?" he called.

She blinked, snapping out of the trance she was in. "Yes, _tsmukan_?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ma'ki," she said, forcing a smile on her lips. "I okay. I just think."

Ma'ki's ear twitched, and then he smiled. "You happy about baby?" he asked, bouncing in his place slightly, his tail wagging from side to side.

Tu'sky nodded her head, her ears flickered just a little. "Yes, I am," she said.

She was not completely lying, however. She was happy, but it was mixed in with sadness. Tu'sky placed her hand to her stomach. "I am happy," the midget stated.

Jake looked at her. "Are you really?" he asked.

The smaller female Na'vi looked directly at him, and then bowed her head. "I just little sad," she whispered. "My Miles not here to share joy."

The others were in silence. Ma'ki shook his sister's arm. "Maybe the All-Mother send him message," he suggested.

Tu'sky could only shrug her shoulders. "I don't know," she whispered. "I do not think so."

Ma'ki stood up, letting go of his sister's arm, and he held out his hands. "Come," he said, and with that, he took her hands, making her stand.

Tu'sky blinked, and looked at her small, but spirited brother. He had a firm grip on her hands as he tugged her along. Neytiri frowned as she watched the two leave. Jake stood by her side, and soon came from behind, hugging her. She smiled, placing her hands over his.

"Don't worry, Neytiri, they'll be okay," Jake whispered into her ear, his breath causing it to twitch.

"I know," she returned. "The Great Mother will look after her unborn child."

Jake nodded, resting his face into her nappy hair. Just then, Neytiri remembered something, and let out a little gasp. Her mate pulled his face out of her hair, and just looked at her, his face etched in confusion.

"What?"

Neytiri wiggled out of his grasp, and grabbed his hand, tugging him in the opposite way as to where Ma'ki and Tu'sky had gone. "Come," she said, dragging him along. "Come."

Jake nearly tripped when she was pulling him along, and chuckled. "Okay," he breathed. "I'm coming."

She let out a little laugh, and the two lovers ran into the forest. And while that was happening, Ma'ki forced his sister to sit at the base of The Tree of Souls. Her little brother grabbed one of the vines, and thrust it upon his sister.

"Pray," he said. "Please, pray to Eywa."

Tu'sky looked at the vine in her brother's hand, and took it into hers. Ma'ki smiled, and held his sister. She smiled, wrapping her arm around him, bringing him closer, and she entwined her queue with The Tree of Souls' vine.

"Eywa will hear you. Eywa will hear Miles."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Jake asked his gleeful mate.

Neytiri smiled, her hand latched onto his. She only tugged him along, humming to herself. Jake smiled, his tail twitching happily. The mated couple disturbed a swarm of Fan Lizards, and they jumped up, spiraling upward into the air. They reached a clearing, some _Pa'li_ were at a stream, lapping up the water, feeding their thirst. He remembered this area. This was where The Tree of Voices once stood. _Utral_ _Aymokriyä_ . . . Jake's hand was released, and he looked at his mate. She was smiling at him, and he reached over, touching her tail. She let out a feminine giggle. Over the last ten years, the plants had returned, growing big a strong.

"What is it?" Jake asked with a smile.

Neytiri knelt down, moving aside some leaves. "Look," she ordered.

He knelt down next to his mate, and saw the sapling of The New Tree of Voices. It was about the size of three Na'vi hands—it was growing slowly and painfully. Jake smiled, gently fingering the sapling.

"It's beautiful," he told her.

She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "Yes, it is," she agreed.

Jake looked at her. "Will the ancestors return to this tree?" he asked.

"Hopefully, yes," she answered. "I was afraid that the tree would never return."

"Well, it did," Jake stated. "Man, ten years, and its only this big?"

"Holy tree like this take long time to grow," Neytiri said. "But it will grow."

"How long?"

"Maybe ten more years," she said. "Then it will grow vines, and then we can hear ancestors once more."

Jake nodded, reaching over to grab his mate's hand. And in the sky, Red Beauty soared, beating her wings in perfect harmony. She sore the skys, looking up towards the heavens, wondering as to where Miles had gone. She screeched, patiently waited for her rider to return. Red Beauty ducked down, her hunger driving her to hunt something.

* * *

_Tu'sky opened her eyes, and looked around. It was now night, and the soft hues of glowing colours filled her sight. She smiled, touching the leaf that was by her. The howling of the **Nantang** filled the distance, and the sound of the night bugs mixed in with their natural harmony._

_"Babe?"_

_She froze, and turned around towards the general direction of where the voice had come from. There stood . . . her Miles. Tu'sky gasped, her eyes wide, and her breath leaving her lungs._

_"Miles!" she screamed in pure joy._

_She opened her arms to him, and rushed to him. Miles laughed, and calmly walked towards her. Tu'sky scooped him up, pressing little kisses to his head and face. "My Miles," she whimpered happily, holding him close to her body. "You return to me."_

_"Of course," he said with a smirk. "I said I would, didn't I? I promised."_

_Tu'sky smiled, and kissed his face over and over again. He chuckled, enjoying her little spurts of affection. Just then, there was a loud banging sound, and Miles grew tense. She then realized that his face was contorted in pain, and she screamed, seeing blood pour out of a hole in his neck. Her mate fell forward, dead. Tu'sky looked in horror, and looked up, seeing . . . the real Miles. He had a huge smirk on his face. His eyes were deranged, almost evil and diabolical. His lips were started to twist into a sadistic smirk as he lowered the gun._

_"Stupid little savage," he said. "Don't you understand? You're life is over. He'll never return to this hellhole. You'll be all alone. Never happy again."_

_Tu'sky looked in horror at the man before her. There stood the man that her mate was based after. This man that got her parents killed—that killed many Na'vi people. She could sense that he was once a good person, but his insanity took over, polluting his mind. He must have been what her mate is now. But that was long ago. Tu'sky glared daggers at him, her body shaking with utter hatred. Just then, the forest caught fire. It spread, practically hopping from one tree to the next, eating everything in its path like a hungry pack of wolves. The original Miles started to cackle, his evil-sounding laughter echoing throughout the forest. He even allowed himself to be gobbled up by the fire as he continued to laugh insanely. Tu'sky scooped up her mate, not wanting him to burn. She ran, trying to out-run the devouring fire. Tu'sky jumped into a lake, knowing that she would be safe there. In horror, she watched as her home burn, the ashes flying into her face. Tears for the forest and her mate flooded her eyes, and she held her Miles close._

* * *

Tu'sky shot up, her hand out, sweat beading down her face and body, and she was shaking. She touched her shoulders, and glanced around. Nothing was on fire. Her Miles wasn't here. She was in her hut. Tu'sky visibly started to relax, and she took in a calming breath. She glanced next to her, seeing her brother, sleeping peacefully on his side. She stared at him for a few moments, and leaned over, kissing his cheek, and she returned to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Tu'sky hissed, her hand flying to her bloated belly. Ma'ki looked at her, his ears alert, and his eyes large. "You okay?" he demanded fretfully.

"I in pain," she grumbled, laying against a tree trunk near her, her tail twitching. "I supposed to be in pain?" Tu'sky asked, Mo'at's hands hovering over her large stomach.

Tu'sky had tried everything to ease her pain. She would pray, eat special foods, put oils on her stomach—nothing seemed to help the poor female Na'vi.

"Not this much," Mo'at stated, her voice in a low whisper. "I never in this much pain."

Norm looked at Tu'sky, holding her hand tightly. "Since you two are two separate species, your body is trying to understand what is happening," he noted, looking to Max for support.

"Yes, your body has two ways that it can go down," Max stated, his tail twitching. "One: it will accept the alien DNA, or two: it will reject it."

"And by 'reject,' you mean . . .?" Jake asked, crouching down, his ears twitching.

"Miscarriage."

Tu'sky looked up with total fear spread across her face, and her hand went to her belly instinctively. "I will lose the child?" she cried.

"Well . . . you've got that chance."

Norm shook his head, his ears low, and his tail twitching crazily from side to side. "Now, let's not think that," he whispered, placing his hand to Tu'sky's shaking shoulder. "Don't worry—humans and Na'vis reproduce the same way. Maybe the pregnancy will succeed. After all, his sperm fertilized your egg. There's a chance that this child will make it."

Tu'sky touched her stomach, her eyes wide, and her ears low.

"Get some rest," Mo'at offered, placing her hand to hers. "Your child is hurting as you are. Rest. I will get some herbs for you."

The spiritual leader stood up, and left the hut. Soon to follow was Neytiri, Jake, and Max—all of them giving them their best wishes for the child. Tu'sky held her hand to her stomach, looking at her large belly. Ma'ki placed his hands over hers, and looked up to her with a worried expression. The midget Na'vi beamed at him, and Norm looked at her.

"Tu'sky . . .?" he called.

The small Na'vi looked up at him. "I cannot lose this child," she whispered. "This is all I have of Miles. This is his child—our child."

Norm frowned, looking at the large stomach. "I know," he whispered.

"I cannot lose this child."

Norm pulled her into a hug, and Tu'sky sobbed into his shoulder. Ma'ki frowned, and held his sister from the back. The once-human sighed deeply, rubbing at her back tenderly. Tu'sky sniffled, her cheeks wet.

"I cannot lose this child."

"I know you can't," Norm stated.

* * *

Months had now passed, and Tu'sky was showing quite a bit, and her back ached horribly from carrying her child, and Ma'ki always wanted to feel for the baby. Her child would be half human, half Na'vi. That's what scared her the most. Other clans may pick on the child, or even worse, kill it if that clan hated humans. Even if people in the clan would not mock their own clan members that did not mean other clans would not. Tu'sky smiled at her little brother, rubbing at his ear gently. "I'm trying to work, brother," she said to him, her tail twitching from side to side.

The little Na'vi child looked at his older sister, smiling innocently. She was making a baby sling, or what the Na'vi called _lveh k'nivi s'dir_. It was made soft Sturmbeast leather, which was tanned and stripped. Tu'sky smiled, looking at the new item. Ma'ki placed his hands back on the pregnant belly.

"How much longer will it take until baby is born?" Ma'ki asked.

"In three month," Tu'sky answered, patting at her bloated front. She frowned, looking to the sky. It was like she was hoping that one of the Sky People's crafts would come down and Quaritch would come home. But, that would not happen in a long, long time. Ma'ki looked at her, and then embraced her. Tu'sky chuckled, holding her brother.

"I miss Miles too," Ma'ki whispered, kissing her cheek.

It was the end of the day almost, and the sun was ducking behind several large trees. The Na'vi hunters were out, searching for dinner for the People to eat. Norm broke away from the crowd, then approached, looking at both siblings. He went to her side, smiling. It was still a surprise that the clone had gotten her pregnant. He would have never thought that would happen, but it did. "_Oel nagti kamie_," he told Tu'sky.

"_Oel nagti kamie_," she returned, kissing his cheek.

His hand went to her belly, holding it there. "So, any movement today?" Norm inquired.

"Yes," Tu'sky answered, placing her hand over Norm's. "He's been kicking a lot."

Norm smiled, arching an eyebrow to her. "How do you know it's a boy?" he asked.

"I do not."

The once-human smiled softly. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he got you pregnant," he said.

Tu'sky smiled. "Well, he did," she whispered. "He be different, correct?"

"Yes, he'll be more of a hybrid than us," he said, shifting into a low crouch.

He turned to look over Tu'sky's shoulder. There he saw Max work with a few of the Na'vi. It was amazing how different he looked in his Na'vi form than that of his human form. He was much skinner, he had no facial hair, and his face was thinner. He remembered the day when his Avatar fully formed (this was before RDA stool the rights of the Avatars). Max was excited that he would be a Na'vi like the rest. Norm sighed.

"How will he look?"

The once-human glanced at her, his ears alert. "Well, maybe he will have human skin patterns," he thought.

"Like Miles' skin?"

"Yes," Norm guessed. "He'll have five digits on his feet and hands."

"Like you?" Ma'ki inquired, his tail flicking.

Norm beamed, ruffling the hair of the Na'vi boy. "Yes, like me," he said.

Tu'sky nodded, trying to picture her child. "He'll be more _Tawtute_ that Na'vi," she said.

Norm chuckled, reaching over to pick up Ma'ki, resting him on his lap. The boy smiled, reaching back to stroke his queue fondly. Tu'sky looked at the baby sling, and started to put the finishing touches on it. "I will go to The Tree of Souls and find out more of me child," Tu'sky said, looking at the baby sling that she had finished.

"Can we come?" Ma'ki asked, gently paying with his sister's hair.

Tu'sky smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, of course," she said. "But first, I must make baby's bed."

"Do you want help with that?" Norm asked, pulling back Ma'ki's hair from his eyes.

Tu'sky smiled at her brother-figure. "Of course," she said, placing the baby sling to the side. She stood up carefully, her hand on her growing belly. "Come."

Norm placed the boy down, and stood up, taking Ma'ki's hand into his. They followed Tu'sky into the forest, and watched as she reached out, examining all the leaves. There was then a rustle, and a large, red long-necked creature with a needle-like head. Tu'sky stepped back, instinctively covering her stomach. The _Lenay'ga_—the Slinger. A dangerous carnivorous creature. Norm snarled, unsheathing his knife. The creature hissed, arching its muscular neck back, but then stopped, moving away as Norm charged it. Ma'ki sighed in relief, looking up at his sister. He tugged at her hand. "Come, Sister," he said with a smile.

Tu'sky smiled, following where her brother was leading her, Norm trailing behind. They soon found themselves at the holy tree. The long fibers swayed in the breeze. Ma'ki grabbed the fiber in his hands gently, and he smiled. In the back, a pack of Viperwolves howled to each other. The young boy smiled, and glanced around. Flecks of large metal dotted the area from the Last Battle eight years ago. The metal bits were now covered with plants, and animals now lived in what was left. Norm took in a calming breath, and he ran his hand down one of the fibers of The Tree of Souls. Tu'sky's tail twitched, and she reached out, selecting a fiber to connect her queue to. She reached behind, grabbing her braid, and connected it to the plant life. She hummed silently to herself, and her mind filled with voices. She heard her father and her mother. Tu'sky smiled, still gripping the long plant life, and she felt a kick from her womb.

* * *

There was screaming. Tu'sky was in pain, and Neytiri was by her side, coaching her through the painful birthing process. Mo'at was there, applying oil to her thighs. Norm, Ma'ki, Jake, and everyone else were outside, listening in—some praying to Eywa.

"You are doing well," Mo'at said.

Tu'sky snarled, her ears low. "When Miles returns, I'm going to beat his head in," she hissed.

Neytiri chuckled, holding the other Na'vi's hands. "You are okay," she told the midget Na'vi. "You are doing well."

Her pregnancy was difficult. Due to her being smaller than the rest of the Na'vis, Mo'at thought that she might have a miscarriage, but she did not. And now it was time. She was giving birth to her first child.

"The baby is crowning," Mo'at announced. "You're almost done."

"I better!" Tu'sky shrieked.

The pain moved throughout her body, Neytiri coaxing her slowly. The pain was stabbing in her gut, and it moved downward in waves. Tu'sky screamed for the final time, and a child's scream joined hers. She fell back on the woven pillow-like structures behind her, panting like a dog in summer. Mo'at smiled, bringing up the child.

"It is _tutee_," Mo'at stated.

A girl. Her child was female. Tu'sky felt her body give one last shutter, and she reached out her arms for her child. Mo'at smiled, shaking her head.

"You know the child must be cleaned," she said with a slight smile.

She turned to a bucket of water, dipping the child into it as Neytiri helped Tu'sky relax and collect herself.

"You did well," Neytiri said, smiling gently.

"It was painful," Tu'sky said with a grumble, but a grin tweaked her lips. "But worth it. I want Ma'ki and Norm."

"You know they must wait until the baby is clean," Neytiri pointed out.

Tu'sky blinked, and then closed her eyes, taking in long strides of clean breaths. Mo'at dried the child, looking at her with a smile. Tu'sky reached for her child with needy hands, and pulled the bundle close to her body. Her hair was that of a _Tawtute's_—brown. A rich, earthy mud brown. Her skin was oddly dotted with human-coloured skin, and the rest was normal cyan Na'vi skin. She had five toes on each foot, and four digits on each hand. Her eyes were yellow, more more human-like, and her ears were smaller. Instead of a Na'vi nose, she had a very familiar human nose. Tu'sky smiled at the child in her protective arms. Mo'at went outside of the hut, and called:

"This child is female."

Neytiri reached into the bundle, smiling, stroking the nappy brown hair of the child. Norm and Ma'ki entered the hut, the little boy rushing to his sister's side. He smiled, stroking the child's hair.

"She is cute!" he called with a smile.

Tu'sky beamed with pride. Norm looked at the child, and then at Tu'sky. Even though she was smiling, pain was in her eyes. The once-human put a hand to her shoulder, looking at her with sad eyes.

"He did not see birth of his own child," Tu'sky said to Norm.

Norm furrowed his brows, his tail growing limp. "I know . . ." he whispered.

Jake entered, beaming at the child in Tu'sky's hand. "Well, well, en't she a cute hybrid," he said, kneeling next to the smaller Na'vi. "It's still surprises me that she was even born. She's a scientific miracle."

The baby opened her eyes, looking at the world around her for the first time. Jake smiled, tapping the child's nose fondly. The baby giggled, reaching out her cyan and white skinned hands out at Jake's larger hand. Tu'sky reached down to kiss her child's head.

"What you call her?" Ma'ki asked.

Norm looked at Tu'sky, and the midget Na'vi nuzzled her child. "Keu'al," she murmured. "My little Keu'al."

* * *

**Tutee—female**


	21. Home on a planet with no green

**Look, another update. Happy Halloween. :D**

* * *

Home on a planet with no green

21

Tou'va smiled, waving her little fingers in front of little Keu'al. The baby watched, fascinated with the other female Na'vi. Tu'sky clung to her child, smiling at her little baby. This was the first time Tou'va had ever seen little Keu'al—when a Na'vi woman was pregnant, only family members and the spiritual leader got to see the pregnant female. Keu'al reached out, grabbing Tou'va's long hair, yanking at it. She hissed, pulling away from the baby's firm grip. Tu'sky grabbed her baby's hands, trying to release her grip on the mass of hair.

"Keu'al, don't hurt Tou'va," she chastised to her child.

The older female whimpered, rubbing at the side of her head. But then she smiled, looking at the little baby. "She cute," Tou'va said, touching the baby's hair softly. "She very cute."

Ma'ki smiled, sitting next to Tou'va, his arm linked with hers. He looked at his little niece, smiling gently at Keu'al. "Keu'al," he called, leaning over towards her. "Keu'al, look at me."

The baby giggled, kicking out her feet, and her short tail twitching. She held out her hands towards her young uncle, and Ma'ki reached for her, pulling her from the safety of her mother's arms. He held her close, her head resting against his shoulder. Keu'al reached up, grabbing her uncle's long hair, and tugged.

"Keu'al!" Ma'ki whined, trying to pull away from her fast grip. "Keu'al!"

Tu'sky reached up, grabbing her daughter's little hands. "Stop hurting him," she grumbled to her little daughter.

Tou'va smiled gently, watching as the baby clung to her uncle's thick black hair. She finally let him go, and Ma'ki let out a groan. "Ow, she have hard grip," Ma'ki muttered.

Tou'va smiled, and then grabbed her friend's arm. He smiled, his cheeks turning purple in colour. Tu'sky smiled at the children, and held her baby, rocking her gently. "I have to feed Keu'al," she said, looking at them. "Why don't you go play—have fun."

Tou'va nodded her head sharply, and tugged at Ma'ki's hand. "Okay, Tu'sky," she said. "Come, Ma'ki, come."

"Okay, Tou'va!"

And with that, the two youngsters left, and mother and daughter were left alone. Tu'sky shook her head, and chuckled. She turned her baby, and started to breastfeed her. Keu'al fed, Tu'sky watching with motherly love. Keu'al pulled away, filled, and yawned, nuzzling against her mother. Tu'sky sighed, holding her child close. She laid down on her side, holding her child, stroking her soft hair.

"You so cute," Tu'sky said. "You so cute. You look like you father."

Tu'sky frowned, and kissed her daughter's forehead. "You be strong, just like father," she said. "You be strong woman."

Keu'al cooed in her sleep, her ears twitching ever so slightly.

* * *

Ma'ki covered his face with his hands, Keu'al amazed that his face was gone, and when he removed them, and she was positively delighted. Tou'va gently combed out the baby's soft hair with her fingertips. Tu'sky watched, looking at her daughter. Neytiri crouched by the female Na'vi, looking at her.

"She a cute daughter," Neytiri stated, smiling at her.

Tu'sky looked at him, and smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, she be very cute."

"She be a hunter, right?"

"Yes, just like me and her father," Tu'sky said, rubbing at her sore shoulders. "I teach her all she needs to know."

Neytiri smiled, and patted the other woman's shoulder. "Yes, and she shall be fine warrior, just like you and your mate," she said.

Tu'sky smiled. "Oh, I know," she said, trying to look and sound humorous.

Neytiri smiled, and stood up. "I have to go, Jhake might need me," she said. "Know him; he just may need me."

Tu'sky nodded, and placed her finger to her forehead. "I see you," she said.

Neytiri returned the gesture. "I see you," she said, walking away, searching for her mate.

Tu'sky watched her leave, and then stood up, approaching Tou'va and her smaller brother. She crouched down, placing her hand to his shoulder. "Ma'ki, I'm going to pray," she said. "Watch your niece . . .?"

Ma'ki smiled, holding his little niece. "Okay, sister," he said.

She stood up, and walked away from the village and into the forest. She walked, listening to the sounds of the forest. Tu'sky soon found herself near The Tree of Souls. She grabbed the vine, and linked her queue to the vine, and prayed. She prayed so hard.

"My Miles . . ." She looked up the tall tree, hoping that the Mother could hear her. "Mother Eywa, please, hear me prayer. Hear me!" Tu'sky gripped the vine, licking her lips. "Send him thoughts. Send him my plea: his daughter his here. Please tell him!"

The holy seeds danced around her body, and she paused, looking at one. It hung by her, practically sitting in the air. Tu'sky blinked, looking at the seed. Her hand gingerly reached out, and touched it; it's warm radiating in her hand. She smiled, blowing it away, and watched it float up to the sky. She had to be strong. She had to be amazing—for her daughter. For their daughter. She stood up, and retreated back to the village. Tou'va and Ma'ki looked up, and she smiled at them. She bent down, her baby reaching for her mother.

"Hello, Keu'al," she breathed, picking her baby up, and sitting down next to the children.

Ma'ki smiled, making faces at the baby, and she laughed, reaching for her uncle's nose. Tou'va smiled sweetly, her hands in her lap as she watched the little family.

* * *

The baby carrier was strapped to her chest, Keu'al nestled against her chest. Tu'sky smiled, kissing the top of her head. She was stroking her daughter, walking through the forest, glancing around. The forest was unusually silent—it was almost eerie. Tu'sky swallowed, glancing around in slight fear and confusion. Her hand was at her knife, glancing around. This was normal. In order to have the child understand the forest, and have the spirits bless them, she had to go to the forest and be blessed by Eywa.

But Tu'sky did not want to bring her baby out here. It was dangerous. But it was a tradition, and she must obey to tradition. She carefully stepped over a fallen log, and glanced around in worry. A pack of Viperwolves may just attack, or some Hellfire Wasps, or worse . . . the mighty Thanathor. Her tail twitched, her body arching upward, looking towards the forest canopy. Light would poke through the parted leaves, shuttering down on her. Tu'sky turned sharply around when she heard some rustling. Her knife was drawn with one hand, and her other hand placed upon her child. She quickly ran through the forest, soon reaching the slope that led to The Tree of Souls. She quickly went down, but she was careful, of course, her baby was with her. She jumped onto the ground, her tail erect in the air. Tu'sky approached the tree, and looked at it.

"Mother Eywa," she called, looking up the tree. She grabbed a vine, and took her daughter's queue. "This is my daughter, Keu'al."

She connected the two ends, and Keu'al twitched, her eyes widening. She had never felt this before. Keu'al looked around, confused. She could hear voices, see things that were not there. Keu'al was still, taking in everything. Tu'sky smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"May Eywa bless you."

* * *

Tu'sky was curled on the grass, looking at her child play. She was barely a year old now. Her tail twitched every once in a while, hitting her mother's shoulder. The older female Na'vi looked up to the sky, still expecting a spaceship to come down from the sky at any moment. But no yet. That would not happen. No yet. The child cooed, and Tu'sky looked at Keu'al. She was reaching for some flying bug, and it was trying to get away from her grasp. Tu'sky smiled, grapping her child, pulling her closer to her.

"Leave bug alone," she whispered with a tiny smile on her lips.

Keu'al crooned, laying her upper torso on her mother's flat belly. It was difficult caring for a child, but Norm had helped greatly with that. But she feared that the child may start to think that Norm was her father. That was what Tu'sky feared most of all. When Keu'al will finally talk, and she could call Norm "daddy." It would pain Tu'sky to correct her daughter:

"No, Norm is not your daddy. He is your uncle."

That was the day she feared. And then what? When Keu'al will find out that her father was not in the tribe, she would then ask:

"Where is my father?"

How would she tell her daughter that he was gone for five years? How could she tell him that he went into the sky and go to another planet? She would not be able to grasp the fact. Not even the Na'vi fully understood the whole ordeal. To them, the sky was Eywa's home, and the humans came from the sky. It made no sense to them, no matter how many times the once humans explained it to them. Tu'sky stroked her daughter's back soothingly.

"Miles, I miss you."

* * *

Thirty-nine months, six weeks, ten days, four hours, ten minutes, and fifty seconds. That was how long it took until Quaritch and the rest of the humans to get to Earth.

In cyro, you do not dream. You do not think. You just sleep.

But Quaritch doubted that. When he opened his eyes, and his mind started to restore itself, images when he had slept started to restore. He had seen Tu'sky and the clan. He also saw someone he had never seen. She had brown hair, and oddly patterned blue and white skin. Who was that?

Quaritch took in a breath of air—more like a large gulp. It was difficult to breathe Earth air, but he made it work. Over the months (he had to wait months to even get to talk to the head of RDA), he had grown out a moustache, surprised about how good he looked in it. His hair also grew out, which he was currently braiding while reading a website about how to braid. He sat there, taking large gulps of human air, and it hurt his lungs each time. Rajian entered the room, eyeing Quaritch suspiciously. The clone looked up, a frown on his lips.

"Hey, I don't judge," Rajian stated, waving his hands at his friend.

Quaritch took in a large, deep breath. "I hope we can resolve this quickly. I want to go home."

"Yeah, I know," Rajian said, leaning against the doorframe. "We will, after we resolve this."

Quaritch nodded, tying up his braid. "Okay, let's move," he snarled. "I want to get this over with."

* * *

Earth was _disgusting_.

He saw the bright neon lights of digital billboards and signs. Smog choked Quaritch's throat in a stranglehold, lingering in his mouth with a bad aftertaste. Muck and filth covered the streets—metal everywhere, giving off a sense of gloom, due to the lack of colour. Bright neon lights flashed, giving off a seizure almost. Several times he was rammed into by careless (or too busy to care) people; shoulder to shoulder they walked. Overpopulated. Overworked. Fed with shit not even real food. Some people even stunk of body odor. Rajian had explained that there was a water shortage, and that bathing was rare for the lower and middle classes. There was no green. There was no trees, bushes—not even a flower. There were no birds, no animals—only half-dead rats and cockroaches.

Just filth.

Quaritch saw a corpse of a dog in an alleyway. Its poor, food-deprived body was already rotting. He so desperately wanted to take the body and burry it. But where? There was no dirt. Only cement. And the body may have been diseased.

This _was_ Earth.

And she was crying for help; her people not even listening. They ignored her as she whimpered, waddling in the toxic waste that humans had left behind. Quaritch could hear her, but he could not do anything to help her, and she knew it. The Earth still trusts in her people, that someday, they will come and save her.

Quaritch wanted to return to his _home_—back to Pandora. Hold his mate in his arms as they made love in the bright lights of the plants, the stars and those glowing dots on her body. He wanted to feel the rain on his skin. Take in the fresh air into his lungs. Hear the Stingbats cry in the distance. Hold his _Ikran_ as he stroked her smooth as leather skin.

Not this place.

Not this cesspool of a planet filled with trash and garbage—decay. Toxic runoff had poisoned the plant, killing animals and plants alike, and ruining the fresh water. Global warming melted the icecaps and more water engulfed the planet, eating up the land. The Earth that used to be alive with plant and animal life was now smothered with the muck of industrial greed.

_The Earth screams._

No one heard the wails.

Quaritch glanced around, seeing the tall buildings loom over the tiny people below. The clone looked down, rubbing his heel into the cement. The colonel could not breathe. He could barely breathe _clean_ Earth air, but he was gagging with each breath. Rajian gave him a mask to breathe from, and he quickly placed it on his face, happy to have cleaned Earth air (he was just happy to have air to breathe).

_The Earth cries. _

She is nothing more than an infected, festering wound in the universe.

Quaritch knew this, but what could he do? He was only one man, and the Earth was already dying. He frowned, and started to pity the Earth. She would never be like she used to be. No more green rolling hills. No more forests with the birds chirping to each other. No more clear blue sky and no more clouds that would lazily drift in the atmosphere.

He wanted to go home. Rajian looked at his friend.

"Welcome to Earth," he mumbled.

Quaritch looked at the Indian man. "I hate it."

_The Earth dies._

* * *

"I _am_ Colonel Miles Quaritch, and I _demand_ to talk to your boss."

"_Listen, sir, he is busy_."

"Well, I need to talk to him soon," the clone snarled.

He was in his hotel room, Rajian in the next room. The clone was currently trying to talk to the main CEOs of Pandora. They were alerted that the humans had returned to Earth, and that Parker Selfridge was dead, and that the clone took over RDA colony on Pandora.

"_Look, I know you need to see him, but he is in a conference and his pages are full_," the woman said.

"Well, this there a clear day? I want to talk to him!"

"_I understand, sir_," she hissed. There was shuffling of papers, and the clone reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He clicked through the pictures, and fell upon Ma'ki on Norm's shoulders, waving, smiling merrily. The clone chuckled. "_Sir?_"

"What?"

"_There_ _is a day open, and he does want to talk to you_."

"Oh, good," Quaritch drawled. "Set me up."

"_You will see him on Friday of this week at five. Understand?_"

"Good. Yes."

"_Goodbye_."

"_Good_bye."

The line went dead.

Quaritch slammed the phone down, and rubbed his temples. He turned back to his cell phone, and clicked to the next picture. It was Jake smiled, giving a thumbs-up at him. The clone fell back on the bed, clicking through the pictures. He landed on Tu'sky, her brother on her lap, gently smiling, Neytiri at the right of her, looking at the cell phone with interest.

"Love ya, babe," he said, and kissed the picture.

He turned on the bed, nuzzling into the pillow, turning off the phone. As he closed his eyes, he could see the bright lights that radiated off the plants, animals, and the Na'vi. He could still feel Tu'sky's hands on him, and her lips on his. Quaritch trembled blissfully, still having the sensation of her queue against his neck and feeling that overwhelming erotic feelings of love. Her body against his, her tail and how it moved as they mated. His body tensed, becoming aroused, and he groaned.

_Shit, I need a cold shower_, he thought sternly.

He stood up, his body trembling roughly. He stumbled over to the bathroom, and turned on the water, ripping off his clothing, and allowed the cold water rush over his body. Quaritch rested his arm against the shower, feeling the icy water rush down his body. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

_That's better._

* * *

"Yo, Miles. You okay?"

Quaritch had a towel wrapped around his waist, looking at the door. "Rajian?" he called.

"Yeah, open up."

The clone looked at his bare body. "Um, I'm not decent," he muttered.

"Oooh, are you doing _that_?"

Quaritch narrowed his eyes at the door, and slammed his fist into it. "Knock it off," he snarled, and he heard a laugh.

"Hey, want to get some food as we talk over what we need to do?"

"Might as well."

"Okay, where?"

"I dunno."

"Well, I'll look something up. M'kay?"

"Sounds fine, Rajian," Quaritch said, throwing the wet towel at the bed.

Those who were loyal to the Na'vi were in the same hotel, and those who were not were still locked away at the RDA landing site.

"I'll call the others."

"Sounds great," Quaritch said, brushing out his hair, and then started to braid it.

The sounds of feet on floor could be heard, and a door opening and closing. Quaritch tied back his hair, and sighed, licking his lips. He picked up his battle uniform, and reached up to rub his temples. He touched the necklace that Tu'sky gave him. He sighed.

"I miss you, babe."

Just then, his cell phone rang. He looked at it, and grabbed it, turning it on. "Yeah, Rajian?" he stated, knowing that it was his friend.

"_Okay, I just found a nice place to go_," he said. "_It's an Italian restaurant. Sounds good?_"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"_Good. After all, I like the women Italian, huh!_"

Quaritch rolled his eyes, and hissed, "I'll see you soon." He closed it, and sighed. "What will I ever do with him?"

* * *

The restaurant was nice, Italian setting. There were no windows in the restaurant, just paintings on the walls of what Italy used to look like long ago. Quaritch tapped at his wine glass with his fingernail, looking at all of those who were loyal to the Na'vi people—about thirty-seven were left. The others died in the second fight. The clone then looked at his food, jabbing at the fake meat gently with his metal fork. He frowned, stabbing through it, and took a bit of it. It tasted very weird, and he swallowed it quickly, but the bad taste still lingered in his mouth. It tasted nothing like the food back at home. It even made his stomach lurch.

"So, you made an appointment, sir?" asked a female soldier—Kimi.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, we're going to see the CEOs on Friday," Quaritch answered. "At five."

Rajian twisted his fork into his tomato-sauce noodles, and ate it. "Well, I hope we can resolve this," he said, waving his fork in the air. He paused, looking at the lovely waitress only a few feet from him, and he bit his lower lip.

Another male soldier looked up, chewing at his food, nodding. "Yeah, I mean, we need no more fighting or death," he said.

Quaritch nodded, taking a long gulp of his wine. He looked over at Rajian. "So, what do you think we should do?" he inquired

Rajian watched as the waitress bent over slightly, and smirked. "Her," he breathed.

"Rajian! Eyes up here!"

The male nurse jolted in his seat, and turned to look up. "What?" he muttered.

Quaritch shook his head, and continued to eat. Then he smirked broadly, an idea hitting his brain. "I have an idea."


	22. Dream Hunt

Dream Hunt

22

_Tu'sky glanced around, her baby-sling strapped to her chest, but her child not there. She froze, glancing around desperately for her child. No. She just had her child. That was when she realized that she was not at the village—she was not even in the lush forest. Tu'sky knew where she was. This was the old forest—the forest that Blackwood had ruined. The land was barren, and the foliage was destroyed. Tu'sky pushed her heels into the hard, dead ground in disgust. But where was her Keu'al? Where was her baby? She looked around, and there she saw blood. She froze, looking at the large splats of blood. _

_A chill ran up her spine, and she looked at the crimson blotches, her stomach making sharp turns and twists. Much to her dismay, she followed the trail, her tail twitching. The land was scarred, ruined, burnt, and still smoldering. Tu'sky touched the twig, and it crumbled to ash. She yanked her hand back, and looked at it. There was cackling, and she whipped around, her tail erect, and her ears alert. There in the background she saw several figures, their eyes glowing red. They were laughing, screeching. Tu'sky looked at them, her eyes never leaving the figures that were looming upon her._

_"**Ka**!" she screamed. "Where is my baby?"_

_The figures howled, coming closer to her. She backed away, her eyes following their every move. They had some form to them, but they mostly looked like fast-moving shadows that were outlined by the natural light. They hissed, and snarled, looking at her. What were these demons? She ran, dodging dead tree branches and such. The hyena laughter rang in her ears, until they ceased, and the shadows vanished. Tu'sky was gasping, glancing around in confusion and horror. She looked down, and noticed that there was more blood under her feet. She slowly turned around, and there saw a tiny body. She knew this body. She approached it, and horrified by who it was._

_"Keu'al!" she screamed, falling to the ground, and holding the broken body of her child._

_She sobbed, holding the body close, whimpering loudly. The blood trickled down her arms, and rocked the body. The cackling sounds returned, and she looked up, her eyes wet, tears streaming down her face. The demons were looking at her, and smiled it seemed. It was an evil smile. There stood a tall body, and she recognized as none other than Blackwood._

_"Vrrtep!" she screamed, her tone dripped in acid._

_Blackwood smiled deviously, and looked at her with wild green eyes. "Hello, bitch, do you miss me?" he hissed, showing his teeth in an animalistic way._

_"Monster!" she yelled._

_"Yes, that's what they call me," Blackwood stated, the shadows moving towards her and Keu'al's dead body. The shadows laughed, licking their mouths, and eyeing her._

_Tu'sky snarled, looking at them, her body arousing to defend herself if necessary._

_"Foolish little savage," he sneered. "Foolish little savage."_

_And the shadows leapt—_

* * *

Tu'sky slowly opened her eyes slowly, and her vision was fuzzy. She blinked a few times, and glanced around. Another dream. She sighed, rolling to lay belly-up, and stared at the ceiling of the hut she was in. She sat up, shaking, and she wrapped her arms around her upper torso. She turned around, and looked at the crib. Tu'sky stood up, and approached it (careful not to disturb her sleeping brother), looking down. Her baby was safe. She sighed, and touched her daughter's soft hair. Keu'al was growing fast. She was already big for her age, and she was very curious about life and how things worked. Sometimes her innocent interest in things wad near fatal. She had grabbed a tail of a _Nantang_ once, and it nearly killed her. Tu'sky ended up killing it, and the creature then served as dinner. Soon she would learn how to walk. But now the mother had to rest. Tu'sky went back to her hammock, and fell into sleep.

* * *

Ma'ki cringed as her little hands gripped his ear tightly. Tu'sky chuckled, reaching over to grab her child from her little brother. Ma'ki rubbed at his ear, frowning at the child. Keu'al then crooned at him, and he could not help but to smile at her. He was also getting bigger. He was a pre-teen (one more year, and he would be thirteen) now, and he soon have his own Dream Hunt.

"Keu'al," he called to the child.

The youngster lost interest in him, and pressed herself close to her mother. Tu'sky smiled, holding her child close. Ma'ki frowned. He stood in the vision of the little girl, beamed, and waved at her. Tou'va was sitting a few feet away, cleaning her toy dog. She looked up, and approached them, smiling at the toddler. Keu'al reached towards Tou'va's toy, and the other female twitched a little, not wanting to give up her favorite toy. Tu'sky looked at the other girl, her face saying: "just let her play with the toy." Tou'va sighed, and gave the toy to Keu'al. The little girl held the toy, and played with it for a little while. Ma'ki glanced up.

"Will she walk soon?" he asked, pointing at his little niece.

"Soon, I hope," she said, smiling at her child. Tu'sky pulled the plush toy from Keu'al as she tried to nibble at the ears of the toy.

Tu'sky gave the toy back to Tou'va, who quickly dried the saliva from the dog's ears. Ma'ki smiled, and held her close. He looked at his sister. "Can we try to walk her?" he inquired, his tail twitching from side to side.

Tu'sky looked at her brother briefly, and then nodded. "Yes, okay," she said, shifting her weight to kneel on her folded legs. She held her daughter by her hands, and pulled her upward. "Keu'al, time to walk."

She pulled her baby up, and made her stand on her feet. The child cooed a little, and glanced around. She wobbled slightly on her feet, but with her mother's held, she was able to stand upright. Ma'ki sat a few feet away, smiling at her, and held his arms out to her. Tou'va held her toy close and watched with a small smile. Tu'sky let go of her daughter's hands, and little Keu'al stood on her shaky legs, and struggled to keep her balance. Ma'ki motioned for the girl to walk towards him.

"C'mon, c'mon," he called, smiling sweetly at her. "_Za'u_."

Tu'sky gently nudged her daughter, and the little girl moved forward on shaky legs, her short tail trembling, and her confidence waning. Keu'al walked forward towards Ma'ki's open arms. Keu'al stumbled forward, and fell into Ma'ki outstretched arms. The boy smiled, and kissed his niece's head fondly.

"She go far," he said with a grin.

Tou'va looked at the girl, and smiled. "She get better soon," she said, reaching for the little girl's hair fondly. "Won't you?"

Keu'al reached for her hand, and gripped it tightly. Tou'va winced, and yanked her hand back, shaking it out. Tu'sky reached for her daughter, holding her close. Keu'al yawned, nuzzling into her mother's long neck.

"She tired," she whispered to her brother.

Ma'ki nodded, crouching, his hands between his legs. His tail twitched, disturbing some dead foliage on the ground. "You put her to bed?" he asked his sister.

"Yes," Tu'sky answered, standing up, holding her child close to her chest.

Ma'ki stood up as well, waving at the child before she yawned and curled into her mother, falling asleep. Tu'sky walked to her hut, her attentive little brother following in her footsteps. Once they entered, Tu'sky went straight to the crib, placing the child into the crib. Ma'ki smiled, looking down at the sleeping child. Tu'sky placed her hands to his shoulder, tugging at him. He sighed, leaving the little girl to sleep.

"Go off and play," she told her brother and his friend.

Ma'ki nodded, and scurried out of the hut. Tu'sky sighed deeply, happy to have her younger brother out of her hair. She looked at her daughter. The female Na'vi reached down, stroking her daughter's face. She looked almost like her father sometimes. Tu'sky frowned deeply; gently gripping her daughter's little hand. Tu'sky stood up, holding her child, and walked back to her hut. She snorted, and placed little Keu'al on the floor. She turned to face her daughter, and smiled.

"You learn how to talk," she said, kissing her daughter's head.

Tu'sky stood up, and glanced around, looking for her mate's picture. She had one of him (she snatched one before he left). She rummaged in her things, desperate to find the photograph. Tu'sky pulled out a bag, and beamed as she found she was looking for.

"Here it be," she said, moving back over to her child, who had found her own tail in particular interest. "Here it be." Tu'sky sat down, and picked up her child, placing her in her lap.

Tu'sky turned to the photo she had of Rajian and her darling mate. She reached over, picking up the photo of her mate, looking at it was longing. He was by his AMP suit, smirking at the camera. The AMP suit stood near the village—and Tu'sky cleaned it every single day. Keu'al reached for the photograph, cooing gently.

"Yes, that is your _sempu_," she told her child. "Your _sempu_."

Keu'al giggled, grabbing the photo with her little fat hands. Tu'sky pulled the precious photo back, not wanting it to be ruined.

"Don't ruin it," she grumbled to her child.

The baby gurgled, resting her head against her mother's breast. Tu'sky smiled, kissing the top of her head, and looked at the photo, gently kissing it.

"I miss you," she murmured.

Tu'sky turned to look up to the ceiling of the hut, and sighed. She listened to the laughter of Tou'va and Ma'ki, smiling. She kissed her daughter's head, and held her close. "Time for you to sleep," she stated. Tu'sky picked up her daughter, and placed her in her hammock. "Sleep well, little Keu'al." She rocked the hammock, smiling at her daughter.

And outside, Tou'va played with Ma'ki. She clung to her stuffed toy, and laughed. Ma'ki beamed, and looked at her. "Play tag?" he inquired, his tail twitching from side to side.

Tou'va nodded happily. "Okay, I be _palulukan_," she said, pointing at herself.

Ma'ki laughed, and ran from his friend. He ran over to Jake and Norm, using them as shields to protect himself from the mighty "_palulukan_." _Olo'eyktan_ Jake watched the children, and laughed. "What're ya'll doing!" he laughed, Ma'ki cowering behind him.

"Tou'va the _palaulukan_!" he cried, laughing loudly as he did so.

Tou'va made a mock snarling sound, and lunged at Ma'ki, reaching out to grab him. He laughed, and scampered away into the forest, and Tou'va following right after him. Norm smiled, placing his hands to his hips.

"Those kids," he said with a grin. "Always playing around." He turned to look at the chief of the clan. "So, how's Neytiri? She seemed a little . . . mean."

"But she's always like that," Jake stated. "She loved to call me an idiot all the time, and hit me upside the head." He mumbled to himself, and rubbed at the back of his head. "But she's been a little more moody than she would normally."

"Maybe you got her pregnant," Norm laughed.

Jake then joined in, and paused for a moment, deep in thought. He pondered the idea. Meanwhile, Ma'ki and Tou'va played in the woods, laughing and giggling as they pranced around through the woods. Tou'va reached out, grabbing her friend's tail.

"Got you!" she cried, her grip on the tail was fast.

"Ah!" Ma'ki cried. "You got me!"

Tou'va twitched, a memory flashing through her mind. When Blackwood and his men grabbed her—her screaming. She let Ma'ki's tail go, and started to shake. Ma'ki looked at her, bewildered and confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

Tou'va shuddered, and gripped her toy. "Bad man," she whimpered.

Ma'ki looked at her, and frowned. He walked over to her, and held her close. Tou'va sniffled, and held her toy close. He held her tightly, his hand combing out her hair. "You okay?" he whispered, nuzzling her gently.

"Yeah," she whispered, nuzzling him back. "I okay."

He sighed, holding her close. Tou'va looked up at him, and he beamed at her. It was a loving beam. She blushed purple, and nuzzled against him. He stroked her hair, and then suddenly stood up. He thrust out his hand, and it lingered in the air for a few moments.

"Come, come," he said.

She smiled, and took his hand, and they laughed, returning to the village. They stopped in the middle of the ever-growing village, laughing like the playfully children they were. Ma'ki pulled her into a hug, and beamed happily.

"Tou'va!"

Tou'va turned around, her ears perking up. Her mother was by the family hut-door, and motioned for her daughter to come. She nodded, and turned to her friend.

"B-bye, Ma'ki," she said, running to her mother, and entered the hut.

He waved, a human gesture he had grown accustomed to. The little Na'vi boy turned around, and ran back to his hut, peering in. "Sister?" he called, looking in.

He saw her rocking her daughter's hammock, his sister smiling fondly at the little baby. Tu'sky turned her head around, looking at her little brother. "Ma'ki," she called, motioning for him to join her side.

Ma'ki beamed, and approached her, looking at his little niece. He beamed at her sleeping form, and reached for her little ears. They twitched at his feather-light touch. The baby was sucking her thumb, and was completely asleep.

"_Took her a while to fall asleep_," the older NetNavi said in her native tongue.

Ma'ki chuckled, nuzzling against his sister. "_She is so cute_," he said, stroking her soft, short brown hair.

Tu'sky held her brother, and nodded towards the opening of the hut. "_Go, I'm going to sleep_," she said. "_I am very tired_."

Ma'ki smiled, and nodded his head. "Okay," he breathed, and he kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well."

She nodded, and he left the hut. Tu'sky yawned, and laid down into her hammock. She turned to her side, and reached out, rocking her baby's hammock.

"Sleep well, little Keu'al," she sung softly. "May Eywa and all spirits watch over you."

She smiled, and nestled into her hammock.

* * *

Mo'at smiled at the children that crowded her. They all spoke at once, and she was trying to hush them. Mo'at needed to ask them a question. She glanced around, her ears alert. The older female Na'vi looked at one of the children. "_Have you seen Ma'ki?_" she asked in Na'vi.

"_No_," she answered.

Mo'at sighed, looking up. She patted the little girl's head, and walked around. She soon found him with Norm, the two of them playing happily together. The aged female Na'vi smiled, steadily going over to them.

"Ma'ki, NormSpellman," she said calmly, her arms open.

Ma'ki looked up. He was holding Norm in a tight headlock, and the once-human squirmed in the boy's tight grip. "Yeah?" he inquired, letting Norm go.

The other Na'vi fell to the ground with a _thud_, and he groaned. Mo'at chuckled, her hands at her midsection. "I wanted to talk to you," she said, offering her arm to the boy.

Ma'ki looked at the older Na'vi woman, and Norm groaned, standing up, his hands rubbing his tender neck. The boy followed the female, and left Norm alone. Ma'ki turned around, waving at the male Na'vi. Norm continued to massage at his neck, and he sighed.

"Kid's stronger than ever," he muttered, walking towards the forest.

Ma'ki chuckled, bouncing around like the playful boy he was. Mo'at looked at the chipper boy, a smile on her lips. "Ma'ki, _'eveng_, do you think it is time to have your _Uniltaron_?" she inquired softly.

Ma'ki stopped bouncing, his tail erect in the air. "Yes!" he cried.

Mo'at smiled, her hands going to his shoulders. "Then I suggest you tell your sister," she said camly.

Ma'ki nodded sharply, a smile blooming on his face, and he rushed off. Mo'at watched him, a smile tugging at her lips. She remembered when she used to be like that—young and energetic. She chuckled at the memory and thought. The little boy burst into the hut, and jumped into his sister's hammock.

"_Tsmuke_! _Tsmuke_!" he called, shaking her awake.

Tu'sky hummed a little in her sleep, but Ma'ki's cries had awakened Keu'al. She screamed, shaking, wanting her mother. Tu'sky's eyes popped open, and she looked right to where her daughter was located. "Keu'al!" she cried, pushing her brother aside as she approached her daughter. She reached into the hammock, grabbing the fitful child, and cooed to her. Tu'sky then glared at her brother, who practically shrunk under her stare. "You woke Keu'al up!"

Ma'ki backed down, his ears low, and his tail limp. Tu'sky violently waved her hand, glaring at her brother. "Go!" she hissed, and she turned her back to her brother, trying to calm her child.

Ma'ki thought it was best if he would leave the hut to allow his sister to calm his niece. He left the hut in a quick flash, and patiently waited outside. He hunkered down, his knees to his chest, and he waited for her return. When the screaming stopped, and Keu'al calmed down, Tu'sky exited the hut. She looked intently at her brother. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"You should," she hissed back. But then she sighed, and rubbed at her temples. "Do not do again."

"I won't."

"Good. Now what you tell me?"

Ma'ki's smile returned to his face, and he quickly stood up. "I going to have _Uniltaron_," he said happily. "Mo'at said I'm ready."

Tu'sky looked at him. She soon smiled, and pulled him into a hug. "I so happy," she said, kissing the top of her brother's head. "You be ready for the _Uniltaron_."

Ma'ki beamed like the sun, and bounced in one place. "I going to tell Tou'va," he said as he ran off.

She smiled at him, and then she sighed. Her Miles was missing all of this.

* * *

Tu'sky held her two-and-a-half-year-old close to her chest. She was tightly strapped to her chest. It was a way for the children to get to know their parent's faces. All Keu'al had was her mother, and her uncles. Norm sat near Tu'sky, and stroked Keu'al's tiny braid fondly.

"She's growing up so fast," Norm stated.

Ma'ki looked lovingly at his tiny niece. "Keu'al, Keu'al," he called, waving his hand at the little girl.

The baby giggled, reaching towards the eleven-year-old. Ma'ki had just turned twelve only last month. Soon he would go on his first Dream Hunt (the _Uniltaron_) to find his spirit animal, which would be tonight. He was so excited for this day. Tu'sky smiled, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Hello, Keu'al," Tu'sky called to her child, kissing the child again.

The baby's little hands reached up to touch Tu'sky's narrow face. Norm looked to the young, pre-teen child Ma'ki, who was bouncing in his place, and his tail was swishing from side to side. "So, you excited?" he asked.

Ma'ki's tail thumped on the ground. "Yes! I want to see my animal!" he cried.

"Okay, okay," Norm laughed, patting the boy's head. "Did you catch the _Kali'weya_?"

The _Kali'weya_, the bug that produced psychoactive venom. Whenever a Dream Hunt would begin, a person would hold the bug, and allow the venom to enter the other person's body, and hallucinogenic properties entered the mind. Ma'ki went to his stone jar, the _Chan'tu gor'ek nuuto_. The little bug could be heard inside, scratching its little legs on the stone, wanting freedom.

"Right here," Ma'ki said, holding up the stone jar, and he patted it happily.

Norm smiled, looking at the stone jar. "Good," he said.

His sister smiled, and then she yawned a little. Tu'sky stood up, holding her child close. "I go to the hut," she said, brushing by the two males.

She went into her hut, and went to her and Quaritch's mat. She sat down, rocking her child gently. She still had time until the ceremony would begin, she might as well nurse her child. Tu'sky did just that. The midget Na'vi was silent as she watched her child feed. When Keu'al was done, she nuzzled against her mother.

"You such a good daughter," she said. "Your _sempu_ would be proud."

"_Sempu_," came a tiny voice.

Tu'sky froze, and looked at her child.

"_Sempu_," Keu'al softly said.

Tu'sky beamed, holding her child close. The baby did not move in her grip, but she cooed silently. The older female Na'vi sighed, gripping her child tightly—never wanting to let her go.

"Tu'sky!"

She turned up, seeing Norm stand at the opening of the hut. She blinked, looking at him with a blank face.

"It's starting."

* * *

Ma'ki took in a breath, and listened to the beating of the drums in the background. Tu'sky watched, listening to the chanting of the singers. Tou'va sat a few feet from her closest friend, and smiled at him. It was a comforting smile, and it calmed the young boy. The spiritual elder woman reached for the stone jar, the scratching of the bug's little feet could be heard if one was to hold the jar close to their ears. She carefully put the jar down, and removed the lid, gingerly reaching into it. Mo'at held the squirming _Kali'weya _between her thumb and forefinger. Jake and Norm chanted with the others, and Ma'ki sighed, ready for the stinging. Mo'at's hand that the scorpion-like insect hovered just above his skin and the tribe waited. The little bug attacked Ma'ki's back, venom seeping into his back. He fluttered his eyes closed, and trembled. The boy began to sway, listening to the chanting. His tail twitched and his ears tweaked. His vision began to distort, and his vision blackened. Then a four-winged, twin-tailed, bird-like creature filled his view. It had many colours on its leathery skin. The Tetrapteron. Neytiri then went to the boy, and began to tend to the venom striking. Tu'sky went to her brother, Keu'al pressed against her chest.

"What did you see?" she asked her brother.

Tou'va looked at him with worry, hoping that nothing bad was happening to him. Her ears were low, and her hands were gripping each other.

Ma'ki looked up, and smiled a tired smile. "I saw my _tireaioang_," he moaned out, Neytiri tending to his wound.

Tou'va approached him, her hands gripping his arm, and she gave him a tiny smile, to which he returned.

She smiled, kissing her brother's head. "Good," she breathed. "Good."

And against Tu'sky's chest, Keu'al crooned.

* * *

**Tireaioang—spirit animal**

**Sempu—daddy**

**'eveng—child**


	23. Determined as hell

**Look, people, this chapter's freakin' ass long. xD**

**And this is to that one guy that had the remark about the religion: I understand that. Quaritch was over-generalizing the situation. All he remembers from the original Quaritch's memories is that most of the people he met was atheist. So, he concluded that most people on Earth were indeed atheist. He's just generalizing the idea. That's how human's are. And look at me—I just generalized now! See what I mean?**

**We're nearing the end of this fanfiction, and I must say, I'm still surprised about how big of an audience I have with JAC and this. And if you haven't read my profile, this will be a trilogy, then it's the end of the line for clone!Quaritch. I'll write more _Avatar_ fanfictions, I know I will, but I'll probably write _Rockman EXE_ fanfictions and finish the ones that I have on my plate already. But I do promise to write another long Avatar fanfiction. But I haven't any ideas. All I have right now are one-shot ideas.**

**And I'll say this again—this is one hella long chapter. A total of 25 pages and 11,000 plus words. The next few chapters will be long.**

**Anyways, has anyone figured out the symbolism?**

**And, Na'vi Bambi, I'm sory the speech-patterns of the characters bother you, but that's how Tu'sky, Ma'ki, Tou'va, and the other background characters talk. If it makes you feel any better, Keu'al speaks normally.**

**And of course, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it.**

* * *

Determined as hell

23

Quaritch looked at himself in the mirror. He was not wearing his usual clothes. This time he was wearing a sleek black suit. The clone gagged at the Earth air in the room he was in—the air's bad taste lingered in his mouth and the horrid smell filled his nostrils. This was the main office for RDA. He glanced around. Most of the items in the room were metallic. There was no potted plants—nothing but cold hard metal. A large piece of unobtanium was on the large and long table that sat in the middle of the room. Rajian looked at his friend with a worried expression.

"You okay?" the Indian man inquired.

The clone looked at his friend. All of the other survivors of the Second Battle, and all of them were dressed nicely. Spring looked across the room at him, and shrugged. Quaritch sighed, rubbing at his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered.

Rajian walked over to his friend, eyeing him. "You sure?" he asked. "You look tense . . ."

"Well, I'm just thinkin'," he grumbled.

The other man nodded, placing a hand to his shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said.

Quaritch let out a deep exhale, and then took a large inhale, and moistened his lips. He smiled at his friend, patting him on the shoulder. Rajian looked at his friend, a small smile on his lips. "Hey, I want to ask you a question," he said.

"What?"

"You never told me the details."

"What details?"

"Blue alien sex."

Quaritch glared at his friend.

"And that tentacle-braid thing. C'mon! Give me some details."

"Shut-up, Rajian."

That was when the doors to the office opened. Several men and women came into the room. They all looked the same. The same haircut and they also wore the same type of clothing. Quaritch and his rag-time pack of followers looked up at them. The human in charge was a glutton of a man. His gut was large and round and he waddled as he walked.

"Quaritch?" he called.

The clone stepped forward. "That would be me," he said.

Both were looking over each other. The clone was disgusted with what he was seeing. The main CEO was a fat pig with greasy slicked back hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. And the heavy-set man was disgusted that this damn clone was pro-Na'vi and that he had people to join him. The RDA leader motioned towards the chair.

"Everyone, sit," he said.

And they did as he commanded. Quaritch has his arms on the metal table, and his labored breathing filled every corner of the room. The humans glanced at each other, and then looked questionably at the colonel.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" the man asked.

"Yes, as you know, I'm Colonel Miles Quaritch," the clone grumbled. "I just came back from Pandora—"

"Yes, yes, I know," the fat man grumbled. He then paused, arching an eyebrow. "Wait, the _real_ Quaritch was murdered by a savage."

Quaritch narrowed his eyes at the man across the table. "That 'savage' has a name, and her name is Neytiri," the clone muttered.

The man was surprised, and his face showed it. "Oh, so you _do_ know that you're a clone," he said with some interest in his deep voice.

"Yes, I do," he answered. "I found out by my creator."

"And that's Dr. Wolfe, right? Where is he?"

Quaritch frowned, looking at the desk, and his hard breathing echoed in the metal room. "He is dead," he grumbled.

"Oh? What—did a savage kill him?"

"You can say that."

The RDA leaders chuckled to themselves, looking at the clone who was slightly struggling to breathe. Spring leaned across, whispering: "You okay, right? Need some water?"

"I'm good," Quaritch whispered in return.

One man, who was an Italian, looked at the clone, a devious smirk on his lips.

"So, one of those big blue bastards kill him?"

The CEOs chuckled. Rajian glanced at the clone, slight worry on his face. Quaritch narrowed his eyes at the man, and he swallowed thickly.

"No, a man by the name of General Blackwood did."

They grew silent, glancing at each other, and they shared mini side conversations. The RDA head leaned forward, arching his eyebrow to him.

"And where is the general?" he demanded sharply.

"Dead. I killed him, and then he was eaten by Viperwolves."

The women and the men of the RDA board looked sickened, but Quaritch's group sniggered, and the clone himself laughed. The other humans looked sickened and disgusted by their reaction. The RDA head slammed his hands down on the metal table.

"Where the hell is Parker Selfridge?"

"Dead."

This really surprised the RDA officials. They looked between each other, confused and mortified.

"What?" the head of the RDA board growled.

"You heard," Quaritch stated. "He was killed. I run things now."

The heavy-set man looked at the clone, appalled, but reluctantly ready to listen. Quaritch rubbed at his wrist, smirking widely.

"Oh, good, you're listening," he mocked—he got a few snickers from his group. "What I ask is simple: get the hell of Pandora. That is my home, and I don't think I'm going to let a bunch of greedy dickheads like you ruin it."

"You can't tell me what to do, _clone_," he sneered, his fat fingers pressing against the metal. "You're nothing."

The clone pressed his chap lips together, glaring at the man. A mocha-coloured woman looked at him with little interest. Rajian glanced her over, and when they met eyes, he waggled his eyebrows at her. She cringed, and looked away. A blonde man grabbed a folder from his briefcase, and held it towards the RDA head.

"Sir, I looked over Dr. Wolfe's files," he said. "I found the file with this clone."

The man took the slips of paper, looking at it. He then chuckled deeply, dropping the papers on the table under his hands.

"So, Number 5A8FE867," he laughed.

The pro-Na'vi humans turned to Quaritch. The clone was confused, and he looked at the man with furrowed brows.

"According to these papers, you are nothing but a clone, Number 5A8FE867!"

The clone froze. He reached up, grabbing his dog-tags, and there he saw _Number 5A8FE867_. That was his real name. He was just a serial number. Rajian glared at the man, and the other pro-Na'vi people followed his example.

"Hey, he may be a clone, but he deserves some respect here," Rajian snapped. "All we ask is to leave Pandora alone. The Na'vi people want to be left alone."

"Look here, kid," the RDA head snarled. "That planet is a gold mine. We want that unobtanium. And as long as that planet has it, we're not leaving."

"You're willing to risk another war?" demanded Quaritch. "There has already been two wars. Jake Sully led the first one; he and I led the second one. What gives you the idea that we won't go to war again for a third time? A fourth time? A fifth? Huh? The original Miles Quaritch was killed along with many others. And this time Parker is dead along with other. We'll keep fighting. We don't want you taking over our home."

The RDA head looked sternly at the clone. "Did you just say 'our home'?" he asked, a wide and mock-filled smile.

Some of the other RDA board members snickered, and the clone cringed.

"Now it makes sense," laughed a woman. "The braid! You befriending them! Your need to protect those damn blue bastards! You think you're one of them!"

The board members laughed uproariously, and the pro-Na'vi humans glared at them. Quaritch could feel his heart pound in his chest, and his breathing began to pick up speed. Rajian looked to his friend, and he could see that he was tensing up.

"You listen here," Quaritch snarled. "You think you own every damn thing you see. You have no right taking over our home like this! I will not stand for it. Have you realized what you did to your own planet? You ruined it! There's nothing here. The Earth is dying, and you don't give a rat's furry ass. Well listen here, you fat son of a bitch, I will fight you every step of the way. And, yeah, the Na'vis have accepted us as part of the tribe. It's something your greed-filled minds could never begin to understand. If you do ever go back to Pandora, I'll make sure to kill every soldier you send. My clan will not accept it—not anymore."

The RDA board members looked at him, and they could see that he was struggling to breathe. His hand went to his chest, and it constricted tightly. Rajian jumped, watching Quaritch strain to breathe and watched as he doubled over.

"Calm down," Rajian whispered.

"You're going to make yourself ill," Spring stated, worry in his voice. He stood up in his chair, leaning against the table.

One female soldier started to worry, and she approached his side. Quaritch nodded, standing up, grabbing the EXO-Pack he brought just in case. He placed the plastic part to his face, and took several fresh breaths. Rajian looked at the confused RDA board members.

"You can have the unobtanium that was mined," he said. "You've got at least two point six billion dollars worth. You can have that, okay? All we want is to be left alone. Do you really want more deaths?"

The board members were silent.

"Please," Rajian whispered. "There's bound to be other planets out there with something you can use. The way you killed this planet . . ."

Quaritch lifted up a hand. Rajian became silent, looking at his friend with curiosity. The clone looked at the board members. "Listen, I'm willing to strike a deal," he said breathlessly. He removed the mask from his face. "The Na'vi sometimes collect the material and place them into baskets. Since they found not use for it, they used to toss them at animals to scare them off. If I can convince my tribe to dig them up, I will give them to you. But in return, you must provide food and other needed matieral for these people for a minimum of five years. That means once every five years, you can come to Pandora to collect the unobtanium. Deal?"

The board members of RDA looked at him and the humans that were with him. The RDA head pushed back. "Excuse us," he muttered. "We need to talk."

Quaritch smirked, reclining in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "Take your time," he said smugly.

They left, and they were gone for what seemed to be forever. Rajian looked around, biting at his tongue and lower lip at times. Quaritch cleared his throat, and swallowed what he had cleared from his esophagus. The clone moistened his lips, rubbing at one of the scars on his arm. That was when they came from that little closet of theirs. The clone perked up, his face stoic.

"Fine," grumbled the head of RDA. "We agree. Just you better not have any of those savages kill any of the people that we send."

"Fine," Quaritch growled. "And they're not the savages. I only savages I see are you."

The man cringed, glaring at the clone. "The hell with you, clone," he sneered. "You're just some scientist's creation. You are nothing."

"Perhaps to you, but not to the People," he hissed, standing up. But then he calmed, and an overly confident smirk formed on his face. "And thank you for agreeing with me. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Oh, yeah, I want a new toy. I want a Dragon."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want one of those airships from before. Send me a Dragon."

The head of the RDA board glared even harder. "Fine," he snapped. "You'll get your damn Dragon."

"But, first, does Dr. Wolfe have a wife?"

"Did," he answered sharply. "She died not too long ago. Car crash. But he has a sister."

"Where does she live . . .?"

The main CEO leaned across, whispering to a man. The man he was once talking to pulled a file from his briefcase, and searched it. He pulled out a slip of paper, and wrote on it. He then proceeded to walk over to where Quaritch was standing. The clone snatched the paper from the man's gamey hands, and looked at the address.

"That is where she lives," the main CEO drawled.

"Thank you," Quaritch said with a sneer.

He looked at those who were with him, and nodded towards the door. Rajian nodded, and herded those loyal to Quaritch out of the room. Spring walked by, grabbing the air container for the clone, and followed Rajian. Quaritch stood by the door, smirking.

"It's been a real pleasure meeting all of you fine gentlemen and women."

And with that he closed the door. The main CEO had a thick scowl on his features. He motioned for a woman to join his side. "Send a message to Andy," he said. "Get rid of the clone. I don't care how, but I want him dead."

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Hathaway,_

_You have no idea who I am, but my name is Colonel Miles Quaritch. Well, I'm not the original one. Your brother, Dr. Wolfe, created me. My real name is, apparently, **Number 5A8FE867**. Anyways, you're probably wondering why some damn clone is writing to you. I just was shipped in from Pandora not too long ago, and I'm going back real soon—that's why I can't see you in person. Your brother is dead. I'm so sorry. I loved the man dearly. He was my creator and my father. And I couldn't protect him. I have failed him, and you. I am so sorry. I wish I was writing to you on better terms, but I had to tell you. But the man that killed him is gone. I'm sorry._

_Col. Miles Quaritch._

The clone looked at the letter that he had just written. He sighed, rubbing the paper between his thumb and middle finger. Quaritch reached over, grabbing an envelope. He folded the letter, and stuffed it into the white envelope. He licked the glue—then gagged—and pasted the flip together. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the slip of paper that had the location of Dr. Wolfe's sister. He wrote down the address, and stole a stamp from another innocent letter he had found. He pasted the stamp on the envelope, and shoved it into the post box—one of the rarities in the city of slum.

"Ready?" Rajian called from the limousine.

Quaritch turned around, nodding his head. "Yep, let's get the hell outta this hellhole and back to the hotel—I need a drink," he muttered, climbing into the automobile.

They were going home—all the members that had saved the Na'vi people. They would not return to Earth. But as an added bonus, they got to bring their families if they wanted to live on Pandora for the rest of their lives. Most had agreed . . .

They would be leaving for Pandora in a week, and the clone could not wait.

* * *

"Whoo! Party time!" Rajian screamed, throwing up his hands. "Let's go to a club and celebrate how awesome we are!"

One woman giggled, looking at the male nurse. "I agree with Rajian," she said, thumbing at him.

The group was in the large main room of the hotel they were staying at. Quaritch felt out of place wearing his military uniform (he could not stand the tuxedo anymore), but then again, he didn't care what people thought of him.

"What club?" Spring asked. "There's hundreds out here." He then paused. "Can it be gay friendly?"

The others looked at the dark-skinned man with a surprised look. Spring felt uncomfortable under their looks. Rajian then turned to a man, holding out his hand.

"You owe me five bucks."

Quaritch waved down his hands. "Okay, let's not pass judgment on Spring," he said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"We're not!" defended a man. "We're just surprised."

"Yeah, Captain, you could have told us," a woman said with a smile, tugging at his hand.

Spring smiled at her. "Thanks," he said.

Quaritch nodded. "Okay, that's settled," he said. "Now, if you guys want to go to a bar—"

"Wait, you're not coming?" Rajian asked. "C'mon! It'll be good for you! You get to jam and have some fun!"

Quaritch shook his head. "Not my thing," he said.

Rajian's arms dropped to his sides, and he looked at the clone. "Hey, man, I know you're bummed out about not seeing your girl, but you need to have some fun," he said. "I'm not saying go off and cheat on her. Just have a few drinks with the winning team!"

Spring nodded. "The numb-nuts has a point," he said with a smirk, Rajian glaring at the back of the man's head. "It's not at all healthy to be alone and bored all the time—focusing on the depressing thoughts."

Quaritch growled, and looked at them. "Fine," he said, leaning forward. "Just nothing with loud annoying music or flashing lights."

* * *

"I said nothing with loud annoying music."

The club was loud, and there were many young people dancing to the roaring beat.

Rajian looked at his friend, and rolled his eyes. "Hey, no flashing lights," he said, pointing up at the ceiling. "And the music en't all that bad."

"I'm getting a headache."

"Ah, quit ya belly-aching," Rajian said, watching as a rather skimpily dressed woman passed him.

Spring sat next to Quaritch, drinking what appeared to be rum and coke. The man sighed, and glanced around the room. "How many of these guys do you think are homos?" he asked the clone.

Quaritch glanced over his shoulder. "Ten percent?" he offered.

Spring finished his drink, stood up, and cracked his knuckles. "Ten percent, here I come," he said, going into the mass of dancing people.

Quaritch smiled, and turned back to Rajian—or where Rajian used to be sitting. He glanced around, seeing the male nurse shooting the breeze with the same woman that passed in front of him. Boy, did he work fast. His soldiers and scientists were either on the dance floor or at tables, drinking or talking. Quaritch was all by himself, listening to the music, and drinking his beverage. A man sat to his right, just staring at the long scars.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to your face?"

The clone looked at him with an icy stare. "You got a problem with my face?" he growled.

"N-no."

"Good, 'cause, it'd be a shame that a pretty face like yours is scarred up like mine."

He cracked his knuckles as if to further his point. The man grabbed his drink, and practically ran from the clone. Quaritch snickered, and took a sip from his glass. The human could overhear Rajian's conversation with a growing population of women that were now surrounding him.

"Yep. I'm a doctor. I help people get better. Like the time I helped an elderly woman with arthritis. I always made sure that she was healthy when she was under my care. Did I mention the time that I saved a boy from the grip of death?"

For all Quaritch knew, he could have been telling the truth. _Could_.

"Are you Miles Quaritch?"

The clone blinked. He turned around, seeing a well-built man loom over him. "Yeah," the clone answered.

Big mistake.

The larger man's hand smashed into his face, and the clone fell to the floor. People started to scream, and back away from the blooming fight. Quaritch quickly stood up, growling, his fists clenched. The other man threw a punch, and Quaritch knocked it away, smashing his own fist into the man's side. The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a small hand gun. Quaritch's boot smashed against the device, sending it flying. The clone continued like that, smashing his fists into the man's face. Blood was splattering on the floor and on the clone. Spring then reacted. He jumped for the gun, aiming it at the man's shoulder, firing on shot. The bullet pierced the flesh, and the man let out a snarl. He then looked at the black male with a glare as Quaritch backed away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" the clone snapped.

Before he could answer, someone smashed a bottle over the man's head, spilling the contents on him and on the floor. The man stood there before he fell to the floor like a redwood. Rajian was holding the neck of the broken bottle, looking at the man. The tension in the room eased as Quaritch's soldiers and scientists gathered to the body. Spring lowered the weapon.

"Are you okay?" he asked the clone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Rajian said, throwing down the broken bottle neck.

Quaritch sent a glare to the man, and then shook his head. He approached the body, and rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out an identification card from one of the breast pockets, and looked at it.

_ANDY WILKOS_

_RDA_

_#48329812_

Quaritch glared at the card, and pocketed it. "Holy shit," he growled, his breathing becoming labored. He stood up, and headed towards the entrance of the bar.

Spring blinked, throwing down the gun, and followed the clone, as did the others. Rajian turned to the women he was once wooing. "Remember me as Rajian, the one who saved you all from being shot!" he called to them as a soldier grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him along. "Farewell, fair ladies!"

A woman waved her hand around. "Goodbye, my hero!" she called.

* * *

"So, did Andy call to confirm the hit?" asked the main RDA CEO.

Another CEO shrugged his shoulders. "Nope," he said. "I haven't heard from him yet."

The main CEO arched an eyebrow. "How odd," he said. "He normally finishes these types of jobs quickly."

The two were in the lobby of their grand monopoly. The floor, ceiling, and walls were fanciful, and on every wall were portraits of past and current CEOs. The silence was disturbed when Quaritch entered the large room, and practically charged the CEO. The men were surprised to see that he was still alive and even more surprised when he assaulted the main CEO. His hand was gripped around his neck, and his stare was positively deranged.

"What's wrong? Regret making me?"

The guards then reacted, and those loyal to Quaritch started to panic and prepare themselves for a fight. The main CEO waved down his hand.

"Listen—"

"No, _you_ listen," Quaritch snarled. "You're my bitch now. I know you want to kill me. You just go ahead and try." He reached into his pocket, and threw Andy'd ID card at the man. "Just you try. I've got a lot of friends to help me, and if you do succeed at killing me, and you go back to Pandora, and they realize I'm not there—well, let's just say they won't be too happy. Especially my mate, and she's more than willing to kill a human."

The main CEO twitched, swallowing thickly.

"Now do as I say, you fat son of a bitch," Quaritch said. "I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life if you don't. Is this in anyway unclear?"

"Clear," the fat man gasped.

Quaritch released his hold on the man, and watched him sink to the floor, happy to have air. The clone beamed as if nothing had ever happened.

"I'm glad we had this little talk."

* * *

"No, no, six years of food," Quaritch corrected the man over the phone. He was leaning against a leather chair, and his feet were placed on the desk parallel to him. "Yes, good, thank you." And with that he slammed the receiver against its other half. "God." He rubbed his temples, and glanced over at Rajian, who was shuffling through papers at the other end of his desk.

"Geez, you think that people would do their job," the male nurse grumbled, holding up a slip of paper, and eyed it.

"Emphasis 'think,'" the clone grumbled.

Rajian nodded, and spread out several more sheets of paper. Spring was on the floor with mounds of folders. He reached up, taking one, and opened it up. "Why should they do their job?" the black man inquired. "They don't get paid enough to care."

"True," Quaritch agreed.

RDA had so "kindly" given them a nice hotel upon Quaritch's "request." And that was where they were at now. To the clone, it was like staying at a high-class apartment. Quaritch rubbed at the back of his neck, and yawned. That was when a knock was heard at the door. All three human males glanced up, just staring at the door.

"I'll get it," Spring stated, happy to leave his mountains of paper.

The man approached the door, and opened it. There stood a lovely young woman with two letters. Rajian tilted to the right, smiling right at her. Quaritch's hand came across, smacking his friend upside the head. The male nurse pulled back, glared at the clone, and rubbed at his head.

"Here, these letters are for two men—one Quaritch and another Spring," she said, handing out the letters.

Spring took them, and smiled. "Thank you," he said as the woman walked away from view. The tall man looked at the letters in his hand as he closed the door. He took one that had his name marked on it, and held out the other.

"This one's for you."

Quaritch stood up, and took the letter, just staring at the item. "Hey, this is the letter I wrote for Dr. Wolfe's sister!" he explained.

Both men looked at the letter—mostly at the giant "REJECT" stamp that was pressed across it. Rajian looked up from his papers. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a chat with RDA."

* * *

"W-well, um . . ."

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

The main CEO swallowed, and tugged at his now tight tie. Quaritch was glaring icy daggers at the heavyset man. He was surprised how fast the clone moved the moment he received that letter. "Okay, okay," he hissed. "She's no longer around. _She's_ the one that died. His wife is out of the city."

Quaritch glared even harder. "You lied to me," he hissed. "You're glad murder is illegal to murder."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Um, yeah. After all, you know what I can do."

The man stared at the clone, but then again, he knew the clone was right. The main CEO sunk into his chair, and glared at Quaritch.

"Where does she live?"

* * *

Quaritch returned to the room, his face thundering as he opened the door. "You would not—" He paused, looking at Spring, doubled over, sobbing out his eyes. Everyone was tending to him, one offering him a glass of iced water, while the women were rubbing at his back. Quaritch was standing there at the doorframe, staring at the scene.

"Did something . . . happen?"

Rajian approached his friend, and placed his hand on the clone's shoulder. "That letter was about Spring's family," he whispered. "His brother and his wife died in a high-speed car crash."

Quaritch was silent, bowing his head.

"His nephew is all that's left. We're going to go pick him up soon."

The clone nodded his head as he approached the captain. "Spring, I'm so sorry," he whispered to the dark-skinned man.

Spring did not respond—he just held his head in his hands, whimpering. Quaritch clamped his hand over the other man's shaking shoulders. One female soldier pulled the man into a hug, rubbing at his back soothingly.

"So, when's the funeral?" the clone asked his nurse friend.

"It has not been decided," Rajian answered softly. "I mean, they only died a few hours ago. No date has been set."

Quaritch furrowed his brows, and slowly bobbed his head. "Okay, we'll all make sure to go."

Spring glanced up, his eyes wet, and his cheeks marred with his tears. "T-thank you, b-but what a-about my nephew?" he inquired. "I think I have to stay here o-on Earth with him."

"Why can't you bring him back to Pandora?" Quaritch inquired.

"I-I don't know if he'll agree."

Quaritch gave a nod of understanding. "Okay, I see," he whispered. "If you have to stay here on Earth to care for your nephew, then that's okay."

"We'll miss you," one female soldier stated.

Spring gave a gentle nod of his head, and looked at his boots. Quaritch then lifted his head, and then remembered: he had to speak with Mrs. Wolfe. He turned to Rajian, nudged him, urging him to follow. "Well, Spring, I hate to leave, but I have something I must do," the clone stated, reaching for the door. "I'm sorry. It has to deal with Dr. Wolfe."

Spring nodded, and waved his hand. "D-do what you need to do."

* * *

Quaritch looked at the door, his heart laboring in his chest. This was it. Dr. Wolfe's old home. Not much to the clone's surprise, the home was a castle. There were red brick walls that held the house together at the base. Fake grass was lain out at the front of the building—almost in vain. There was no other foliage around—real to say the least. Rajian watched as a thin jogging woman ran by them, his eyes fixed on her. Quaritch approached the metal door, his already labored breathing started to become worse—his mind raced. What was he to do? He turned around.

"Rajian!"

The male nurse glanced up from his fixed stare. "What?" he inquired.

"C'mon, I need some support here!"

"What are you? A woman?"

"_Get over here_."

Rajian rolled his eyes in an overly-dramatic manner and trotted up next to his friend. Quaritch smoothed back his short hair (not like it did anything), and turned to Rajian. "Do I look alright?" he asked.

"Sure thing, hot fuzz."

"Rajian."

"Sorry," he said, holding up his hands. "I'm just trying to cheer you up! Calm down."

Quaritch took a sharp inhale of the horrible-smelling air, and gagged. "Ugh—I mean, you're right," he muttered. "I need to remain calm." Quaritch took another inhale of the air, and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence, then the door opened. There stood a white-haired woman. She looked around middle-aged; minor lines on her face and tiny crow's feet on her eyes. She looked at the younger men in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Wolfe?"

"Yes, that's me," she said, opening the door a little wider. "I—is something wrong?"

Quaritch bowed his head, and then smoothed out the front of his jacket. He was wearing formal marine colonel wear. "May I come in?" he asked softly. "This has to deal with your husband."

The woman blinked, stared at them for a second, then nodded, and allowed them in. The house was pleasantly cool, and the interior of the home was elegantly decorated. Much of the items were made—oddly enough—out of oak—treated oak; massed-produced oak wood in factories, but still wood. The floor was tile, and the walls were painted cream. Rajian looked around, a smile spread across his lips.

"Hey, chain me to the wall," he said. "This house is awesome!"

Quaritch shot the man a stern look, and Rajian nodded. The older woman brushed by them. "Would you like some tea?" she inquired sweetly.

"Um, no, ma'am, that's not necessary," Quaritch stated, entering the Living Room. "May we sit?"

"Of course."

Rajian plopped down, and smirked. "Man, I love these chairs," he said, snuggling deeper against the furniture.

Quaritch sat down, his mouth tight. Rajian offered his friend a comforting smile, and that was when the woman returned. She took a seat parallel to the men, and she placed her hands in her lap. "Well, boys, what is it?" she inquired.

Quaritch rubbed at the back of his head. "Ma'am, as you know, the RDA shuttle returned to Earth," he informed.

"Oh! I didn't know that!"

"W-well, now you do," Rajian whispered, reclining into his chair even more if it were possible.

"So, when will my husband return?"

Quaritch and Rajian exchanged looks. The woman stared at them, and she was deathly silent, her mind reeling.

"There's no easy to say this," the clone whispered. "B-but he's dead."

The woman turned paper-white, and she stared almost unbelieving at the men before her.

"Ma'am, I am a clone—a clone that her husband created," Quaritch stated, placing his hand over his racing heart. "You husband was murdered by a man named Blackwood. I'm sorry that I could not protect him . . ."

The woman looked at her hands, which were shaking violently. Rajian was silent, and he bit his lower lip. Quaritch reached out to touch her hands with his. He gripped them, and looked into her tearing eyes.

"He was a good man," Quaritch stated. "He protected me from being decommissioned. Not only that, he was like a father to me. The Na'vi buried him back on Pandora . . . I'm sorry."

The woman was silently crying, and she bent over, holding herself as she sobbed. Quaritch left his seat, and held her close as she cried.

* * *

"Man, that was rough."

Quaritch looked at his friend, reaching up to run his hand through his short hair. "You tell me," he said, and he gagged a little on the atmosphere's air. "Now, we have to return to Spring."

"That's right, his nephew."

Quaritch walked faster to the front door of the hotel they were staying at, his lungs aching for clean air. He pushed open the door, blessed to be inside. Rajian approached his friend's side, and he placed his hands into his pockets.

"How are you feeling?"

Quaritch had his hand clutching his chest, and he sucked in air through his gritted teeth. He looked at his male nurse friend, and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I just need some fresh air."

Rajian patted his back. "Okay, let's go back to the room," he said.

The male nurse walked ahead, and Quaritch followed. The long trek to the room, the two talked silently, and when they entered the room, there was a little boy sitting at the edge of a bed. Quaritch looked at the boy, arching an eyebrow.

"Um, hello?"

"Hi," the little boy greeted. "I'm Markus."

Spring came from the bathroom, his cheeks wet. "Oh, hello," he greeted somberly. "I didn't hear you come in."

Quaritch approached the boy, bending over, smiling gently. "So you're Spring's nephew?" he inquired. "I'm Colonel Miles Quaritch, and this is my friend Rajian."

Rajian waved at the boy. "Hello," he said.

The little boy looked at them, giving them a tried smile. His eyes were also wet along with his cheeks. Spring walked back over, sitting next to his nephew. "How are you?" he whispered to the boy.

"Okay."

Quaritch was silent, and his ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'm sorry about what happened, kid," the clone whispered.

The boy looked up, and gave a nod of his head. Spring stared at the young boy, and sighed. "Markus, would you like something to drink?" he asked gently.

Markus shook his head stubbornly. Rajian frowned, and exchanged a glance with Quaritch, who shrugged. He was also unsure of what to do. Spring patted his nephew's shoulder. "Why don't you go see Beatrice in the other room," he suggested. "I want to talk to Quaritch and Rajian."

Markus nodded, slowly jumped down from the bed, and walked to the other room, his head hung. Spring sighed, reaching up to rub his temples.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" Rajian inquired, his voice laced with worry.

Spring looked up, a stern frown on his lips. "Um, yeah," he said, reaching up to rub at the base of his back. "Eh, I could be better."

Quaritch nodded his head. "Anyone could," he muttered. "So, when's the funeral?"

"A week from now."

Quaritch gave a simple nod of his head. "Okay," he breathed. "We'll go to it."

Spring looked up, his body shaking. However, there were tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. "This means a lot to me."

The clone gave his friend a weary smile.

* * *

How long has it been seen she had seen Quaritch? Keu'al was almost four (so almost four years), and she was a lively and energetic child. Tu'sky was watching her daughter play with Norm and Ma'ki. The male Na'vis laughed as Keu'al jumped them. Ma'ki pulled away, laughing as Norm was being "attacked." Norm chuckled, his tail twitching, and his hands going to the little girl's waist.

"Ah, you got me!" he cried over-dramatically.

He then went limp, closing his eyes. Keu'al stopped, her ears alert, and she looked at him. "Uncle?" she called. "Are you okay?"

Norm opened his eyes, and he grabbed the child. "Yes, I'm fine," he said.

Ma'ki chuckled. The pre-teen was now a teenager, and he was starting to tower over his older sister. His tail twitched, and he looked at his little hybrid niece. Tu'sky smiled, watching the trio from afar. She then stood up, gripping Keu'al's toy.

"Keu'al," she called.

The little girl looked up, getting off Norm's chest, and going to her mother. "_Sa'nu_?" she asked.

Tu'sky bent down, pulling a lock of hair from her daughter's face. "Go off and play with Uncle Ma'ki," she said, giving Keu'al her favorite toy, which all soon-to-be-warriors would have: _Su'shiri t'acto sa_. A weaved creation of an _Ikran_.

"Okay," she said, taking the toy, and rushing over to her uncle, tugging at his hand. Ma'ki laughed, and followed the little girl.

Tu'sky smiled, and then it started to fade away. Norm approached her, frowning, placing a hand to her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

She looked to the sky, and then she looked at him. "It be three year," Tu'sky whispered. "_Three _year."

Norm frowned, his ears drooping. "I know," he muttered. "He'll be back. You'll just have to wait."

"I have," she grumbled, her tail twitching in her growing irritation. "But she don't have her father . . . And she thought you be her father . . ."

Norm remembered that day. Keu'al had called Norm _sempu_. It pained him when he had to correct her:

"No, I'm not your father. I'm your uncle."

Norm frowned. Tu'sky looked at the ground, rubbing at her arm, trying to calm herself. He exhaled through his mouth, and pulled her into a hug. Tu'sky nuzzled into his shoulder, holding the man close. He sighed deeply, and pulled back her hair from her eyes. In the distance, Ma'ki was playing with her child, and they laughed innocently.

* * *

"_Sa'nu_," Keu'al called, tugging at her mother's tail.

Tu'sky hissed, flicking her tail from her daughter's grasp. "You know I hate that," she grumbled. "I wouldn't even let your father do that."

Keu'al giggled, sitting down on the grass below her, holding her toy _Ikran_ close to her chest. Her mother smiled a little, and reached down to ruffle her daughter's brown hair. She then went back to cleaning the AMP suit. Every day since Quaritch had left, she had looked after it and Red Beauty. She had not seen the flying creature for a while now. But when she did, it was obvious she missed her rider. Keu'al put her toy down, and approached the metal robot. She touched the cold metal with her warm fingertips.

"This belonged to _sempu_?" she inquired, her tail twitching.

"Yes," Tu'sky answered. "It did. He called it his . . . 'baby' _fu_ _Fkeu Tsamsiyu._" She chuckled, cleaning off the windshield with her hand.

Keu'al looked at the AMP suit, her hand sliding down the metal. "_Sempu_ was Sky Person?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered. "He different than most." Tu'sky then let out another chuckle. "But he good."

Keu'al loved hearing about her father. She also looked at the only picture she had of him. He was odd looking, but all the other pictures she had seen of the human race were odd looking. It made sense why she looked different from other Na'vis. She had five digits on each hand and foot, she had human skin patterns on her skin . . . She was just different. Keu'al looked at her reflection in the stream next to her. Her hand reached up to touch her oddly patterned skin, and then she looked at her hands. Tu'sky glanced back down at her daughter, frowning.

"What wrong?" she asked, losing interest in the AMP suit, and she crouched next to her daughter.

Keu'al looked to her mother. "Where _sempu_ now?" she inquired.

Even for someone as young as herself, she was such a curious little thing. Tu'sky sadly smiled, and she pulled her daughter closer. She pointed out to the sky, and swept her hand across. "He went to the sky," she answered.

Keu'al looked up, confused.

"He take moving shields," she said. "He call them . . . spaceship." Tu'sky swallowed. "_Sempu_ take these spaceship to the sky, going to his old home."

Keu'al nodded, trying to take all the information in. She looked to the sky, her eyes filled with wonder and amazement.

"Will _sempu_ be back?" she asked.

Tu'sky looked at her hybrid daughter, his face emotionless almost. "Hopefully . . ." she muttered.

* * *

Curiosity could be dangerous; however Keu'al had not realized that. Her mother was animatedly talking to Neytiri in their native tongue. It had just been revealed that she too was with child, and the smaller Na'vi was explaining what the symptoms of pregnancy were. Tu'sky held her child close as she spoke. Keu'al looked up, her hands at her stomach-level.

"_Sa'nu_," she called. "Can I go play in the _na'rìng_?"

"No, _'ì'awn_," she told her daughter.

That answer had obviously displeased the little girl. Keu'al sighed, looking at the ground, and gave Neytiri and her mother a cute pout. Neytiri could not help but to smile at the little girl, but Tu'sky remained firm.

"No, _'ì'awn_."

She had let her daughter go, and Keu'al sighed, walking over to a flower. Tu'sky nodded, and then turned back to the slightly older Na'vi female. The little girl sat down, running her fingers down the smooth petals. Just then, a bright red bug zipped past her view. The little three and a half year old had scurried away from her mother, taking interest in the bug. Tu'sky and Neytiri had not noticed. Keu'al reached for it, but it flew faster, and it went into the forest. She followed the little bug through the thicket. Only when she lost the bug was when she realized that she was in the woods. There was a cackling laughter—an animal's cry. From the bushed popped a single _Nantang_. They hissed and snarled, and the little girl was clueless and scared. That was when her mother came to her air. She hissed, her teeth showing. The Viperwolf hissed, arching its back to her. Neytiri appeared, watching. She would not intervene; after all, she was with child. Tu'sky hissed at the black being, her knife out, her other hand near her child, pushing her back. The _Nantang_ jumped, and Tu'sky slashed out, striking the animal in the neck. The animal fell, dead, blood and its esophagus fell onto the ground. Tu'sky cringed, and then sighed. She went over to the animal, bowed her head, and paid her respects. Keu'al looked at the animal, her hands wrung.

"_Sa'nu_?" she called.

Tu'sky glared at the child, her face tight. "You disobeyed me," she snapped.

Her anger was building, and Keu'al could see it. She bowed her head, her ears low. Tu'sky pulled her knife from the corpse. Neytiri approached the smaller girl, placing her hands to her shoulders. She looked at the smaller and slightly younger female Na'vi, her face saying: "Don't yell at her." Tu'sky twitched, and then sighed deeply.

"I talk to you later," she growled to her daughter.

The little girl bowed her head in shame. That was when a tiny Viperwolf puppy darted from the leaves. It whimpered. Keu'al blinked, and approached the gentle creature. She scooped it up, it not fighting at all, and she held the animal close. She then scurried away, holding the animal in her gasp. Tu'sky let out a snort. She had to be more careful with her child.

* * *

Keu'al's braid was connected to the Viperwolf's queue, so the animal was very calm in her gasp. She stroked the animal gently, a frown on her face. Tu'sky came into the hut, her face sour. The little girl tensed, and the _Nantang_ looked up, panting.

"I told you not to go into forest," she grumbled.

"I know," she whispered, looking down.

Tu'sky sighed, crouching down, trying to look at her daughter's face. She took an inhale of air, pressing her forehead to hers. "Do not ever do that again," she whispered. "Never."

"I'm sorry, _Sa'nu_," she moaned, gripping the little Viperwolf pup.

Tu'sky sighed, pulling back to press a kiss to her daughter's head. The _Nantang_ growled happily, nuzzling into Keu'al's arms. The older female Na'vi looked at the little animal, smiling softly.

"What you name him?"

Keu'al looked at the animal, smiling innocently. "So'no," she answered, stroking the animal.

Tu'sky smiled, patting the animal on its head. She then sniffed, pulling her daughter into a warm embrace. "Don't ever do that again," she whispered. "Don't ever . . ."

The Viperwolf jumped from Keu'al's grip, resting on the floor. Tu'sky gripped her daughter tightly, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. She pulled away from her daughter, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Do what I say next time," Tu'sky said.

"Okay, _Sa'nu_," she whispered.

Tu'sky smiled smoothly. "Good, girl," she said. She pulled her daughter closer to her, stroking her hair lovingly. "Good, girl."

* * *

So'no jumped around Keu'al's feet, and the little girl laughed. The Viperwolf pup jumped on her, licking her face lovingly. Norm watched the little girl, smiling at her innocence. She was now four, and Neytiri had given birth to a son, who Jake and she named Koha. Neytiri was holding her son close, bouncing him slightly. Jake was near her mate, and he smiled at his son.

"Koha," he called to his son. "Koha."

The baby glanced up, looking at his father. Keu'al sat up, her ears alert, and So'no was in her lap. He was panting, and the four-year-old stroked his leathery skin. Norm walked over to the little girl, crouching next to her.

"Uncle Norm," she cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

The male Na'vi chuckled, holding her close. "You act as if you haven't seen me in years," he said, kissing her hair.

Keu'al beamed, kissing his nose. "I just wanted to say 'hi,'" she said innocently.

Norm looked at her, stroking her hair. Tu'sky approached, holding a single flower in her hands. She crouched down, tucking the flower in her hair. The once-human looked at the mother, and she smiled at him. Norm gripped the little girl, placing her on her mother's lap.

"I've got to go hunting," Norm said, standing up.

"Okay, don't get hurt," Tu'sky said, smiling gently at him.

Norm nodded, and walked off to the village to retrieve his bow and arrows. Tu'sky nuzzled her daughter gently, and So'no jumped onto the female Na'vis, licking both of their faces. Keu'al laughed, grabbing the squirming Viperwolf pup, rubbing at his smooth underbelly. The female Na'vi looked to the sky, hoping that a spaceship would come down.

But nothing happened.

* * *

Tu'sky started to braid her daughter's hair, and Keu'al was sweetly petting So'no, who was blissfully sitting in her lap. The animal would twitch every so often, just basking in the attention the female Na'vi was giving him. Keu'al's mother had been silent all day, and she would randomly stare up at the sky with longing and hope. The little girl wanted so desperately to take her mother from whatever she was thinking about, because whatever it was, it was painful. The little girl bit down on her lower lip in thought.

"Tell me a story."

Tu'sky stopped, blinked, and looked at her daughter. She was reminded of her mate when she had said that. "What story?" she asked her daughter as a feeling of déjà vu flushed over her. She smiled despite of all that.

"_Sempu_, _ruxte_."

She twitched, but continued to smile. This was good that her daughter wanted to know more about her father. Tu'sky moved closer to her daughter, continuing to braid her thick hair. "Your father and how he tame Red Beauty," she began.

As she spoke, Keu'al listened intently, hanging on every single word. Her tail would twitch, and her short ears would perk. When Tu'sky had finished, she smoothed out her daughter's newly braided hair.

" . . . And that how he tame Red Beauty."

Keu'al turned around eagerly, holding So'no close. "Tell me more," she begged her mother. "Tell me more about _sempu_!"

Tu'sky laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Later, now go and play," she told her, tapping at her back.

Keu'al nodded, and rushed to the village to play with her pet. Tu'sky's smile faded from her face, and she looked skyward, a single tear escaping her eye.

* * *

Four-year-old Keu'al glanced around. This was her first time in the forest, and she was scared and happy all at once. Her and her mother was playing a game she called "tag." Her mother had explained it that she was the "_Palulukan_," and that Keu'al was the "_Yerik_." She knew her mother was watching her—she was somewhere. Keu'al's tail twitched, and she glanced around. Her tiny ears were twitching, trying to hone in on any sounds that would alert her. But she knew her mother. Her mother was what Jake called a "ninja." She was good at using the foliage to her advantage. Then again: all hunters could do that. Keu'al paused, sinking her feet into the soft, wet earth. She was so busy looking around to the front of her, she did not even notice two green eyes peak from the leaves, and two four-digit hands reached for her. The hands grabbed the girl, and Keu'al let out a surprised shriek.

"_Sa'nu_!"

Tu'sky laughed, holding her daughter close. "I have you!" she giggled, holding the little hybrid close to her body.

Keu'al squirmed her way from her mother's strong grip, and glared at her mother, her tail twitching. "No fair!" she cried.

"What no fair?" Tu'sky asked with a tiny smile. "That how game played."

"I like playing with Uncle Norm," Keu'al grumbled, stubbornly crossing her arms over her flat chest.

Tu'sky tapped her nose. "My daughter, that how game played," she stated. "To be _taronyu_, you must learn how to stalk prey."

"I'm not a good hunter."

Tu'sky narrowed her eyes at the little hybrid, and shook her head. "No," she growled. "Your _pizayu_ has been _taronyu _and my parents had been _taronyu,_ and I hunter. You be hunter."

Keu'al hung her head. "Was _sempu_ hunter?" she asked.

"Yes," Tu'sky stated. "Your _sempul_ was a good hunter. He taught other children how to hunt."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Keu'al sat on the floor of the forest, her face eager and joyful. "Tell me more about _sempu_," she called, reaching for her mother's hands.

Tu'sky smiled, joining her daughter. Even though it pained her heart so to talk about her mate, but her daughter deserved to know more about her father. The midget Na'vi pulled her daughter into her lap, and stroked her hair.

"_Sempul_ was _txur_ man," she stated. "He smaller than me, but he _txur_. He save my life."

"How?"

"There was bad man. _Kawng_ man," Tu'sky stated. "_Tawtute_ came from the sky long ago, and entered our world, before I born. They open a place called school, and taught us their way, and we taught them our way. They created _uniltìrantokx_ that look as we do, and other technology, as they call it. Well, we made them go away, but then ten year later, they came back.

"That when I met your _sempul_. He was in moving shield. At first, I want to kill him, but then I watch him. He was not like most _Tawtute_. He like _Olo'eyktan_ JakeSully and NormSpellman, and other _uniltìrantokx_—he kind and understand us. Uncle Ma'ki and I brought him to a _sreu_ for Eywa. I grew to like him. I soon start to love him. But the evil man soon came, and started to kill us. He stole female children, and—" She paused, thinking of a sugar-coated word for the word "rape." Tu'sky laid her head on her daughter's. "—he hurt them. Your father and several other join us to fight. But when I went to help, _Olo'eyktan_ JakeSully and you father were thrown over side of cliff."

Keu'al gasped, her oddly-speckled hands flying to her mouth.

"I thought he dead—both of them. And, like I always did, I gave up thinking that they alive—even after Neytiri told me she had dream that they were." She held her daughter close. "We dig 'trenches' in Eywa's planet to protect each other. Uncle Ma'ki would cry all time, and I there to protect him, like I always did. Then _sempul_ and _Olo'eyktan_ JakeSully returned. That best day of my life. And when I went to get food and that bad man took me, and hurt me. I still have scars." She pointed to her inner thigh, and there was a tiny fleshy scar there. Keu'al touched the scar fearfully and sadly. "There were more scar, but they go away. I was locked in room where the _kawng_ man kept me, but then _Olo'eyktan_ and your _sempul_ attacked Hell's Gate, where the _Tawtute_ lived.

"I broke out and free those the _kawng_ man kept locked up. I joined fight, but I hurt badly. The bad man hurt me horribly. I then found _sempul_ that fought back the bad man. The bad man then shot me, and _sempul_ threw him over cliff where _Nantang_ ate him."

Keu'al smiled brightly. "Yay! _Kawng_ man gone!" she cried.

"Yes, but I hurt, and was hurt badly. _Sempul_ took me to friend, where he healed me," Tu'sky continued. "Then the clan helped others and the clan started to heal. Then _sempul_ went to The Tree of Souls, and Eywa made him breathe—um, _Tawtute_ cannot breathe our air. I do not remember why, but they die if they try. Eywa made him breathe. And then soon we became mates. But then he had to go back to where the _Tawtute_ live, and that where he goes now."

Keu'al nodded her head. "Will he come back?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Does he know I am alive?"

Tu'sky looked at her daughter, her ears low. "No, he does not," she answered.

Keu'al lowered her head, and Tu'sky rested her chin on her daughter's head. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and the midget Na'vi quickly dried her face. "Now," she began, "let play. You the '_Palulukan'_ this time, and I the '_Yerik_.' Count to ten, okay?" She placed her daughter on the ground.

Keu'al nodded, and closed her eyes, starting to count. Tu'sky ran off into the foliage. Tears of pain and sadness streamed down her cheeks silently, and she quickly tried to dry them. She had to be strong. For her daughter.

* * *

Ma'ki took a cleansing breath. He was not at age to get his own _Ikran_. Keu'al was at his side, bouncing up and down. He looked at her, laughed, and scooped her up. She laughed, and Ma'ki spun her around, both laughing loudly.

"Uncle Ma'ki! Put me down!" she laughed.

So'no, her little Viperwolf pup bouncing around Ma'ki's feet, barking at them, a doggish-smile on its elongated face. Ma'ki nodded, placing the little girl down on the soft ground. Keu'al laughed, and her pet Viperwolf jumped into her arms. Tu'sky looked at her now tall, younger brother, a smile on her lips.

"Well, little _tsmukan_," she laughed, patting his arm. "You're finally become man. And you grow so much."

"Yes, I am taller than my older _tsmuke_," he laughed.

Tu'sky now had to stand up to hit him upside the head. He only laughed harder, slapping her hand away. Keu'al giggled, her _Nantang_ barking happily.

"Uncle Ma'ki has a point," she giggled, So'no licking her face.

Tu'sky playfully glared at her daughter, and reached down to tickle her daughter. Keu'al laughed, the Viperwolf jumping from the little girl's grip. Jake approached, smiling at the little family (with the exclusion of the father). Neytiri was there as well, holding her child to her chest. Koha was asleep in his mother's grasp. Three other teenager Na'vis were there (only one going to the floating mountains), chatting animatedly amongst each other. Jake was to lead them to the _Ikrans'_ home. Ma'ki puffed out his chest, smirking confidently at the clan leader.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked, smiling softly.

"Oh, yeah!" he cried, his tail waving around wildly.

Tu'sky smiled, chuckling gently. Keu'al held her pet close to her, kissing the top of his head. "Go, Uncle Ma'ki," she giggled, her tail twitching from side to side. "You get that _Ikran_!"

Ma'ki smiled, tussling her brown hair. Norm approached, clearing his throat. There stood a girl who also wore the make-up of the _Ikran_ Rite of Passage. Tu'sky smiled at her, and approached her clan-sister, embracing her. "_It's_ _about time_," she whispered in Na'vi.

"_Fnu_," she chuckled, a blush forming on her face.

Tou'va had changed over the years. She was now taller, thinner, and starting to look like a beautiful young woman. Ma'ki looked at her, and nodded his head towards her. She blushed, smiling at him sheepishly.

Tu'sky chuckled, pulling back, her hands sliding down to grip the girl's arms. "Don't die," she said, but there was a sense of playfulness to her voice. In reality, she was really scared. Na'vi teenagers were known to fall to their deaths.

"O-okay," Tou'va stated, her cheeks purple.

Norm nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and bending down to give a hug to Keu'al. He then patted So'no's head, the Viperwolf's queue connected to his owner's. Jake beamed, motioning for the group to follow him. And they did, boarding the Direhorses that were waiting for them. Norm, Jake and Ma'ki waved to the women, and they returned it. Tu'sky's smile faded from her face, and she watched with growing worry. Neytiri saw this, and placed a comforting hand to her shoulder.

"They will be safe," she said.

Tu'sky nodded her head, bending down to rake her fingers through her daughter's thick hair. The baby Viperwolf crooned.

* * *

The climb to the floating mountains was long, but worth it in the end. Norm and Ma'ki were standing next to each other, his arm on the young boy's shoulder, and Ma'ki's shoulder—both supporting each other. The cries of many _Ikran_ filled the Na'vis ears. Jake glanced around, spray from a mini-waterfall, and looked at the _Ikrans_. He turned around, looking at all the students.

"Who would like to go first?" Jake called.

Nefer stepped forward, his hand up. "I will," he called.

Jake smiled, allowing the boy to walk before him. When Nefer walked along the slim walkway, unraveling the Mountain Banshee catching wrap and it dangled in the breeze. The _Ikrans_ looked at the Na'vis, hissing and snarling. Nefer walked carefully, glancing at each of the creatures before him. Most of the ones he approached flew off, until he reached one. It looked right at him, and hissed. It was several colours of brown and gold, and its skin glittered in the sun. Nefer smiled, his tail twitching. It then attacked, and he lassoed the creature. The other Na'vis cheered on, and Norm watched with amazement and pure naked interest. Nefer jumped on the _Ikran_, and rode it, hanging on no matter how much it thrashed. It was not before long until he grabbed the creature's queue and connected it to his. Jake laughed, clapping his hands together.

"Good job, Nefer!" he cried happily. "Go, fly! Seal the bond!"

Nefer nodded, mentally commanding his _Ikran_ to jump off the cliff and fly. At first, he was a little shaky with his new _Ikran_, but then they were bonded. Nefer called to his friends back on the slab of rock, and sailed whimsically through the air. Jake nodded his head, and then turned to Ma'ki, Tou'va and Norm.

"Who's next?"

Ma'ki walked forward, unraveling his _Ikran_ catcher. He walked around, his tail erect in the air. He sniffed the air, and hissed at the _Ikrans_. Ma'ki rushed a few, and they darted off. Nefer, in the background, hooting in join, his flying creature darting around in the air in a carefree manner. One Mountain Banshee hissed at the young Na'vi, and he hissed back. The creature went into the air, and flew off. Jake ran at one, scaring it off. Norm watched warily, his ears and tail low. The once-human looked at a bright green one. It hissed at him, staring intensely. Tou'va's ears became erect, and she looked at the beast. Ma'ki looked at the _Ikran_, and then back over to Tou'va.

"She yours," he called.

Tou'va moved carefully, her face etched with fear, and she stared at the _Ikran_. She unraveled her _Meresh'ti_ _cau'pla_, looking right into the _Ikran's_ eyes, her eyes wide. Ma'ki stepped back, the feathers that were on a neck dress dangled in the wind. Jake smiled. The bright green _Ikran_ hissed at Tou'va, and she stood her ground, though she was shaking in place. That was when it attacked. Tou'va dodged the snapping jaws, and jumped onto the neck (with a little shrill that she uttered from her mout), her _Meresh'ti_ _cau'pla_ wrapped around the thick neck, and doubled to wrap around her. The _Ikran_ was not pleased, and it thrashed wildly around, beating its wings madly. Ma'ki called wildly, waving around his hands. Jake nodded, smiling broadly at his student. Tou'va reached out, groping for the creature's queue. As the beast shook, Tou'va held on with her legs. She took her braid, and connected the two together. The _Ikran_ screeched in surprised, and then started to physically calm. Tou'va sighed, holding onto her brand new _Ikran_. She gurgled, and moved towards the edge of the cliff, and Tou'va commanded her mentally to fly. She took to the air, and Tou'va's laughter could be heard. She pulled back, throwing her arms into the air as the wind whipped around her body.

"Look! Look!"

"Go, Tou'va!" Ma'ki cried, waving around a closed hand.

Jake nodded, his black hair waving in the breeze. Encouraged by this, Ma'ki turned back the roaring and snarling _Ikrans_, determined to find his own. He jumped down from the ledge he was on, calling to the flying creatures. Jake turned, lightly laughing at the boy's enthusiasm. That was when one purple-blue _Ikran_ snarled threateningly at the boy. His tail twitched, and Ma'ki looked at it. The _Ikran_ then turned away from him, occasionally looking at him. The Na'vi teenager walked over to it, yanking at its tail, and he was briefly minded of his sister when he did that. The _Ikran_ ever turned around, snapping its tail at him, knocking him aside—it was almost like what his sister would do if anyone would yank her tail. Ma'ki let out a laugh, quickly standing up.

"You like my sister," he scoffed playfully.

The _Ikran_ screeched at him with scorn, and then attacked the boy, swooping down at him. Ma'ki ducked, and was able to unravel his _Ikran_ lasso, it wrapping around the tail of the creature. The _Ikran_ hissed, flapping its wings wildly, and Ma'ki dug his heels into the ground, holding onto _Meresh'ti_ _cau'pla_ tightly. The _Ikran_ went further into the air, and Ma'ki held on, and he let out a gasp of surprise. Jake rushed over to the boy, grabbing the boy's dangling legs.

"Hold on, Ma'ki," Jake called.

"Keep going!" Norm cried.

The _Ikran_ beat its wings more, trying to free itself. Ma'ki smiled, kicking back Jake, and climbing up the _Mersh'ti_ _cau'pla _and onto the _Ikran's_ back. The creature screeched, and the Na'vi boy held on. He snatched one of the two queues, gripping it tightly. The flying creature roared, zipping around in the air. Ma'ki's grip was fast, and he reached behind, grabbing his braid, and he connected the two. The _Ikran_ screeched, and it stopped moving. Both then free-fell down through the air, and Jake gasped. Norm, Tou'va and Nefer watched in horror as Ma'ki clung to the creature. Just then, the _Ikran_ started to beat its wings, and it zoomed upward. Jake took in a breath, and watched the three Na'vis with their new _Ikrans_. He then started to think about his dead _Ikran_. The one that Blackwood had murdered so coldly. Jake watched the _Ikrans_, listening to the sounds of the _Ikrans_ and the ululation of the wind.

* * *

**_Na'rìng—forest_**

**_'ì'awn—stay_**

**_Fu—or_**

**_Taronyu—hunter_**

**_Pizayu—ancestor_**

**_Txur—strong_**

**_Kawng—evil/bad_**

**_Sreu—dance_**


	24. Ayvitrayä Ramunong

**Hey, guys, missed me? Well, it's that time of year~! It's Christmas time. I hope I can finish this by then, since I've got break now. A very long break. Well, happy holidays to all. And to all, here is the second to last chapter of this story!**

* * *

Ayvitrayä Ramunong

24

The Cremation Centre was filled with dead bodies of all that died. Quaritch glanced around, taking in a breath of stale air. All of his soldier were with him, and so was the newest member of the group—Markus. The little boy clung to his uncle for support, his face stiff, and his cheeks marred with tears that he had cried. The young boy pressed his face to his uncle's waist, shaking a little as he watched the red flames devour his parents' bodies. Spring looked at his young nephew, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Quaritch looked over at the boy, who was now shaking. The clone crouched down, looking at the boy.

"Everything will be fine, kid, you'll see," he said to the child.

Markus glanced over to Quaritch. "R-really?" he inquired, reaching up to dab his face dry.

"Yes, I assure you," Quaritch stated, turning to watch the flames behind the glass. "Things will get better."

The boy sniffled, and looked at the older man.

"You're coming home with me and your uncle," Quaritch said with a small smile on his lips.

"Pandora?" Markus inquired in a tiny voice.

"Yes, Pandora."

* * *

Tu'sky walked slowly forward to The Tree of Souls. With each step, the grass flashed neon green. She stepped over the large roots, moving closer to the large willow-like tree. How long has it now been? Six and a half years now. Her heart had been aching, and anger was building inside. Tu'sky's tail twitched and she stood before the tree. Her ears were twitching, and her breathing began to pick up. Eywa . . . She had kept her mate from her for so long. The female Na'vi reached for the glowing vines, and she connected her queue to them.

"Why are You doing this?" she asked. "It has been six year, and I had not seen my Miles." Tu'sky sunk to her knees, gripping the glowing vines. "You have kept him from me. Why? Why? My Miles had never seen his _'ite_—he don't know that he have _'ite_! Why so long?" Her body then began to tremble, her anger building. "Why are You doing this? I want my mate! You took my _Ikran_ and my parents. And now him! What if he dead? You have not told me . . ."

The white Woodsprites danced in the air, and she watched. Her eyes watered, and she sniffled, one of her hands went up to dry her face.

"Please tell me he not dead," she whispered. "I want Miles to see Keu'al. Please send me message, anything." Tears streamed down her face, and her body quivered with anger. "Why have You not told me anything? Why have You not send me message? Why You do this?" She gripped the vines, her tail curling around her legs. She trembled, gripping the vines even tighter. Tu'sky sighed, bowing her head. "Forgive me. I want my mate. I long for him . . ."

Keu'al had followed her mother, So'no trailing at her feet submissively. She watched, a frown on her face. Tu'sky sniffled, her grip lessening on the glowing long fibers. She looked to The Tree of Souls. It was a sensual-looking tree. The way it glowed so calmly and it looked like something from a dream. She sighed, disconnecting her queue from the vines. She looked to the ground, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Please, give me my Miles back," she whispered. "I miss him. I want him. Keu'al needs to see him . . ."

Keu'al carefully climbed down the slope, her tail low. So'no trailed behind her, panting. She saw her mother and how broken she looked. She knew her mother was in pain. She had always known. Tu'sky had tried to hide her pain and sadness. She had to keep it hidden to protect her daughter, and Keu'al had not said anything to protect her mother . . . In a sense. Keu'al approached her mother, touching her shoulders. Tu'sky jumped in alarm, jumping back, her tail erect and her knife drawn. Keu'al stepped back, and So'no snarled. The mother perked up, noticing that it was only her daughter.

"Keu'al?" she asked, surprised. Tu'sky sheathed her knife. "Why are you here?"

Keu'al bent down, calming So'no, running her hand down his back. "_Sa'nu_?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Tu'sky sighed, lowering herself to a crouch. "Come here," she whispered.

The daughter went to her mother, looking at her saddened face. "_Sa'nu_, what is wrong?" she asked gently.

Tu'sky looked up, frowning intently. "Your father . . . I was praying to Eywa," she whispered.

"But you were getting mad," Keu'al whispered.

Tu'sky let out a dry chuckle. It was almost dark, and it ran chills up Keu'al's spine. "This is not first time," she whispered truthfully.

Keu'al was startled by this. Her mother would slander Eywa? Tu'sky bowed her head in her shame, for she knew it was wrong. So'no squirmed from the grip of his owner, touching the ground. He curled up there, and watched, his tongue lagging from his mouth.

"_Sa'nu_ . . .?" she whispered. "Why?"

Tu'sky shifted slightly, her tail twitching. "I'm not sure, but I will pray for forgiveness," she whispered, reaching for a vine. She pressed it to her forehead. "I will pray for forgiveness."

Keu'al reached for her mother's shoulder, touching it lightly. "_Sa'nu_," she called.

"You don't even know your _sempu_," Tu'sky whispered. "You don't know his voice . . . He doesn't even know you are here."

Keu'al's ears drooped. So'no jumped into her arms, licking her cool face. The night air was upon the two females. The daughter twitched subtly, holding her pet close to her body.

"When will he come back?"

Tu'sky looked at her daughter.

"It has been six year," she murmured. "He was supposed to be back . . ."

Keu'al frowned, and So'no continued to lick her face. She remembered what her mother had told her:

"_He take moving shields. He call them . . . spaceship. **Sempu** take these spaceship to the sky, going to his old home."_

She looked to the sky, expecting one of those "spaceships" to descend from the sky. She wondered what they looked like, and she wondered when he would return.

* * *

Six long years, and it felt like a few hours. Quaritch opened his eyes from his cryosleep, and he glanced around, curious. He was weakened, tired, and hungry. He moistened his lips. Quaritch's head spun, and his stomach lurched. It was uncomfortable to be in cryosleep. Every time it felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Just then, he jolted, and his cryovault shuttered, and it opened up. A scientist darted over, looking at the clone.

"We're home," he said, smiling.

"Oh, thank God," the clone grumbled, his head spinning.

He unbuckled himself, and started to float. The clone's stomach lurched, and he growled, swallowing sharply. "Damn," he grumbled.

The scientist chuckled, darting over to a few other cryovaults. The clone let out a groan, and he "flew" off towards a cupboard, opening it up, grabbing a bag, placing it to his mouth. The nausea filled and flushed over his body. Quaritch hissed, and Rajian floated over to him. He "swam" in the air. He looked like an awkward frog that was being held by a human. Quaritch chuckled, and watched as the Indian man grabbed the metal cupboard.

"Hey, pal," he greeted, trying to smile.

His face then turned a little green, and he snatched Quaritch's bag, placing it to his own mouth. The clone rolled his eyes, gripping onto the metal. A few other people floated in the air, all confused and sickened. Quaritch, however, was thrilled. He swallowed the blood that pooled in his mouth from breathing Earth air. No longer would he have to carry around an EXO-Pack to breath, no more choking up blood and no more having his heart and lungs ache. He was finally going home.

* * *

Koha grabbed at his father's lithe tail. Jake laughed at his two-year-old child. He whipped around, scooping up the child. Koha laughed innocently, and Jake tossed him into the air, catching him—Neytiri momentarily was afraid, but sighed when her child was perfectly fine. Koha then cooed, reaching for his mother. Neytiri smiled, plucking her child from her mate's arms.

"Koha," she called, kissing her child's cheek.

The Na'vi boy cooed in his mother's arms, and he wrapped his arms around her elongated neck. Mo'at looked at her grandson with a smile. She reached over, stroking his hair. Just then, there was a rumble. Jake's ears perked up to the sound. The trio of adults glanced around, confused. Neytiri looked to the sky, and saw something. Jake knew what it was.

It was a spaceship.

* * *

Tu'sky froze, listening to the sounds that filtered in the atmosphere. Her breathing started to pick up, and her tail flicked. She turned to the heaves, and saw something streak across the sky. Her heart pounded in her breast, and then a large, glee-filled smile fitted itself on her face. Miles Quaritch had returned to her. She cried in joy, her arms thrown upward.

"Thank you, Eywa!" she cried in her happiness.

She then watched the line of cloud that was etched into the sky, and she followed it, jumping up and down in her joy.

"My Miles has returned!"

* * *

Mo'at opened her eyes when she heard the rumbling of the machines. She stood up, glancing towards the heavens. The clan members glanced around, and spoke to each other. Some of the children, who were not familiar with the sounds of the machines clung to their parents for guidance and out of fear. Mo'at watched as a streaked across the sky, and she smiled.

* * *

So'no whimpered at the sound, and Keu'al looked at her pet. She was sitting on an unearthed root, her tail dangling. The six-and-a-half-year-old jumped from the root, looking through the parted canopy above her. Her _Nantang_ sniffed the air, and then snorted. She had never heard such loud rumbling sounds before. It was so alien, yet so familiar. It sounded like the stomping of a heard of hoofed animals. Keu'al stepped forward, looking through the parting of leaves, seeing something fly across the sky—it went so fast, it awed, surprised . . . scared her. What was that thing? She had never seen a bird move that fast before.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

So'no barked at her, as if he was trying to say: "Don't ask me! I don't know shit!"

Keu'al stood there in a daze for a moment, confused and awe-struck. The Viperwolf nudged her hand, his tongue then running across her hand. The Na'vi girl looked at her pet, and then scooped him up. She darted from the forest, and went to the outskirts of the woods. There was a large, long line that was marked on the sky. Her jaw was slack, and she blinked. Her pet moaned at her, licking her chin with his smooth tongue. To her, whatever it was, it was danger, and she ran back into the woods. But then she paused, something telling her that it was okay and safe. Keu'al turned around, and looked to where that thing went, and then she followed it.

* * *

Red Beauty was feasting upon fish when she heard the roaring of the shuttle's engines. Blood covered her snout, and she looked up, bits of meat falling from her elongated face. The creature blinked. She did not know that her rider had returned . . . But . . . The _Ikran_ opened her wings, and she flew off towards the sounds.

* * *

Ma'ki was riding his _Ikran_ when he noticed the shuttle break through the sky. He blinked, yanking back slightly, and the four-winged creature yelped in surprise. The now older teenage Na'vi blinked in surprise, and his jaw open. He then laughed, letting out a wild sound.

"Miles is back!" he cried. "Miles and Ra!"

His _Ikran_ dove down, and followed over to where the shuttle was landing.

* * *

Norm stood up, surprised, his tail flicking. The air whipped around, and a spaceship broke through the sky, and headed to where Hell's Gate was located (the Na'vi had cared for what was left of the building). He twitched, and then smiled. Tu'sky ran from the field she was, a smile blooming on her face. Her breathing was hard, and her tail thrashed happily. She grabbed Norm's arm, jumping up and down in her spot.

"He's back!" she cried in glee.

Tu'sky released his arm, and then grabbed his hand, yanking his hand. Norm laughed, following his sister-figure. "I'm coming!" he laughed.

Soon the entire Omatikaya clan crowded around the Hell's Gate—the new children had never seen such a thing, and they spoke to their parents in awe. Tu'sky broke through the crowd eagerly. She started to climb up the fence, and jumped down on the other side. Norm approached the fence, some of the other Na'vi following Tu'sky's lead. The smaller female rushed to the landing shuttle. Air whipped around, and Tu'sky ducked down, covering her hands over her face. The spaceship landed, and a backdoor opened. Just then, those humans that have saved Pandora for a second time exited. Jake approached, smiling widely.

"Welcome home!"

Neytiri smiled, as did the rest of the clan. The tribe members approached the humans, and they hugged and kissed. Tu'sky looked over the crowd; her ears alert . . . her tail twitching—she being careful not to hurt anyone with it. Her ears were low, and her heart rate increased. Her hands went to her arms, her face saddened. Where was he? Where was her mate? Her darling mate? Just then . . .

"Tu'sky?"

She froze, and then she whipped around. Her ears were alert, and her tail erect. And there was her mate. He looked a little different. His hair was pulled into his braid, and he had hair over his upper lip. But Tu'sky knew it was him. She saw his scars that marred his temple, and the ones on his body. He had that tattoo marked on his arm. Quaritch was looking at her, happy and proud. Tu'sky yelped in joy, and she rushed over to him, scooping him into her arms like he was a doll.

"My Miles!" she cried.

Quaritch laughed, and Tu'sky kissed his warm face and neck, and he returned it, kissing her. It was a heated and long over-due kiss. The clone grabbed the sides of her face with his hands, and he smashed his lips onto hers. Tu'sky sunk to her knees, and they held each other, kissing passionately. Norm watched, a smile tugging at his lips. He then laughed, happy that they were reunited, and he went to greet the new-comers. The clone pulled back, looking into her emerald eyes.

"_Oel ngati kamie_," she breathed against his skin.

"_Oel ngati kamie_," he returned.

Tu'sky then paused to look at him. She was puzzled, her fingers touching the moustache on his face. "What is this?" she asked.

"A moustache," he answered. "You like?"

She touched his soft hair at the base of his skull, and then fondled his braid. Tu'sky looked at the hair on his face, confused. The Na'vi never had facial hair . . . And it was odd that the humans did. It made him look good in an odd way. "It's interesting," she said, kissing his cheek.

Just then, an _Ikran_ dove down. At first, Quaritch thought it was Red Beauty, but it was another creature. Ma'ki's _Ikran_ landed, and it screeched. The teenager boy jumped from the back, disconnecting his queue from the _Ikran's_. Quaritch looked at the teenager in surprise, and he took a step back, his jaw slack and his eyes wide.

"Ma'ki?" he demanded in shock.

"Miles!" Ma'ki cried happily, sweeping the man into a tight hug. "I have missed you!"

Quaritch squirmed in the embrace. "Ma'ki, can't breathe," he stated, his breath short.

"Oh."

The teenage Na'vi dropped the man, and the clone took a sharp breath of fresh air. His lungs no longer ached. Tu'sky chuckled, her tail twitching. Quaritch looked up, still startled.

"Ma'ki, you've . . . _grown_," he said. The clone stepped back. "Turn around, let me look at you."

Ma'ki nodded, and turned around, careful not to smack the clone with his tail. Ma'ki had outgrown his older sister. He wore a neck-brace decoration that was lined with brightly coloured feathers. He also had a lip piercing and wore lots of jewlery. Ma'ki had also shaved his head. "See, I out-grow big _tsmuke_," he laughed, receiving a glare and a smack from his sister. His _Ikran_ growled happily, nudging her rider, and he patted her snout. He looked at the moustache on Quaritch's face, giving him a weird look. "What is that?" He pointed at the hair on his lip.

"A moustache," Tu'sky answered. "Do he look good?"

"He look weird."

Tu'sky smacked him again, growling at him in Na'vi. Quaritch shook his head, placing his hands to his hips, and smirked. "That's okay," he said. "So, where's my AMP?"

Tu'sky smiled. "Safe," she answered. "But I have something better. Come."

She grabbed his hand, and she pulled him along towards the forest.

* * *

Keu'al looked at the shuttle, So'no sniffing the air. The Na'vi girl was interested and horrified. She gripped her pet, and she moved closer to what the area was called Hell's Gate. She saw her mother then, animatedly talking to a smaller, and odd looking being.

"_Sa'nu_?" she called.

Tu'sky looked up, her ears alert, and a smile on her face. Quaritch froze, looking at the hybrid with curiosity and interest—and she the same. The Viperwolf in her grip snarled at the being, confused at what he was seeing.

"_Sa'nu_, who is that?" Keu'al asked, fingering at the human. She then paused, looking at him intently. She had seen this creature many times before.

Quaritch knew that "_sa'nu_" meant "mommy." He looked between the older Na'vi and the oddly patterned girl Na'vi.

"_Mommy_?" he asked, her face contorted in confusion.

Tu'sky smiled down at him, placing a hand to his head. "Miles, I want you to meet Keu'al, your _'ite_," she said. "Your daughter."

Quaritch looked at her with surprise and confusion, and she returned it. So'no jumped from her arms, and scurried over to Tu'sky's feet. Keu'al walked forward, recognizing the man from the photograph. She touched his face, and his hand covered her cyan and human flesh hand. Then they were pulled into an embrace. It was tight, and both did not want to let go. Quaritch nuzzled into her neck, holding her, never wanting to let her go. He kissed his daughter's face for the first time ever. Quaritch continued to kiss her cheeks in a fatherly way.

"My _'ite_," he whispered. "My daughter. My daughter . . ."

"_Sempu_," she whispered, tears marring her cheeks.

_Daddy_ . . .

He pulled back, smiling, and dried her tears with his hands. "My _'ite_, you are so pretty," he said. "You look like your mother."

Tu'sky beamed proudly—and blushed—and Keu'al's chest swelled with self-satisfaction. "Thank you," she said, a smile on her lips.

His hands went to grip hers, and he looked into her face. He had a daughter, and he had missed more than seven years of her life. Quaritch frowned, but then smiled. He had to make it up. "Come," he said, "we have much to talk about, my daughter."

Keu'al looked to her mother, and she nodded. "Go, talk to your father," she said. "He's mine when you're done."

So'no barked, his tail twitching. Quaritch looked down at the creature, and his daughter scooped up the Viperwolf. The clone reached over, tapping the creature on the head.

"What's his name?"

"So'no," Keu'al answered.

The _Nantang_ licked the clone's fingers, and Quaritch smiled. He looked to his daughter, and smiled. She looked like him a little—with the human skin colour patterns. It was set off against her other cyan-coloured flesh.

"_Sempu_, come," Keu'al called, grabbing his hand, and yanking him along.

Tu'sky watched as father and daughter were going to bond for the first time. The clone followed his daughter, beaming proudly up at her. The shorter Na'vi turned back to Hell's Gate—she was going to help with the clean up.

* * *

Tu'sky glanced over the people that were cleaning Hell's Gate. The Na'vi people had tried to keep it as clean as they possibly could, but things happen. The humans that had saved their land were here to stay and live, so this Hell's Gate would become a family-friendly environment. From the space shuttle, large AMP suits and Na'vis were taking out large boxes filled with human technology. The midget Na'vi female blinked, her mind running with questions. She wondered what were exactly in those boxes and crates. She would soon find out. Tu'sky watched as two male humans struggle to lift a box. She approached them, slipping her hands under the heavy box.

"I help," she said with a large smile.

"Ugh, thanks," the black man huffed.

It was odd to her, but humans had several different shades of skin colours. Some like her mate, a milky white, others as dark as mud or different shades of brown. She also noticed that most humans, mostly the men, had facial hair. Like Max did when he had his human form—it was odd that his Avatar body looked so dramatically different. This man had the skin colour of dark chocolate, and it matched well with his icy-blue eyes. His hair was cut drastically short to where you could not even tell that he had hair at some point; the Na'vi remembered him as Captain Spring. Tu'sky grunted as she and the two humans placed the box carefully inside of Hell's Gate. The men inhaled, and the black man dried his brow with the back of his hand.

"Hey, thanks, Tu'sky!"

Tu'sky beamed, her tail twitching. "Yes," she answered brightly.

The other man, a tall slender white male, glanced up at down her. "Quaritch's girl?" he asked Spring, who nodded. "Lucky son of a bitch," he laughed, thumbing at Tu'sky as he walked back to the shuttle.

Tu'sky looked in confusion at the white male, and the other darker skinned male sighed. "Um, I'm Captain Spring," he said, offering his hand to her. "Remember me?"

She smiled at the smaller being. "Why would I not?"

Tu'sky looked curiously at the hand that hung in the air. Spring pulled back his hand, noticing the awkward tension, and smoothed back his hair. The Na'vi smiled at him, her tail twitching.

"Say, Tu'sky, wanna help us out?" the captain inquired. "We can use some Na'vi strength. Whattya say?"

"I happy to help."

"Glad ta here it."

* * *

Quaritch looked at his daughter. She was an odd beauty, but this was his daughter. In his eyes, she was beautiful. He reached over, combing back some locks of hair, tucking it behind her ear, and she beamed at him. So'no sat peacefully on the grass, panting heavily. Keu'al reached for some more thin flowers, and she started to tie them together.

"Whatcha making?" he asked, his hand supporting his head,

"A necklace," she answered, "for you."

He smiled very warmly, watching her. The clone reached over, fondly petting So'no. The Viperwolf's tail twitched, feeling the large fingers on his leathery skin. Keu'al leaned over, placing a long flowery chain around his thick neck.

"For you," she said, her tail twitching.

Quaritch fingered the necklace around his neck, and he beamed at his daughter. Keu'al threw her arms around her father, pulling him close to her. He chuckled, wrapping his thick arms around her frame.

"I love ya, my _'ite_," he told his daughter, kissing her cheek fondly.

"I love you, _sempu_," Keu'al returned it, kissing his forehead.

Her five-digit hands reached for his braid, and started placing flowers and feathers into it. Quaritch still smiled, his face hurting slightly, but he ignored it. This was his father-daughter moment with her, and he was soaking up every minute of it.

* * *

Tu'sky tapped curiously at the television. Captain Spring smiled at her innocent curiosity. "CaptainSpring, what is this?" she asked, her fingernails tapping at the screen.

"A television," the man said.

"A tel-vision?" the female Na'vi asked.

The captain bent down, plugging in a cord for the television. He reached over to where he put his DVDs, and took one out, placing it into the device. When it flashed on, Tu'sky jumped back, pulling out her knife. She blinked, unsure of what to do. Spring smiled, tapping at the screen.

"It's not real," he said.

Tu'sky looked between him and the human creation. She carefully reached over with her finger, and tapped the screen. When nothing happened, she smiled brightly.

"Tel-vision," she whispered. "Tel-vision!"

The human lightly chuckled at her, and continued to unpack his items. Ma'ki and a few other Na'vis were soon to join her in her awe-fest. They spoke to each other in their native tongue, laughing and giggling. Like little children, they looked at every human technology that they could get their hands on, and Tu'sky always asked the questions, and Spring mad sure to always answer. The human could not help but to smile at them.

Just then, another human entered the room. The Na'vi noticed that he was smaller than the adults, so they concluded that he was a child. Spring smiled, calling over the timid boy.

"It's okay, come and say hello."

Markus walked forward, looking at the Na'vis in awe. Spring patted the boy's head. "This is my nephew, Markus," Spring said, bending down to the boy's height.

The other Na'vis looked at the boy, all surprised to find that Spring had any family. But, like they always did, they welcomed the boy into their loving arms.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself."

It felt odd for him to say that. A _father_ asking his _daughter_ what she loved to do. Keu'al kissed So'no's head fondly, and she side-glanced at her father.

"Well, I love listening to stories," she said, "I love to play with Koha and So'no, and Uncle Ma'ki and Uncle Norm. I like to help Neytiri with stuff and I like to work. I also like to fight."

Quaritch let out a large laugh, placing a hand to his broad chest. "Yep, you're my girl," he chuckled, reaching over to pull aside a lock of her hair.

Keu'al beamed at her father, but then that smile faded from view. "_Sempu_, why did you leave?" she asked in a low whisper.

His proud smile dropped off his face, and he looked at her seriously. "Well, I had to," he simply answered, looking to the grass under him.

"Why, _sempu_? Why?" she demanded, shifting in the grass. "_Sa'nu_ would look up at the sky and cry herself to sleep. _Sa'nu_ missed you . . . and I wanted to see you . . ."

Quaritch looked at her still, and he swallowed thickly. Tu'sky would cry? He turned, staring intently at the ground.

"Why did you leave us?"

Quaritch could feel his heart leap into his throat. He wordlessly pulled her close to his body, and gave her a tight embrace. So'no squirmed his way out of the embrace, and he landed on the soft, plush grass. Keu'al blinked, her father's arms pulling her closer. He was trembling.

"I'm sorry, my _'ite_," the clone whispered. "I—I'm so sorry. I had to, to protect the clan."

Keu'al blinked, and soon she returned the embrace. She nuzzled her face into his broad neck. "I forgive you, I love you," she said, kissing her father's cheek. "_Oel ngati kamie, sempu_," she whispered.

_"Oel ngati kamie, 'ite,_" he whispered in return.

* * *

Tu'sky looked at the radio at sat at the table with curiosity. Rajian smiled at her. The small Na'vi placed a box down, and jabbed a finger at it.

"It's called a radio," he said, walking over to her, and pressed the "ON" button.

A playful and jazz-filled tune quickly started up, and the Na'vi jumped back, pulling out her knife. Rajian laughed, patting her arm before going to unpack his things. Tu'sky gently jabbed the end of her knife against the radio, soon realizing that it was not dangerous, and put her knife away. Norm was right: she could be a little too jumpy. The music was beautiful, and the person who was singing wasn't singing in English. It was another language she had never heard of. It was odd, but she liked it all the same. Tu'sky stood up, and glanced around the tiny room. There, on the wall, was a creature that looked like a fish of her world. She approached it. At first she thought it was real, but she jabbed at it. It was fake, but then it suddenly sprung to life.

_"Here's a little song I wrote!"_

Tu'sky yelped, jumping back, drawing out her knife. Rajian turned around, and rushed to her. "Wait!" he cried. "Don't hurt the fish!"

The fish continued to speak:

_"Be happy!"_

The Na'vi female placed her knife back, and looked at the fish as it then grew still. Rajian patted her hand, chuckling, and went back to the box that sat on his bed. Tu'sky looked at the fish, but then smiled innocently. She pressed the button that was under the fish, and the toy came alive.

_"Here's a little song I wrote!"_

Tu'sky giggled, her hand going to her side. Even though the humans were odd and had an odd culture, she couldn't help but to enjoy it. She pulled herself away from the playful fish device, and turned to a few stacked boxes. Tu'sky pulled out a box, and the lid fell off of it. She reached down to pick up, but before she could place it back onto the cardboard box, something caught her eye. She grabbed a thin "book" as the humans called it, and looked at it. On the front cover was a half-naked human woman. Rajian turned to her, and grabbed the magazine from her hands.

"My porn," he snorted, taking the box as he scooted from her.

The Na'vi midget blinked. What was . . . "porn?" She would have to ask Quaritch later.

* * *

_KEU'AL_

Keu'al looked at the writing on the slip of paper. She wanted to learn how to write in English, so her father first taught her how to write out her name. After living with the Na'vi for so long, the clone learned how to write their language (some of it) in English, and he sounded her name out as he spelled it for her. So'no was out in her lap, his hind foot twitching every so often. Quaritch looked at his daughter, a tiny smile spread out on his thin lips. His body was adorned with little woven flowers in the form of necklaces and bracelets.

"That's how you would spell your name in English," he said, giving her the slip of paper.

She looked at it in wonder. He chuckled at her. The clone took the little notepad that was on the grass, and handed it to her, along with the pen. "You write it out," he said, inching closer to her.

The hybrid took the pen awkwardly into her hands, until her father fixed the position of her hand. "Now try," he egged in a fatherly tone. "Go on."

Keu'al looked at her father, and shakily moved the pen on the paper. When she had finished writing, her handwriting was sloppy and hardly readable. The clone let out a little snort in good humor.

"Keep trying," he said. "Practice makes perfect."

Keu'al nodded her head bashfully, and practiced several more times, her father watching over her shoulder. He nodded his head.

"Good, good," he said, tapping at the notepad. "Keep going."

The little hybrid perked up, her insecurities fading from sight. "Okay," she said, and wrote her name over and over again until she reached the end of the notepad. "Did I do good?"

"Yes, you did very well," the clone stated.

Keu'al thrust the little notepad to her father's chest. "_Sempu_, spell your name," she said in a chipper tone of voice.

Quaritch smiled, taking the notepad from her. He then scribbled his name when he flipped over to the next page.

_MILES QUARITCH_

He handed over to her, and she looked at it with interest. "This is your name?" she asked.

"Yep, in English," Quaritch answered.

She leaned against her father's shoulder, smiling, her tail moving slightly over the grass as she tried to write out his name. He watched with a tiny smile on his lips, his hand gripping his propped up knee. Quaritch was glad to spend time with his daughter. He knew that, one day, that he would have to tell his daughter that he was cloned off a horrible man that hated Na'vi race. One day.

* * *

Quaritch looked at all the items his daughter had. She kept them on a personal rack, what the Na'vi people liked to call the _p'ah_ _s'ivil_ _chey_. Necklaces hung from it and other belongings. They had talked for what seemed to be forever, but Quaritch did not seem to care. He listened to everything she told him, allowing her to chat on endlessly. The clone looked around in the hut. It had changed much over the years. Bows and arrows filled the once empty spots, and there were jars and other items. It was starting to look like a home. It was almost nighttime now, and his daughter was showing signs of being tired.

"'_Evi_, time for you to sleep," he told his daughter.

"But I'm not sleepy," she whispered, trying to fight back a yawn.

Quaritch chuckled deeply. "Yeah, right," he said. "Go, get to sleep."

Keu'al groaned, climbing into her hand-woven hammock. So'no jumped up, joining her. The Viperwolf curled up on her stomach, and snorted. Quaritch looked down at her, giving his daughter a bright smile. "Get some sleep, kid," he said in a fatherly tone.

"You'll be here tomorrow, right?" she asked, worry in her voice.

He looked at his daughter, a frown creasing on his face. "I will never leave again, my dear," he told her.

"Never?"

"_Never_."

Keu'al smiled brightly. "So, we spend more time together tomorrow?" she asked.

The clone laughed, and he reached over, ruffling her hair. "Of course," he said. "I'll make up for what I missed."

Keu'al continued to smile, but a yawn passed her lips.

"But for now, sleep."

His daughter nodded, and curled into the hammock. Quaritch leaned across, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, my dear," he said. "_Oel ngati kamie_."

"_Oel ngati kamie, sempu._"

His heart swelled with pride and joy. He then reached over, stroking the _Nantang_ in her grip.

"G'night, So'no."

The Viperwolf let out a grunt, as if returning the favor. He curled up into Keu'al's warm flesh. Quaritch reached over to the tiny candle lights, and blew it out. That was when he noticed her bioluminescence markings. Unlike her mother's, they were in a linear sequence on her body—but they swirled on her shoulders. He smiled at her, and left the hut. He had missed this: the glow of the night . . . the howling of the _Nantang_ . . . the gas giant in the background . . .

Quaritch was, at long last, home.

A little white glowing Woodsprite bounced in the air, and it went past him. The clone smiled, and reached for it. He cupped it, and it floated there in his palm. Over the years, the scarred ground had healed. Trees were growing to replace the ones that had died . . . Flowers and plants grew . . . It was beautiful. A hand covered his head, and he looked up. There was Tu'sky. She beamed down at him, and he returned it. The little holy seed bounced away and joined some others in the sky.

"You raised her well," Quaritch said.

Tu'sky blushed. "Thank you," she said, crouching down to his level. She kissed his lips, and he returned it, his hands going to her long, thin neck. Tu'sky pulled her head back, and they rested their foreheads together. "_Za'u_. _Za'u_." She grabbed his hands, and yanked him along.

He chuckled, and they went into the woods. The bioluminescence of the plants, grass, and trees glowed upon their skin. They soon reached the same secluded where they had first mated. Quaritch beamed, reaching for the roots, touching it with his fingertips. Tu'sky climbed over, perching herself on one of the large roots.

"I remember this place," he said, looking at the glowing plants around him.

Tu'sky smiled, pulling him close to her body. Quaritch smirked, pressing his body closer to her. He turned to her face, kissing her smooth skin. The Na'vi female sighed, and she held him close to her own body.

"My Miles," she whispered. "I have miss you . . . I thought you . . ."

"You thought what?" he asked, kissing her chin.

"I thought you have die or something," she whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

"No, babe—sweetheart," he chided softly. "No, never. I came back."

She lowered herself to the ground, wrapping her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his broad chest. "You never leave again?" she asked, looking into his face.

Quaritch shook his head, kissing her forehead. "I will never leave," he said.

Tu'sky sniffled, and rubbed her face into his chest. The clone reached up his hands, taking her face, and lifted it up, smashing his lips onto hers. She kissed back, her hands slipping to the rim of his camouflage pants, tugging at it with one hand and with the other hand slipped up his shirt, touching his marred skin. Quaritch pressed his frame to hers, his tongue doing a sensual tango with hers. His hands went down her smooth cyan skin, rubbing and messaging. Tu'sky groaned into his mouth, and she yanked him down, placing her astride her lap. Her tail twitched, and it rubbed at the small of his back. The clone pulled back, and he kissed and sucked at her thin, elongated neck. Her hands rubbed at him, getting several deep moans from him in return. Tu'sky was so happy. She finally got to see her mate, and after so long. Tears streaked down her face, and he kissed away her tears.

"_Don't cry_," he whispered to her in her native tongue.

She looked at him, pressing her mouth to his. Her shaking hands went to the bottom of his shirt, and she tugged it off his upper torso. Quaritch discarded it on a root, and he pulled to her to him. Tu'sky kissed his scarred skin, her hands going to his pants. His hands raked through her nappy hair with need and want. He reached behind, grabbing her queue gently into his hands. The thin fibers moved, and he fondled them between his feather-light fingertips. Tu'sky moaned, her body trembling. Her arms tightened around him, pulling him to the ground, where they continued with their primitive dance.

* * *

'**Ite—daughter **


	25. My baby mine

**WELL HELLO.**

**I assumed you missed me? I missed writing this. I was suffering writer's block on this for the longest time, and I started writing Pokémon fanfictions to bring back my dying muse. And it worked!**

**Here is the last chapter. I will soon post the drawings of the new characters via dA soon. :3**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

My baby mine

25

"So, whenever we can, we have to dig up unobtanium?" Jake inquired.

"Hey, that's the only deal I could make with RDA," Quaritch snarled, combing out his daughter's thick hair, and braiding certain sections. "They would not leave unless I said that. They would continue to fight and kill."

Jake's mouth became tight, and Neytiri's eyes narrowed. Koha was sitting in her lap, who was fondling a plant, which the humans called Cat ear—but the Na'vi people called it _pamtseowll_. It was an animal-plant that had the uncanny ability to "follow" a person's movement as they walked. The plant did—and still—unnerved the colonel clone. Tu'sky looked to her mate.

"So, they will return?" she asked.

"Once every ten years," Quaritch said. "We have to dig up the unobtanium, and put them away for safe keeping. And when they come, we give it to them. That was the only deal we had to make."

"So, that's why you have brought machines," Jake said. "To dig up more . . ."

Tu'sky looked at her mate, her face stiff. "So, you'll do the same thing the other _Tawtute_ did," she hissed, her tail twitching.

"No, we will be careful," Quaritch reasoned. "I promise. We will dig in one small area, and when we are done, you can plant plants and such. We will not do what RDA did. It was the only way I could get them to leave us alone . . ." He reached for his mate's knee, and patted it comfortingly. Tu'sky nodded, swallowing, and glancing down at the ground.

"I understand . . ."

Keu'al looked to her father. She had some idea what they were talking about. She had heard her mother and Norm talk about it before, along with Jake, Max and Neytiri. The old humans wanted so special rock that was very valuable to them. Quaritch continued to braid his daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "It was the only thing I could do . . ."

Jake looked at Neytiri, and she let out a sigh. "They will never leave, will they?" she whispered.

"No," Quaritch said. "I'm sorry."

Jake snorted. "Well, at least you got them to leave for three years at a time," he said. "At least you run the RDA things on Pandora."

"Yes, I made sure of it," he said. "But, you will tell me where to dig. I don't want to ruin the earth too much . . . Not like Earth . . ."

Jake nodded his head, his tail twitching. "Okay, I guess that's how we're going to do things from now on, Neytiri," he said.

Neytiri twitched, and then she growled. Koha played with the plant, his tail twitching from time to time. Tu'sky growled, her ears low. "Why?" she asked.

Quaritch looked to his mate. "What?" he demanded.

"Why are _Tawtute_ so greedy?" she growled.

The clone shrugged, and then continued to braid his daughter's hair. Keu'al looked to her father, flashing him a look of sadness. His face was stiff, but when he noticed her, he put on a smile. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. So'no was in her lap, licking his paws. Jake stood up, giving a bob of his head.

"Okay, I'll tell the rest of the clan," he said. "But, thank you for what you did."

Quaritch beamed with pride. "They wanted to come back," he chuckled. "I knew you would not like that."

"Hell no."

The clone let out a laugh. "I thought as much," he said. "I won't go crazy like RDA did. Hell, even the Na'vi can pitch in."

Jake nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Okay, I can do that—we can," he said.

"The clan will like that," Neytiri said with an approving smile. "Nothing sacred will be destroyed."

The leader of the Omatikaya clan nodded his head, and he offered his hand to his mate.

"Come, Neytiri, we should go prepare for the party," Jake said with a pointed grin.

The party he was referring to was the welcome home party that the Na'vi were throwing for those who have returned home. Neytiri smiled, nodding her head, and looked to the clone.

"Could you take him for now?" she inquired.

"Oh, um, sure," Quaritch said.

Neytiri placed Koha into his lap, and the clone let out a grunt. Keu'al shifted, looking at the little boy. Tu'sky smiled, going over to see the young male. Koha reached for Quaritch's braid, tugging at it, fondling the beads in the hair. Neytiri beamed, and smoothly stood up, following her mate. They were a few hundred feet from Hell's Gate. Koha reached up, his hands on the clone's head. Quaritch chuckled deeply at the little boy. Tu'sky beamed, reaching for the boy, plucking him from the clone's lap. Keu'al grabbed her father, hugging him tightly. The clone beamed, holding his daughter tightly.

"_Sempu_, play with me?" she asked.

"When Neytiri comes back and takes Koha," he said to his daughter, patting her cheek.

Rajian and the rest of the humans were surprised to hear that Quaritch had a daughter. Of course, the Indian nurse was eager to meet her, and when he did, they just talked about anything that would come up. Keu'al ended up placing flowers in his thick hair, and made a necklace of flowers and placed it around his neck. Quaritch now called Rajian "hippy." However, the male nurse did not like that, but that did not stop the clone from continuing his playful torment.

So'no rested on the ground, rolling on the bright, soft grass. The clone reached over, rubbing the soft belly of the wolf-like creature. He had not seen Red Beauty in a while. He would look to the sky, searching for her. He was starting to worry about his dear _Ikran_. Quaritch allowed the child to rest against Tu'sky as he turned to his mate. "Hey, babe, I've got a question for you," he said, looking at the boy in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't Jake and Neytiri have a child before? I mean, it's been years since RDA left. I'd assume that they must have had a child, right?"

Tu'sky's smile cleared from her face, and she glanced away. "She . . . she with Eywa now," she simply said.

Quaritch clamped his jaw closed, and hung his head. "Ah," he breathed, knowing not to say much else.

Neytiri then returned, smiling at the little family.

"Koha," she said, holding out her arms.

Tu'sky smiled, giving the little boy to the princess of the Omatikaya clan. Neytiri kissed his cheek, stood up, and then returned to her mate. Keu'al sat up in a crouch, and then slapped her father on the shoulder.

"You're it!" she cried, scurrying away from him. Jake had taught her the game when she was little. It was what he called . . . "Tag." So'no barked, following after his master.

Quaritch looked up, laughed, and stood up, chasing his daughter through the woods. Tu'sky stood up, watching the two play. She giggled, her tail twitching. Keu'al raced through the woods, ducking behind a tree, her back pressing against the bark. Quaritch paused, glancing around for his daughter. Tu'sky then joined in on the game. He turned to her, and charged at her. She jumped into the tree, climbing up it. Quaritch jumped up, hoping to grab her tail.

"That's cheatin'!" he laughed.

Tu'sky grinned at him, sitting at the crotch of the tree. Her tail dangled, and twitched. The human looked at her, slapping at the tree trunk, and whipped around, searching for his daughter. Keu'al tried to keep silent, but So'no's panting was keeping her at risk. She clamped her hand over his mouth, trying to keep him silent. Quaritch moved silently, a smirk on his lips. Tu'sky jumped to the next tree, grabbing a vine and climbing up it. So'no broke from her grip, barked, and squirmed from her grabby hands. Quaritch watched the Viperwolf rushed from behind a tree, and at his feet. He smirked, going over to that certain tree, Tu'sky screaming:

"Run, Keu'al!"

Keu'al jumped, but her father was too fast. He groped, and grabbed her tail. The clone smirked triumphantly, clinging to her tail.

"You're it," Quaritch said.

Keu'al laughed, going over to hug her father tightly. Tu'sky smiled, still clinging tightly to the vine, her tail wagging. The father daughter moment warmed her heart. They soon were sitting on the grass, talking and hugging. Tu'sky jumped down, joining her little family on the ground. So'no let out a little cackle, curling up next to Keu'al, and she rested her hand on him. Tu'sky gently played with her mate's braid, twirling it around his fingers. Quaritch smiled at her, resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

There was loud chanting that filled the nighttime atmosphere. In the village, there was a large roaring fire that lit everything aglow in hues of red, orange, and yellow. The villagers were painted up and wore large, elaborate head dressings as they danced around the fire. Keu'al was resting against her father as his arm was wrapped lovingly around her shoulders. Tu'sky sat near her mate as she clapped to the chanting and the music.

"Dance!" Tu'sky cried happily, her tail thumping against the ground.

Rajian watched the female dancers with a smug smirk on his lips while he leaned against a large erect root. "That's right, babies, dance for daddy," he said, tossing a fruit up in the air and catching it.

Quaritch glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the male nurse. Rajian looked down at the clone for a few seconds before shrinking back, his head pressed against his shoulders. He suddenly took extreme interest in the alien fruit that he held in his grubby hands. The clone rolled his eyes, and then turned back to his daughter with a fatherly interest. He smiled at her as he combed her brown hair back behind her ear.

Keu'al suddenly stood up, and looked down at her father. "_Sempu_, can I go dance?" she asked, pointing at the dancers that pranced elegantly around the large fire.

Quaritch shrugged his shoulders as Tu'sky moved closer to her mate. "I don't see why not?" he said, Tu'sky nuzzling against him. "Go on, leave daddy and mommy some alone time."

Keu'al beamed and jumped up, looking for a dancing partner. Then, next to a torch, was a mud-coloured boy. He sat there, watching the dancing with a small smile—flashing gleaming from his breathing mask. She approached him, and their eyes met for a split second, and then they met again. He blushed, pressing his legs together, his eyes wide.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," Keu'al said, prideful and confident. "Hey, I know you," she said, pointing her finger at the child. "You're Spring's . . . son?"

"Nephew," Markus corrected, his hands to his chest.

Keu'al beamed, her tail flicking from side to side, her hands pressing to her strong legs. She looked down at him, and offered her hands to him. She was obviously asking him to dance. He looked up at her, confused but bashful as well. Keu'al snorted, bent down, and grabbed his hands, yanking him upward, making him join the dancing crowd. Spring laughed, clapping his hands together loudly, keeping perfect time with the joyful beat of the music. Quaritch glanced over, seeing his dear friend Tou'va. She had grown so much since he had last seen her. Why had he not been surprised? He had not seen her in so many years. She glanced over to him, recognizing him immediately, and beamed brightly at him.

"Spring," Tou'va called, rushing over to his side. "It been so long!" She scooped him up into her arms, hugging him tightly.

Spring laughed, wrapping his arms around her upper torso. "Hello, Tou'va!" he called, pulling back just enough to look at her. "Look how big you've grown. God, you're beautiful."

Tou'va's cheeks were stained purple, and her ears lowered as she nervously chuckled. "You think?" she inquired, pulling back to rub the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah," he said with a large grin. "I bet you have to beat back the boys with a stick, en't that right?"

She cocked her head to the side, unsure of what he meant. "I haven't beat no boy with a stick," she said with a confused tone.

"No, I mean, I bet the boys look at you—they consider you as a potential mate."

"Oh!" she said, her blush thickening. "I wouldn't know." Her tail flicked, curling around her folded knees as she glanced over to Ma'ki, who was joining Keu'al and Markus in the dance.

"And where is Ma'ki?"

She glanced away from her closest Na'vi friend and to her closest human friend. "Right there," she answered, pointing straight ahead.

"Wow, he's grown! Is he taller than Tu'sky now?"

"Yes," Tou'va answered with a chuckle, her hand hovering over her mouth. "He much taller now. He make fun of her height."

Spring let out a chuckle. "I'm glad to see that you're better," he said, shifting his legs, resting his arms on his knees.

Tou'va paused, her ears flicked, and then she smiled from ear to ear. "I am too," she said.

The dark-skinned man nodded. He turned up, noticing that his nephew was dancing with the daughter of Quaritch and Tu'sky. He laughed, smiling at his bashful nephew as he continued to dance with the hybrid girl. He nudged the Na'vi next to him.

"That's my nephew," he said, fingering at the boy.

Tou'va leaned in, and nodded. "Nephew? I thought he be your son," she said, her tail twitched. The Na'vi reached for a fruit slice, and nibbled at it.

"No, I have no children," he said. "Just him." Spring paused, noticing that Ma'ki sat away from the dancers, but clapped them on. "Hey, why don't you ask him to dance?"

Tou'va's cheeks were puffed up with the fruit that she had, and then she swallowed, moistening her lips of the juice that was left behind. "Who?" she asked, taking another bite of her fruit slice.

"Ma'ki."

She nearly gagged on her food. "Ma'ki?" Tou'va cried with surprise.

"Why not?"

Her lips were pressed together, but only opened to finish the rest of her fruit. She paused, her face in deep concentration as she tried to make up her mind. Tou'va then took in a gasp of fresh air, and stood up. "Okay," she said. "Bye, Spring!" She rushed over to where Ma'ki was.

Spring chuckled, leaning back, watching the two dance in tandem with the background music.

* * *

Rajian was still laying on the cold ground, even when it was morning. He had to be stupid. Quaritch warned him about the hallucinogenic properties that the fruit and drink had on humans if they consumed large amounts of it, and he didn't listen. Quaritch nudged the tip of his boot against his friend's cheek.

"Rajian."

A groan. Another nudge.

"Rajian, get your ass up."

Another groan. A kick in the gut from a hard-tipped boot. There was a louder groan, and then a wheeze as Rajian rolled over onto his stomach.

"Miles! Don't treat Raj like that!" Tu'sky scolded her mate, hitting him upside the head.

Quaritch cringed, rubbing at his head as Tu'sky scooped up her mate's closest friend. "It's morning, he should be awake," he grumbled, looking at his palm before his hand dropped to his side. "Big baby." What he wondered was why he was sleeping outside in the cold.

Some Na'vi were out and about, some had children, others were tending to a fire, and some were still in their small homes, preparing themselves for the day. Keu'al approached her father, and hugged him tightly, causing the human to laugh. "Good morning, _'ite_," he said with a large smile. "How are you?"

"Good," she answered brightly, her tail flicked. "_Sempu_, can we play?"

Quaritch frowned, reaching up to scratch the top of his head. "I was going to search for Red Beauty," he said.

A sad expression formed on her face, and her ears drooped. "Oh," she whispered. Keu'al suddenly perked up, her tail erect and her eyes lit up. "Okay, I understand. I go play with the others. Then you play with me after you find Red Beauty, right? You'll play with me?"

The clone grinned, his hands placed to his sides in a proud stance. "Of course, we'll play all the tag you want," he said, reaching up to ruffle her brown hair.

She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and nodded her head as she closed her eyes. "I hope you find Red Beauty!" she called from over her shoulder as she rushed off to find her friends.

He waved at her, his smile fading as he looked up to the sky. "Me too, kid," he whispered, hoping that his darling _Ikran_ was safe.

* * *

Markus rotated his rag over the dirty window. He looked outside from the safety of Hell's Gate, peering to the direction of the Na'vi village. Outside, the clan members were helping the humans with getting their items into the building. He had stories about them from Earth—about their size, about their culture, and everything else. But seeing them in real life stunned the young boy. And when he found out about the forest and how it glowed so brilliantly at night, he was awe-struck. The young human then saw Keu'al and her friends, and he lit up like a set of Christmas lights. He wanted to go outside, and play with the Na'vi children. He looked at them with longing as he played with the dirty rag that was in his hands.

"So, Markus."

Markus jumped, and turned to look up. He saw his smiling uncle. "Hi, Uncle Spring," he said, turning back to look outside.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" the older male inquired.

"Can I go play with the Na'vi kids?" he asked, pointing at the group.

"Of course," Spring answered. "But finish cleaning this window and I'll let you do so."

Markus groaned, using his spray bottle to squirt the glass. "Okay," he said, returning to clean the glass.

Spring then smiled, reaching up to rub his chin. "But, I can help you," he said, bending down to poke his nephew's nose.

Markus grinned enthusiastically. "Thank you, Uncle!" he cried, reaching up to wrap his arms around his uncle's thick neck.

"Of course, kiddo," he said, pulling back to kiss the boy's forehead. "Now let's get this cleaned up, right?"

"Okay, Uncle Spring!" Markus cried happily, and he returned to scrubbing the window.

Spring Mathis beamed at the young boy, ruffled his hair, and helped his young nephew with the cleaning of the window. When they finished, Markus dried off his hands quickly, and rushed to the door. Spring chuckled, and shook his head.

"Naw-uh," he called to the boy. "Not without your mask!"

Markus had his hand on thick door that lead to a small hallway, which then lead to the outside world. "Why must I?" he inquired.

Spring approached the young boy, mask in hand. "Because human's can't breathe the air," he noted, bending down to help the young boy put on his mask.

"Then why can Quaritch?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Spring answered, adjusting the mask on his nephew's face. "There you go. Now, stay with the Na'vi children. Don't run off too far, you hear me?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Good, boy."

Markus twitched happily as his uncle opened one of the doors, and the boy went down the hall, and opened that one before going outside, completely forgetting to close the metal door. Spring knocked loudly on the glass, making the boy look at him. He pointed to the door, and Markus nodded, closing the metal door before going towards the direction of the frolicking Na'vi children. He paused, looking at them, but staring at the six-legged dog-like animal that bounced playfully around. They were taller than him, but they appeared to be children. One of them with mud-coloured hair glanced over at him, and smiled.

"Markus!" she cried. "I remember you!"

Markus perked up, rushing to the slightly older child (technically he was older, but being asleep in Cryo had not aged him at all). The other children crowded around him, all interested in the human. Some of the Na'vi children jabbed and poked at him, pressing their fingers against his chest and shoulders in interest.

"He's so small!" one cried.

"His skin is like mud," another stated.

"I think it's rather pretty. He looks like the earth!"

The oddly-patterned Na'vi child with brown hair smiled. "I'm Keu'al—as you know—daughter of Tu'sky and Miles, sixth generation huntress-to-be—but that you may not know," she said proudly, placing her hand to her chest as her eyes closed tightly. She then scooped up So'no. "This is So'no." The little creature in her hands barked merrily.

"I'm Markus Mathis, looking at the other children," he said, holding his hand out meekly to the Viperwolf, who sniffed it in return.

"MarkusMathis?" one female said.

Keu'al beamed, her tiny ears flicking. "Where's your mother and father?" she inquired.

Markus' head drooped, and he frowned. "They gone to Heaven," he whispered. "They're dead."

Keu'al frowned, looking at the boy with pity. The other children glanced around, saddened for the human child (they were not sure what this Heaven was, but they would ask later).

"I'm sorry," Keu'al whispered, bending down slightly to place her hand on his shoulder.

She was older by a year and a half, Markus could sense. But she was so much taller than him. He felt the pressure of her hand on his shoulder, which was oddly comforting. He nodded his head, and sniffled. "I'll see them again," Markus said in a whisper.

Keu'al smiled, drawing her hand back, and it hung at her chest. "Do you want to play with us?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

She beamed, and jabbed him in the shoulder. "Markus is the _Palulukan_!" she cried, running away from him.

The other children scattered like bugs, and Markus stood there in confusion, but then he realized that they were playing tag. He laughed, and chased after them. This lasted until the day entered the birth of night, and all the children stumbled home, their voices filled the atmosphere with still joyful, yet tired, laughter.

* * *

"Markus!"

It was late morning.

Keu'al was pressed against the glass of one of the rooms of Hell's Gate. She could see some people in the interior of the building, but none she recognized. She tapped at the glass, causing one to look up at her. The human tanned woman approached the hybrid being, looking at her through the glass.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Have you seen Markus?" Keu'al asked. "I want to play with him."

The human woman smiled, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't," she said.

So'no lifted himself up on his hind legs, sniffing the glass as he put his little hand-like paws on the exterior of it. Keu'al nodded her head.

"Okay, but thank you anyways," she said, pulling away from the glass, and went around to the other side.

She greeted the other humans that were working outside, asking them, too, if they saw the young boy. But all answered that they had not. Keu'al was just going to have to search out Spring. He had to know where his young nephew went, right?

Her mother and a few other Na'vis went hunting. Her father was working on his AMP suit. Apparently there was something wrong with it. He had mentioned something about the mechanics of the metal abomination. Tou'va had been spending more and more time with either Ma'ki or Rajian. What she had always noticed was that she went into sad spells, and she would always need to talk to someone. But whenever Keu'al asked her mother about her, she always got the same answer:

"When you get older, I will tell you."

The young hybrid them came across a metal flying machine, something the humans called a Scorpion helicopter. It had little drawings of what appeared to be blue flames on its metal skin. She then recognized Spring. So'no bounced up and down, barking and sniffing. Keu'al beamed, and practically skipped over the smaller man.

"Hey, Spring!" Keu'al called.

Spring lifted his head up, banging his head on the steering wheel. Keu'al cringed, going towards the class, peering in. "Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

Spring rubbed his head, and nodded. "Yeah, kiddo, I'm fine," he said, resting his strong arms on the seat of the flying contraption. "Whatcha need?"

"Where's Markus?" she asked, stooping down to pick up So'no.

"He's inside," he said. "If you go around—" He pointed to his far left. "—you'll see a window and through the window you'll see a long hallway. Pound on the glass, and he'll hear you."

Keu'al nodded her head. "Okay, thank you!" she said, and rushed from where she was and down to where Spring had pointed.

She saw the window Spring had referred to, and pounded on it. "Hey! Markus!" she called. "Markus!"

Down the hallway, the door opened, and a head poked out. There was Markus, and he grinned. "Keu'al!" he called. "Hey!" He approached the window she stood behind. "Yeah?"

"Come play with me."

"Okay! Let me get my shoes and mask."

"I'll wait here."

She watched as the small human body rush back to his room, and Keu'al patiently waited; bouncing in place as her hands were behind her back, impatience suddenly rushed over her. When he returned, he was putting on his EXO-Pack and rushing to the nearest door. After getting someone to help him out, he met up with elated Keu'al. She grinned pointedly at him.

"C'mon," Keu'al said, grabbing his hand. "Come! We're going to play a game! You might like it."

Markus laughed, and followed her, and So'no followed them.

* * *

Everything was not as detailed as it was some six years ago (her eyesight was not the best, but it was now worse). She could not hunt like this. Tu'sky groaned, and lowered her bow. The _Yerik_ stared at her, and then pranced off, knowing that it was now safe. Ma'ki watched his sister rub tenderly at her eyes.

"_Are you okay?_" he asked her in his native tongue.

"_My sight isn't like it was before_," Tu'sky responded, giving him a light smile.

Ma'ki frowned, leaning against his older yet smaller sister fondly. "_Do you want some of those Sky People . . . things . . . glasses?_" he asked, finally recalling the word he was searching for.

Tu'sky paused, and then gazed off in the distance. When she tried to focus on a plant, she squinted—it came into watery focus for a second, and then it became fuzzy yet again. "_Yes_," she answered, a little sad that she had just admitted that she needed help. "_I think I do_." She stood up, and Ma'ki looked at her.

"_Where are you going?_" he asked her.

She turned to him, placing her bow around her shoulder, and her tail flicked. "_To see my Miles_," Tu'sky answered. "_Go and bring us back dinner_."

He saluted her, much like a human soldier would do. "_Yes_," he said, and Ma'ki was off, following the _Yerik_.

Tu'sky nodded her head, and returned to the village. Her tail flicked as she walked stealthily forward. There she saw her mate (was that her mate? It was hard to tell. Yes, it was), tending to his beloved AMP suit. Tu'sky smiled, keeping her breath low as she crept upon both of them. Her hands were out, ready to grab him, but then:

"Don't _even_ think about it."

She looked at him with wide eyes, and then her arms dropped to her side. Quaritch turned to look at her, his eyebrow arched. Tu'sky came in front of her mate, and stared at him.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm your mate. I know you. Now, where were you at?"

Tu'sky smiled like an innocent young girl would. "I was hunting," she said simply. The Na'vi then frowned, reaching up to touch the smooth skin under her eyes. "Miles, you know my eyesight been bad, right?"

"Yeah," he said, his hands running over the mechanics inside. "Have you seen Red Beauty lately?"

"Um, _kehe_."

"And what about Keu'al?"

"Be playing with MarkusMathis," she answered robotically. Tu'sky then shook her head. "My Miles, I have something important to say."

"I'm listening," he said, his voice echoing throughout the interior walls of the inside of the AMP suit.

Tu'sky frowned, and to show that she was serious, her nimble hands reached up, grabbing the back of his pants, yanking him out from the AMP suit interior, and out into the outside world.

"Okay, okay!" Quaritch hissed, arching his pale eyebrow to her. "What's wrong?" He sat down, perched on a smooth grey rock that was littered with moss. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing is eating me."

Quaritch sighed, his hand moving up against his face. "It's a saying," he muttered. He had to remember not to use Earth aphorisms. "What's wrong?"

Tu'sky crouched next to him. "It is hard to see like I used to," she said, pointing up to her eyes.

The clone blinked, and moistened his lips. "You mean, your sight is worse," he said, reaching for her face with his hands. "How bad?"

"I can't see detail."

Quaritch looked at her still, his rough fingertips still against her smooth skin. "Okay," he said simply, removing his hands from her face, and slid off the rock. He walked a few feet from her—he was crystal clear. "Can you see me?"

"Yes."

He nodded briskly, and walked a few more feet from her. His outline started to grow fuzzy. "Can you see me?" Quaritch inquired, his arms out.

"Yes."

The clone then walked further away. Now Tu'sky strained her eyes to see him. She squinted, but that only seldom helped. "Can you see me?" he called to her.

"Not really," she whispered, reaching up to rub at her eyes.

"Okay."

He approached her again, reaching for her large hand. "Would you like to have your vision corrected?" he inquired. "Perhaps some contacts or glasses?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I think I can get that arranged," Quaritch stated with a grin. He pressed a kiss to her nose. "I'll see what I can do."

Tu'sky beamed. "Oh, thank you, Miles," she said, throwing her arms around her mate, pressing her cheek against his.

He merely chuckled. The clone patted her cheek fondly, and climbed up his AMP Suit, climbing inside. "But in the meantime, I'm going to search for Red Beauty," he stated, strapping himself into the machine.

Tu'sky glanced around, her ears erect. "Where Keu'al?" she asked, her tail erect.

"Went to play with some kids," Quaritch answered.

His mate looked at him, crossing her arms over her small breast. "Why don't you play with her?" she inquired. "You barely see her."

The machine moved, following the movements of his body. He patted her gently, grinning. "I promised that I would play with her later," Quaritch told his mate. "I just want to find Red Beauty. I haven't seen her in a while. I'm worried about her."

Tu'sky gave her mate a sour look of disapproval. She wanted him to spend more time with his daughter . . . But he _did_ promise. The Na'vi midget nodded her head, her hands hung at her midsection. "Well, you promise," she said, climbing up the machine, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Quaritch grinned as she slid down, and he placed the windshield over the top of the AMP Suit, closing it up as he went out to search for his dear _Ikran_. As he walked, he noticed his daughter, who was hiding from her friends in their game of hide-and-go-seek. Quaritch grinned, and approached her, grabbing her playfully with his mechanical hands. So'no jumped in fear as Keu'al jolted, and her hand flew to her heaving breast.

"_Sempu_! Don't do that!"

Quaritch laughed as he stopped his machine, and popped the hood. "Sorry," he said, looking out. "Just playing with you." He paused. "What are you doing?"

"Playing," she answered brightly. She looked at the great machine in interest as she touched the metal arm. "So, how does this . . . AMP suit work?"

Like mother like daughter. She was an inquisitive thing, that was for sure. Quaritch beamed at his daughter from the safety of his robotic suit. "Well, look here, _'evi_," he called to her.

Keu'al jumped up on the machine, careful not to scratch it. She pulled herself up, looking into the machine. It was not on, she could tell—it had been dead and lifeless for years. Tu'sky had cared for it greatly for her mate. She kept it safe from harrowing weather conditions and animals. He had to "thank" her later. He showed the mechanical gloves on his hands.

"See these?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, looking at it with interest.

"This is how I make the arms move," he said. "Get down."

Keu'al did what he had asked, jumping down to the ground below. She watched as her father pressed a button, and the arms sprung to life. She watched with fascination. However, the metal creaked. Even though Tu'sky had cared for it, it still showed signs of aging. But it still worked.

"_Nang_!" she cried. "That is amazing!"

Quaritch smirked at his daughter. It was getting dark, and the bioluminescence of the plants was starting to show. The tribe had already had dinner—a nice Sturmbeast that Norm, Max, Neytiri and Ma'ki had caught—and it was very filling. It was so much better than human food.

"_Sempu_, where are you going?" she asked her father.

"I'm going to find Red Beauty," he answered.

"_Sempu_, she has not been seen in a while," Keu'al whispered. "The _Toruk_ might have gotten her . . ."

Quaritch shook his head in defiance, not wanting to accept that at all. "No, I'm going to keep searching for her," he grumbled. "If So'no went missing, you would go and find him, right?"

"Yes, _sempu_," she whispered. "Come back soon."

Quaritch smiled down at his daughter. "_'Evi_, I'll be back to tuck you in," he said.

She nodded, and watched her father go into the woods, crying his _Ikran's_ name. She snorted. So'no yawned, rolling himself on the ground. She bent down, picking him up. The Viperwolf squirmed in her gentle grip, rearing up to lick her face. Keu'al hoped that her father would find his Ikran. She really wished it with all her might.

"There you are!"

She turned up, seeing Markus beaming triumphantly. Keu'al gave a playful yelp, and ran off, her newly-found friend following after her.

* * *

Keu'al approached the giant fire pit—called the _mreki_ _u'lito_—and sat down, relaxing after her recent game of tag. Markus had returned to his home, and the other children were going back to their huts. The fireplace was a large slab of stone on the bottom, and two smaller ones holding up another flat and large stone. It warmed her right up, and she sighed. Ma'ki looked at his niece, and silently approached her. So'no looked up, and then barked at the Na'vi boy. He growled, his hands dropping to his sides, and Keu'al looked at her uncle.

"Uncle Ma'ki," she said. "Sit."

The taller Na'vi male approached her, crouching near her. He stroked her pet, smiling at the duo. "Where Miles?" he asked.

"He went out searching for Red Beauty," she said, looking into the fire.

Ma'ki looked at his niece. "It be days," he whispered. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Keu'al answered. She turned to look at him. "Where's _sa'nu_?"

"In her hut," Ma'ki answered.

Keu'al nodded, standing up, holding So'no close to her breast. She kissed her uncle's cheek, and scurried away. Ma'ki reached for her tail, and she let out a loud laugh. The tall male Na'vi bent down, picking her up bridal style. She giggled, So'no licking her face, and Ma'ki carried her over to the hut.

* * *

Tu'sky removed her jewelry from her body, placing it on her personal rack, her new glasses slipped down her face, and by newly-born instinct, she pushed them back up. Keu'al stroked her pet as he slept. She sighed, going to her own rack, and putting her personal items away. The mother turned to look at her daughter, her tail twitching. Ma'ki's snoring echoed in the hut. His mouth was open, drool rolling down his face. Keu'al chuckled, looking at her uncle, who was slightly swaying in the hammock.

"_Your father still out?_" she asked in Na'vi.

"_Yes_," she answered. "_I'm_ _sad that daddy can't find his Ikran_."

Tu'sky frowned. She approached her daughter, giving her a kiss on the temple and a hug. "_Come, time_ _for sleep_," she said.

"_But, daddy said he would tuck me in_," Keu'al retorted to say.

"_He will join us_," she said, climbing into the hammock, now removing her glasses and placed them near her rack. Tu'sky patted the hammock. "_Come_."

Keu'al sighed, joining her mother in the hammock. The bladder lantern glowed an eerie blue, and bathed them in that bright hue. It was not before long until Quaritch entered the hut, yawning loudly. Tu'sky opened her eyes, looking at her mate, a scowl on her face. The clone waved his hand at her.

"Hey, babe," he yawned.

Tu'sky did not answer, but she got out from the hammock, glaring down at her mate. "Keu'al was sad," she mumbled. "She wanted to see you and tuck her."

Quaritch frowned, looking towards her daughter. "Ah, shit, babe, I'm sorry," he said, his hands up.

"Do not say sorry," she grumbled. "Go to our daughter."

He had already missed seven years of her life. He wanted to make it up, and he did. But still . . . Quaritch sighed, bending down to remove his boots, and vest, throwing them aside until he only wore his tank top and pants. The clone crawled into the hammock, plopping next to his daughter, wrapping his arm around her. Keu'al's eyes fluttered open, smiling tiredly at her father. She inched closer to him, and he smiled, kissing her forehead. Tu'sky nodded approvingly, and joined her small family. They held each other, the little family falling asleep. And outside, by Quaritch's AMP suit, Red Beauty fluttered down, curling up next to the metal, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Nang—no translation. It's the Na'vi "wow."**


	26. WsW Commentary

_Warriors'_ _Waltz_

Commentary

The second installment is finished.

Yes, I have finished it. I'm so happy. Now, this here is a trilogy, and the third one is coming soon. I'm still planning it out, but I have already named it. It will be called _Eywa's Chosen One_. Look for it. This was fun to write, especially Blackwood's death scene. :D Now, I do have something I found not too long ago. It was a scene I found written on lined paper that I have written sometime at school. I found it in my art drawer. I personally thought I lost it, and it was supposed to be in _Just a Copy_, but since I lost it, I couldn't add it in. Now it doesn't work with the storyline, but I will add it after this, and some alternate endings.

And some people were asking why I picked Quaritch as the good guy, well here it is: I never saw him as the bad guy. To me, he's your normal marine protecting his men and doing his job. That's how my father is: loyal to those that live/work with him, but an ass to everyone else (military-toughness, but he's a sweetheart to me and mom. ;D To everyone else . . . . yeah-no). Anyways, I also thought as the RDA as the bad guy. Not Parker, just RDA. And plus, I hada weird dream as Jake was the bad guy and Quaritch was the Avatar driver, and, I was all: I think Quaritch is hot (what? Assexuality? Long gone during the course of the movie) and I love the Na'vi. I wonder how I can put them together? And taaa-daaa, _Just a Copy _was born.

Trivia: when I first thought up Tu'sky, she was going to be a psycho that used to cut off the heads of humans and keep the skulls. o.o En't you glad I watered her down to a motherly-type? Hmm, but I might use that skull-thing for another Na'vi OC . . . . *thinks*

And here is the symbolism in this story. I've never used so much symbolism in a fanfiction before. Anyways:

**General Blackwood**: he symbolizes the side of humanity that is evil—he gave into evil, thus making his spirit weak.

**The death of Jake's **_**Ikran**_: well, the death symbolizes that the forest and life will die on Pandora by Blackwood.

**Blackwood's death**: the Viperwolves ate him—nature killed him before he could kill it. And plus, I like it when bad guys get eaten. Om nom nom nom. :D

**Dr. Wolfe's death**: since he was the good side of humanity, he was killed by Blackwood, who is the evil side of humanity. The good in humans are dying—that is what he symbolizes.

**The** _**Palulukan**_** meeting Quaritch**: when the Thanator met with him, it means that he would end the war and he would save the day.

**Taming Red Beauty**: Quaritch tames Red Beauty, Eywa saying that he has been excepted being a Na'vi.

**The** _**Toruk**_: Since the _Toruk _was savior of the first war, Eywa sent him to stop another war.

**Parker's death**: shows that RDA control will be limited in the future.

**The title of this fanfiction**: slang for a war or a fight is "dance," "tango," and "waltz."

Thank you for the reviews, favs, and hits. It makes me so happy! And thank you for making _Just a Copy_ my most popular fanfiction I have ever written.

And don't worry, people, you don't have to say that you are sorry for hating Blackwood. I love it. To me, it tells me that I'm good at making characters. So, don't say you're sorry. Thank you. :D

Tu'sky, Ma'ki, Koha, Keu'al, Red Beauty, Markus Mathis, So'no, Rajian, Dr. Wolfe, Cpt. Spring Mathis, Tou'va, Red Beauty, clone!Quaritch personality idea, Gen. Blackwood (_ewwwwww_) and fanfiction idea © Me.

_Avatar_; characters and storyline © James Cameron.


	27. JAC Deleted Scene

**Here's the super awesome deleted scene that was supposed to go into JAC, but ended up losing it and forgetting about it. Yeah, fail for me. Let me set the mood for you: remember when Blackwood punched Quaritch out, and locked him into a room? Well, how it was originally going to go was this:**

**Quaritch has a fist-fight with Blackwood in Selfridge's office, which ends up with Blackwood stabbing Quaritch in the side with a flip-knife. He locks Quaritch in a room, and tortures him.**

**I'm not sure why, but I forgot about it. I was in a really stressful time when I was writing JAC, and maybe that's why I forgot about it. Now I'm a little peeved that I forgot about it like I did. But . . . yeah . . .**

**Enjoy what I found.**

**Alternate endings coming soon.**

* * *

"I love electricity."

Quaritch glared at the general, his face tight, and he felt hot blood roll down his skin and drip off his chin. Blackwood circled the clone, his eyes hard on the man; like he was his prey or something. The general had tied the clone down to a chair, and several electrical wires were clipped to the clone's fingers. Blood stained the clone's clothing and his skin.

"You want to know why?"

Quaritch continued to glare at the general. Some of Blackwood's men chuckled in the background.

"Because, unlike Earth, electricity here on Pandora is endless," he sneered with a smirk. Blackwood pulled back, motioning towards one of his men. The man nodded, flipping a switch.

Pain riveted through the clone's body. He screamed loudly, blood splattering on the floor from his mouth. He hung his head, thick crimson liquid rolling off his lips and tongue. The men laughed, and Blackwood sneered.

"I can do this all night," the general laughed.

"Screw off, you bastard," Quaritch growled, spitting on the general.

Blackwood slightly cringed, saliva and blood covered his cheek. He reached up, drying his face with the back of his hand. He motioned to his soldier, and he switched on the power. The clone shrilled, blood filling his mouth and pain flashed through every fiber of his being. That was when the general's boot smashed against his face.

"So, you got a bitch too, I hear," the human said.

The clone trembled, looking at the general with shock and confusion. Blackwood laughed, smirking at the look on Quaritch's face.

"Yeah, that's right, I know," he said. "Rajian was easy to break."

Quaritch froze, his eyes large, and his mouth slack. Anger then filled his body, and he tried to move in his restraints.

"You son of a bitch!"

The power was then turned on all the way, and Blackwood watched as the clone screamed in pain, and blood splattering. The general chuckled deeply, walking towards the clone, bending down slightly to look into his eyes.

"I can't wait to rape her before you," he said with a smirk.

Quaritch cringed, and then spat on the general again, onto to receive another torture from the electrical wiring, and he could not even scream this time—he was so weak. Blackwood's hand came across, slapping the clone in the face harshly.

"You're nothing but a worthless clone," he chuckled. "You were created in a lab, like an Avatar. You're nothing but some scientist's creation. At least I respected the real Quaritch. You're nothing compared to him."

What? The clone looked up, his face blank, but his mind running. He was a clone? He was created? He was not the real Quaritch? Confusion flushed his face, and he looked at the blood-covered metal flooring below him. Blackwood's boot smashed into his stomach, and the general laughed.

"You're nothing but a copy! You're just a copy!"


	28. WsW Alternate Endings

Warriors' Waltz

Alternate Endings

**#1**

"_Sempu! Sempu!_"

Keu'al rocked her father, and Quaritch subconsciously slapped her hands. Village life did not start until another hour, and the clone was determined to have that extra hour. He nuzzled himself into the hammock, swallowing. Keu'al looked at her half-asleep father with twisted lips. She crawled back into the hammock, and rocked him even more. Tu'sky groaned, holding her mate closer.

"_Sempu!_ _Sa'nu!_"

"_Our daughter's awake_," Tu'sky muttered to her mate in her sleep.

"_I know, but I'm ignoring her_," Quaritch muttered in return.

"_Sempu_, _sempu_, c'mon, _sempu_," Keu'al hissed. She then slapped the man upside the head, and he groaned. "Get up!"

Quaritch growled, glaring at his daughter through half-lidded eyes. Tu'sky giggled lightly, turning onto her back, and she yawned. Keu'al innocently smiled at her father.

"Get up!" she cried happily. "Come look." Her tail twitched, and she rushed to the opening of the hut.

"Oh, God, it better be good," the clone groaned.

"It is," Keu'al answered, and she rushed outside.

Quaritch groaned, not wanting to pull away from the warmth of his mate's body. Tu'sky chuckled, turning into her hammock. The clone shook his head.

"Ah, no, if I get up, you get up," he said, playfully attacking her sides.

Tu'sky yelped in surprise, and slapped him upside the head. He only chuckled, and both left the hammock. The morning was cool and brisk upon their warm skin. And Quaritch was indeed surprised. There sat his _Ikran_ curled up around his AMP suit's feet. He smirked, placing his hands to his hips. The clone looked at his daughter, and he clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for waking me up," Quaritch said, and he approached his _Ikran_.

She was sound asleep when he approached her. His hand went to her snout, and that was when she awoke. Her head shot up, and she looked at him, slightly confused. Red Beauty had not recognized him at first until she breathed in his scent. She then let out a screech of happiness, and nudged her head against his. Quaritch smiled, holding her snout close, his hands under her chin. Tu'sky was surprised that the _Ikran_ had returned, but she smiled nonetheless. Quaritch looked at his daughter, motioning for her to join him.

"C'mere," he called. "Pet her."

Keu'al approached, crouching down, and she reached up, touching the snout of the animal. Tu'sky continued to smile at her mate and daughter.

* * *

**#2**

_Eight years later . . ._

A much older Keu'al crouched behind a fan of large leaves. She wore a long loin cloth, a cloth that covered her small breasts, and around her neck was a gold necklace that had purple and green feathers. From her ear was a thin gold chain that was connected to two earrings and then connected to her lower lip by a chain also. So'no was keeping silent, making his panting none-existent practically. She hushed him despite this, and shifted subtly. The near fifteen-year-old dug her hand into the mud below her, cupping it much like a human child would do with a snowball. A lecherous smirk formed on her thin lips, and her ears and tail twitched in unison. So'no barked silently at her, and nudged her—it was like he was saying: "_Let's go get them_."

"_Tsmuke_! _Tsmukan_!"

Keu'al perked up, and smirked. She watched as a bunch of Na'vi children—and a single human child—run around, chucking clots of mud at each other. When one was hit, they were "dead" and had to sit out. The group was split up into equal groups, and that was when the war began. Keu'al saw her "enemy" and froze. The other Na'vi child was oblivious to the other Na'vi hybrid that was resting behind him. Then, suddenly, like a cannon ball that burst from a cannon, she yelled, and threw her mud into his face. He let out a yelp of surprise, and fell backwards. Keu'al laughed loudly, and So'no barked, jumping around merrily.

"You're ass is out!" Keu'al cried, thumbing dramatically over her shoulder.

The Na'vi boy let out a whimper, and stood up, clearing his face from the mud. "Okay," he said, flicking the mud from his fingers.

Keu'al laughed, and sprinted away from the other boy, knowing that he was "dead" and that he could do nothing to her. She bent down, and scooped another handful of watery mud. She packed it together, and caught up with the other children. She could see nine-year-old Koha—the "enemy"—chase after Markus—"the ally."

"Run, Markus, run!" Keu'al cried.

Markus stopped, and looked at her. He had what humans named a "mullet," and he wore loose-fitting clothing—a pair of baggy shorts and a long shirt with a swirled pattern going down the side of the large T-shirt. He had a pair of headphones that were around his neck, and every time he moved, the cord went flying.

"Don't stand there, run!" Keu'al screeched, her hands waving in the air.

"Okay! Okay!" Markus yelled, dodging an on-coming bullet of mud. He covered his head with his arms, and ran off.

Keu'al joined his side, So'no running up to catch with the two.

"God, this looks so much easier in video games!" Markus yelped, pushing aside a lagging tree branch.

"Well, you can't play your damn video games all the time!"

"You play them too!"

"I kick your ass every time, too! Ha!" Keu'al said, a cocky grin on her face.

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

A pellet of mud hit a neighboring tree trunk, and Markus yelped, making a sharp turn to the interspecies village. "Run for safety!" Markus yelled, his hands still over his head.

Rajian, who was lazily reclining on a semi-uprooted root, turned his gaze away from the Na'vi women and to the children. Keu'al and Markus ran past him, but then the little hybrid returned to his side, and pushed him off. "Here! I sacrifice the pervert!" she yelled.

Rajian yelped in surprise, and hit the ground roughly. "Hey!" he hissed, sitting up, resting his arms on the root he was once resting on. "I'm not some sacrificial pig!"

The "enemy" children rushed by him, some jumping over the smaller being and the root, continuing to "hunt" their "enemy." Tu'sky watched, her ears alert, and her tail swishing from side to side. In her hands were her custom seeing glasses, and she was busy cleaning them. She smiled fondly at the glasses, and placed them upon her face, and then grinned at the wild children. Keu'al and Markus ran further into the village, the children dodging the older adult humans and Na'vis as they did so. At the edge of the village was her father, tending to the over-affectionate _Ikran_. He glanced up to the noise as he lovingly stroked his pet's long nose. The Banshee glanced up, shaking only slightly. She bolted upward, beating her wings when the two partnered children rushed by them. Quaritch twitched when the children coward behind him. The other children paused, looking at the human.

"Keu'al! MarkusMathis!" he cried, waving his hand. "That's cheating."

Quaritch had realized that the younger generation of Na'vi was speaking clearer English rather than their parents or grandparents. It must have been the new humans that were now living on Pandora that brought about this change. Quaritch turned his head over his shoulder, staring at his daughter and the boy with a dull face.

"This again?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"_Sempu_, this game is fun," Keu'al offered, giving the man a small smile.

"But you have to bathe again," Quaritch muttered, reaching up to rub his temples. "Can't you keep clean for one day?"

"That's what she said," Markus snickered.

Quaritch eyed Markus. The boy winced, and lowered his gaze. The clone sighed, and shook his head. "Stop listening to Rajian," the colonel stated. He then stood up, and motioned to the other band of children. "Get. _Ka_. _Ka_."

The children groaned, turning the other way.

"Miles," Koha groaned, looking at the human.

"And take a bath, all of you," Quaritch commanded. "Go on, get, get." He then rotated around, staring at the other children. Red Beauty shifted, and Keu'al calmed her, Markus hiding under her large smooth skinned wing. "And you two . . . Bath, now." He reached forward, pulling a leaf from his daughter's hair.

Keu'al rolled her eyes, but gave him a curt nod. "Yes, sir," she said robotically.

He smiled at her, and patted her cheek. "Good girl," he said, watching her leave to find the local bathing hole. Quaritch only had to stare at Markus to get him to go along.

"Yes, sir, right away sir!" Markus said. "Don't tell Uncle Spring."

"I'll think about it," Quaritch said with a broad smirk.

The children quickly left, So'no sat in place until the clone gave the animal a stare. The six-legged creature hung its head, whimpered, its tail tucked firmly between his legs as he followed Keu'al and Markus. The human gave a nose-sigh. "What am I going to do with them?" he asked his _Ikran_.

Red Beauty sat her body against the ground, and rested her jaw on top of her rider's head, letting out an animalist sound. Quaritch smiled, and patted her neck fondly. "Good girl," he said to the giant red creature. "You're such a good girl."


End file.
